Los tak chciał
by xSugarMoonx
Summary: To miał być kolejny, zwykły rok w Hogwarcie, tak myślała młoda Weasleyówna. Jednak los tak chciał, że Ginny zaczęła coraz częściej wpadać na pewnego Ślizgona. A pewien Ślizgon zastanawia się, co jest grane. Perypetie Wężów i Lwów. Gryfon wiele potrafi wymyślić, a czy Ślizgon będzie w stanie temu sprostać? Drinny na wesoło, moi państwo (i nie tylko!).
1. Prolog

**Tum dum dum!**

**Ludzie, ludzie, Drinny niosę!**

**Więc przyznam się bez bicia: nie mam określonego planu na to opowiadanie. Postanowiłam zaprzyjaźnić się z improwizacją. **

**Jednak to, że nie mam planu, nie znaczy, że nie będzie ciekawie (mam nadzieję)!**

**Więc mamy prolog. Prologi zazwyczaj psuję i tu nie ma wyjątku, jednak przysięgam: następny rozdział już jest lepszy! **

**Z ręką na sercu!**  
**Się nie zgrywam!**

* * *

\- Weasley, rusz się!

\- Czekaj! To jest bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby się wydawać - jęknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna, w pośpiechu zawiązując sznurówki. To, że co chwila ktoś na nią wpadał nie ułatwiało sprawy.

\- Wiążesz buta, na Merlina! - Colin Creevey spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z politowaniem.

\- Trochę technologii i człowiek się gubi - odpowiedziała Ginny z żałością, desperacko próbując wyplątać palce z nieposłusznych supłów.

\- Gub się na miejscu, ale teraz chodź, pociąg zaraz ucieknie - chłopak przestępował z nogi na nogę, czekając z niecierpliwością. Colin stanowczo nie lubił się spóźniać. I jak na ironię, zaprzyjaźnił się z mistrzem nie trafiania w porę i miejsce.

Ginny westchnęła, pozwalając plątaninie sznurków smętnie zwisać z jej butów i podbiegła do przyjaciela.

\- Bierzesz wszelką odpowiedzialność za moją ewentualną śmierć z powodu niezawiązanych sznurówek - oznajmiła dziewczyna, zmierzając do barierki, prowadzącej na peron 9 i 3/4 i przy okazji zręcznie wyminęła mężczyznę z walizką, który omal nie wpadł na rudowłosą.

_Jestem niska, ale jeszcze da się mnie dojrzeć!, _pomyślała z prychnięciem.

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że jeśli pokonają cię sznurówki, wezmę na siebie całą winę. Zaraz po tym, jak przestanę się śmiać - chłopak wyszczerzył się, przywołując na swoje policzki urocze dołeczki.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i powiodła wzrokiem po dworcu. Ludzie pędzący przed siebie, przeskakujący bagaże, walające się po podłodze, wszędzie krzyki, nawoływania i ciężkie sapanie machin. Rok w rok ten sam zamęt. Przejście przez King's Cross pierwszego września było prawdziwym wyczynem.

Colin spojrzał niepewnie na barierkę i Ginny musiała wykorzystać wszelkie pokłady siły, by się nie roześmiać. I rok w rok Colin Creevey bał się przejść na peron 9 i 3/4.

\- No, ku przygodzie, Colin - zawołała dziarsko ruda. Chłopak tylko wykrzywił usta, wyraźnie nie podzielając entuzjazmu przyjaciółki,

\- Słuchaj, może sprawdzimy, czy to na pewno działa, co? Roztrzaskanie się nie jest w moim dzisiejszym grafiku. Ani jutrzejszym. Ogólnie nie mam tego w planach - odpowiedział nerwowo, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie roztrzaskamy się - zapewniła go Ginny.

\- Możemy utknąć.

\- Nie utkniemy.

\- Możemy zostać złapani.

\- Nikt nas nie złapie, to legalne.

\- Możemy zostać przeniesieni do alternatywnego wymiaru!

\- Colin! - zawołała ze śmiechem Ginny. - Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o tym, by barierka przeniosła kogokolwiek do alternatywnego wymiaru?

\- Nie, ale to nic nie udowadnia. Ktoś musi być pierwszy - obruszył się Gryfon, któremu w tym momencie odwaga nie była zbyt bliska.

\- Przez sześć lat obywało się bez ofiar. Uwierz, nic nie zapowiada zmiany - Ginny wywróciła oczami. - To tylko barierka - i jakby na potwierdzenie słów, wskazała niewinnie wyglądający przedmiot rozmowy.

\- Bo wypadki mają to do siebie, że są nieoczekiwane i ta barierka chce, żebyś tak myślała! Że to _tylko _barierka. Ale stracisz na chwilę czujność i...

\- Czy my nadal mówimy o barierce? - parsknęła Gryfonka, jednak zrzedła jej mina, gdy zobaczyła wielki zegar, wskazujący, że byli definitywnie spóźnieni. - Colin, teraz, albo nigdy. Ja biegnę, ty biegniesz, pamiętasz?

\- To nie jest cholerny Titanic - wymamrotał Creevey, zdobywając zdezorientowane spojrzenie przyjaciółki. - Nieważne. Idź, przeżyj, pomszczę cię w razie potrzeby.

Ginny roześmiała się i bez zastanowienia wbiegła w barierkę.

Nie roztrzaskała się, nie utknęła i definitywnie nie została przeniesiona do innego wymiaru. Jedynie na peron 9 i 3/4, gdzie większość uczniów zajęła już miejsca w pociągu, pozostawiając na stacji rodziców, rzucających ostatnie przestrogi swoim pociechom. "Wróć cała, ucz się dobrze, bądź miła, nie pij podejrzanych eliksirów, skakanie z wieży nie jest fajne" i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

\- No i super - powiedziała Ginny, zanim wylądowała na ziemi, przygnieciona ciężarem, który wpadł na nią z impetem. Odetchnęła ciężko. - Colin... - jęknęła z boleścią, czując, że co poniektóre kości długo jej tego nie zapomną.

\- Wybacz- odpowiedział z żałością w głosie chłopak. - Mówiłem, że nie jestem w tym dobry.

\- Zejdź ze mnie i będzie ci wybaczone - sapnęła Ginny, czując, że za chwilę stanie się częścią podłogi. Gdy tylko Colin pozbawił ją swoich kilogramów, podniosła się na nogi. - Koniec. Za rok przywlokę cię tu i każę przechodzić tak długo, aż się nauczysz - oznajmiła. Colin uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Jednak sprawa została całkowicie (prawie, Ginny nie miała zamiaru odpuścić) zapomniana, gdy wokół rozległ się głośny gwizd czerwonej lokomotywy.

\- Gin?

\- Tak?

\- Mamy minutę.

\- Tak.

\- Bagaże i jazda?

\- Czytasz mi w myślach.

Dwójka spóźnialskich Gryfonów puściła się pędem w stronę wagonów, nie zważając na oburzone spojrzenia starszych czarodziejów.

\- Nie pożegnałam się z rodzicami - jęknęła Ginny, gdy wspólnymi siłami wnosili jej kufer do pociągu.

\- To nic, napatrzeli się na ciebie przez wakacje - odpowiedział Colin, wskakując na schodki i pomagając wejść dziewczynie.

Zdążyli w momencie, w którym drzwi zaczęły się zamykać.

Para Gryfonów spojrzała na siebie.

\- I DLATEGO powinniśmy wychodzić wcześniej na stację - powiedziała stanowczo Ginny, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Zdążylibyśmy, gdyby nie twój but.

\- Zdążylibyśmy, gdyby nie twoja barierka - odparowała Weasley. Colin tylko zacisnął wargi.

\- Twój punkt.

Ginny rozejrzała się. Wokół rozlegały się trzaski zasuwanych drzwi od przedziałów, powoli ucinając wszelkie głosy rozgadanych uczniów.

Dwójka Gryfonów ruszyła na poszukiwanie wolnego przedziału, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, zważając na fakt, że wszyscy przezorniejsi pozajmowali już miejsca.

Jednak na szczęście Ginny i Colina, do przezorniejszych należało także Złote Trio, które okupowało jeden z ostatnich przedziałów. W środku siedzieli też Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood.

\- Dobry wszystkim! - rzuciła wesoło Ginny, wchodząc do środka i wciągając swój bagaż za sobą.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - Ron natychmiast zapytał siostrę, zanim ta zdążyła chociażby zająć miejsce.

\- Przemierzałam wspólnie alternatywne wymiary z Colinem. A wam jak mija dzień? - odpowiedziała, parskając, gdy zobaczyła zaczerwienienie na policzkach przyjaciela. Nie była pewna, czy wywołał go jej komentarz, czy obecność Harry'ego. Colin nadal nie mógł przeboleć swojej pierwszorocznej obsesji i choć Ginny tłumaczyła mu, że dzieci tak mają i że to świetna historia do opowiedzenia wnukom, to nadal czuł zażenowanie w obecności Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

A rzeczony chłopiec wstał i podniósł Weasleyównie władować kufer na półkę.

\- Mama cię zbije - skwitował Ron.

\- Mama nie zabroniła nam podróżować po wymiarach - stwierdziła poważnie Ginny, kiwając z wdzięcznością Harry'emu.

\- Nie, Ginny, tym razem naprawdę zabije - wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Była strasznie zdenerwowana. Myślała, że coś ci się stało. Sądzę, że nadal tak myśli, zważając na fakt, że nie wsiadłaś z nami do pociągu - uniosła znacząco brwi, posyłając młodszej przyjaciółce spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłaby się sama Molly Weasley.

\- A według mnie nie zabije. Okoliczności łagodzące, rozumiecie. To Ginny - wyszczerzył się Harry, patrząc na Ginny z rozbawieniem.

\- Wtedy będzie gorzej. Dostanie wyjca. A jak ona dostanie wyjca, to tak, jakbyśmy wszyscy go dostali - Ron pokręcił głową, rzucając siostrze oskarżające spojrzenie.

\- A ja, jeśli mam coś w sprawie do powiedzenia, to jeszcze bym trochę pożyła. Tak dla zasady - Ginny ucięła dyskusję, zastanawiając się, dlaczego od razu jest spisywana na straty. - Napiszę list, wyjaśnię sprawę, powiem, jak bardzo mi przykro i jak bardzo was wszystkich kocham, to powinno zadziałać. Zagłada odroczona - dziewczyna rozłożyła się na siedzeniu, opierając głowę o ściankę przedziału. - Zresztą, to twoja wina - powiedziała do Rona, ziewając przeciągle.

\- Czekaj, co? Dlaczego tym razem? - obruszył się chłopak.

\- Nie wiem, o czym śniłeś, bracie, ale zacznij wyciszać pokój na noc. A przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy masz zamiar się rzucać i krzyczeć - burknęła Ginny, podsuwając kolana pod brodę. Desperacko potrzebowała odrobiny snu. - Ciągle mnie budziłeś, mam pokój pod tobą, moje zaspanie to twoja wina - ruda nie miała pojęcia, co dręczyło w nocy jej brata, ale była pewna, że jeśli straciła cenne godziny snu na rzecz stepujących pająków, to nie daruje tego łatwo.

\- Nie rzucam się i nie krzyczę w nocy! - zaprotestował rudzielec, zaczerwieniając się.

\- Rzucasz się i krzyczysz - odpowiedział Harry ze śmiechem. - A czasem nawet śpiewasz.

\- Wiedziałbym, że krzyczę i się rzucam! - Ron oblał się rumieńcem.

\- Przecież spałeś - wtrąciła Hermiona, chowając uśmiech za burzą brązowych włosów.

\- Chociaż on jeden - odburknęła Ginny, zamykając oczy.

\- Może masz pod łóżkiem gniazdo Insomorków? - pierwszy raz odezwała się Luna. - Lubią mieszać w snach, to je bawi.

\- Mi nie jest do śmiechu - stwierdziła Ginny, zdobywając w ten sposób mordercze spojrzenie swojego brata i parsknięcie ze strony Harry'ego.

\- Och, zostawcie go - Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Ron tylko wymamrotał coś pod nosem. - Więc... Luna, Colin, jak wam poszły SUMy?

\- Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję - powiedziała Luna, uśmiechając się radośnie. Colin tylko zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

\- Zdałem - stwierdził krótko, unikając bystrego spojrzenia panny Granger.

\- Wszyscy zdają - Hermiona uniosła brwi i utkwiła wzrok w blondynie. - Tylko z jakim rezultatem?

\- Zielarstwo mnie pokonało - chłopak podrapał się w kark, westchnąwszy. - I nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało.

\- Ale... wszyscy zdają z zielarstwa. Sprout ma niski próg - powiedział wolno Ron. Hermiona zganiła go wzrokiem.

\- Niespodzianka - mruknął Colin, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

\- Wiesz, profesor Sprout pozwala na dodatkowy egzamin tym, którzy nie mają wystarczającego wyniku. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci pomóc - Neville powiedział niepewnie.

\- Możesz to zrobić? - zawołał Colin z ożywieniem.

\- Tak, tak myślę. Chyba - Neville zmarszczył brwi. - A jak źle jest?

\- Źle - odpowiedziała za Colina Ginny, która powoli odpływała do krainy snów.

\- Idź spać - burknął Creevey.

\- Robi się - odmruknęła ruda, wzdychając ciężko.

I tak wszyscy zajęli się sobą, ruszając ku kolejnemu roku w Hogwarcie.

Pociąg mknął z furkotem, a pejzaż za oknem zmieniał się drastycznie, przechodząc od dolin po górzyste tereny. Ron i Hermiona z ciężkim westchnieniem poszli wypełniać niewdzięczne obowiązki prefektów. Co jakiś czas ktoś przeszedł przez korytarz, szukając drogi powrotnej do swojego przedziału, co jakiś czas ktoś wybuchnął śmiechem, jednak nic wyjątkowego się nie działo.

A przynajmniej do momentu, w którym drzwi przedziału nie otworzyły się. A raczej zostały otworzone - przez Draco Malfoya. Gdy tylko jego jasnoblond włosy pokazały się w środku, zdobył kilka nienawistnych spojrzeń, na które odpowiedział pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. Za nim przyczłapali Crabbe i Goyle, jako nieodłączony dodatek.

Malfoy powiódł wzrokiem po przedziale.

\- Tak - wycedził. - Jak wam mówiłem - zwrócił się do swoich pomagierów, - tutaj też nic godnego uwagi - wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmieszku i wyprostował się, jakby chcąc wyeksponować swoje kosztowne szaty.

\- Czego chcesz Malfoy? - warknął Harry, wbijając spojrzenie w Ślizgona. Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem _prefektem, _Potter. Moim zadaniem jest sprawdzanie, czy wszystko znajduje się tam, gdzie powinno - Ślizgon znów rozejrzał się po przedziale. - Tak, brud na swoim miejscu. Brakuje tylko szlamy i będzie komplet - uniósł z zadowoleniem brwi, gdy jego komentarzowi zawtórował śmiech Crabba i Goyla.

Harry poderwał się z siedzenia, natychmiast sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

\- Harry, lepiej nie... - Neville zaprotestował słabo, co wywołało szyderczy śmiech Malfoya.

\- Tak, _Harry, _lepiej nie - blondyn powiedział kpiącym tonem. - Przecież nie chcesz kłopotów, prawda, Potter?

\- Nie powinniście się kłócić, promieniujecie nieprzyjemną aurą - mruknęła Luna, nie odwracając spojrzenia od okna.

\- Nowy obrońca, Potter? Pomyluna? Nawet po tobie można było spodziewać się więcej. Dno dna, bliznowaty, dno dna.

\- Wynoś się, Malfoy - warknął Harry, robiąc krok w kierunku Ślizgona.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - w tym momencie do przedziału wkroczyła Hermiona z Ronem. A moment nie był zbyt dogodny.

\- No! Racja, Potter. Lepiej wyjść, za dużo tu szlamu - wycedził Malfoy.

W tym momencie Hermiona musiała powstrzymać rudowłosego przyjaciela przed wymierzeniem Ślizgonowi ciosu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - powtórzyła nieprzytomnie wcześniejsze pytanie Ginny, która do tej pory była pogrążona we śnie. _Ktoś będzie cierpiał, _pomyślała z zirytowaniem.

\- Malfoy przyszedł - odpowiedział jej cicho Colin. Ginny po chwili prychnęła, gdy "dyskusja" zaczęła być coraz głośniejsza.

\- Czy możecie, proszę, zabijać się ciszej? - ruda podniosła głos, usilnie starając się złapać uciekający sen. Sen jedynie pomachał jej na do widzenia.

\- Śpisz w pociągu? Już nawet na to was nie stać w waszym śmietniku? - parsknął pogardliwie Ślizgon, pierwszy raz zwracając uwagę na Weasleyównę.

\- Idź być Malfoyem gdzie indziej - odmruknęła ruda, zaciskając powieki w wierze, że hałas przestanie bębnić w jej uszach. Ginny nienawidziła się budzić.

\- Zbyt wysoki poziom do zniesienia, co, _Weasley? _

_\- _Zostaw moją siostrę, Malfoy - warknął Ron, sztyletując blondyna wzrokiem.

\- Zbyt wiele słomy ci z butów wystaje, żebyś mógł mi rozkazywać, Weasley - odpowiedział Ślizgon, unosząc wysoko podbródek.

\- Jesteś aroganckim, paskudnym...

\- Nie, naprawdę. Przestańcie już! Ron, uspokój się, Malfoy, idź sobie, Harry, zostaw tę różdżkę, ja... - Hermiona podjęła się próby opanowania sytuacji, jednak to wywołało jeszcze większy zamęt.

\- NO NA LITOŚĆ MERLINA - krzyknęła Ginny, podrywając się. Za każdym razem, gdy się budziła, miała parszywy nastrój. Gdy budził ją ktoś, miała ochotę mordować. Jednak gdy budził ją ktoś i nie pozwalał na spokojny powrót do rzeczywistości, dziewczynę ogarniała furia. - Malfoy, wynoś się stąd, albo przynajmniej się zamknij!

Malfoy uniósł brew, przenosząc na nią uwagę.

\- No! Weasleyówna ma głos, kto by pomyślał? - zakpił, mierząc ją wzrokiem. Ginny tylko się zaczerwieniła.

\- Tam są drzwi, Malfoy - ruda wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, wskazując wyjście z przedziału. Malfoy tylko parsknął.

\- Tak. A tam jest okno - pokazał punkt za plecami dziewczyny. - Nazywanie przedmiotów mamy już za sobą.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się z zastanowieniem w blondwłosego chłopaka.

\- To było słabe - powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona. Ślizgon wydął wargi z urazą.

\- Dostosowuję się do poziomu - sarknął. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Zawsze ta sama piosenka. Zmień repertuar, Malfoy - odpowiedziała spokojnie, wprawiając chłopaka w osłupienie.

\- Potter - warknął. - Pilnuj swojej dziewczyny, bo najwyraźniej ma wrażenie, że może do mnie mówić jak do równego - zmrużył ze złością oczy. - Jeszcze wyda jej się, że może nawet podejść.

Nim czerwony ze złości Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Ginny spokojnie zrobiła kilka kroków, stając przy Malfoyu.

\- Nie tylko podejść, ale i więcej - powoli uniosła rękę i wystawiła wskazujący palec, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Tamten spojrzał na nią z zdezorientowaniem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i dźgnęła palcem klatkę piersiową Malfoya. - Dotknąć też. I jak, płoniesz? - wyszczerzyła się, a za jej plecami rozległ się chichot.

Malfoy w pierwszej chwili wpatrywał się w nią osłupiały, jednak zaraz potem odsunął się z wyrazem zgorszenia na twarzy.

\- To było obrzydliwe - wycedził, łapiąc materiał koszuli, jakby go parzył. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Ta sama piosenka - skwitowała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła z przedziału.

Przeszła kilka kroków i oparła się o ścianę, biorąc głęboki oddech. _Co ja robię? Obiecałam mamie, że postaram się wrócić żywa. Na razie nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze. _

Odgarnęła rude kosmyki. W tym momencie zza drzwi wypadł Malfoy z furią wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Nie wiem, co sobie myślisz - wycedził, podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko rudej, - i czy w ogóle myślisz, ale uważaj Weasley, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę - chłopak utkwił w niej stalowoszare oczy, przepełnione żądzą mordu.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak wysoki jest Ślizgon. I w jak bardzo niedogodnej sytuacji się znajduje. Przez jej plecy przebiegł zdradliwy dreszcz strachu, jednak postanowiła, że jeśli ma zginąć, to nie da Malfoyowi satysfakcji.

\- I po co ta agresja? - odpowiedziała spokojnie, opanowując drżenie głosu. Zacisnęła palce w pięści, by przestać się trząść.

Malfoy zamrugał, jakby nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie prychnął, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie wchodź mi w drogę, Weasley.

\- O, nawet ci z niej zejdę - powiedziała, wywracając oczami i zrobiła krok, by ominąć chłopaka. I zapewne byłoby to bardzo efektywnym odwrotem, gdyby Ślizgon nieopatrznie nie stanął na rozwiązanej sznurówce Ginny.

Ruda, nim zdążyła się zorientować, uderzyła z hukiem o podłogę z głośnym "oooch".

I nim boleśnie stłuczona ręka dała o sobie znać, nad dziewczyną rozległ się gromki śmiech Malfoya.

\- Wreszcie na swoim miejscu, Weasley, rozmowa z tobą to sama przyjemność - zakpił, nadal parskając śmiechem i odszedł, zostawiając Ginny na podłodze.

Ruda zacisnęła powieki i westchnęła ciężko. _Dlaczego to mnie musi zawsze szlag trafić?, _jęknęła, powoli podnosząc się na nogi. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na swoje buty.

\- Podłe szmaty - warknęła, wkraczając ponownie do przedziału.

\- Inaczej bym tych Ślizgonów nie określił - powiedział z zadowoleniem Ron. Ginny posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłam o butach.

Uznała, że nie warto odpowiadać na zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

\- Czekaj, jeszcze raz. Wywaliłaś się przed Malfoyem? - Colin znowu zakrztusił się śmiechem. Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Tak, Colin, tak właśnie było. Potwierdzam po raz kolejny - odparła ze zmęczeniem.

\- Tak mogłaś zrobić tylko ty - wyszczerzył się, biorąc kolejny kęs do ust. Uczta już się rozpoczęła. Wokół panował wyjątkowy hałas, tworzony przez emocjonujące opowieści o minionych wakacjach, brzęk sztućców i jowialne powitania Bezgłowego Nicka.

Ginny swój szósty rok w Hogwarcie rozpoczęła z hukiem. Dosłownie. I marzyła o łóżku. A dokładniej o śnie. O pogrążeniu się w długim, przyjemnym, wolnym od Malfoya śnie.

\- Tyle że to twoja wina - stwierdziła rzeczowo dziewczyna. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, to Malfoy nadepnął na twoje sznurówki, nie ja. Pamiętasz? Ja Colin. On Malfoy.

\- Ale wcześniej ty wziąłeś odpowiedzialność za moje rozwiązane buty - Ginny uniosła brwi. Colin parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wziąłem odpowiedzialność za twoją ewentualną śmierć- popukał palcem w swoją głowę. - Myśli się - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Tu Gryffindor, tu się nie myśli - odpowiedziała, cedząc przez zęby i wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

\- Brzmisz jak Malfoy.

\- Miałam brzmieć jak Malfoy! - ruda wywróciła oczami. - Próbowałam się w niego wcielić- dodała, podnosząc się. Zaczynała widzieć podwójnie, to był niechybny znak, że czas ruszyć do łóżka.

\- Więc ja powinienem się wcielić w ciebie. Mam upaść teraz, czy za chwilę? - odpowiedział z radością Colin i nim Ginny zdążyła zgromić go wzrokiem, chłopak, jak na ironię, zahaczył nogą o ławkę i upadł na ziemię. Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem i zaklaskała z entuzjazmem.

\- Brawo, Colinie, odegrałeś to wyśmienicie! - ruda zasłoniła usta, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, gdy jej przyjaciel próbował się podnieść.

\- To było zamierzone! - sapnął, łapiąc równowagę. - Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, tak - pokiwał gorliwie głową.

\- Nie zaprzeczę - parsknęła Ginny.

\- Naprawdę!

\- Nie wątpię.

\- Się nie zgrywam!

\- Nie protestuję.

\- Jesteśmy beznadziejni.

\- Zdecydowanie - Weasleyówna po raz kolejny wybuchnęła śmiechem, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali.

I może, gdyby się obróciła, zobaczyłaby utkwione w niej stalowoszare oczy. I może, gdyby wytężyła słuch, usłyszałaby, jak Draco Malfoy pyta osoby siedzącej obok niego, kiedy mała Weasley znalazła kręgosłup i jak prędko go zgubi.


	2. Bolesne początki

**I jest! Długo to trwało, ale jest. Szkoła i zdrowie nie wybierają, ale to nic. To nic. Udało się.**

**Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! Gdy miałam zamiar porzucić klawiaturę, pojawiał się komentarz i natychmiast wracałam do pracy. Wasza zasługa, dziękuję! Nieskończona jest motywacja, czerpana z komentarzy :D**

**Ale już nie przedłużam. Zapraszam do czytania, do opinii i ogólnie cieszenia się! (mam nadzieję)**

* * *

Budzik zadzwonił stanowczo zbyt wcześnie.

\- Zabijcie to - rudowłosa dziewczyna wymamrotała w poduszkę, starając się zignorować uciążliwy dźwięk.

\- _Ależ kotku, szkoda dnia, idź myć zęby, no raz dwa!, _rozkrzyczał się magiczny zegar, co wywołało kolejny jęk rudej.

\- Gin, na twoim miejscu posłuchałabym budzika, dobrze gada - gdzieś nad Weasleyówną zabrzmiał damski głos. Ginny westchnęła.

\- Znów zaspałam? - mruknęła.

\- Tylko trochę - odpowiedziała radośnie Demelza, wsuwając ostatnią spinkę we włosy.

_Brrr. Jak można być wesołym, gdy jest tak wcześnie? To nielegalne, _pomyślała ruda, postanawiając, że czas zwlec się z łóżka.

_Dobra. Najpierw jedna noga, _jęknęła ciężko, wystawiając lewą kończynę poza obręb ciepłej kołdry. Zadrżała, czując powiew zimna.

_Kawałek sukcesu, _mruknęła z zadowoleniem i wysunęła rękę. Coraz nieprzyjemniej. _Dobrze, Ginny. Teraz najgorszy fragment. Bądź dzielna, _chwyciła palcami materiał kołdry i zaciskając powieki, odrzuciła ją gwałtownie.

\- Oj, niefajnie! - sapnęła, czując dreszcz, przebiegający przez jej ciało. Gdzieś za nią rozległo się klaskanie.

\- Jeszcze tylko dojść do łazienki! Dasz radę! - Demelza roześmiała się. Ginny tylko westchnęła. _Bo ona myśli, że ja się zgrywam. _

Rudowłosa przeturlała się i zsunęła z łóżka, ciężko lądując na nogach. Złapała równowagę, czekając, aż pokój przestanie się kręcić.

\- Okej. Wstałam. Mogę żyć dalej - oświadczyła stanowczo, chwytając swoje stare szaty.

Przeczesała ręką nieokiełznane włosy i poczłapała do łazienki. Westchnęła ciężko, zbierając się na odwagę, by zerknąć w lustro.

\- Powitaj nowy dzień uśmiechem, skarbie! - krzyknęło zwierciadło. _Głupie, magiczne lustro, _wymamrotała w myślach, zbywając wesołe przywitanie niecenzuralnym gestem.

Po nieopatrznym wejściu pod strumień lodowatej wody, zgubieniu buta, odnalezieniu go i poślizgnięciu się na kałuży wody, Ginny była gotowa.

Gryfonka triumfalnie wyszła z dormitorium i zbiegła po schodach. W pokoju wspólnym nie zostało zbyt wiele osób, wszyscy zdążyli już pójść na śniadanie.

Ginny rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kogoś znajomego, jednak gdy okazało się, że dla wszystkich jedzenie było ważniejsze od jej towarzystwa, wyszła na korytarz i w pośpiechu ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali.

_Na pewno nie zostawią mi nic wartościowego. Muszę wstawać wcześniej, żeby dostać dobre jedzenie. Ale to nie jest możliwe. Wybierać pomiędzy jedzeniem i snem. Przecież to dwa najważniejsze elementy życia!_

I wraz z tymi rozważaniami, Ginny wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali. Uderzyła w nią fala głosów, śmiechu i krzyków, jednak to zostało zagłuszone przez przyjemny zapach jedzenia, który poprowadził ją prosto do stołu Gryffindoru.

oOo

\- Jeśli zachowaliście dla mnie naleśnika, wybaczę, że nikt na mnie nie zaczekał - oświadczyła rudowłosa, zajmując swoje miejsce. Colin nad wyraz zainteresował się swoją jajecznicą, Neville wydawał się być zafascynowany złotym widelcem, a Ron gorączkowo przełknął ostatni kęs czegoś, co mogło być rzeczonym naleśnikiem. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- Ładna dziś pogoda, prawda? - Colin odezwał się głośno, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ginny spojrzała w górę, by zobaczyć gęstwinę szarych chmur.

\- Nie wyszło ci, Creevey - zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem i natychmiast roześmiała się. - Dobrze. Zadowolę się kanapką. Ale wiedz, że wam tego nie zapomnę. Będę chowała urazę w pamięci przez lata, by-

\- Czasami zapominasz, jak masz na imię, o naleśniku zapomnisz do obiadu - przerwał jej przyjaciel, kręcąc głową.

\- Zapominać, jak się ma na imię, a nie chcieć pamiętać, jak ono brzmi, to dwie różne rzeczy, Colinie - powiedziała, zajmując się dokładnym pokrywaniem chleba masłem.

\- Tak jest, Ginewro?

Ginny obdarzyła Colina wzrokiem, który mógłby powtórnie zabić umarłego.

\- Podpisujesz na siebie wyrok - wymamrotała, skrupulatnie dobierając dodatki do swojego śniadania. Choć została pozbawiona naleśników, nie miała zamiaru się poddać i dzielnie walczyła o wartościowy posiłek.

\- Nawiązując do wyroków: wiesz, że za chwilę masz eliksiry? - powiedział Colin. Ginny spojrzała na niego, jakby właśnie obwieścił, że został jej ostatni dzień życia.

\- Jak to: mam za chwilę eliksiry? - zapytała, bojąc się otrzymać odpowiedź. Creevey uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem i podsunął pod nos dziewczyny kawałek pergaminu. - McGonagall rozdawała plany lekcji, kiedy cię nie było.

Ginny chwyciła kartkę, spoglądając na nią w wierze, że znajdzie jakieś pocieszenie.

\- Merlinie, mam za chwilę eliksiry! - krzyknęła, podrywając się. Colin skinął głową.

\- Cieszę się, że zrozumiałaś aluzję - odpowiedział, chwytając szklankę z sokiem dyniowym. Ginny zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię.

\- Jak możesz być tak spokojny? Umrzemy! Tak właściwie, to już nie żyjemy, to tylko formalność! - przeczesała ręką włosy i rozejrzała się z paniką w oczach. Colin uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Ja... cóż. Ja będę mógł odwiedzać twój grób, Ginny. Nie kontynuuję eliksirów. Walcz dzielnie! - mówiąc to, opuścił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w podłogę, próbując ukryć albo rozbawienie albo poczucie winy. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobna była pierwsza opcja. Weasley spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Jak to nie kontynuujesz eliksirów? Nie opuszczaj mnie! Nie w takiej chwili! - krzyknęła, wymachując kawałkiem papieru. Colin tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie potrzebuję ich. Snape'a też nie potrzebuję. I ty będziesz potrzebowała naprawdę wiele szczęścia, jeśli zaraz się nie ruszysz.

Ginny cmoknęła z irytacją, spojrzała tęsknie na kanapkę, potem z mordem w oczach na Colina, potem znów na kanapkę i pobiegła do wyjścia, zostawiając chłopaka z myślą "_Tyle sprzecznych emocji w jednej kobiecie." _

"Kobieta pełna sprzecznych emocji" chwilę później znów wpadła do Wielkiej Sali i chwyciła swoją kanapkę. Jeśli umierać, to z pełnym brzuchem.

oOo

Ginny pędziła w stronę lochów, przeskakując po kilka stopni i modląc się, by po drodze nie stracić zbyt wielu kości. Zapewne nie musiałaby się tak spieszyć, gdyby miała porządek w swoich rzeczach. Ale że porządku nie miała, to znalezienie podręcznika okazało się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. I stratą dużej części czasu.

Ruda przecisnęła się przez grupę uczniów, prychając na nich. _Idzie to to, nie wie gdzie. Jak wie, to się myli, nikt nic nie widzi, nikt nic nie rozumie, tarasują przejście, a na mnie wyrok czeka, _pomyślała, zwalniając odrobinę, by złapać oddech. Jej płuca błagały o litość. _Kondycjo, gdzie się podziałaś?_

Szybkim krokiem ruszyła przez wąski korytarz. Już wkraczała na teren lochów i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że zdąży na czas.

Prawdopodobieństwo zmniejszyło się, gdy na końcu wąskiego przejścia napotkała grupę Ślizgonów. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w odwróconego plecami do Ginny blondyna, który żywo gestykulował, wygłaszając jakąś mowę.

Rudowłosa jęknęła, postanawiając, że przeszarżuje przez nich z odwagą na twarzy i trwogą w sercu. _Grunt to pozory, _pomyślała i przyspieszyła. Chciała wykorzystać swój niewielki wzrost, by przecisnąć się pomiędzy grupką. I to mogłoby się udać.

Jednak życie Ginny byłoby zbyt proste i zbyt nie jej, gdyby z takich sytuacji wychodziła cało.

Właśnie miała wyminąć blondyna, gdy ten przeszedł do najbardziej emocjonującej części swojej wypowiedzi i gwałtownie zamachnął się ręką. A tak się złożyło, że na trajektorii jej ruchu stanęła mała, rudowłosa dziewczyna.

Z początku ją zamroczyło, więc nawet nie poczuła bólu. Z początku. Jednak gdy została odrzucona, i uderzyła plecami o chłodną ścianę, jej szczęka eksplodowała. Takie miała w każdym razie wrażenie. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie odgłos, który był czymś pomiędzy sapnięciem a jękiem. Uniosła głowę, by załzawionymi oczami zobaczyć, kogo w przyszłości będzie musiała zabić.

\- Malfoy! - warknęła, jednocześnie czując, jak coś przeskakuje z lewej strony jej szczęki. - Moja twarz, Merlinie - jęknęła, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak nie wybił jej któregoś zęba.

Draco Malfoy wydawał się być tak samo zaskoczony, jak Ginny oszołomiona.

\- Weasley? - wycedził. - Dlaczego twoja twarz znalazła się pod moją pięścią?

\- Dlaczego twoja pięść znalazła się na mojej twarzy? - odparowała, starając się opanować łzawienie. Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem.

Malfoy leniwie rozprostował palce i je zgiął.

\- Nadwyrężyłaś je. Przez ciebie nie będę mógł pisać - spojrzał na nią z szyderczym uśmiechem. Ginny zgromiła go wzrokiem, czując zaczerwienienie na policzkach. I kwitnącego siniaka.

Weasley już miała odpowiedzieć, co chłopak może sobie zrobić ze swoimi palcami, gdy usłyszała dzwonek, który mógłby równie dobrze być odczytanym wyrokiem.

\- Cholera - jęknęła dziewczyna i machnęła ręką na blondyna - Snape ratuje ci życie, Malfoy - warknęła poprzez tępy ból i pobiegła w stronę sali od eliksirów. Uznała, że szczęka nie jest warta spóźnienia na pierwsze eliksiry na szóstym roku.

Ginny wpadła zdyszana do klasy, gdy większość zaczęła już zajmować swoje miejsca.

\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za niepunktualność. Siadaj, Weasley.

Tymi słowami przywitał Gryfonkę Severus Snape. Ginny nawet nie zadała sobie trudu, by obdarzyć go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Po sześciu latach człowiek w jakimś stopniu się przyzwyczajał.

Z pulsującym bólem szczęki i płucami, zgubionymi gdzieś po drodze, rudowłosa opadła na jedno z krzeseł.

Snape rozpoczął swoją przemowę, mającą na celu przestraszyć i zdruzgotać wszelkie nadzieje na przyszłość młodych owutemowców. Zaczął od ubolewania nad ich niskim poziomem wiedzy, następnie przeszedł do przedstawienia materiału, którego zdanie mogło podchodzić pod zjawisko "cudu", potem dorzucił kilka gróźb ogólnych i personalnych, a zakończył ponownymi wyrazami zwątpienia w ich umiejętności i inteligencję. Mówiąc krócej: zapowiadał się rok, jak każdy inny.

\- Ginny - ktoś syknął i rudowłosa poczuła szturchnięcie w ramię. Spojrzała kątem oka na Carin. _Carin? Usiadłam obok Carin? Dlaczego to zrobiłam?_

Ginny uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Masz coś na twarzy - tamta szepnęła, dźgając rudą w policzek. Ginny na moment przestała widzieć. Mogły to być łzy, a mogło to być zamroczenie bólem. Przycisnęła dłoń do szczęki, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że pisnęła, dopóki nie zobaczyła przy sobie Snape'a.

\- Chciałabyś czymś się z nami podzielić, Weasley? - zapytał chłodno, przewiercając ją wzrokiem. Ginny zacisnęła usta.

\- Nie, wszystko jest dobrze - powiedziała, starając się nie patrzeć na profesora. Obawiała się, że mogłaby próbować zabić go wzrokiem. A on by odpowiedział. I ona by zginęła.

\- Najwyraźniej zbyt dobrze, Weasley. Pięć punktów - warknął. Ginny zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. _Niech stracę. I tak mnie nienawidzi. I tak kiedyś zrobię mu krzywdę. _

\- Dla czy od Gryffindoru? - zapytała, unosząc głowę. Zastanawiała się, czy to tylko takie wrażenie, czy uczniowie wokół przestali oddychać. _Co z nimi jest nie tak? Nie oznajmiłam przecież, że czasami tańczę ze sklątkami w świetle księżyca, _prychnęła.

I buntowniczy nastrój natychmiast jej przeszedł, gdy napotkała spojrzenie Snape'a. Czarne tunele, które zabierały ją prosto w stronę zagłady.

\- Dwadzieścia punktów. Kolejne słowo i otrzymujesz szlaban w następny weekend - odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

\- Tak jest - wymamrotała Ginny.

Snape wykrzywił usta w ponurym grymasie.

\- Szlaban rano w sobotę, Weasley - z tymi słowami odwrócił się od Gryfonki i powrócił do wykładu.

Ginny wpatrywała się w jego plecy, zastanawiając się, czy zacząć krzyczeć, czy płakać.

_Ślizgoni powinni spłonąć, _pomyślała, masując obolały policzek.

oOo

\- Masz coś na policzku.

Ginny prychnęła ze złością.

\- Malfoy - odpowiedziała krótko, masakrując z zawziętością jej ziemniaki.

\- Masz Malfoya na policzku? - roześmiał się Colin, usadawiając się przy przyjaciółce. Ginny tylko spojrzała na niego ponuro. - Okej. Rozumiem. Tylko nie bij, jestem tu, by pomóc - uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

Ginny westchnęła, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Wybacz, to nie jest dobry dzień - skrzywiła się, patrząc na coś, co kiedyś było jej obiadem. Teraz przypominało budyń. Bardzo nieapetyczny budyń.

\- Przeproś te biedne ziemniaki, nie mnie - wyszczerzył się Creevey, nakładając na swój talerz górę jedzenia. - I powiedz, skąd masz to cudo - poklepał palcem swój policzek.

\- To jest część tego paskudnego dnia. Biegłam na eliksiry, wpadłam na Malfoya. Skończyło się to tak - wskazała na swój policzek. - Spóźniłam się na eliksiry, więc straciłam punkty. Ale to nic nadzwyczajnego. Potem usiadłam obok Carin-

\- Dlaczego usiadłaś obok Carin? - przerwał jej Colin.

\- Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Więc mój błąd dźgnął mnie w policzek. Bolący policzek. Przyplątał się Snape i ostatecznie nasz dom jest uboższy o trzydzieści punktów i ja w sobotę idę na szlaban prosto do lochów. A moje ziemniaki straciły miano ziemniaków - spojrzała na potrawę, jakby była ona winna całemu złu, które kiedykolwiek spotkało rudą.

Colin przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciółkę.

\- Ale jest jeden plus - odpowiedział po chwili. Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Twoje ziemniaki mogą uchodzić za puree. Widzisz? Już jadalne! - chłopak wyszczerzył się. Ginny rozważała to przez chwilę.

\- Dobrze. Mogę przyjąć tę wersję. Ale nadal mam zamiar być zła przez resztę dnia - oświadczyła.

\- Przyjmuję ten układ - odpowiedział Colin, wyciągając rękę w stronę Ginny. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła dłonią przyjaciela_. -_I przy okazji powinnaś zajść do Pomfrey, może zmyje ci ten kolorek - dodał, patrząc na szczękę przyjaciółki.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, zabierając się do swoich niby-ziemniaków.

\- Choć z drugiej strony - kontynuował, - nie sądzisz, że jest to dosyć... twarzowe? - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, wskazując na jej twarz. Weasley parsknęła, zakrywając usta.

\- To był żart? - zapytała, unosząc brwi.

Colin zamrugał nieprzytomnie oczami.

\- To był ciężki dzień - wymamrotał, wracając do swojego talerza. Ginny skinęła.

\- Przydałoby nam się wolne - powiedziała z westchnięciem. Colin pokręcił głową.

\- Wiesz, że przedwczoraj mieliśmy jeszcze wakacje, nie? - wyszczerzył się.

\- To nic. To nie szkodzi, naprawdę -

\- Ty, ja, Quidditch i grupa niedorobionych rekrutów, co ty na to? - na siedzenie obok Ginny wcisnął się ciemnowłosy chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Rudowłosa parsknęła.

\- Propozycja nie do odrzucenia, panie kapitanie - odpowiedziała, posyłając Harry'emu wesołe spojrzenie. Chłopak najwyraźniej był na tyle zdeterminowany, że już pierwszego dnia zaplanował termin rekrutacji.

\- To dobrze, bo za dwa tygodnie eliminacje - powiedział z radością i przeciągnął się. - W tym roku rozgromimy Ślizgonów.

\- Jasne, że tak. To znaczy... to nic, że wygrali rok temu. I dwa lata temu. I trzy, to...

\- Colin! - zarówno Harry jak i Ginny przerwali mu, zaciskając mocno usta.

\- Wyglądacie tak samo, kiedy się denerwujecie, wiedzieliście? Znaczy Harry musiałby dorobić sobie rude włosy i siniaka na twarzy, ale tak poza tym... - Colin podrapał się w głowę z miną, która przekazywała: _po co ja to mówię? _

Potter, zanim zdążył się zdziwić, spojrzał na twarz Ginny i wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Co tobie? - zapytał z niepokojem.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Będę żyła - powiedziała od niechcenia i ponownie zabrała się za swój posiłek. Harry zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją.

\- Ale skąd to masz?

\- Wypadek - rudowłosa go zbyła. - Gdzie Ron i Hermiona?

Harry przeczesał włosy z zagubioną miną.

\- Gdybym to wiedział... - mruknął. - Zniknęli mi gdzieś po drodze. Myślisz, że to źle?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

\- Myślę, że to bardzo źle. Może ich poszukasz? - uśmiechnęła się lekko do Harry'ego. Chłopak wykrzywił usta.

\- Nie wiem, czy...

\- Użyj mapy Huncwotów - przerwała mu Ginny, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- To może się udać. Dzięki Gin. I zarezerwuj sobie sobotę za dwa tygodnie! - powiedział, wstając i ruszył szybko do wyjścia.

Colin uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciółkę.

\- Więc? - zapytał, gdy jego znaczące spojrzenie spotkało się z zignorowaniem.

\- Więc? - powtórzyła Ginny, odsuwając od siebie talerz z miazgą. Poddała się.

\- Dlaczego go pogoniłaś i nie powiedziałaś o Malfoyu? Robimy z tego konspirację? - zmarszczył brwi. - Bo jeśli tak, to mnie nie wtajemniczyłaś.

Ginny pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie. Po prostu nie lubię Azkabanu. A jeśli Harry z moim bratem tam trafią, będę musiała ich odwiedzać - stwierdziła, podnosząc się. Rozejrzała się po uczniach, pochłaniających swoje posiłki. Jeszcze pół długiego dnia było przed nią.

\- I dlaczego miałoby się tak stać? - Colin ruszył za rudowłosą, ciągnąc za sobą swoją torbę.

\- Ron i Harry nie potrzebują zbyt wielkiego pretekstu do zabicia Malfoya, nie? - wzruszyła ramionami, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali. Zmarszczyła brwi. _Gdzie ja chciałam pójść?_

Colin zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Mogliby dostać załagodzenie wyroku ze względu na działanie w afekcie.

\- Lub uniewinnienie. I może order Merlina.

\- Bo Malfoy? - Colin uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Bo Malfoy.

oOo

\- Colin, to tylko Sprout. Nie zje cię - Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Ona nie. Ale jej rośliny się nie zawahają - odpowiedział chłopak, patrząc niepewnie na drzwi cieplarni. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

\- Neville, czy Colin zostanie zjedzony przez rośliny?

\- Nie. Mięsożerne rośliny są w cieplarni piątej - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Więc nigdy nie ujrzycie mnie w pobliżu cieplarni numer pięć - wymamrotał Colin, obejmując się ramionami.

\- Gościu, to tylko rośliny - Neville przyłożył rękę do czoła i pokręcił głową.

\- Rośliny, które mogą wycisnąć z ciebie płuca, wydrzeć serce, pożreć-

\- Colin. Wejdziesz teraz, albo cię tam wepchniemy. Zdać, albo nie zdać, Creevey, zdać, albo nie zdać.

\- Nie zdać - powiedział szybko blondyn i odwrócił się. Przed ucieczką powstrzymały go ręce Ginny i Nevilla.

\- To jest trudniejsze niż myślałem - sapnął Neville.

\- To dopiero rozgrzewka - odparła Ginny, zapierając się nogami, by przytrzymać przyjaciela. - Colin, po prostu tam wejdź!

\- Po moim trupie! - odkrzyknął, wyrywając się z uścisku dwóch Gryfonów.

\- Colin! - wrzasnęli Neville i Ginny, gdy blondyn popchał ich wszystkich na ścianę.

\- Dobra, Creevey, to jest śmieszne - warknęła Ginny, odsuwając się od przyjaciela. - Jesteśmy tu, byś zdał zielarstwo. Ty tu jesteś, byś zdał, ja tu jestem, byś zdał, Neville tu jest, byś zdał... Neville, jesteś tu, by Colin zdał?

\- Jak najbardziej!

\- No właśnie. Więc jedyne co musisz zrobić, to podejść do tych cholernych drzwi, nacisnąć klamkę... a wiesz co? Zrobię to nawet za ciebie. Patrz! - i z tymi słowami Ginny otworzyła drzwi. I nawet miała zademonstrować, jak się przez nie wchodzi, jednak wpadła na kogoś, kto właśnie miał zamiar wyjść. W tym momencie coś upadło na jej stopę. "Coś" musiało być cięższe od niej, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że jej palce u nogi zostały bezpowrotnie zmiażdżone. Jęknęła z bólu, próbując zabrać nogę, przygniecioną, jak się okazało, metalowym pudłem.

Uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć winowajcę i spojrzała w stalowoszare oczy Draco Malfoya, który po raz kolejny tego dnia patrzył na nią z zdezorientowaniem.

\- Weasley?

\- Tak jakby - jęknęła, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. - Niech ktoś to weźmie... ok? - sapnęła, próbując złapać oddech. Z jej nogi promieniował oszałamiający ból.

\- To nie jest aż tak ciężkie-

\- MÓWISZ? - Ginny jęknęła, czując, jak kolana się pod nią uginają.

\- Dobra. Nie ruszaj się, bo zepsujesz - odpowiedział ostatecznie Malfoy, oceniając wzrokiem skrzynkę. Ginny zapewne przedstawiłaby chłopakowi wiązankę przekleństw, gdyby była w stanie mówić. Ale że nie była, to rudowłosa nie wydała żadnego dźwięku.

Malfoy schylił się, łapiąc za uchwyty skrzynki. Ginny spojrzała na czubek jego połyskujących włosów i zwalczyła chęć, by ich dotknąć. Musiał ją zamroczyć ból. Lub zafascynować anomalia.

W każdym razie Malfoy podniósł skrzynkę, a Ginny zatoczyła się, czując kolejną falę boleści. Poczuła, jak jest nieudolnie łapana przez swoich kolegów.

\- Merlinie, moje palce, gdzie są moje palce? - jęknęła, łapiąc oddech.

\- Nie dramatyzuj - wycedził Malfoy, wywracając oczami. - Gdybyś nie pchała swoich stóp tam, gdzie nie trzeba, to byś miała całe palce - spojrzał na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem i zatrzymał go na szczęce dziewczyny. - I twarz - dodał.

Ginny wykrzywiła się.

\- To twoja wina - warknęła, sztyletując go wzrokiem. - I ci nie podaruję.

\- Ostrzegałem - odpowiedział, przeciągając leniwie głoski. - Mówiłem, że zrobisz sobie krzywdę, jeśli będziesz mi wchodziła w drogę - rzucił od niechcenia i ruszył korytarzem.

Ginny poczuła, jak temperatura uderza jej do twarzy.

\- Prymityw! Ślizgońska subtelność, akurat! - krzyknęła za nim. Malfoy zatrzymał się i ponownie na nią spojrzał, wywołując u rudowłosej nieprzyjemny dreszcz. - Snape ratuje ci życie, Weasley - odpowiedział, wskazując na skrzynkę w jego rękach i ruszył dalej.

Ginny zamrugała. Gdyby nie miała zmiażdżonych palców i żądzy mordu w sercu, to mogłaby uznać słowa chłopaka za zgrabny żart.

\- Moi wybawiciele - burknęła, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Colina i Nevilla. Chłopcy unikali jej wzroku.

\- No... ja się boję roślin. Nie można zbyt wiele ode mnie oczekiwać - wymamrotał Colin.

\- Ja się nie boję roślin, ale ode mnie też nie można zbyt wiele oczekiwać - dodał Neville z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Do środka - wskazała drzwi i pokuśtykała w ich stronę.

Żaden z chłopców nie zaprotestował.

oOo

\- I właśnie dlatego powinnaś iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Natychmiast - zakończyła swój wykład Hermiona Granger, patrząc znacząco na Ginny.

Rudowłosa westchnęła i wywróciła oczami.

\- Hermiono, mam obite palce, Pomfrey mnie wyśmieje, jeśli przyjdę z tym do niej.

\- Och, przestań, Madam Pomfrey nie wyśmiewa.

\- O? Tak? A pamiętasz, jak przyszłam do niej z zaklęciem koloryzującym?

Hermiona parsknęła.

\- Ale to było śmieszne! - zachichotała. Ginny nie podzieliła entuzjazmu brunetki. - No dalej, zmieniałaś kolor twarzy co pół minuty! Miałaś fioletową skórę w żółte kropki! Jest w tym pewien komizm, przyznaj.

Ginny wydęła wargi.

\- Mamy dwa różne poczucia humoru - odpowiedziała, zaciskając usta. Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Tylko żartuję. Troszeczkę. Nie musisz się obrażać. Teraz masz całkiem normalny kolor skóry.

\- Okej, okej. Po prostu mam kiepski dzień - westchnęła Ginny, odkładając pióro. Pierwszy dzień szkoły i już spędzała wieczór na odrabianiu pracy domowej.

\- Przesadzasz - Hermiona przerzuciła stronę w opasłej książce. - Nie jest tak źle.

Ginny zmierzyła brunetkę ponurym spojrzeniem. _Nikt mnie tu nie rozumie. Nikt. Jestem skazana na cierpienie w samotności, mój umysł powoli będzie dokonywał autodestrukcji, a..._

\- Weź się przesuń - rozważanie nad jej ciężkim bytem zostało przerwane przez Rona, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Usiądź obok - odpowiedziała Ginny, postanawiając walczyć o swoje racje, nawet jeśli dotyczyły one jedynie miejsca na sofie. Ron zmarszczył czoło.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz zrobić tego, o co cię proszę? - burknął.

\- Bo nie prosisz - Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Ron tylko prychnął.

\- Chcę usiąść przy mojej przyjaciółce, Hermionie, a ty, młodsza siostra, mi w tym nie przeszkadzasz. Proste.

\- Ale, jak widzisz, ja siedzę przy przyjaciółce Hermionie, więc ty, brat, siadasz obok - Ginny odpowiedziała Ronowi tym samym tonem.

\- Dlaczego musisz być taka irytująca?

\- Dlaczego ty musisz być taki irytujący? - odparowała ruda, zawzięcie wpatrując się w czerwoną twarz jej brata. Ron warknął.

\- Mam cię już dość, serio, ty-

\- Ja też mam dość. Próbuję się uczyć, dorośnijcie odrobinę - wtrąciła się gniewnie Hermiona, odkładając książkę, którą czytała. - Ginny, proszę, przesuń się i dajcie sobie spokój.

Rudowłosa prychnęła gniewnie i podniosła się, zgarniając swoje rzeczy.

\- Do usług - odpowiedziała z wyrzutem i ruszyła w stronę portretu. _Może przynajmniej książki w bibliotece mnie zechcą, _pomyślała ze złością.

\- O, cześć, Ginny-

\- Cześć, Harry - burknęła, wymijając chłopaka, który spojrzał na nią ze zdezorientowaniem.

Harry podszedł do dwójki swoich przyjaciół.

\- To ja coś jej zrobiłem, czy wy? - zapytał niepewnie, marszcząc brwi i wskazał na wypadającą z pokoju wspólnego burzę rudych włosów.

oOo

_Nie to, żeby mi zależało. Wcale nie zależy, _prychnęła w myślach. Poprawiła pasek torby, zwisającej z jej ramienia i wkroczyła do biblioteki.

_A jeśli ktoś zajął mój stolik, to będzie miał bardzo nieszczęśliwy dzień, _dodała.

Nie wiedziała do końca, co zdenerwowało ją aż tak. Po prostu miała dość protekcjonalności swojego brata. A humor wystarczająco zepsuł jej-

_Malfoy. _

Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc z wyrzutem na Draco Malfoya, który zajmował krzesło przy stoliku, który lubiła najbardziej.

_Dziś jest Poniedziałek z Malfoyem, czy los ze mnie kpi?, _skrzywiła się.

\- Możesz iść dalej, Weasley - wycedził leniwie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, którą czytał.

\- Zazwyczaj tu się zatrzymuję - odpowiedziała, próbując wlać jak najwięcej wyrzutu w swoje słowa.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie dzisiaj - przerzucił powolnym ruchem stronę.

\- A może jednak - podeszła bliżej stolika. Miała za bardzo zły humor, by odpuścić.

Malfoy westchnął.

\- Jakikolwiek problem dręczy twój gryfoński móżdżek, to nie jest mój problem, więc możesz iść wyżywać się na swoich malutkich przyjaciołach zamiast mnie - powiedział bez większych emocji i przywołał na twarz szyderczy uśmieszek. - Choć twój widok zdecydowanie odebrał mi chęć do nauki, więc chyba sobie pójdę. Masz zgubny wpływ na ludzi - zignorował wściekły wyraz twarzy Ginny i machnął różdżką, by odesłać książkę na górną półkę. Jednak, co było do przewidzenia, gruby tom wylądował na krawędzi półki, by po chwili zachwiać się i spaść prosto na rudy czubek głowy.

Z początku dziewczynę zamroczyło. Jęknęła cicho, łapiąc się za głowę i spojrzała zaszklonymi oczyma na Malfoya, który patrzał na nią z niesprecyzowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ups.

-UPS?! I KTO TU MA ZGUBNY WPŁYW NA LUDZI? CO Z TOBĄ JEST NIE TAK, TO JUŻ KOLEJNY RAZ! WCIŚNIJ MI KIT, ŻE TO PRZYPADEK, A CI GO ODDAM I WEPCHNĘ DO GARDŁA! - krzyknęła głosem podwyższonym o oktawę.

\- Weasley, uspokój się, bo... - blondyn zaczął niepewnie, na wszelki wypadek sięgając po różdżkę.

\- CAŁY DZIEŃ COŚ MI SIĘ PRZEZ CIEBIE DZIEJE, NIE WIEM, JAKI MASZ PROBLEM, ALE PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE JEŚLI ZNÓW SIĘ DO MNIE ZBLIŻYSZ, ZROBIĘ CI KRZYWDĘ!

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, to ty ciągle zbliżasz się do mnie i-

\- Malfoy, przysięgam, że...

\- CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE? - do stolika podeszła z furią pani Pince, sztyletując wzrokiem dwóch nastolatków. Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując ujarzmić swój wybuch. Malfoy wyglądał, jakby był gotowy do ucieczki w każdej chwili. - W tej bibliotece ma być cisza! Nie toleruję szczeniackich awantur wśród moich książek! Wyjdźcie! Oboje!

\- Ale pani Pince... - zaczęła Ginny z zaczerwienionymi policzkami..

\- Powiedziałam: wyjść!

Zza regału wychylił się Krukon, spoglądający z irytacją na bibliotekarkę i dwójkę awanturników.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy moglibyście nie krzyczeć? Biblioteka to miejsce ciszy - prychnął.

Pani Pince wciągnęła ostro powietrze i zgromiła wzrokiem Malfoya i Ginny. Oboje w tym samym momencie zrozumieli, że nadszedł czas na szybką ewakuację.

Ginny wypadła z biblioteki i nawet nie obejrzała się za siebie. Oglądanie twarzy Malfoya było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała w tym momencie ochotę.

\- Ej, Weasley! - krzyknął za nią blondyn, jednak rudowłosa nie zważała na to i przyspieszyła, znikając w pierwszym, tajnym przejściu za rogiem.

To nie był dobry dzień.

oOo

\- Szanse na przeżycie tego roku zmniejszają się z minuty na minutę - burknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna, wpatrując się ponuro w ogień.

\- Nadal o Malfoyu? - zapytał Colin, wciskając do ust kolejną fasolkę. Skrzywił się. - Kiełki.

\- Mówię o wszystkim. To pierwszy dzień i już mam ochotę zakopać się pod kołdrą i nigdy spod niej nie wychodzić. Co chyba zaraz zrobię - sięgnęła do torebki z cukierkami. Przyjrzała się bladoniebieskiej fasolce. _Albo mięta albo śluz gumochłona. _

\- Rozchmurz się, Gin, nie jest tak źle. To po prostu bolesne początki - Colin wzruszył ramionami, zjadając kolejnego cukierka. Wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Pieprzowa? - Ginny uniosła brew.

\- Ee... nie. Nie. Cynamon. Ale słuchaj, bo mam dla ciebie niezbyt fajną informację - spojrzał na przyjaciółkę przepraszająco. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

\- No dalej, dobij mnie. Jestem gotowa.

\- McGonagall chciała cię dzisiaj widzieć. Tak za jakieś dziesięć minut.

\- Co? - Weasley zmrużyła oczy, wbijając wzrok w Colina.

\- Zapomniałem przekazać, nie bij! - krzyknął, ostentacyjnie zasłaniając się ramionami.

\- Colin! - warknęła Ginny.

\- Nie masz czasu, żeby mnie zabić, musisz biec - powiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem. Ginny westchnęła.

\- Mam kłopoty, czy idę na herbatę?

\- Idziesz na rozmowę o swojej przyszłości - odpowiedział Colin, wyczuwając zażegnanie kryzysu.

\- Mieliśmy ją na piątym roku - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak. I przy rozdawaniu harmonogramów też. Ale spałaś.

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko. _To naprawdę nie mój dzień. _

\- Dobrze. Ale jeśli się spóźnię i zostanę zabita, to twoja wina - powiedziała, podnosząc się.

\- Przyjmuję wszelką odpowiedzialność! - krzyknął, podrywając się i stając na baczność. Ginny zaśmiała się.

\- Spocznij!

I ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Po drodze wpakowała do ust bladoniebieską fasolkę.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

_Mięta._

_oOo_

_\- _Panno Weasley, musi pani mieć jakiś wstępny plan na przyszłość.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Rozmowa z głową Gryffindoru prowadziła do niczego. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia kim chce być, kim może być i czy w ogóle chce być. Określenie się w danej chwili było niemożliwe.

\- Cały czas nad tym myślę, pani profesor, ale to trudne.

\- To będzie o wiele trudniejsze, jeśli szybko nie znajdziesz czegoś dla siebie. Twoja dalsza nauka ma być prowadzona pod kątem zawodu, który sobie obierzesz - McGonagall spojrzała na Gryfonkę zza swoich okularów. Wyraźnie też była zmęczona.

\- Na pewno coś wymyślę. Moja mama też nie wiedziała, co chce robić w przyszłości i dała radę.

McGonagall spojrzała znacząco na Ginny.

\- Och... no dobrze. Moja mama nie pracuje, ale wierzę, że-

\- Panno Weasley, dokonanie wyboru w tej chwili może być trudne, ale czas ucieka. Przez następny tydzień zastanów się nad tym i przyjdź do mnie ponownie w niedzielę. Chcę, żebyś miała już jakiś pomysł - spojrzała surowo na uczennicę.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor.

Twarz nauczycielki lekko złagodniała.

\- Wszyscy przez to przechodziliśmy, ale to naprawdę nie musi być takie skomplikowane, uwierz.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Za tydzień już będę coś miała - powiedziała i podniosła się. - Do widzenia!

McGonagall skinęła głową i następnie nią pokręciła, gdy tylko Ginny opuściła gabinet.

oOo

A sama Ginny szła przez korytarz z nachmurzonym czołem.

_Mam szesnaście lat. Nie mogę zdecydować się na kolor majtek, które kupuję, a mam wybrać zawód, który zdefiniuje całe moje życie. Na pohybel z systemem! _

Pomyślała buntowniczo i potknęła się. Warknęła i spojrzała z wyrzutem na swoje rozwiązane sznurówki.

\- No niefajnie, koleżanki, znowu chcecie mi to zrobić? - powiedziała, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego mówi do dwóch sznurków. Westchnęła i pochyliła się, by je zawiązać.

W tym momencie drzwi, obok których stanęła, otworzyły się z rozmachem, uderzając w nią z hukiem.

Ginny upadła na podłogę, boleśnie wyginając sobie rękę. Nawet nie podniosła głowy.

\- Malfoy? - jęknęła, zastanawiając się, czy nie ciąży nad nią jakaś klątwa.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytał tonem, który uosabiał myśli Ginny.

Ślizgon wyszedł zza drzwi.

\- Intuicja - burknęła, próbując się podnieść.

\- Jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukam! Serio, czasami mam wrażenie... Weasley, dlaczego leżysz na podłodze? - ktoś nadszedł z drugiego końca korytarza.

Ginny uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w ciemne oczy Blaisa Zabiniego, który wpatrywał się w nią z mieszanką rozbawienia i zaciekawienia.

\- Dla relaksu. Nigdy nie próbowałeś? - mruknęła ponuro, podnosząc się chwiejnie na nogi. Pomacała swoją głowę. - Mam guza - powiedziała z wyrzutem, patrząc na Malfoya.

\- To nie moja wina - wzruszył ramionami. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- Uderzyłeś mnie tymi drzwiami!

\- Gdybyś pod nimi nie stała, nic by nie zaszło - warknął, wykrzywiając się.

\- Więc przepraszam, że żyję - wycedziła, sztyletując blondyna wzrokiem. Tamten uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- No, czas najwyższy.

Dłoń Ginny powędrowała do różdżki, na co Malfoy nie pozostał obojętny.

\- Ej, zaraz, macie zamiar teraz okładać się zaklęciami? - Zabini wywrócił oczami, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań - Ginny była w wyjątkowo bojowym nastroju. I niefortunnie Malfoy stanął na jej drodze.

\- A ja bym znalazł z jedno - powiedział Zabini, posyłając blondynowi znaczące spojrzenie. I nim Ginny zdążyła zidentyfikować dziwny wyraz twarzy Malfoya, tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Fakt. Szkoda magii na kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie jej docenić - prychnął w odpowiedzi.

\- A mi nie jest szkoda - oświadczyła rudowłosa i posłała Upiorogacka w stronę Ślizgona. Malfoy natychmiast odbił zaklęcie, które rykoszetem powędrowało w stronę Zabiniego. Chłopak, z zadziwiającym refleksem, machnął różdżką, odsyłając urok.

Malfoy nie pozostał dłużny Weasleyównie, odpowiadając jej innym zaklęciem. Ginny obroniła się, ponawiając atak. Malfoy zwinnie uniknął wiązki światła i jednocześnie machnął energicznie różdżką, sprawiając, że Ginny ledwo powstrzymała urok. Dziewczyna prychnęła, napierając na chłopaka i mimochodem, z niechętnym uznaniem, zauważyła, z jaką sprawnością Ślizgon odpowiada na jej zaklęcia.

Pojedynek zapewne trwałby dalej, gdyby nie ostry głos profesor Babbling, która wyszła zza rogu.

\- Dość! Żadnej magii na-

Jednak skończenie zdania nie było jej dane. Cała trójka uczniów zamarła, przeczuwając gigantyczne kłopoty, gdy zobaczyli łosie rogi, wyrastające z głowy nauczycielki.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy trzęsie się ze śmiechu czy ze strachu. I patrząc na twarze jej partnerów w zbrodni: oni mieli ten sam dylemat.

Profesor Babbling z zdezorientowaniem przesunęła palcami po swoim nowym, dodatkowym elemencie. Kolor jej twarzy osiągnął barwę pomidora.

\- Wy! - syknęła, posyłając mordercze spojrzenia w stronę uczniów. Ginny zawahała się.

\- Pani profesor, może pom-

\- SZLABAN. WSZYSCY. W TEN PIĄTEK PO KOLACJI.

\- Ale...

\- ZEJŚĆ MI Z OCZU!

\- Jestem pewien...

\- TERAZ.

Furia na jej twarzy, połączona z groźnie ciążącymi nad nią rogami, w zupełności przekonała Ginny i Ślizgonów, że odwrót będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Rogi, Malfoy? Chciałeś wyczarować mi rogi? - prychnęła Ginny, gdy znaleźli się już na drugim końcu korytarza. Malfoy zmarszczył nos.

\- To było twoje zaklęcie.

\- Nie, nie było, nie próbowałabym wyczarować...

\- Tak właściwie, to byłem ja - wtrącił Blaise z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. - Chciałem was rozdzielić! - dodał, gdy zobaczył spojrzenia Ginny i Malfoya.

\- I uznałeś... - zaczął Malfoy.

\- Ale rogami, Zabini? ROGAMI? - wtrąciła rudowłosa, kręcąc głową. Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zachowaliście się jak łosie, co poradzę? - parsknął ciemnoskóry chłopak. Ginny nachmurzyła czoło.

\- Skończyliśmy jak łosie, w każdym razie - burknęła.

\- Gdybyś trzymała różdżkę przy sobie, nic by się nie stało - warknął Malfoy. Ginny prychnęła.

\- Za każdym razem to samo, trochę oryginalności Malfoy - odpowiedziała, wbijając wzrok w chłopaka.

\- Tak. Jestem pewien, że będziemy się wszyscy razem świetnie bawić - sarknął Zabini.

Ginny westchnęła.

To _naprawdę _nie był jej dzień.


	3. Rogate Ślimaki

**Kolejny rozdział! **

**Przerwa była super długa i super przepraszam. Miałam sporo problemów, ale powracam, nigdzie nie idę, następny rozdział będzie wcześniej i tak łatwo Ginny nie odpuszczę. Ma pewnego Ślizgona do obłaskawienia, więc czeka nas jeszcze wiele, wiele wątków :D**

**I bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Nawet jeden, jedyny komentarz może przeważyć i zmobilizować mnie do pracy, więc piszcie i mówicie, jaka jest wasza opinia!**

**A na teraz: dobrej zabawy!**

* * *

_Droga mamo!_

_Tak, jestem w Hogwarcie. Tak, żyję. Tak, jestem cała. Nie, jeszcze mnie nie wyrzucili.  
Przykro mi, że nie zdążyłam się z Wami pożegnać. Ja także jestem zawiedziona moim postępowaniem i obiecuję szczerą poprawę, która przełoży się na moje wybitne wyniki w nauce.  
W zadośćuczynienie zobowiązuję się do bycia Najlepszą Córką na Calutkim Świecie od dnia dzisiejszego._

_A skoro formalność mamy już za sobą: mamo, kocham Was! Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi wcześniej?! Gdybym wiedziała, że Charlie przyjeżdża, w ogóle bym nie ruszyła się do Hogwartu!_

_Dobrze, rozumiem. To zapewne był powód. Ale strasznie się cieszę i już nie mogę się doczekać. Nie napisałaś dlaczego wraca. Znalazł tutaj jakąś pracę? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w Anglii nie ma zbyt wielu smoków. Coś jeszcze ukrywacie?_  
_U mnie niezbyt wiele się dzieje, to dopiero trzeci dzień. Ron irytujący jak zawsze, nauczyciele tradycyjnie cięci, a Ślizgoni nadal uciążliwi. Wszystko tak, jak powinno być._  
_W następną sobotę rekrutacja do zespołu. Harry się ekscytuje. Sądzę, że jeśli w tym roku nie wygramy Pucharu, to sam zacznie ziać ogniem (a wtedy Charlie będzie bardzo na miejscu!)._  
_W każdym razie: kocham Was, trzymajcie się!_

_Ginny_

_PS: Poważnie. DLACZEGO CHARLIE PRZYJEŻDŻA? _

Ginny spojrzała jeszcze raz na swój list i skinęła głową z zadowoleniem. _Przyzwoity, _skwitowała, składając kawałek pergaminu. Postanowiła, że przemilczenie dwóch szlabanów, które już zdążyła zarobić, będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i podniosła. Zastanawiała się, czy ktoś będzie na tyle naiwny, by zanieść za nią list do Sowiarni.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarze Gryfonów, okupujących Pokój Wspólny, było wystarczająco jasną odpowiedzią.

_Dobrze. Ruszę się. Będę dzielna, _pomyślała ponuro, człapiąc w stronę wyjścia.

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy uczniowi, po dniu nauki, wyjątkowo nic się nie chce. Wciąż pulsujące bólem palce u nogi i nieprzyjemny guz na głowie także nie pomagały.

Ginny westchnęła, mozolnie pokonując całą drogę. Dopiero gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz i poczuła ciepłe promienie słońca na twarzy, uznała, że może ten dzień nie jest aż taki zły.

Jednak zmieniła zdanie, gdy weszła do Sowiarni i usłyszała dwa znajome głosy, dochodzące z wyższego piętra.

_To niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe, żebym w ciągu trzech dni wpadła na niego tyle razy. _

Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że nie wyjdzie z tego cało. A przeczucie było podparte doświadczeniem.

Postanowiła zignorować dwóch Ślizgonów i zająć się swoim listem. Liczyła na to, że zostanie niezauważona.

Ginny rozejrzała się po kamiennych ścianach. Kilka sów wpatrywało się w nią swoimi wielkimi oczyma, wywołując u dziewczyny dreszcze.

_Świnko, gdzie jesteś?_, zmrużyła oczy, poszukując nadgorliwej sówki.

Pokonała kilka schodków. Głosy nasiliły się. _Cóż... życie tak chciało, _pomyślała ze zrezygnowaniem i weszła na wyższe piętro. Udawała, że wcale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z urwanej rozmowy i że Blaise Zabini z Draco Malfoyem wcale się w nią nie wpatrują.

Ginny uparcie utrzymywała wzrok na żerdziach, wydając się całkowicie pochłoniętą widokiem sów.

_Zignorujcie mnie. Ja zignoruję was. Ten układ jest w porządku, serio. _

\- Weasley, widzimy się szybciej niż się spodziewałem!

Gryfonka westchnęła. _Zabini nie załapał idei ignorowania. _

_-_ Nie chciałam, żebyś tęsknił zbyt mocno, Zabini - powiedziała, wywracając oczami. Westchnęła ciężko, mając nadzieję, że Świstoświnka będzie współpracować i przyleci jej z pomocą.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak skrzyżował ręce i zmierzył Gryfonkę wzrokiem.

\- Tak. Ta rozłąka rozdzierała moje serce - odpowiedział tonem przesączonym sarkazmem. - A tak naprawdę, to nie. Jakoś niespecjalnie.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Postaram się nie załamać - rzuciła obojętnie i postanowiła poszukać Świnki na wyższym poziomie. Ruszyła w stronę krętych, kamiennych stopni, marszcząc przy okazji nos, gdy zleciał na nią stos piór.

Rudowłosa zacisnęła zęby i przeczesała włosy dłonią, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się pierza ze swojej głowy.

\- Twarzowe, Weasley - parsknął Zabini. - Ale płomykówki to nie twój kolor. Powinnaś wybrać sowę śnieżną.

Ginny spojrzała ponuro na Ślizgona i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że chłopak jest bardziej rozbawiony niż nastawiony na upokarzanie wszystkiego w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Jednak nim zdążyła zgrabnie zripostować, Malfoy postanowił przypomnieć o swojej obecności.

\- Choć nie musisz się wysilać. Tobie już raczej nic nie pomoże - wycedził, wykrzywiając usta.

Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech, zastanawiając się, co z tym chłopakiem jest nie tak.

_Prawdopodobnie wszystko. _

_-_ Ej, kolego, czyżbyś zazdrościł koleżance stylowych piórek? - Zabini szturchnął blondyna w bok.

I gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Blaise Zabini już leżałby bez pulsu w żyłach na podłodze.

\- Żaden Weasley nie ma nic, czego mógłbym zazdrościć. Wystarczy spojrzeć - Malfoy obrzucił Ginny spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zostać przeznaczone dla znalezionej pod łóżkiem spleśniałej kanapki.

Gryfonka zacisnęła zęby i przywołała na usta uśmiech, który bardziej przypominał grymas.

\- No, Malfoy, tylko nie obrośnij w piórka - odpowiedziała przesadnie wesołym tonem i wzięła w garść trochę sowich piór, a następnie obserwowała, jak lądują na blondynie, niesione jej dmuchnięciem.

Chłopak natychmiast zaczął agresywnie strząchać je ze swoich szat.

\- Poskrom swoje dzikie odruchy, Weasley! - warknął, sztyletując ją wzrokiem.

Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Poskromię moje, gdy ty poskromisz swoje - odpowiedziała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i nim którykolwiek z chłopców zdążył zareagować, wymaszerowała z Sowiarni.

I mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy zatrzaskiwała drzwi, usłyszała wybuch śmiechu w środku pomieszczenia.

oOo

\- Nudzi mi się.

Ginny westchnęła. W ten sposób zawsze kończyło się wychodzenie z Colinem na błonia.

\- Po prostu się zrelaksuj - powiedziała, nie otwierając oczu. Słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało jej skórę i postanowiła, że nie ma zamiaru martwić się armią piegów na swojej twarzy, które na pewno już niedługo dadzą o sobie znać.

Jej przyjaciel tylko jęknął w odpowiedzi i ponownie usiadł.

\- Jeśli bardziej się zrelaksuję, to zamienię się w gumochłona!

\- Więc nie będziesz się nudził i problem zostanie rozwiązany - Ginny zanurzyła dłoń w soczystą trawę. Uwielbiała słoneczne, wrześniowe popołudnia. Było wystarczająco ciepło, by wylegiwać się na błoniach i wystarczająco chłodno, żeby się nie rozpłynąć. Zapach trawy przyjemnie łaskotał jej nozdrza i miała wrażenie, że cały świat odpoczywa razem z nią.

\- Dlaczego nie będę się nudził?

No. Prawie cały świat.

\- Ponieważ gumochłony się nie nudzą - Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

Na chwilę zapadła błoga cisza. Gdzieś w dali rozlegały się głosy uczniów, którzy także korzystali ze słonecznej pogody, jednak byli zbyt daleko, by zakłócić spokój rudowłosej.

\- Skąd wiesz, że gumochłony się nie nudzą?

\- Colin! - Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- Ej, pytam poważnie. Co w ogóle robią gumochłony?

\- W wolnym czasie, czy zawodowo? - burknęła Ginny, zastanawiając się, dlaczego los nie chce dać jej chwili ciszy i spokoju.

\- A umiesz odpowiedzieć na którekolwiek z tych pytań? - parsknął Colin, zdobywając ponure spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

\- Nie, ale sądzę, że Hagrid będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli go o to spytasz - odpowiedziała. _Najlepiej teraz, to uszczęśliwi także i mnie,_ dodała w myślach. Choć uwielbiała swojego przyjaciela, czasami potrafił ją zmęczyć i wtedy, choć czuła poczucie winy, miała nadzieję, że jakaś litościwa siła gdzieś z góry wciągnie na jakiś czas Colina. Albo chociaż odbierze mu mowę.

\- Hagrida nie ma - odparł Gryfon, opierając się o pień drzewa. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jak to nie ma?

\- Nie było go na uczcie. Nie widziałaś? - chłopak zerwał kilka źdźbeł trawy i zaczął je obracać w palcach. Ginny skrzywiła się.

\- Byłam trochę... rozkojarzona.

Colin zaśmiał się.

\- Przeżywaniem wewnętrznym twoich przygód z Malfoyem? - wyszczerzył się.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- No coś w ten gust. Nie znoszę go, wspominałam?

\- Można odnieść inne wrażenie - Colin roześmiał się. Ginny uniosła brwi, patrząc na chłopaka. Tamten zmieszał się. - To był sarkazm - dodał po chwili.

Ginny westchnęła, przekrzywiając głowę i posłała przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem, sarkazm mi nie wychodzi. Ale mam inne talenty!

Rudowłosa roześmiała się.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Na przykład: nikt nie zgniata trawy tak jak ty - na potwierdzenie swoich słów zaklaskała w dłonie i wskazała na kilka wymiętych, zielonych źdźbeł w ręce chłopaka.

Colin cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i rzucił trawą w przyjaciółkę. Tamta tylko roześmiała się.

\- Powiedziałbym ci coś niemiłego, ale sądzę, że Malfoy w piątek zrobi to o wiele lepiej - parsknął, wyciągając nogi przed siebie.

Ginny westchnęła.

Obawiała się, że jej przyjaciel ma rację.

I że ta racja wyśle ją na oddział psychiatryczny do św. Munga.

oOo

A piątek nadszedł i to stanowczo zbyt szybko.

Ginny błąkała się bez celu po szkolnych korytarzach. Większość uczniów nadal miała zajęcia i teoretycznie Gryfonka także powinna być na lekcjach, jednak ich nowy nauczyciel od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nadal nie dotarł. Ginny miała nadzieję, że w tym roku, dla odmiany, dostaną kompetentnego profesora, z którym spokojnie spędzą rok bez większych problemów.  
Choć prawdopodobnie było to marzenie ściętej głowy.

I jakby na samą myśl o ściętych głowach, dziewczyna wpadła na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. A raczej przeszła przez niego.

Poczuła, jak lodowaty dreszcz przechodzi przez jej plecy i rozchodzi się do koniuszków palców. Mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się.

\- Hej, Nick - jęknęła, starając się nie skrzywić. Jeśli było coś, czego duchy nie lubiły bardziej niż przechodzenie przez nie, to była to reakcja ludzi na przechodzenie przez nie.

\- O, panna Weasley! Jak miło, że pani wpadła! - duch najwyraźniej także próbował zamaskować swoją irytację wesołym tonem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

\- Dzień dobry, sir Nicholasie - odpowiedziała, skinąwszy głową.

_Pozwól mi odejść, pozwól mi odejść, nie zaczynaj pogawędki, pozwól mi odejść. _

\- Rzeczywiście, bardzo dobry! A jak się pani czuje? - Nick wypiął swoją widmową pierś.

_No i zaczął pogawędkę. _

\- Świetnie, dziękuję - przywołała na twarz uśmiech, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo niegrzecznym będzie odejście bez dalszej odpowiedzi. _Wystarczająco, żeby był na mnie obrażony przez resztę semestru. _\- A co u pana, sir Nicholasie?

_Nie lubię być w Gryffindorze. Gryffindor wymaga uprzejmości. Gdybym była w Slytherinie, mogłabym po prostu odwrócić się i odejść. Nawet bym za to została pochwalona, jako przykładny Ślizgon. _

\- Doskonale, doskonale, panno Weasley! - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Nowy rok szkolny zaczął się nad wyraz wyśmienicie, nieprawdaż?

Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, chcąc po prostu ruszyć dalej.

\- Tak, nad wyraz - powtórzyła, ściskając usta w cienką linię. _Tylko zależy, co rozumiemy przez słowo "wyśmienicie". Jeśli katastrofę i zagładę naszą i przyszłych pokoleń, to tak. Wyśmienicie. _

_\- _Czy coś panią trapi, panno Weasley? Wydaje się pani czymś zmartwiona - sir Nicholas wydawał się nie mieć w najbliższych planach zakończenia rozmowy.

Gryfonka westchnęła wewnętrznie. Ponownie rozciągnęła usta w uśmiechu.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, to tylko zmęczenie. I jeśli o tym mowa... - Ginny westchnęła teatralnie. - To chyba muszę już iść. Powinnam chwilę odpocząć przed następnymi zajęciami.

\- Ach, tak, proszę mi wybaczyć tę małą kradzież wolnego czasu, panno Weasley - Nick ukłonił się szarmancko. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, wierząc, że to już koniec. Jednak to końcem nie było. - Ale mam jeszcze pewną sprawę... - Gryfonka zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że sir Nicholas nie usłyszał jej wewnętrznego jęku. - Otóż miałem ostatnio pewną przeprawę z Krwawym Baronem, bardzo... ożywioną, można powiedzieć - zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. - W każdym razie dyskutowaliśmy długo i gdybym miał jeszcze żyły, a w nich krew, to z pewnością by ona zawrzała, zaprawdę...

\- Sir Nicholasie...

\- Ale tak. Już do sedna. Więc nasza dysputa dotyczyła współpracy międzydomowej. I niech pani wyobrazi sobie, panno Weasley, Krwawy Baron jest opinii, że żaden Gryfon nie jest w stanie nawiązać współpracy z domem Slytherina i vice versa!

\- Bo nie jest - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni mogli być wobec siebie cywilizowani ewentualnie, ale nic więcej. I to tylko ewentualnie!

Czoło Nicholasa nachmurzyło się.

\- I pani przeciwko mnie! Jakem sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, przez wieki tak małej wiary nie widziałem! I tak skąpych chęci! - obruszył się duch. Ginny tylko westchnęła.

\- To nie jest kwestia chęci. Po prostu się nie lubimy. Tyle.

\- Bzdura! - zakrzyknął sir Nicholas, wznosząc się trochę wyżej niż zazwyczaj. - Bzdura! - powtórzył.

Oburzenie sir Nicholasa spotkało się jedynie ze wzruszeniem ramion Gryfonki.

\- Niech mi pan pokaże Ślizgona i Gryfona, którzy sprawnie razem współpracują, a...

\- Otóż to! Dokładnie to powiedział Krwawy Baron! Ludzie małej wiary! Płynie w was ta sama krew!

Ginny mimowolnie parsknęła.

\- Ale Krwawy Baron jest bardziej duchem niż człowiekiem i...

Sir Nicholas prychnął, z oburzeniem odwracając się plecami. Zważając na fakt, że Ginny mogła przejrzeć go na wylot, nie dało to zbyt spektakularnego efektu.

\- Liczyłem na pani pomoc, panno Weasley, właśnie w pani pokładałem nadzieje, jednak jakże się przeliczyłem, jakże!...

I Ginny wiedziała, że jego "jakże" mogą trwać w nieskończoność.

\- Ale co ja mogłabym zrobić, sir Nicholasie? Taka jest natura. Slytherin i Gryffindor po prostu nie współpracują. Bardziej rywalizują. My to rozumiemy i akceptujemy - powiedziała obronnym tonem.

\- To źle! To źle! - sir Nicholas obrócił się tak szybko, że aż zawirował w powietrzu. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Źle?

\- Źle!

\- Dobrze...

\- No właśnie nie dobrze! Źle!

Ginny zagryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Sytuacja, jakby nie patrzeć, miała w sobie odrobinę komizmu.

\- Więc, sir Nicholasie, co pan proponuje? - zapytała ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Będzie pani moim dowodem! - duch zakrzyknął z nagłym powrotem entuzjazmu.

\- Dowodem czego? - dziewczyna zaczynała nabierać obaw.

\- Dowodem, że Gryfon Ślizgona może lubić!

\- Ale ja nie lubię Ślizgonów! - zaprotestowała Ginny, kręcąc stanowczo głową.

\- Pani tylko myśli, że pani nie lubi Ślizgonów! - oczy Nicka teraz lśniły tak, że można by znaleźć w nich życie, które dawno już uciekło z ducha.

\- No... jeśli Ślizgonom wierzyć, to ja właśnie nie myślę. Z czego wynika, że ja jednak nie lubię ich, bo ich nie lubię - odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z tej dyskusji. Nicholas znów zmierzył ją ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Niech pani się ze mną nie kłóci. Lubi pani i już. Tylko trzeba to udowodnić Krwawemu Baranowi! A się łachmyta zdziwi!

\- Baronowi - powiedziała Ginny. - Krwawemu Baronowi, nie Baranowi.

Nicholas posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

\- Miałbym wątpliwości.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

I w tym momencie usłyszała dźwięk, który nigdy nie sprawił jej tak wielkiej radości.

Dzwonek.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, sir Nicholasie, ale muszę iść! Lekcje! Koniecznie!

\- Ale... ale panno Weasley!...

\- Porozmawiamy później! - krzyknęła, odwracając się na pięcie. Szła szybkim krokiem, mając nadzieję, że sir Nicholas postanowił puścić ją wolną. I szczęśliwą.

_Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. _

_Razem._

_Oczywiście. _

_A potem weźmiemy się pod ręce i odśpiewamy wspólnie "Czarodziejkę z dolin"._

Ginny przelała w tę myśl wszelkie pokłady sarkazmu, jakie w sobie posiadała i kręcąc głową ruszyła na dalsze lekcje, boleśnie odczuwając zbliżający się szlaban z, jak na ironię, dwójką Ślizgonów.

_Merlinie, miej mnie w swojej opiece._

oOo

Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, czekając z niecierpliwością pod gabinetem profesor Babbling. Po Zabinim i Malfoyu nigdzie nie było śladu, choć zbliżał się czas szlabanu.

_Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby w ogóle nie przyszli. Będąc szczerym, to zawiodę się, jeśli się przywleką. Zaprzeczenie ślizgonizmu, płynącego w ich żyłach. _

Dziewczyna odczekała jeszcze kilka minut, coraz bardziej pewna, że została w tym sama.

_I tak to już jest. Oni przyprawiają komuś rogi, a ja obrywam, _pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko. _I nie obraziłabym się, gdyby Babbling przyszła na czas. _

Gryfonka oparła się o chłodną ścianę i z braku ciekawszych zajęć zaczęła liczyć szczebelki w barierce, ciągnącej się wzdłuż schodów. Gdy doszła do szesnastu, usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Jednak miały w sobie zbyt wiele gracji, by należeć do pokracznych nóg profesor Babbling, a to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno.

_\- _Weasley - przywitał ją beznamiętny ton.

\- Zabini - odpowiedziała, nie racząc chłopaka spojrzeniem. Jakby nie patrzeć, to przez niego tu wylądowali.

Ślizgon nonszalancko oparł się o barierkę, unosząc wzrok ku górze. Zapadła cisza, podczas której Ginny rzucała chłopakowi ukradkowe spojrzenia. Mimowolnie zastanawiała się, gdzie zgubił swojego nieodłączonego partnera w zbrodni.

_Marnotrawstwo, _pomyślała Ginny, przyglądając się smukłej sylwetce chłopaka. _Tyle dobra zmarnowane przez tak paskudny charakter..._

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że Ron zabiłby ją za takie myśli. Jednak trudno było zaprzeczyć oczywistemu. Blaise Zabini był przystojny. Nieziemsko przystojny. _I z paskudnym charakterem. Nie zapominajmy o paskudnym, ślizgońskim, oślizgłym, ślimakowatym-_

_\- _Lubisz wlepiać oczy w ludzi, czy nie jesteś w stanie oprzeć się mojemu widokowi? - Zabini uniósł wysoko brwi, przyglądając się jej z uśmieszkiem, igrającym na ustach.

Ginny wydęła wargi, robiąc wszystko, by przegonić z policzków rumieniec.

\- Interesują mnie anomalie i błędy ewolucji - odpowiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. _Bitwę czas zacząć. _

Zabini zaśmiał się pod nosem, ku zdziwieniu Gryfonki, kręcąc lekko głową. Odgarnął swoje ciemne włosy z czoła.

\- Sądziłem, że wspólne stawienie oblicza szlabanowi zbliża do siebie ludzi - powiedział ironicznie, poprawiając swoją szatę. Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Nie, gdy jeden siedzi za niewinność z powodu drugiego - przybrała lekceważącą minę Zabiniego, choć miała dziwne przeczucie, że w jej wypadku nie robi to nawet w połowie takiego wrażenia, jak w przypadku ciemnoskórego Ślizgona.

\- Więc uważasz, że powinienem się obrazić? - ponownie uniósł brwi. Ginny zamrugała oczami.

\- Co?

\- Ty i Draco wkopaliście mnie w szlaban. Jestem w tej sytuacji ofiarą.

Ginny prychnęła.

\- Wyczarowałeś rogi? Wyczarowałeś rogi. Twoja wina. Koniec historii - uniosła wyżej głowę.

\- Rogi były przeznaczone dla was, to był przykry wypadek przy pracy - zaoponował Ślizgon. - Choć jakby się zastanowić... Babbling z rogami bardziej do twarzy - zmarszczył brwi, choć przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

Kącik ust Ginny mimowolnie zadrgał.

\- Widocznie plotki się sprawdzają, umiesz przyprawić kobiecie rogi - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem w głosie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie potrafi powstrzymać niepokornych ust. _To chyba nie była rzecz, którą powinnam powiedzieć. _

Jednak, ku jej zdziwieniu, Zabini parsknął i posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Więc zapewne wasz radosny nastrój przełoży się na rezultaty w dzisiejszym zadaniu - zza pleców Ginny rozległ się ponury głos. Gryfonka podskoczyła, odwracając się gwałtownie i spojrzała prosto w zagniewaną twarz podstarzałej pani profesor Babbling.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, jednak nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, nauczycielka z obruszeniem ruszyła schodami w dół, co najwyraźniej znaczyło, że powinni za nią podążać.

_I na tym właśnie polega paradoks mojego szczęścia. Jego nie ma. _

\- No, Weasley, więc jesteś gotowa wziąć łosia za rogi? - poczuła przy uchu ciepły oddech Zabiniego. Mimowolnie zachichotała, przeklinając w duchu siebie i fakt, że jakiś Ślizgon ośmielił się mieć poczucie humoru.

A "Ślizgon z poczuciem humoru" postanowił nie czekać na odpowiedź i ruszył przodem w ślady rozeźlonej profesor, która teraz rzucała im groźne spojrzenia.

Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie profesor Babbling ich prowadzi i żadne z nich nie miało wystarczającej odwagi, by spytać. Ginny poniekąd czuła, że jako Gryfon, to ona powinna wypełnić ten przykry obowiązek, jednak uznała, że czasami gryfonizm po prostu się nie opłaca. W szczególności w obliczu wściekłych zmarszczek pani profesor.

_Wściekłe zmarszczki? _

_Powinnam iść spać, a nie na szlaban, mój mózg chyba tego potrzebuje. _

Im dalej szli, tym bardziej zaniepokojona stawała się Ginny. Zastanawiała się, czy nie jest to część odwetu Babbling. Trzymać ich w niepewności tak długo, aż zostaną od środka pożarci przez nieuzasadniony lęk.

Choć Blaise z kolei wydawał się być całkiem zrelaksowany. Szedł sprężystym krokiem, rozglądając się leniwie wokół siebie.

_Ślizgońska fasada. _

Szli korytarzami, które powoli zaczynały pustoszeć. Wszyscy porządni i nieporządni uczniowie zdążyli wrócić do swoich dormitoriów lub miejsc, gdzie zwykli spędzać piątkowe wieczory. Gryfonka marzyła, by do nich dołączyć.

Jednak tęsknota za piątkowym wieczorem szybko została zastąpiona niepokojem, gdy profesor Babbling wyprowadziła ich na zewnątrz. Szli w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

_A może ona zamierza nas zabić? Z drugiej strony: to były tylko rogi! Kobieto, puchu marny, to były tylko rogi! _

Ginny zerknęła na Zabiniego i z satysfakcją zauważyła, że przez jego twarz także przebiegł cień niepewności.

_Nie obraziłabym się, gdyby nas uprzedziła, _pomyślała Ginny, pocierając ramiona. Wrześniowe wieczory przynosiły chłód, zapowiadający nieuchronnie zbliżającą się jesień i cienki mundurek szkolny nie wystarczał na walkę z zimnem.

Zatrzymali się tuż przy linii Zakazanego Lasu, niedaleko ogródka warzywnego Hagrida.

\- Widzicie te wiaderka? - profesor Babbling wskazała w stronę jednego z drzew. Dwa metalowe wiadra stały posępnie, zapowiadając jakieś nieprzyjemne i z pewnością uciążliwe zadanie, które pochłonie ich wolny wieczór.

\- Widzimy te wiaderka - odpowiedziała Ginny bez większego entuzjazmu.

Starsza kobieta wykrzywiła usta, patrząc na Ginny z ostrzegawczym błyskiem w oku.

\- Więc weźmiecie je, wejdziecie do ogródka warzywnego i wyzbieracie rogate ślimaki z upraw naszego gajowego. Ślimaki mają wylądować w wiadrach - jej głos nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny współczucia. Najwyraźniej perspektywa dwóch uczniów, babrzących się w śluzie i ślimakach przez resztę wieczoru, była dla niej satysfakcjonująca.

\- A dlaczego _nasz szanowny gajowy_ nie zajmie się nimi? - Blaise zapytał z nutą w głosie, która mogłaby śmiało pochodzić od Malfoya.

Ginny westchnęła. _I czar prysł. _

_\- _Ponieważ naszego szanownego gajowego obecnie nie ma - profesor odpowiedziała warknięciem, wyprostowując się. - Dlatego wy się tym zajmiecie.

\- Ale ściemnia się... - zaczęła Ginny, jednak Babbling natychmiast jej przerwała.

\- Dokładnie. Rogate ślimaki lubią pokazywać się porą wieczorną. Te wiaderka mają być pełne, gdy pan Filch was oddeleguje.

Zabini zacisnął usta, ściągając brwi.

\- To ile tych ślimaków tam jest?

Ginny przypomniała sobie plagę, którą jakiś czas temu mieli w ogródku przy Norze. Jeden rogaty ślimak rano oznaczał całą armię wieczorem, dlatego razem z profesor Babbling odpowiedziała:

\- Dużo.

I w ten oto sposób Blaise i Ginny zostali zostawieni na pastwę rogatych ślimaków i samych siebie.

Para uczniów przyglądała się sobie i wiaderkom, czekając, aż któreś zrobi pierwszy krok. Jednakże tak się złożyło, że obydwoje byli uparci i obydwoje mieli wstręt do ślimaków.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż chłodne podmuchy wiatru zaczęły drażnić wystarczająco Ginny, by chwyciła swoje wiaderko i ruszyła w stronę ogródka, nie oglądając się na Ślizgona.

_Jego wiaderko, jego sprawa. _

Blaise poszedł w jej ślady, jednak z o wiele większym dystansem. Ostrożnie niósł wiadro i jeszcze ostrożniej przechodził przez ogrodzenie. Chłopak rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia grządkom, skąpanym w ostatnich promieniach wrześniowego słońca. Mięśnie Ślizgona były napięte, jakby w gotowości do natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

Ginny zachichotała, zakładając na dłonie rękawice ochronne.

\- Ty też boisz się, że zjedzą cię rośliny? - zapytała z nutką kpiny. Chłopak tylko wykrzywił usta.

\- Czy byłaś na lekcjach u tego człowieka? - zapytał, wskazując głową chatkę Hagrida. - Bo jeśli tak, to powinnaś wiedzieć, że jest czego się bać. Gość jest nieobliczalny.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Hagrid jest najsympatyczniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek-

\- Sklątki Tylnowybuchowe - przerwał jej ze znaczącym spojrzeniem.

\- Który czasem popełnia błędy - dokończyła niepewnie. Hagrid był sympatyczny, ale bronienie jego zamiłowania do wszystkiego, co ma zęby i jest niebezpieczne było z góry skazane na porażkę.

\- Błędy? - chłopak pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Jego "błędy" posłały Draco Malfoya z rozwaloną ręką do Skrzydła Szpitalnego!

Ginny obruszyła się. _Nieczyste zagranie! _

\- To akurat była przysługa dla świata - odpowiedziała ostro, stawiając odrobinę zbyt mocno wiaderko na ziemi. Powiodła wzrokiem po grządkach sałaty. Zobaczyła swój pierwszy cel. Wielki, tłusty, obślizgły i proszący się, by go wywalić ślimak. - Poza tym, gdyby Malfoy zastosował się do zasad, to nic by się nie stało. Dziobek to wspaniałe stworzenie - podeszła do ślimaka i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. _Fu?_

Zabini prychnął i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, przy okazji rzucając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ostrożnie naciągnął rękawiczki i z miną męczennika powiódł wzrokiem po ogrodzie.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i schyliła się. _Grunt, to zrobić pierwszy krok, _pomyślała i z wyrazem wstrętu na twarzy podniosła ślimaka. Obejrzała go dokładnie. _Gdzie to ma w ogóle przód, a gdzie tył?_

Nawet przez rękawiczkę mogła poczuć śliskość gąbczastego stworzenia.

\- No piękny, to ty nie jesteś - powiedziała, wykrzywiając usta.

\- A ty jesteś ruda - odpowiedział jej Zabini tonem, który mógłby grać rolę urażonego. Ginny uniosła wysoko brwi.

\- Mówiłam do ślimaka - powiedziała, machając znacząco rzeczonym stworzeniem.

Zabini spojrzał na nią z zdezorientowaniem, jednak chwilę później zrozumienie zabłysło w jego oczach. Parsknął lekko, jednak postanowił zachować swój image w całości. - A ja do ciebie.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i wróciła do swojej zdobyczy. Spojrzała w coś, co uznała za oczy.

\- Jako pierwszego ślimaka, złapanego dziś, w ten wrześniowy wieczór, ochrzczę cię imieniem Rogatek. Od tej pory takie miano będzie ci przysługiwało w... no cóż. Gdziekolwiek trafisz - powiedziała i ostentacyjnie wrzuciła mięczaka do wiaderka.

Blaise przyglądał jej się z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Rozmawiasz ze ślimakami? - zapytał, przyglądając jej się z ciekawością.

\- Jasne, a ty nie? - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. _Skoro i tak mam już image idiotki... to idźmy na całego. _

\- I nazwałaś go Rogatek.

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem? Ja i Rogatek chętnie o tym porozmawiamy - oparła dłonie na bokach, rzucając Ślizgonowi wyzywające spojrzenie. - No cóż... ja chętnie porozmawiam. Rogatek jest ślimakiem czynu.

Blaise zamrugał kilka razy oczami.

\- Merlinie, jaka ty jesteś dziwna - powiedział z parsknięciem, przeczesując włosy ręką.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A ty leniwy. Ja już mam pierwszego ślimaka, a ty czym się pochwalisz? Nawet nie zacząłeś - powiedziała oskarżycielsko, choć w jej głosie grało rozbawienie. Kącik ust Blaise'a uniósł się.

\- A będę też musiał nazwać mojego ślimaka?

\- Oczywiście, a ty chciałbyś trafić do wiadra, nie mając imienia? - Ginny starała się pohamować uśmiech. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale miała dziwne wrażenie, że zapowiadał się ciekawy szlaban. I cokolwiek stało się Zabiniemu w głowę, podobało jej się to na tyle, by wierzyć, że to może trwać przez resztę wieczoru.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle nie chciałbym trafić do wiadra - Blaise rozejrzał się dokładnie w poszukiwaniu pierwszej zdobyczy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że podjął wyzwanie.

\- Dobrze. Ale wyobraź sobie sytuację, że trafiasz do wiadra, bo los tak chciał. Kiepska sytuacja, ale byłaby jeszcze gorsza, gdybyś nie miał imienia - Ginny zaśmiała się, klękając. Poczuła, jak chłód żyznej gleby przenika jej kolano. Odgarnęła kilka liści warzywa, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

\- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co się dzieje w głowach Gryfonów. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy bezpiecznie jest w to wnikać - chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem i podszedł do główki sałaty.

\- Za późno. Jak raz w to wejdziesz, to już nie wyjdziesz. Bilet w jedną stronę, zamknięte drzwi, spalone mosty, ruch jednokierunkowy - odpowiedziała, tłumiąc uśmiech, cisnący się na jej twarz. W głowie wciąż powtarzała _"Co ja mówię? Dlaczego ja to robię?", _jednak uznała, że skoro nigdy nie hamowała swoich dziwnych rozważań, to nie widziała powodu, by teraz przestać.

Blaise wyciągnął palce i chwycił w dłoń grubego, wijącego się ślimaka. Podniósł go na swój poziom oczu.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Jak tego, że Ziemia krąży wokół słońca, a IQ Crabbe'a i Goyle'a jest niższe niż ich temperatura ciała.

Zabini zawahał się na chwilę, jakby coś rozważając. Potem spojrzał na Ginny, a następnie na ślimaka i skupił na nim wzrok.

\- W takim razie nazywam cię Maurycy i posyłam jako pierwszego wybrańca wprost do wiadra i jeszcze dalej! - rzekł i wrzucił ślimaka do metalowego pojemnika.

Rozległo się głuche uderzenie.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się.

\- Chyba skrzywdziłeś Maurycego.

\- Zawsze był mięczakiem.

I pierwszy raz w życiu dziewczyny, jak i prawdopodobnie w historii Hogwartu, uczeń Slytherinu sprawił, że Gryfon wybuchł radosnym śmiechem.

Słońce zdążyło dawno zajść. Wszyscy siedzieli już w swoich przytulnych pokojach, grzejąc się przy kominku. Wszyscy, poza dwójką uczniów, którzy przy świetle różdżek zbierali oziębłymi dłońmi z ziemi ślimaki.

\- Myślisz, że o nas zapomnieli? - zapytała Ginny, wrzucając kolejnego mięczaka do wiaderka. Postanowiła, że po tym szlabanie już nigdy w życiu nie tknie ślimaka. W życiu.

\- Sądzę, że nas nienawidzą - odpowiedział Blaise ponurym tonem. Początkowa radość, która w nim iskrzyła, zgasła bezpowrotnie.

Ginny westchnęła w odpowiedzi. Bez wątpienia była już cisza nocna. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że o tej porze siedzi umazana błotem w ogrodzie Hagrida i zbiera rogate ślimaki.

Zauważyła, że Blaise już jakiś czas temu przestał zbierać mięczaki i teraz bezwiednie odgarnia liście warzyw. Chwilę później spostrzegła, że ona także robi to samo. Potrzebowała snu. Dużo snu.

Choć mimo wszystko, miewała gorsze szlabany.

Blaise Zabini zawsze był dla niej typowym Ślizgonem, wręcz chodzącą definicją Ślizgona, jednak po szlabanie, spędzonym z chłopakiem, cała ta wizja uległa transformacji. Choć nadal mogła odnaleźć w nim typowe cechy ucznia z domu Slytherina, to także zauważyła wiele sprzecznych zachowań.

Blaise rozmawiał z nią jak z człowiekiem, a nie czymś, co się znajduje na dnie śmietnika. Jednocześnie Blaise często robił przytyki i operował sarkazmem. Ale to bawiło Ginny. Blaise rozbawiał ją. To nie było okej. Ślizgoni nie rozbawiają Gryfonów. Blaise pracował razem z nią, zamiast udawać, że coś robi. Blaise był przyzwoity i to ją przerażało. A jeszcze bardziej przerażało ją to, że zaczęła o nim myśleć, jako o "Blaise'ie", a nie "tym Ślizgonie", lub "Zabinim".

W każdym razie działo się coś dziwnego i postanowiła, że lepiej zachować ostrożność, bo Ślizgoni, to niebezpieczna materia.

A rzeczony Blaise opadł ciężko na ziemię.

\- Niech się dzieje, co chce, skończyłem z ślimakami - jęknął. Ginny mimowolnie zauważyła, że spodnie, które bez większego problemu wycierał na ciemnej glebie, prawdopodobnie były więcej warte niż cała zawartość jej szafy. - Myślisz, że zauważą, jeśli sobie pójdziemy?

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Filch.

Blaise skrzywił się i opatulił ciaśniej cienką szatą, spod której wystawał czubek rozjaśnionej zaklęciem różdżki.

\- Mogliby go już wyrzuć - wymamrotał, opierając głowę na kolanie. W ciemności, przy słabym blasku światła, wyglądał jak kulka. Duża kulka.

Ginny poszła w jego ślady i także usiadła na ziemi. Skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła zimno, przenikające całe jej ciało.

\- Jak na kogoś, kogo tak bardzo nie lubicie, to często prowadzicie z nim... pogawędki - donosicielstwo Ślizgonów było wręcz legendarne.

Blaise parsknął.

\- Nie lubimy. Bardzo. Za Gryfonami też nie przepadamy. I na tym polega cała zabawa. Gdzie Filch z Gryfonem się bije, tam Ślizgon się śmieje.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Ślizgoni - wymamrotała. - Jesteście dziwni.

\- Ty też jesteś dziwna - odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ale w normalny sposób!

Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- Jutro ci powiem, co wygadywałaś o tej godzinie tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć twoją reakcję - wymamrotał sennie. - Dziwna w normalny sposób - prychnął.

Ginny parsknęła pod nosem.

\- Wcale nie powiesz, ponieważ, jeśli ci to umknęło, a mogło, to my za bardzo ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. A jeśli rozmawiamy, to wygląda to trochę jak "giń! Nie, ty giń! Brzydki Ślizgon! Zła Gryfonka! Buu!" - Ginny pokręciła głową i zmarszczyła brwi. - Jak jestem senna, to nie jestem w pełni świadoma, co mówię - dodała.

Blaise zaśmiał się, po raz setny tego dnia przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- Nie, Weasley, tak rozmawiasz z Malfoyem. Ja nazywam się Zabini - parsknął. - I tak. Zdążyłem zauważyć tę przypadłość. Myślisz, że to się leczy?

Ginny ziewnęła przeciągle.

\- Myślę, że to przypadłość wrodzona - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Na chwilę zamilkła. - Choć jakby się nad tym zastanowić... to nigdy nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą zbyt wiele słów. Zazwyczaj Malfoy mnie obraża, ja go wyzywam, a ty... - Gryfonka wytężyła umysł, by przypomnieć sobie rolę Blaise'a w jej starciach ze Ślizgonami.

\- A ja stoję obok i się śmieję - chłopak wyszczerzył się, błyskając bielą zębów.

Ginny skinęła powoli.

\- I dlaczego to robisz? - uniosła brwi.

\- Ponieważ to jest zabawne?

\- To nie jest zabawne. Prawie dochodzi do rozlewu krwi!

Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- Obawiam się, że nie dostrzegasz subtelnego komizmu.

Ginny spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie. I moja przestawiona szczęka także. Zmiażdżone palce również. I guz na głowie też. Kilka bezcennych chwil z Malfoyem - burknęła, nagle przypominając sobie, jak bardzo ma ochotę blond chłopakowi zrobić krzywdę.

Blaise zachichotał, rzucając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. Ginny zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Nieśmieszne - oświadczyła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Blaise zaśmiał się ponownie.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz-

\- Fakt, nie rozumiem.

\- To jest śmieszne, zważając na fakt, że Draco wpadał w taki sam szał, co ty.

Ginny wydęła wargi.

\- Przekaż mu wyrazy współczucia - prychnęła. Zabini tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Czar-pech - powiedział tak, jakby właśnie spointował żart roku. Ginny uniosła brwi.

\- Czar-pech?

\- Tak. Draco miał na sobie Czar-Pecha. Nie będę ci mówił, jak to w niego trafiło, ale przez ten urok wszyscy wokół niego cierpieli. A on razem z nimi. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak gwałtownie wzrósł poziom jego wrogów w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni - Balise ponownie się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową. - Komiczne. Gdy tylko do kogoś się zbliżał, natychmiast obydwoje mieli pecha. Jesteś jedną z nieszczęsnych ofiar. I obserwowanie, jak miota się i dostaje szału... - parsknął.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jak dla mnie nie było różnicy - wzruszyła ramionami. Skoro Malfoy pod wpływem Czar-Pechu i Malfoy normalny byli nie do odróżnienia, to chłopak musiał mieć naprawdę smutne życie. A ludzie wokół niego jeszcze smutniejsze.

Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś uprzedzona.

Ginny zaśmiała się, jednak w jej głosie nie było cienia humoru.

\- Ja bym powiedziała, że doświadczona - zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, widząc przed oczami wykrzywioną w grymasie czystej złośliwości twarz Malfoya.

\- Dobrze, przyznaję, Draco potrafi być... trudny,ale-

\- Chamski. Paskudny. Złośliwy. Podły. Tchórzliwy. Arogancki-

\- Ale to jest jedna strona muru. Poznałaś kiedyś Slytherin od podszewki? - chłopak uniósł brwi, wbijając w nią spojrzenie.

Ginny zawahała się. Odpowiedź brzmiała "nie" i dziewczyna wcale nie chciała tego zmieniać.

\- No właśnie - powiedział zwycięsko Blaise. Ginny obruszyła się, unosząc głos.

\- Nie to, żebym kiedykolwiek miała ku temu powody - prychnęła. Każde jej starcie ze Ślizgonami kończyło się tragicznie. Każde.

Blaise spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

\- Wypierasz się - oświadczył, rozprostowując nogi.

\- W ciągu tygodnia dostałam dwa szlabany dzięki Ślizgonom. To nie wyparcie. To reakcja obronna.

Ślizgon posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Przecież to pierwszy tydzień.

\- No właśnie.

I ponownie ogarnęła ich cisza. Ginny rysowała palcem kółka na miękkiej ziemi, obserwując, jak jej skóra czarnieje pod wpływem gleby.

\- Od kogo masz drugi szlaban?

\- Snape. Jutro - Ginny odpowiedziała z niechęcią.

\- I jak to osiągnęłaś?

\- Urodziłam się - burknęła, odgarniając z twarzy rude włosy. Blaise tylko zachichotał.

oOo

Filch zjawił się piętnaście minut później. Ginny i Blaise szli w stronę zamku, ledwo unosząc stopy. Ginny miała wrażenie, że każdy jej mięsień mówi "boli mnie". Ich krokom akompaniowały tradycyjne narzekania woźnego.

Jedynym, o czym Ginny marzyła, było ciepłe łóżko i błogie zapomnienie o jutrzejszym szlabanie ze Snape'm. Mogła wręcz poczuć przyjemny ciężar kołdry i błogą miękkość materaca. Przez co potknęła się, omal nie zapoznając swojej twarzy bliżej z podłogą.

Blaise parsknął, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Częściowo już w krainie snów?

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Ja jestem wiecznie w krainie snów. Po prostu czasami trochę mniej - odpowiedziała, ziewając przeciągle.

Ślizgon westchnął teatralnie.

\- A jeszcze masz sześć pięter do przejścia... w górę... i w górę... górę... stopień po stopniu... - posłał jej zawadiacki uśmiech, gdy zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie lubię cię, wiesz? - burknęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Blaise tylko pokręcił głową.

\- A teraz wyładowujesz na mnie negatywne emocje, wywołane nadmiarem schodów. Tak się nie robi. Swoją drogą... zastanawiam się, co z wami jest nie tak. Dzień w dzień wdrapujecie się na samą górę i zdrapujecie na sam dół. Dlaczego nie poszliście do Slytherinu choćby dla spokoju stóp?

\- Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że jesteśmy stworzeni do poświęceń. A nieoficjalna jest taka, że nie wiedzieliśmy, w co się pakujemy - odpowiedziała, unosząc kącik ust. Ślizgon tylko parsknął.

\- Widzimy się jutro, Weasley - powiedział i niedbale zasalutował dziewczynie. Nim Ginny pojęła sens jego słów, Blaise odwrócił się na pięcie i prędko zbiegł schodami, prowadzącymi w stronę lochów.

Ginny pokręciła głową i spojrzała z niechęcią na marmurowe stopnie.

_Więc znowu się spotykamy, _pomyślała ponuro, pokonując pierwsze schodki. Jednak gdy dotarła do szóstego stopnia, uderzyła ją pewna myśl.

_Moment. Jak to "widzimy się jutro"?_


	4. Wyzwania

**To znowu ja! Cieszycie się? :D**

**Już na samym wstępie: gigantyyyyyyczne, wielkie i soczyste podziękowania za komentarze, czytanie ich to sama radość, wiedzcie, że podarowaliście autorowi uśmiech! Wielki uśmiech! Super uśmiech! :D  
Co do skąpej obecności Dracona: nie obawiajcie, się, albowiem wiele Malfoya zaplanowałam na przyszłość. Nie pozwolę Ginny żyć bez niego zbyt długo. Wszystko ma swój cel, więc cierpliwości ;) **

**Nie powiem, żebym była specjalnie zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale prowadzi on do zdarzeń, na których opisywanie już cieszy mi się serducho, więc do czytania, moi drodzy i dajcie znać, co sądzicie, bo komentarze to ważna sprawa jest! :D**

* * *

_To chyba jakiś okrutny żart. _

Rudowłosa zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

_Bardzo nieśmieszny żart. _

Przed Gryfonką stały dwa metalowe wiaderka, po brzegi wypełnione oślizgłymi, czarnymi ślimakami.

\- Mieliśmy już się więcej nie zobaczyć - burknęła, rzucając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie ślimakowi, który właśnie próbował wydostać się poza wiaderko.

Spędzenie sobotniego poranka na odrabianiu szlabanu u Snape'a nie było niczym przyjemnym. Spędzenie sobotniego poranka na robieniu filetów z rogatych ślimaków, które poprzedniego dnia Ginny zbierała kilka dobrych godzin, było czystą torturą.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy Snape wiedział, kto mu dostarczył oślizgłych koleżków i czy nie zrobił tego celowo.

_Oczywiście, że wiedział! Pewnie teraz siedzi w swoim gabinecie i cieszy się ze swojego wybitnego dowcipu!_, pomyślała ze złością, choć wątpiła w zdolność profesora do odczuwania radości.

Z zrezygnowaniem wzięła pierwszego ślimaka i przysunęła go do ostrza noża.

\- Rogatku, czas się pożegnać, byłeś dobrym ślimakiem, bywaj!

I rozpoczęła swoją robotę.

oOo

\- Nienawidzę cię... ciebie też nienawidzę... tobą gardzę... nienawidzę cię... - Ginny burczała pod nosem, wrzucając kolejne ślimaki do słoika. Z każdym "nienawidzę" wiaderko stawało się coraz mniej zapełnione, jednak nawet to przestało cieszyć Gryfonkę. Gdy ręce ociekają człowiekowi ślimakowym śluzem, wszystko potrafi stracić swój urok.

\- O Merlinie, jak ja cię nienawidzę - powiedziała po raz kolejny.

\- Też za tobą nie przepadam, Weasley.

Ginny podskoczyła z cichym okrzykiem, wypuszczając ślimaka. Nieszczęsny mięczak uderzył z plaśnięciem o podłogę. Gryfonka obróciła się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć wykrzywioną w drwiącym uśmieszku twarz Draco Malfoya.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, kiedy i jak chłopak wszedł do środka, ale była pewna, że to nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała ostro, zrywając się z krzesełka. Nieludzkim wysiłkiem powstrzymała jęk, gdy tylna część ciała przesłała wyraźny sygnał, że zbyt dużo czasu spędziła w pozycji siedzącej.

\- Gdybym tylko jeszcze miał interes w zwierzaniu się Weasleyowi... - prychnął, wbijając w nią stalowe spojrzenie.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko, zastanawiając się, jak wiele czasu potrzeba, by jeden ze ślimaków wylądował na twarzy blondyna.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie warto się do ciebie odzywać, aż żal człowieka bierze - usiadła ponownie na krześle i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. _To i tak nie jest dobry poranek. Idź sobie, zanim będzie gorzej, _burknęła w myślach.

\- Rozumiem, wolisz swój poziom - wzrok chłopaka wylądował na wiaderku ze ślimakami. - O. I widzę, że nawet go znalazłaś. To twoi pobratymcy? - uniósł brwi z satysfakcją, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Gryfonki.

\- Nie. To koleżki, których znajdziesz dziś w swoim łóżku, jeśli nie dasz mi spokoju.

Malfoy zaśmiał się chłodno.

_\- _Spokojnie, Weasleyku, nie denerwuj się tak - przysunął sobie jedno z krzeseł i rozsiadł się nonszalancko. - Złość piękności szkodzi - zmierzył ją wzrokiem. - Chodź tobie to i tak pewnie bez różnicy - dodał, zakładając nogi na stolik.

Ginny obrzuciła Ślizgona całym arsenałem niemych przekleństw. Miała ochotę podejść i zrzucić go na podłogę, a następnie uderzyć krzesłem, z którego posyłał jej drwiące uśmieszki.

_Kiedyś wyszoruję tę twoją białą twarzyczkę tak, że uśmieszek nigdy do ciebie nie powróci, _warknęła w myślach, jednak powiedziała tylko:

\- Och. Tak. Prosto w serce - dramatycznie przyłożyła rękę do lewej piersi. - Cóż za ból i rozpacz - wywróciła oczami i ostentacyjnie obróciła się plecami do Ślizgona. Tamten tylko parsknął pod nosem.

\- Jest z ciebie takie małe nic, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś naprawdę miała znaczenie - powiedział, leniwie przeciągając głoski.

Ginny odrobinę za mocno odłożyła sztylet na drewniany stolik. Nie sądziła, że bezpiecznie jest go trzymać przy blondynie.

\- Jak na takie małe nic - warknęła, piorunując go wzrokiem, - odwaliłam całkiem niezłą robotę za ciebie wczoraj, więc zrób mi tę przysługę i milcz - ścisk, który czuła w żołądku, był wyraźnym znakiem, że jest na skraju wybuchu. Chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znajduje.

\- Zawsze byłem zdania, że trzeba pozostawić służbie brudną robotę - wycedził, przyglądając się od niechcenia swoim wypielęgnowanym paznokciom. Ginny mimowolnie spojrzała na własne odrobinę za długie, oblepione śluzem paznokcie i poziom jej gniewu drastycznie wzrósł. Poderwała się gwałtownie z krzesła.

\- Dobra, Malfoy, poważnie, jaki jest twój problem? - darowała sobie kontrolowanie głosu. Teraz jej jedynym celem było wywalenie chłopaka za drzwi i zrobienie mu jak największej krzywdy przy okazji.

Malfoy przyjrzał jej się z zaciekawieniem. W jego szarych oczach błyskało rozbawienie.

\- Moim problemem - zaczął swoim irytującym tonem. Ginny mimochodem zastanawiała się, czy w wolnych chwilach ćwiczy przed lustrem denerwowanie innych. Bo jeśli tak, to robi to świetnie, - jest rzucająca się, ruda łasica, która wyraźnie zaczyna mnie męczyć.

Ginny prychnęła.

\- O? A to dziwne. _Fretki_ powinny czuć się swobodnie przy łasicach, nie sądzisz?

Przez twarz Malfoya przebiegł grymas gniewu, jednak szybko go zamaskował swoim zwykłym uśmieszkiem.

_\- _Uważaj na słowa, Weasleyku, bo możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę - w jego głosie zabrzmiała niebezpieczna nuta i Ginny poczuła, jak coś ściska ją w gardle, jednak nie miała zamiaru tego okazać.

\- A jeśli nie? - Ginny skrzyżowała ręce i posłała chłopakowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Tamten odpowiedział z chłodem:

\- Zdaj się na wyobraźnię.

\- Nie muszę. Pewnie wystarczy, że _poczekam, aż twój ojciec się o tym dowie_ \- rzuciła pogardliwie i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to chyba nie była najmądrzejsza rzecz do powiedzenia. _Powinnam nauczyć się zamykać usta, kiedy trzeba. _

Zerknęła niepewnie na blondyna. Tamten wbił w nią lodowate spojrzenie i Ginny zastanawiała się, czy właśnie morduje ją na sto sposobów w swojej głowie. Jednak Ślizgon tylko zaśmiał się drwiąco.

\- No, proszę, proszę, proszę, Weasleyówna odnalazła kręgosłup! - wykrzyknął, patrząc na nią szyderczo. - Cóż za niespodzianka.

Ginny poczuła, jak czerwienią się jej policzki, jednak postanowiła udawać, że wcale tak nie jest.

\- Mam cię dość - odpowiedziała krótko, w obawie, że gdyby powiedziała coś więcej, to nie skończyłoby się to dobrze.

\- A to pech - westchnął teatralnie. Ginny prychnęła.

\- Widać, że pech, to twoja specjalność - zaśmiała się ponuro. Zamarła.

_Okej. TEGO to już na pewno nie powinnam powiedzieć. I nie powinnam o tym wiedzieć. I... ups?_

Malfoy posłał jej spojrzenie, które z łatwością mogłoby przepłoszyć Hipogryfa. Gryfonka poczuła, jak coś w środku ją ściska. Malfoy zdjął powoli nogi ze stolika i podniósł się. Niespiesznie podszedł do rudowłosej sprężystym krokiem. Jego chód przypominał panterę, szykującą się do skoku. Albo kobrę. Ginny próbowała się cofnąć, jednak za sobą napotkała ławkę. Dopiero wtedy boleśnie odczuła fakt, że Snape zabrał jej różdżkę.

_Cholera. _

Malfoy był na tyle blisko, że dziewczyna praktycznie stykała się nosem z jego szatą. Ślizgon, przyszpilił ją, opierając dłonie o ławkę po jej obu stronach. Uniosła głowę i natychmiast została obezwładniona przez stalowoszare oczy chłopaka, utkwione w jej twarzy.

Nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja. Nie podobało jej się, że Ślizgon nad nią góruje. Nie podobało jej się, że jest osaczona. Nie podobało jej się, że nie może się ruszyć. I nie podobało jej się, że nie może oderwać wzroku od jego oczu.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, _Weasley_ \- mówił bardzo cicho, jednak każdy wyraz dudnił w jej głowie. - Jesteś za słabym graczem, żeby brać udział w tej grze. Nie obchodzi mnie, co się dzieje w twojej małej główce, ale musisz pojąć jedną podstawową rzecz. Gotowa? - Ginny czuła ciepły oddech chłopaka na twarzy, ale przez jej plecy przechodził zimny dreszcz. - Nie wchodź tam, gdzie cię nie chcą i trzymaj się swojego światka, bo jak na razie próbujesz wejść na poziom, który jest zbyt wysoko - uniósł szyderczo kącik ust. - A upadki bywają bolesne.

Ginny zawahała się, dając sobie czas na odzyskanie oddechu.

\- Piękna przemowa, _Malfoy_ \- powiedziała pewniej niż się czuła. - Zakładam, że często ją powtarzasz. Tylko jest jeden problem. Nie reprezentujesz sobą żadnego poziomu, który chciałabym osiągnąć - z tymi słowami oparła dłonie na jego piersi i pchnęła gwałtownie. Bardziej zaskoczenie niż jej siła sprawiły, że Ślizgon zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków w tył.

\- Weasley - warknął ostrzegawczym tonem, jednak dziewczyna już zdążyła do niego podejść i nim chociażby miał szansę na zastanowienie się nad jej intencjami, Ginny z wyrazem czystej satysfakcji uniosła wysmarowane śluzem dłonie i dokładnie wytarła je w gładkie policzki chłopaka.

\- Za to teraz idealnie odwzorowujesz swój poziom - skwitowała, unosząc wysoko brodę.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby był bliski eksplozji. Gwałtownie wyciągnął różdżkę i Ginny zdążyła jedynie zrobić kilka kroków w tył, by znów uderzyć o ławkę, nim poczuła, jak Ślizgon boleśnie wbija końcówkę różdżki w jej gardło. - Ty mała, brudna... - zaczął cedzić i Gryfonka mogłaby przysiąc, że jej serce na moment stanęło.

Zaczęło bić, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi do sali.

Ginny jeszcze nigdy nie była tak uradowana widokiem Severusa Snape'a.

oOo

Wybawienie kosztowało ją dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, jednak nawet to nie zniszczyło ulgi, z którą wypadła z sali od eliksirów. Uroczyście przysięgła sobie, że od tego momentu będzie unikać Malfoya po wsze czasy. Chłopak był niestabilny psychicznie. Niestabilnych psychicznie powinno się unikać.

_Ten człowiek jest niepoprawny. Pod każdym względem. Tleniony blondyn. Fretka. Pajac. Dureń-_

bum!

Ginny uderzyła w coś miękkiego i zachwiała się, jednak para czyichś ramion powstrzymała ją przed upadkiem.

\- No! Miło, że wpadłaś, Weasley! - Blaise Zabini wyszczerzył się, puszczając ramiona Gryfonki. Ginny odchrząknęła niezręcznie.

\- Tak, wybacz, cóż... pa - wymamrotała, wymijając chłopaka, jednak tamten złapał ją za ramię, zmuszając do zatrzymania.

\- Ej, tyle? Czuję się zlekceważony. Gdzie zgrabna riposta, ładne odegranie? - uniósł z rozbawieniem brwi. Ginny westchnęła.

\- Chwilowy brak towaru, proszę przyjść później - odpowiedziała, wzdychając ciężko. Zabini pokręcił głową.

\- Nieźle, ale stać cię na więcej.

\- Zabini, to nie jest dobry dzień, po prostu daj mi odejść, póki nie ma ofiar - Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Obawiała się, że jeśli ktokolwiek w jakiś sposób ją bardziej rozzłości, to nie powstrzyma wybuchu i skutki będą opłakane.

Ślizgon zacmokał, kręcąc głową.

\- Taki ładny, sobotni poranek i taka przygnębiona, mała Gryfonka - parsknął, obserwując uważnie twarz dziewczyny.

\- Okej, słuchaj: zgadnij, z kim dziś spędziłam ten piękny, sobotni poranek - i nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała, - to były upojne chwile w towarzystwie Rogatka, Maurycego i ich koleżków. Sama radość.

Blaise popatrzył na nią ze zdezorientowaniem. Ginny zastanawiała się, jak szybko trybiki w jego głowie ustawią się na odpowiednich pozycjach.

\- Jaki Rogatek i Mau... - zmarszczył brwi, - aha. Dobrze. Łapię. Ślimaki?

\- Ślimaki.

\- Szlaban u Snape'a?

\- Szlaban u Snape'a.

\- Cięłaś nasze wczorajsze ślimaki?

\- Bingo.

Blaise roześmiał się lekko, rzucając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. Ginny odetchnęła, mając dziwne wrażenie, że napięcie powoli ucieka z niej jak powietrze z przekłutego balona.

\- Gardzę ślimakami. Gardzę. Naprawdę. Każdym jednym - wymamrotała.

\- Ślimaki też cię nie kochają. Najpierw bezceremonialnie ładujesz je do wiadra, a potem zabierasz na rzeź - pokręcił głową. - Musisz być ich wrogiem numer jeden.

Ginny zachichotała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Ślimaki, Snape i arogancka twarz Malfoya ulotniły się, pozostawiając przyjemną pustkę.

_Jak to jest, że jeden Ślizgon wgniecie cię w podłogę, a drugi doda skrzydeł? _

\- No! Doskonale. Skoro już nie jesteś smutnym, rudym mopsem, to możemy przejść do interesów! - Blaise klasnął w dłonie z entuzjazmem.

\- Dwie rzeczy: od kiedy mamy razem jakieś interesy i czy właśnie przyrównałeś mnie do mopsa?

\- Rudego mopsa, dla ścisłości. I oczywiście, że mamy interesy. Interes, w każdym razie, który omówimy w drodze na śniadanie, które za chwilę się skończy, więc w drogę!

\- Ale...

\- W drogę, mówię!

I bezceremonialnie popchnął ją w stronę schodów.

Ginny zastanawiała się, w co tak właściwie się właśnie wpakowuje, gdy Blaise zaczął lekkim tonem:

\- Więc kim chcesz zostać w przyszłości?

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. _Kolejna drwina ze Slytherinu? Ech, zawiodłeś mnie, Blaisie Zabini. _

_\- _Nie wiem. Na razie zależy mi, by w ogóle dożyć tej przyszłości - wzruszyła ramionami.

Blaise pokiwał głową.

\- Powinnaś już wiedzieć. Rada od kolegi z siódmego roku: zacznij już teraz zbierać zaliczenia, bo za rok będziesz płakać - pokiwał stanowczo głową.

\- Zbierać zaliczenia?

\- Tak. Gdziekolwiek nie pójdziesz, będą patrzeć na przedmioty, które ukończyłaś i na stopień zaawansowania. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę na ostatnim roku i uświadamiasz sobie, że jesteś w głębokim bagnie.

Ginny zachichotała.

\- Więc zakładam, że jesteś w bagnie?

\- Skąd! O mnie się nie martw, rudziku, ja tylko daję ci przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie!

\- Przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie od kolegi ze Slytherinu? Bawimy się w oksymorony? - Ginny uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Wiesz, czym jest oksymoron? - Blaise odpowiedział jej tą samą miną, jednak szybko się zreflektował. - W każdym razie, jako dobry kolega ze Slytherinu, oferuję ci pomocną dłoń! Nie przegapisz takiej okazji, prawda? - wyszczerzył się w jej stronę. Ginny pokręciła głową, dokładnie studiując twarz chłopaka. _Co on kombinuje?_

\- Niech pożałuję: co masz na myśli?

\- Czy chodzisz na Mugoloznawstwo?

\- Nie... a pytasz, ponieważ?...

\- Ponieważ to bardzo źle!

\- Czekaj, czekaj. _Ty_ \- wskazała na niego, - mówisz _mi - _przeniosła palec na siebie, - że powinnam chodzić na Mugoloznawstwo?

Blaise tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Znajomość mugolskiego świata jest w tych czasach na wagę złota. Wiele zawodów tego wymaga. Dużo. Czy już żałujesz, że na nie nie chodzisz? - w jakiś dziwny sposób ton Blaise przypominał Ginny faceta z Pokątnej, reklamującego "innowacyjny produkt jutra".

\- Jeszcze nie aż tak. Do czego zmierzasz? - powoli zbliżali się do Wielkiej Sali i żołądek wyraźnie jej mówił, że nie podaruje, jeśli za chwilę nie otrzyma śniadania.

\- Widzisz, profesor Burbage zaliczy ci Mugoloznawstwo, nawet jeśli straciłaś kilka lat, jeśli weźmiesz udział w jej projekcie i będziesz do końca roku uczęszczała na zajęcia. Brzmi zachęcająco, prawda?

Ginny zatrzymała się i skrzyżowała ręce, obrzucając chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Potrzebujesz Mugoloznawstwa do pakietu i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jestem do tego potrzebna - stwierdziła, unosząc wysoko brwi.

Blaise zamrugał ze zmieszaniem i zmierzwił swoje włosy. Odetchnął, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Przynajmniej trzech uczniów musi pójść na jej układ, żeby go w ogóle wprowadziła. A znalezienie trzech osób...

Ginny roześmiała się serdecznie.

\- Dobrze. I ilu już zebrałeś?

\- Dwóch, zakładając, że się zgodzisz, bo jesteś tu od szlachetnych czynów, miłosierdzia i całej tej reszty - machnął lekceważąco ręką. Ginny parsknęła. - Korzystasz na tym! No dalej, Weasley, jestem na skraju desperacji!

\- Nie, mój drogi kolego ze Slytherinu. Ty już dawno jesteś w niej pogrążony po uszy. Prosisz _Gryfonkę_ i to _Weasley _o pomoc. To wręcz combo - zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie będę wnikał, czym jest "combo" i czy to obraza, ale ja nie proszę, okej? Ślizgoni nie proszą.

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

\- Papa, Zabini - pomachała mu ręką i odwróciła się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie, czekaj. Weasley. Bądź Gryfonem, zapisz się na Mugoloznawstwo!

Ginny zachichotała.

\- A poprosisz? - uśmiechnęła się słodko. Blaise tylko posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

\- Zgódź się i przy najbliższym wypadzie do Hogsmeade masz u mnie cały pakiet z Miodowego Królestwa.

Gryfonka utkwiła spojrzenie w chłopaku. Próbowała wyczuć spisek, jednak gryfońskie nosy nie były w tym zbyt dobre. Teoretycznie Mugoloznawstwo_ naprawdę _mogłoby jej pomóc w dalszej karierze, nawet jeśli nie wiedziała, kim chce być w przyszłości. A Blaise, choć brzmiało to paradoksalnie, wydawał się być przyzwoitym Ślizgonem.

_Dobra. Najwyżej, jeśli mnie wykiwa, nasypię mu Bulbadoksu do spodni._

\- Zgoda. Zrobię to - oświadczyła.

Blaise uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Ginny.

\- Umowa?

Ginny spojrzała na dłoń chłopaka. To był prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w historii, kiedy Ślizgon oferował Gryfonowi podanie ręki.

I pierwszy raz, kiedy Gryfon się zgodził.

\- Umowa.

I uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

oOo

\- Ginny, co ty robiłaś z Zabinim? - natarczywy głos Rona zaatakował ją, gdy tylko usiadła przy stole. Jej brat, Harry i Hermiona siedzieli na swoich miejscach z rozłożonymi wokół siebie pergaminami. _Odrabianie lekcji godzinę przed zajęciami to chyba tradycja Harry'ego i Rona. _

\- A co miałam robić z Zabinim? - powiedziała, rozglądając się za tostami.

\- No właśnie o to pytam! - fuknął Ron.

\- Rozmawialiśmy, nic wielkiego - skanowała stół wzrokiem, jednak nie mogła dostrzec swojego upragnionego śniadania. _Mleko... jajka... to chyba jakaś pasta... masło... okej, masło się przyda... gdzie tosty? _

\- Ale to Ślizgon! W co ty się znowu pakujesz?

Ginny posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Powiedział brat, który rok w rok ląduje w górze kłopotów.

\- Nie ląduję co rok-

\- A właśnie, że tak!

\- Czy wy _zawsze _musicie się kłócić? Opanujcie się - obydwoje skulili się pod surowym wzrokiem Hermiony.

_Czasami jest lepsza od mojej mamy. _

_\- _Hermiona... - zaczął niepewnie Harry. - A co do tych salamander...

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle i nachyliła się nad wymiętym pergaminem Harry'ego.

\- Czy wy chociaż raz porządnie przygotowaliście esej na eliksiry?

\- To chyba raczej pytanie czysto retoryczne - zachichotała Ginny, zdobywając ponure spojrzenie brata.

\- Zajmij się swoimi esejami - burknął. Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami i schyliła się, by sięgnąć po odnalezione tosty. _Brawo!_

\- Z moimi esejami wszystko w porządku, dziękuję - odpowiedziała lekko, przenosząc całą swoją uwagę na śniadanie. Odpowiedź Rona się nie liczyła. Najpierw jedzenie, potem życie.

\- Uratuj mnie! - ktoś gwałtownie złapał ją za ramiona i z impetem wcisnął się na miejsce obok. Ginny wypuściła tosta, obracając się szybko w kierunku napastnika. Przy niej siedział zdyszany Colin z zaczerwienionymi policzkami.

\- Kogo wkurzyłeś? - uniosła brwi, z żalem patrząc na swoje śniadanie, które teraz bezpańsko leżało na podłodze.

\- Co? Nie, nikogo, staram się nie wkurzać ludzi przed południem. Musisz mi coś powiedzieć: czy tentakule są jadowite?

Oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Ginny tylko zamrugała.

\- Colin... co ci mówi nazwa "Jadowita Tentakula"?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i uderzył czołem o stół.

\- Jestem głupi - jęknął. Ginny spojrzała ze współczuciem na kupkę żałości, leżącą obok niej. A to dopiero był ranek.

\- A może jednak nie zdawaj Zielarstwa... - zaczęła niepewnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Tamten tylko spojrzał na nią ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Myślisz, że jeszcze mogę się wycofać? - zapytał bez choćby nuty nadziei w głosie.

\- Cóż...

\- No właśnie. Wszyscy zginiemy - ponownie jęknął, mierzwiąc włosy, które i tak reprezentowały czysty chaos.

\- Wszyscy? Nie chcesz nikogo uchować? - zachichotała, sięgając po kolejnego tosta. Nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo zrezygnować.

\- Wiesz co? - podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią ze zrezygnowaniem. - Nie obchodzi mnie Zielarstwo. I życie też mnie nie obchodzi. I kariera. Będę sprzedawał lody na Pokątnej, co ty na to? Wyżyję z tego, prawda? - w jego oczach odbijało się nieme błaganie o pocieszenie.

\- Mogę skłamać, żeby cię pocieszyć, ale nie wiem, czy to cię uszczęśliwi - Ginny uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. Colin tylko oparł głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Życie mnie nie lubi - wymamrotał. - Cały głupi ranek spędziłem w bibliotece. W sobotę. Mogło być gorzej?

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Mogłeś cały ranek słoikować rogate ślimaki dla Snape'a, stoczyć kłótnię życia z Malfoyem, ledwo wyjść z tego żywym, stracić punkty i wkopać się w projekt z Mugoloznawstwa - uniosła z fałszywym entuzjazmem kciuki w górę. Colin spojrzał na nią z błyskiem rozbawienia.

\- I to wszystko w jeden poranek? - zachichotał.

\- Co jest ze mną nie tak?

\- Nic, Gin. Nic. To po prostu ty - chłopak objął ją ramieniem i ścisnął lekko - Ty tak po prostu masz.

\- Zgrany z nas duet, co? - pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Nie inaczej. To teraz wytłumacz mi, jak trafiłaś na Mugoloznawstwo.

\- To dopiero jest pytanie!

oOo

_Jak ja tu trafiłam?_

To była jedyna myśl, która pojawiała się w głowie Ginny, gdy obserwowała miotającą się po klasie profesor Burbage. Przez ostatnie pięć minut ich rozmowy na podłogę spadła większa część wyposażenia gabinetu. _Mój tytuł Naczelnej Łamagi Hogwartu chyba jest zagrożony..._

_łup! _Spadła książka. Ciemnowłosa kobieta schyliła się energicznie, by ją podnieść, jednak nieopatrznie trąciła łokciem manekina, który z łoskotem upadł na ziemię. Jego puste spojrzenie oskarżycielsko zwrócone było w kierunku nauczycielki.

Ginny spojrzała niepewnie na Blaise'a. Kąciki ust niekontrolowanie mu drgały.

\- Może jej pomożemy? - szepnęła, patrząc, jak profesor Burbage okręca się wokół własnej osi. Ślizgon tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Właśnie oglądam przedstawienie życia - zachichotał.

Kolejny brzęk, kolejne wzdrygnięcie Ginny, kolejny chichot Blaise'a.

\- Pani profesor, może porozmawiajmy o Mugoloznawstwie... - zaczęła niepewnie Ginny. Nauczycielka tylko machnęła ręką, nurkując w jednej z szafek. Po chwili wychynęła, przy okazji uderzając czubkiem głowy o drewnianą deskę.

Z głośnym westchnięciem kobieta zatoczyła się i opadła na krzesło. Najwyraźniej porzuciła swoje zmagania.

\- Słucham - sapnęła, lekko zziajana.

\- To my słuchamy. Miała nam pewni przedstawić zasady - odparł Blaise, opierając się nonszalancko o blat biurka.

Burbage przez moment patrzyła z zdezorientowaniem, jednak po chwili jej twarz rozjaśniła się.

\- A, tak! Chcecie zdać Mugoloznawstwo, tak?

\- Tak.

\- Ale nie uczęszczaliście wcześniej.

\- Dokładnie tak, jak przed chwilą wyjaśniliśmy - Blaise wydawał się robić wszystko, by nie wywrócić oczami.

\- I jak chcecie to zrobić? - krzesło pani profesor zrobiło obrót razem z nią. Było to jedno z mugolskich krzeseł. Ginny mgliście pamiętała, że podobne stało u nich w salonie, dzięki tacie. Cóż. Stało jedno popołudnie, dopóki mama go nie zobaczyła.

Blaise westchnął ciężko.

\- Pani profesor wspaniałomyślnie pozwoliła nam wziąć udział w projekcie, dzięki któremu poprzednie lata zostaną nam zaliczone.

Ginny wewnętrznie jęknęła. _Nie, Blaise, w taki sposób niewiele ugrasz._

\- Tylko nie myśl, że nie słyszę tej ironii - Burbage pokiwała ostrzegawczo palcem, jednak zdawała się ani trochę nie przejmować Ślizgonem. - Mój projekt jest cenny. Bardzo cenny. Czy myślicie, że macie wystarczająco sił? Potu? Łez? - uniosła wysoko czarne brwi. Ginny poruszyła się niespokojnie pod wnikliwym spojrzeniem nauczycielki.

\- Na czym tak właściwie polega ten projekt?

Burbage tylko zaklaskała w dłonie.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie! Wszystko w swoim czasie!

\- Ale...

\- Widzę was na moich następnych zajęciach, gołąbeczki - i z tymi słowami ponownie się obróciła na krześle, wyskakując z niego i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła do jednej z szafek.

\- Pani profesor, chcielibyśmy omówić pewne aspekty...

\- W swoim czasie! - machnęła lekceważąco ręką i wskazała drzwi.

Ginny tylko posłała Blaise'owi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i wyszedł z sali, rzucając na odchodnym "do widzenia". Ginny dorzuciła "dziękujemy" i drzwi się zamknęły.

\- Wariatka - wymamrotał pod nosem Ślizgon, zeskakując z marmurowych stopni.

\- Tak jak wszyscy tutaj - Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Blaise zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Większa wariatka niż my wszyscy tutaj. Jak Trelawney, tylko gorzej, bo od niej zależy moje zaliczenie.

Gryfonka uniosła palec i pokiwała nim.

\- _Nasze _zaliczenie. Pamiętasz? Wciągnąłeś mnie w to.

Blaise przeczesał palcami swoje ciemne włosy i jęknął przeciągle.

\- Cały rok z tą kobietą! Z nią i jej projektem, który prawdopodobnie zabije nas wszystkich!

\- Okej, kwestii zabijania nie uwzględniłeś, gdy składałeś mi ofertę - zachichotała Ginny, przejeżdżając palcami po starym gobelinie. Poczuła warstewkę kurzu, która została na jej skórze.

Blaise spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Burbage cię nie denerwuje?

Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jest zabawna. Na swój dziwny, dziwny, dziwny... - zmarszczyła brwi i po zastanowieniu dorzuciła jeszcze jedno "dziwny" - sposób.

Ślizgon tylko pokręcił głową, nonszalancko wsuwając ręce do kieszeni szaty.

\- Utożsamiasz się z nią? - zaśmiał się lekko. Ginny zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- A sądzisz tak, ponieważ?...

\- Obydwie macie talent do... zauważyłaś, jaką jest łamagą? - parsknął śmiechem i odwrócił się w stronę Gryfonki, by zobaczyć jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Uważasz, że jestem łamagą? - skrzyżowała ręce, unosząc wysoko brodę.

\- Czy to nie ty wyłożyłaś się przed Draco Malfoyem w pociągu? - rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Ginny prychnęła.

\- Skąd wiesz o... - zmrużyła oczy. - Malfoy - warknęła. Malfoy nie byłby Malfoyem, gdyby nie pochwalił się wszystkim, którzy chcą słuchać. I tym, którzy nie chcą.

\- Nie denerwuj się, Gingerku, tak tylko rozmawialiśmy - zaśmiał się lekko.

Ginny spojrzała spod przymrużonych powiek na rozbawionego chłopaka.

\- Dobrze, poważnie, czy nadawanie dziwnych przezwisk jest jakąś cechą wrodzoną Ślizgonów? Mops, Rudzik, Gingerek, Weasleyek, co z wami jest nie tak? - pokręciła głową.

\- "Weasleyek" nie jest ode mnie - zaoponował Blaise ze śmiechem w głosie.

\- Nie, to jest od Malfoya. Daj mu znać, że jest na mojej liście "do unicestwienia" - burknęła.

\- A czym tak się przysłużył, że trafił na twoją legendarną czarną listę? - roześmiał się, trącając ją lekko łokciem. Ginny odsunęła się z ustami ściśniętymi w cienką linię. Wystarczyło słowo "Malfoy", by nienormalnie blada twarz fretki z ulizanymi włosami zaślepiła jej wizję. A tak się składało, że powyższy obraz był gorszym bodźcem dla Ginny niż czerwona płachta na byka.

\- Poza tym, że jest Malfoyem?

\- Mówimy o moim przyjacielu - powiedział śpiewnie Blaise, jednak bez większego przejęcia. - Ale czasem też mam ochotę go unicestwić, więc możesz mówić - parsknął.

\- Dzisiejszy szlaban był zły i bez niego. Ale nie. Szanowna Princessa musiała przywlec swój anorektyczny tyłek i zniszczyć resztę dnia. Jakby nie mógł zostać tam, skąd przypełzł, fretka jego mać.

Blaise zatrzymał się i utkwił ciemne oczy w twarzy dziewczyny. Ginny po raz kolejny raz tego dnia poczuła się niezręcznie. _Dlaczego ludzie lubią się we mnie wpatrywać? _

Ślizgon wybuchnął śmiechem, przykładając rękę do czoła. Gryfonka zastanawiała się, czy chłopak nie dostał po drodze jakąś klątwą, bo jego niekontrolowany śmiech wydawał się nie mieć końca.

\- Dobrze, Weasley, właśnie podskoczyłaś w moim prywatnym rankingu - powiedział, nadal chichocząc. W kącikach jego oczu błyszczały łzy. - Jedną wypowiedzią przebiłaś wszelkie przytyki, jakie o Malfoyu słyszałem - otarł wierzchem dłoni kąciki oczu. - A trochę ich było.

\- Czy ty nie powinieneś stanąć w jego obronie? Jako przyjaciel, albo coś?

Blaise tylko machnął ręką.

\- Ślizgoni doceniają ładne zagrania.

\- Cóż, Malfoy nie wydawał się doceniać moich ładnych zagrań, gdy dziś próbował mnie przekląć w kosmos - i choć jej ton był beztroski i nigdy, nigdy, _nigdy _by się do tego nie przyznała, Ginny czuła zimny dreszcz, na myśl o porannym spotkaniu z bladym chłopakiem. Było w nim coś, co podpowiadało, by się bać.

Blaise klasnął w dłonie z parsknięciem.

\- Co ty mu takiego zrobiłaś, że się zaczął rzucać? - uniósł wysoko brwi. Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A czy on kiedyś się nie rzucał?

\- A czy pamiętasz, żeby kiedyś wyciągnął na ciebie różdżkę?

\- A czy pamiętasz, żebym kiedyś wchodziła mu na nerwy jak ostatnio? I vice versa?

\- Touche.

Podsumowali to wspólnym śmiechem i dalszą drogę pokonywali w milczeniu.

_To jest dziwne. To jest bardzo dziwne. I nie wiem, czy bezpiecznie jest w tę dziwność wchodzić. Czy Ślizgoni nie powinni być bardziej... ślizgońscy?, _zerknęła na Blaise'a. _Teoretycznie jest _trochę_ ślizgoński. Trochę. I teoretycznie. _

\- On nie jest taki zły, wiesz?

Ginny spojrzała pytająco na Blaise'a.

\- Draco, znaczy się - wyjaśnił. - To takie...

\- Jest - przerwała Ginny definitywnie.

\- To taka ślizgońska gra - odparł defensywnie. - Wszyscy w nią gramy.

\- Ty też?

\- No ba! - wyszczerzył się.

\- Widzisz. I potrafisz być znośny. Malfoy nie.

Blaise przyłożył ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy rękę do serca.

\- Ach! Tylko "znośny"? Ranisz mnie! Uwierz, wiele dziewczyn dałoby się ostrzyc, żeby być teraz na twoim miejscu!

Ginny zaśmiała się.

\- Więc cieszmy się, że nie jestem jedną z tych wielu dziewczyn.

\- Tak, to całe uwielbienie i adoracja potrafią w pewnym momencie zmęczyć - westchnął melancholijnie. - A mi potrzeba tylko trochę miłości i bezwzględnego oddania...

Zerknął na Gryfonkę i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zobaczył jej rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Ale się mylisz. Gdyby tylko chciał, to zakochałabyś się w nim bez pamięci - wzruszył ramionami. - Gra. Wszystko jest grą.

Ginny skwitowała to ponurym śmiechem.

\- Na razie jestem na etapie powstrzymania przekleństw, gdy widzę jego twarz - odparła butnie.

\- Niepokorna Gryfonka - zachichotał Blaise. - Nie martw się, na miłość przyjdzie jeszcze pora.

\- Goń się, Zabini - prychnęła. - Prędzej piekło zamarznie nim ja polubię Malfoya.

\- Ty się po prostu o to prosisz. Zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie - coś w uśmiechu chłopaka wyraźnie powiedziało Gryfonce, że to czas na odwrót.

\- Cokolwiek, Zabini, cokolwiek - wywróciła oczami.

oOo

\- Wiesz, że Burbage mogłaby konkurować z Trelawney, jeśli chodzi o charakterek?

\- Zauważyłam.

\- Podobno się przyjaźnią.

\- Tak?

\- I nie boisz się?

\- Pytasz poważnie, czy tak tylko się zgrywasz?

Colin roześmiał się, szturchając przyjaciółkę.

\- Po prostu pamiętam nasze Wróżbiarstwo. I mam dziwne wrażenie, że Trelawney też doskonale je pamięta - złapał mocniej stos książek, które niósł w objęciach.

\- No ja myślę. Przychodziłam tam specjalnie po to, by dostarczyć jej rozrywki - zachichotała. - I innym przy okazji. I sobie. Merlinie, jakie to wszystko było nudne. Śmiertelnie nudne. Gdyby kiedyś zaczęła rozmawiać z Binnsem, to chyba by zanudzili się wzajemnie na śmierć. Choć teoretycznie Binns już nie żyje, więc prawdopodobnie by wyparował.

\- Co nie jest wcale złą myślą. Binns znika, przybywa nowy nauczyciel. Pomyśl, pierwsza Historia Magii, na której nie zasypiasz!

\- No nie wiem, ja nawet polubiłam te historyczne drzemki.

\- I histeryczne wkuwanie do egzaminów? - chłopak uniósł wysoko brwi. Ginny tylko roześmiała się głośno.

\- Kto wkuwał, ten wkuwał - wyszczerzyła się.

Dwaj Gryfoni opuścili nieśpiesznie bibliotekę, tchnięci przez zew obiadu. Colin z nakładem książek o roślinach, nawozach, ziemiach i wszystkim, co miało jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Zielarstwem, a Ginny z nowymi pokładami spokoju, wypoczęcia i esejem dla profesor McGonagall. Przez większość czasu, podczas pisania wypracowania, Ginny zastanawiała się, jak przekonać na jutrzejszej rozmowie profesor McGonagall, że wie co robi, nawet jeśli tak nie było. Ginny postanowiła poddać się losowi i poczekać, na jego decyzję. Więc ostatecznie pozostało jej mieć otwarte uszy i oczy na jego zachcianki.

\- Co tam się dzieje? - Colin wskazał brodą grupkę uczniów, stłoczonych przy gablocie. Tłum zasłaniał obiekt, nad którym wszyscy gorąco dyskutowali.

\- Sprawdzę - powiedziała Ginny, zostawiając Colina, obładowanego książkami, samego na schodach. Podeszła do rozemocjonowanych uczniów i spróbowała dostać się przed nich, jednak zadanie okazało się zbyt trudne. Ostatecznie zdobyła jedno uderzenie łokciem, dwa popchnięcia i wiele nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Westchnęła ciężko i spróbowała stanąć na palcach, jednak skąpy wzrost tylko z niej zaszydził.

\- Nie martw się, Weasley, to i tak nie dla ciebie, możesz przestać się wysilać.

Ginny doskonale znała ten szyderczy ton i doskonale wiedziała, że za chwilę będzie bardzo rozzłoszczona. I prawdopodobnie ktoś bardzo ucierpi. Na przykład pewien blondyn ze Slytherinu.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i odwróciła się.

\- Mówiłeś coś, Malfoy? - przywołała na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i spojrzała chłopakowi prosto w oczy - błyskało w nich rozbawienie.

\- Tylko tyle, że możesz już pójść. Nic, do czego byś się nadawała - wzruszył ramionami i włożył nonszalancko dłonie do kieszeni szaty. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Skoro już przeszliśmy przez zwyczajowy rytuał złośliwości, to czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym tłumem?

\- Mógłbym - Malfoy uniósł kącik ust w górę. Ginny spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Więc?

\- Mógłbym. Nie powiedziałem, że to zrobię - przez jego twarz przebiegł cień rozbawienia, gdy zobaczył minę Gryfonki.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko - prychnęła.

\- Ja? Chyba nie jesteś na odpowiednim miejscu do wydawania takich opinii - spojrzał na nią z góry. Tym razem to on napotkał jej wzrok i nie złamał kontaktu. Ginny poczuła, jak coś zaciska się na jej żołądku. _Jakby przewiercał moją głowę. _Westchnęła.

\- Kolejne bzdury o poziomie i grze?

Malfoy uniósł jedną brew.

\- Na co dzień biegasz, skaczesz, krzyczysz i robisz wszystko, czego dorosły czarodziej by nie tknął. Które z nas jest bardziej dziecinne?

Ginny zacisnęła usta, obejmując się ramionami.

\- To się nazywa czerpaniem radości z życia - burknęła. Malfoy tylko zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - odwrócił spojrzenie i utkwił je ponad tłumem. Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Po chwili chłopak znów się odezwał. - Zapisy do Klubu Pojedynków.

\- Słucham? - zamrugała.

\- Wiem, że przetwarzanie informacji trochę ci zajmuje, ale postaraj się: zapisy do Klubu Pojedynków - odpowiedział, przeciągając głoski w typowy dla niego sposób. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie mamy Klubu Pojedynków...

\- I dlatego są zapisy. Otwierają go. Logiczne, Weasley, prawda? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Ginny postanowiła to zignorować.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Często zadajesz tyle bezsensownych pytań?

\- Tylko gdy prowadzę bezsensowną rozmowę - warknęła, czując, jak powoli temperament wymyka jej się spod kontroli. - Ostatnio Klub był porażką. Jak teraz chcą to zrobić?

\- Inne zasady. Będzie go prowadził Auror z Akademii. Na zasadzie ich treningu prawdopodobnie - wzruszył ramionami. - Nasz nowy nauczyciel od Obrony, swoją drogą. Zobaczymy, czy uda mu się pobić w niekompetencji jego poprzedników.

Ginny pokiwała głową, myślami zostawiając Malfoya daleko za sobą. Coś dzwoniło w jej głowie, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziała co. Idea Klubu Pojedynków była ciekawa. Współpraca z Aurorem jeszcze ciekawsza. A sama Ginny na zajęciach GD wystarczająco udowodniła, że nie warto stanąć po przeciwnej stronie jej różdżki.

\- Spróbuję - powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś konkretnego.

\- Skłonności samobójcze? - zadrwił Malfoy, wykrzywiając usta w kolejnym szyderczym uśmieszku.

_Ach. Tak. Ja jeszcze z nim rozmawiam. Super. _

_\- _Bardziej przygotowanie do zrobienia ci krzywdy, gdy za bardzo mnie wkurzysz - odparła bez większych emocji.

\- Już, już, nie musisz się denerwować, Weasleyku - powiedział protekcjonalnie. - Poza tym nieważne, ile treningów przejdziesz, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie ze mną wygrać - wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteś na straconej pozycji, przykro mi.

Ginny prychnęła.

\- Z palcem w bucie, Malfoy. Z palcem w bucie mogłabym cię pokonać.

Ślizgon spojrzał na nią, jak na dziecko, które za wiele mówi.

\- I jak na Weasleya przystało, przeceniasz swoje możliwości. Nie, nie stać cię na to, pogódź się z przykrą rzeczywistością.

\- Rzeczywistość niedługo będzie przykra dla ciebie, Malfoy. Naprawdę, jesteś taki _nudny_. Powtarzasz te same slogany do _obrzydzenia_. To już nawet mnie nie rusza - wywróciła oczami, udając, że nie widzi ostrzegawczego wyrazu twarzy chłopaka. - Spróbuj powiedzieć to samo na arenie. Zobaczymy, na ile _ciebie _stać - spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Poprawił swoją szatę, mimo jej nienagannego stanu i uniósł wysoko brodę.

\- Mógłbym, ale nie chciałbym doprowadzić cię do łez, zniesmacza mnie obraz nędzy.

Ginny uniosła kącik ust.

\- Nie martw się, Malfoy, będziesz zbyt zajęty błaganiem o litość.

\- Malfoyowie nie błagają - prychnął.

\- Przekonamy się? - uniosła wyzywająco brwi, robiąc krok w kierunku chłopaka.

\- Ty naprawdę się prosisz o krzywdę, Weasley - wycedził, pochylając się w kierunku dziewczyny.

_O, tak, chętnie ci zrobię krzywdę. _

\- Umiesz coś jeszcze, poza groźbami?

\- Umiem przekląć cię tak, że nawet w św. Mungu cię nie poskładają - odwarknął.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się Malfoyowskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - rzuciła protekcjonalnie. Jedynie jej mózg krzyczał: _Co ty robisz?! Nie chcesz jeszcze chwilę pożyć? Choćby odrobinkę?! Zabijesz nas! Jeszcze jeden taki numer i się wyprowadzam! _

_Cicho mózgu. _

Malfoy spojrzał na Gryfonkę zwężonymi oczami.

\- Czy to wyzwanie?

\- Musiałabym założyć, że nie jesteś tchórzem, żeby rzucić ci wyzwanie, więc...

\- Więc z pewnością nie będziesz miała problemu ze zmierzeniem się ze mną w Klubie Pojedynków? - uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. Ginny poczuła, że nawet jej serce chce wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej i uciec. Z przyjemnością pognałaby za nim.

\- Żadnych - i mina chłopaka wyraźnie powiedziała dziewczynie, jak niewiarygodnie brzmiał jej ton. - Więc ty nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów z zapisaniem się do Klubu? - postanowiła się zrehabilitować.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Żadnych.

I z tym słowem przecisnął się przez wyszczuplony tłum i złożył zamaszystym ruchem podpis na wywieszonej liście. Posłał Ginny ostatnie spojrzenie i odszedł.

Jego imię i nazwisko odznaczało się wyraźnie na bladym pergaminie, rzucając Ginny nieme wyzwanie.

Gryfonka wzięła głęboki oddech i z bijącym sercem podeszła do tablicy.

_To nie może skończyć się dobrze_.

Z tą myślą naskrobała swój podpis pod słowami "Draco Malfoy".


	5. Zacznijmy grę

**I wreszcie kolejny rozdział!**

**Tak, zbyt długo mi to zajęło, wiem, przepraszam! To były szalone dwa miesiące. Bardzo szalone. Ale sytuacja opanowana, ja mam nowy komputer i więcej wolnego oraz motywacji, więc dalsze rozdziały powinny pojawiać się częściej!**

**Jako rekompensatę dają dłuższy rozdział i zdecydowanie więcej Draco :D**

**Tradycyjnie: zachęcam do komentowania, bo radość/krytyka czytających to największy power do pisania ;)**

* * *

\- Mogłaś powiedzieć, że chcesz zostać Uzdrowicielem.

\- Ale ja nie chcę zostać Uzdrowicielem.

\- My jesteśmy tego świadomi, ale McGonagall tego nie wie. Wystarczyłoby.

\- Myślisz, że uwierzyłaby, że chcę być Uzdrowicielem?

\- Sądzę, że nikt by nie uwierzył, że chcesz być Uzdrowicielem. I chyba nikt by ci na to nie pozwolił – Colin wtrącił ze śmiechem. Ginny wydęła policzki, mierząc przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- Słowa wsparcia?

\- Słowa prawdy – zachichotała blondynka.

\- Luna!

\- Przykro mi Ginny, ale nie potrafię zapomnieć naszych zajęć z pierwszej pomocy.

Colin pokiwał gorliwie głową, jednak przezornie postanowił zachować milczenie.

\- Nie było aż tak źle – Ginny skrzyżowała ręce. Luna wbiła w nią intensywne spojrzenie.

\- Ginny. Miałaś zabandażować Smithowi rękę. Omal go nie udusiłaś. Do dziś nie wiemy, jak ci się to udało.

Gryfonka zachichotała.

\- Bo wy naprawdę sądzicie, że to było niechcący – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Colin i Luna jednocześnie unieśli brwi.

\- Żartujesz – parsknął chłopak.

\- Ani trochę!

\- Wiedziałam, że „pani profesorze, bo Smith chyba trochę się dusi" brzmiało zbyt spokojnie!

\- Nie lubię gościa, dobrze?

\- Czy to jest powód do podduszania? - zachichotała Krukonka.

\- Przecież żyje. I ma się całkiem dobrze. Niczego nie żałuję! – Ginny uniosła wysoko głowę, śmiejąc się lekko.

Luna wyciągnęła nogi na tyle, na ile pozwalał parapet okna, na którym siedzieli.

\- Więc skreśliłaś bardzo dobrą wymówkę – westchnęła, opierając czoło o szybę. Słońce zaczynało zbliżać się ku linii jeziora, zalewając wszystko ciepłą, pomarańczową barwą.

\- I zapewniłaś sobie kolejne rozmowy zawodowe z McGonagall – dodał Colin.

Ginny odpowiedziała westchnieniem. Jej niedzielne spotkanie z McGonagall było mieszanką wstydu, zażenowania i rozpaczy. W ciągu czterdziestu minut Gryfonka uświadomiła sobie, jak kiepsko rysuje się jej przyszłość.

Znaczy uświadomiła to sobie z wejściem do gabinetu wicedyrektor – każda minuta dalszej rozmowy była kolejnym gwoździem do trumny, w której Ginny teraz się znajdowała.

\- Ostatecznie mogę pomagać bliźniakom w sklepie… - powiedziała niepewnie, jednak spojrzenia Luny i Colina natychmiast rozwiały wątpliwości Gryfonki co do głupoty tego pomysłu. - Dobra. Okej. Chcę żyć, odrzucam tę opcję.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której każdy szukał czegoś wartego powiedzenia.

\- Powiedz profesor McGonagall, że Klub Pojedynków to twoja inwestycja i kierunek. Z głowy – Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To może się udać… tak właściwie, to na pewno się uda. To jest wręcz genialne, jesteś genialna, Luna!

Blondynka zachichotała.

\- Wbrew powszechnej opinii – odparła lekko. - Ale powinnaś się pośpieszyć, jeśli chcesz, żeby to zadziałało.

\- To znaczy?

\- Zaraz są kwalifikacje.

\- Jakie kwalifikacje? - Ginny poderwała się, czując jak zesztywniałe kości protestują.

\- Dumbledore dziś rano przy śniadaniu ogłosił, że kandydaci do Klubu mają po obiedzie stawić się na sprawdzianie umiejętności.

Ginny była już na nogach.

\- Dlaczego ja nic nie wiem?!

\- Ważniejsze pytanie: dlaczego tu jeszcze stoisz? - Colin uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem. Ginny zakryła usta ręką.

\- Fakt. Biegnę!

\- Leć!

\- Uciekam!

\- Pędź!

\- Pędzę, jak wiatr w dzikim polu!

\- Szybko!

\- Tak, zmykam!

\- GINNY! - Colin i Luna krzyknęli jednocześnie.

I Ginny pomknęła korytarzem, obstawiając, że powinna zmierzać w kierunku sali od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zastanawiała się, jak to jest, że nigdy nie wie, co się wokół dzieje i gdy się dowiaduje, to w ostatniej chwili. Ginny nazywała to „życiowym nieogarnięciem", jej mama – chorobą.

Ruda dziewczyna wykręciła ostro na jednym z zakrętów i pokonała marmurowe schodki, przeskakując co drugi.

_Przynajmniej rozgrzewkę mam już za sobą, _pomyślała, wbiegając w jeden z gobelinów. Po chwili ciemności znalazła się w innym korytarzu.

_Czekajcie na mnie, czekajcie na mnie, Malfoy mnie zniszczy, jak nie przyjdę, czekajcie na mnie!_

I z takimi myślami pokonała ostatni róg, wypadając gwałtownie na grupę uczniów. Wyhamowała ostro, potykając się i machając rękoma gwałtownie. Tłum w popłochu rozstąpił się w obawie przed kolizją z pędzącą, rudą destrukcją.

\- Jestem! - sapnęła, łapczywie łapiąc oddech. Ludzie wokół posłali jej skonsternowane spojrzenia, jednak była do takich sytuacji przyzwyczajona na tyle, że przestała się nimi przejmować.

\- Wychowano cię w dziczy, ale mogłabyś chociaż udawać cywilizowaną osobę.

Ginny uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć szyderczy uśmiech blond chłopaka.

_Poważnie, czy on czasem zmienia wyraz twarzy? Może ma tak na stałe?_

\- Poczekaj – sapnęła, opierając się o ścianę. - Zaraz cię obrażę, tylko odzyskam oddech.

Malfoy tylko prychnął.

\- Swoją drogą, to i tak zaskakujące, że jesteś. Myślałem, że stchórzyłaś i teraz kulisz się w kącie, chlipiąc nad swoją beznadzieją – powiedział, jakby od niechcenia. Ginny tylko zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Naprawdę, Malfoy, nie mam przed czym tchórzyć. To tylko ty i twoje ego – wzruszyła ramionami. - Nic, do czego bym się nie przyzwyczaiła do tej pory.

Ślizgon tylko odpowiedział jednym ze swoich uśmieszków.

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, w co się wpakowałaś swoimi brudnymi buciorami, prawda?

I coś w jego spojrzeniu kazało Ginny skulić się wewnętrznie.

_-_ Nie mam brudnych butów – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Malfoy uniósł brwi i jego wzrok powędrował do stóp Gryfonki.

\- Czyli że to ich naturalny wygląd? Poważnie, Weasley, z którego śmietnika je wyciągnęłaś?

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko, na chwilę zatrzymując oddech.

\- Poważnie, Malfoy, co cię obchodzą moje buty?

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, przypatrując się Ginny. Gryfonka przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Za każdym razem, gdy stalowoszare oczy Ślizgona były na nią skierowane, miała wrażenie, że chłopak może zobaczyć każdą komórkę jej ciała. I w żadnym razie nie było to przyjemne uczucie.

\- Absolutnie nic – odpowiedział w końcu. - Po prostu lubię widzieć, jak się czerwienisz – zaśmiał się lekko, gdy Ginny zacisnęła mocno usta w cienką linię, czując temperaturę, napływającą do jej policzków. - Właśnie o tym mówię. Wyglądasz jak marchewka.

Gryfonka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała wyzywająco na Malfoya.

\- Lubię marchewki – odpowiedziała zbywającym tonem.

Gdzieś z tyłu rozległy się podniesione głosy. Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się i uczniowie zostali poproszeni o wejście do środka.

\- Też lubię marchewki.

I nim słowa chłopaka przebrzmiały, Ślizgon wmaszerował do sali, zostawiając Ginny z zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

oOo

Nowy nauczyciel od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w niczym nie przypominał swoich poprzedników. Ubierał się całkiem zwyczajnie – nie nosił w każdym razie turbanu (ani dodatkowej twarzy z tyłu głowy), jego postura, sposób bycia, świadczyły o doświadczeniu mężczyzny, był dobrze zbudowany, dość młody, mówił z lekkim akcentem i przede wszystkim – śmiało mógłby pojawić się na okładce magazynu „Czarownica".

Wszystko to sprawiło, że połowa dziewczyn straciła zainteresowanie Klubem, przenosząc je całkowicie na swojego nowego nauczyciela.

Mark Vera powiódł wzrokiem po na wpół zainteresowanych na wpół zniecierpliwionych twarzach.

\- Słyszałem, że Hogwart jakiś czas temu miał Klub Pojedynków. I słyszałem, na czym polegał. Możecie o nim zapomnieć. Na moich zajęciach nauczę was walki. Wytrzymałości. Sprytu –

\- Weasley, odpadasz – Ginny usłyszała szept za swoimi plecami i cichy chichot kilku osób. Nie musiała się odwracać, by sprawdzić, kto to powiedział. Westchnęła, wywracając oczami.

Vera obrzucił uczniów kolejnym spojrzeniem. - I honoru.

\- Malfoy, odpadasz – mruknęła cicho, choć była pewna, że jej słowa dotarły do blondyna.

Ich nowy nauczyciel zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym stała Ginny, sprawiając, że wszyscy wokół zamilkli.

\- Chcę wam pokazać – kontynuował, - nie tylko obronę, ale też atak. Mój Klub jest dla tych, którzy walczą sercem i duchem, nie dla uczniaków, którzy chcą się douczyć kilku zaklęć na egzaminy końcowe. Tacy mogą już wstać i wymaszerować.

Splótł ręce za plecami, wyprostowując się. Spod ciemnych włosów błyskało pełne powagi spojrzenie.

\- Ci, którzy nie są gotowi, by zmierzyć się z wojną za murami tej szkoły, niech opuszczą salę – powiedział cicho. - Mój Klub Pojedynków skupia się na działaniach ofensywnych, nie defensywnych.

Gdzieś z tyłu przebiegł szmer, ktoś odrobinę zbyt głośno spytał, czym jest ofensywa i defensywa, ktoś mruknął coś o przesadzie.

Kąciki ust Very rozciągnęły się w półuśmiechu, który nadał nauczycielowi drapieżny wygląd.

\- Na początku chcę poznać wasz poziom umiejętności, zobaczyć, z kim mam do czynienia. Każdy z was zostanie przeegzaminowany. A potem zobaczymy, co dalej.

Ginny spojrzała niepewnie na profesora. Każde jego zdanie brzmiało tak, jakby miał zamiar wybić ich wszystkich w jeden dzień. Ewentualnie dwa dni. I miała dziwne wrażenie, że egzamin nie będzie polegał na zakreśleniu „A", B", lub „C".

\- Boisz się? - ponownie usłyszała przy swoim uchu. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Była wystarczająco zestresowana bez udziału Ślizgona.

\- Wściekłeś się dziś, Malfoy? Czego ode mnie chcesz? - syknęła. Chłopak tylko zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Tylko nie mów, że zapomniałaś, po co tu jesteśmy – uniósł brwi, ponownie wbijając w nią spojrzenie. I ponownie jej żołądek obrócił się wokół własnej osi. _JAK on to robi? Pewnie nawet własna matka nie patrzy mu w oczy._

\- Mam ci pokazać, że w pojedynku ze mną byłbyś biedny, po to tu jesteśmy, ale ponawiam pytanie: czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? Masz cały arsenał osób do obrażania poza mną, odpuść – założyła nogę na nogę i wlepiła spojrzenie w ścianę.

Malfoy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteś najbliżej, inni są mniej ciekawymi obiektami, za łatwo jest cię zdenerwować, by sobie odpuścić – wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

\- O, więc jestem ciekawym obiektem? - poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami. - Jakieś ukryte uczucia? Może niespełniona miłość, _Draco? _\- zatrzepotała rzęsami, przy okazji czując, jak żołądek wykonuje dalsze harce. Tym razem w dzikim proteście.

_Wiem, wiem. Bluźnię. _

_\- _Nie spoufalaj się, Weasley i swoje dzikie marzenia trzymaj na wodzy – odparł Ślizgon, kręcąc lekko głową.

Ginny zachichotała.

\- Obawiasz się, że ci się spodobają?

\- Obawiam się, że za chwilę ponownie ujrzę mój obiad – odparł z niesmakiem blondyn, odwracając się od Gryfonki. Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na pierwszą osobę, która weszła do pokoju obok na „wstępny egzamin".

Jakiś czas potem śmiertelnie blady, pierwszy nieszczęśnik wytoczył się ciężko z pomieszczenia, oświadczając głośno, że on się wypisuje.

Ginny odetchnęła z niepokojem.

_Może to nie był taki dobry pomysł?_

oOo

Uczniowie byli wyczytywani według kolejności, w której się wpisywali. To oznaczało, że pierwszy wkroczył Malfoy. I że Ginny nie mogła zobaczyć jego stanu po wyjściu z sali, bo musiała być gotową do wkroczenia zaraz po nim.

A stan uczestników bywał różny. Niektórzy wychodzili nieporuszeni, niektórzy wywlekali się ze środka, a niektórzy nie wychodzili w ogóle. I nikt nie wiedział, co czeka za pozornymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Oczekujący próbowali rozładować napięcie różnymi żartami, jednak doprowadzali tylko do większego niepokoju.

Ginny i Malfoy przesiedzieli ten czas w milczeniu, nie mając ochoty rozmawiać ze sobą i nie widząc nikogo, z kim rozmowę warto by było zacząć.

Gdy nazwisko Ślizgona zostało wyczytane, chłopak rzucił Gryfonce wyzywające spojrzenie, wspomożone typowym dla niego uśmieszkiem i Malfoy wmaszerował z podniesioną głową do sali egzaminacyjnej.

Było już całkiem pusto (część uczniów czmychnęła po kryjomu jeszcze przed zostaniem przetestowanym), gdy Ginny została poproszona o wejście do sali.

Dopiero wtedy poczuła, jak ciężkie stały się jej nogi i jak bardzo umysł odmawia skupienia.

Starała się grać pewniejszą niż w rzeczywistości się czuła, gdy przekroczyła próg drzwi, choć nie powstrzymała się przed wzdrygnięciem, gdy usłyszała, jak się zatrzaskują za jej plecami.

Obrzuciła pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że znajduje się w prostym, ale przyjaźnie wyglądającym gabinecie.

Na środku za biurkiem z ciemnego drewna siedział profesor Vera z łokciami, opartymi na blacie. Gestem ręki wskazał krzesło po drugiej stronie mebla.

Ginny usiadła ostrożnie, jednak postanowiła, że trzymanie różdżki w pogotowiu nie będzie złym pomysłem.

\- Dzień dobry, panno… - zerknął na kartkę przed nim, - Weakly.

\- Weasley – powiedziała Ginny, starając się wyglądać, jakby wiedziała, co robi. Nauczyciel uniósł ciemne brwi.

\- Jak?

\- Weasley, panie profesorze – powtórzyła, obserwując uprzejmy uśmiech mężczyzny, który w niewytłumaczalny sposób przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.

\- Tak, Weasley. Virginia?

\- Ginewra.

\- Dobrze, może napijesz się herbaty, _Ginewro_? - Ginny nagle zauważyła dwie filiżanki na biurku. Vera podsunął pod jej nos jedną z nich.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, na pewno.

Vera odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem.

\- Więc pozwól, że ja się napiję – powiedział, łapiąc za ucho drugiej filiżanki. - Czego się spodziewasz tutaj, Ginny? - spojrzał na nią badawczo. - Formularza, smoków, testu wielokrotnego wyboru, latających Cruciatusów?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wszystkiego po trochu – odparła lekko. - A czego mogę się spodziewać?

Przez twarz Very przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

\- Niespodziewanego.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Vera nie spuszczał spojrzenia z twarzy Gryfonki. Ta starała się dzielnie je wytrzymać.

\- W jak bliskich relacjach jest pani z Draco Malfoyem? - zapytał po chwili. Ginny otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Ze wszystkich pytań, takiego spodziewała się najmniej.

_Cóż, to chyba rozumiał przez „niespodziewane". _

\- Ja… no znamy się przez jakiś czas.

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Nie bardzo.

\- A chciałabyś?

\- Przepraszam, ale dlaczego rozmawiamy…

\- A dlaczego nie? Skoro przyszliście razem-

\- Nie przyszliśmy-

\- Lubicie się?

\- To skompli-

\- Tak, czy nie?

\- Bardziej nie.

\- Ale przyszliście razem.

\- Żeby zrobić sobie na złość, dobrze? - prychnęła.

\- Czujesz się przez niego zmotywowana?

\- Bardziej zirytowana, ja-

Nim Ginny zdążyła dokończyć zdanie, filiżanka, która jeszcze przed chwilą była w ręku Very, poleciała w stronę jej głowy i tylko refleks Ścigającego i różdżka w ręku pozwoliła jej na uniknięcie porcelanowego pocisku.

\- Co-

\- Masz trzy sekundy, potem gaz zacznie działać – oznajmił Vera, zatykając swój nos.

Gdy Ginny chciała zapytać „jaki gaz" lub „co pan, do cholery, robi", poczuła słodkawą woń w powietrzu. Powstrzymała przemożną chęć westchnięcia, czując lekkie zawroty w głowie i natychmiast zatkała nos, rzucając się w kierunku drzwi.

Nacisnęła na klamkę, jednak ta stawiła opór. Ginny spojrzała szybko na Verę, który szyderczo pomachał jej ręką.

Gryfonka wysadziła zamek szybkim zaklęciem i wypadła z pokoju, zostawiając nawiedzonego profesora w środku.

Jednak nie powróciła do klasy OPCMu, znalazła się w całkowicie innym pomieszczeniu.

_Nie jest dobrze, _pomyślała. _Nie jest dobrze. _

Wokół panowała absolutna ciemność, z której nie wyłaniały się żadne kształty. Nicość.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić serce i postawiła pierwszy krok.

Mrok przeszył blady promień, rozpoczynający swoją drogę pod stopą dziewczyny, a kończący się gdzieś w oddali. Blask nie znikł, ale zaczął się nasilać, odznaczając się pośród ciemności.

Gryfonka stała przed rozświetloną ścieżką.

Chwyciła mocniej różdżkę. Jakiś nieprzyjemny głos z tyłu głowy podsuwał jej wizje spadnięcia w otchłań, gdy tylko postawi stopę na świetlistej drodze.

Ginny kazała mu się zamknąć i weszła na szlak. Ku jej głębokiej uldze nie spadła. Bladożółty blask owinął się wokół jej stóp, ale nie rozwiał się. Dziewczyna ruszyła dalej, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Miała wrażenie, że stąpa po materacu. Skupiała wzrok na blasku przed sobą, bo gdy tylko uciekła wzrokiem w bok, natychmiast kręciło jej się w głowie od nieprzeniknionej ciemności.

_W co ja się wpakowałam? Co w ogóle zaszło?, _myślała gorączkowo, nie przerywając marszu.

_I co dalej?_

Dostała odpowiedź, której się nie spodziewała. I to omal jej nie zabiło.

Za późno poczuła chłód, owijający się wokół nadgarstka lewej ręki. Gdy na niego spojrzała, zobaczyła czarną, bezkształtną mackę, wyłaniającą się z mroku.

Pisnęła, instynktownie wyrywając się. Zrobiła o jeden krok za daleko i zachwiała się, balansując na krawędzi świetlistej ścieżki. Zamachała rękoma, łapiąc równowagę.

Gdy jej nogi ponownie stabilnie opierały się o grunt, z przerażeniem zauważyła, że nie miała do czynienia z jedną macką. Było ich coraz więcej, a każda pełzła w kierunku dziewczyny.

_Cholera. _

_Cholera._

Poczuła muśnięcie jednej z nich.

_choleracholeracholeracholera!_

Nie myślała więcej, puściła się biegiem przez drogę, modląc się, by prędko znaleźć jej koniec. Ze wszystkich stron wystrzeliwały ciemne obłąki, formujące się w bezkształtne ramiona. Wszystkie wyciągnięte ku niej. Wydawały się zbliżać coraz szybciej.

Ale to Ginny biegła coraz wolniej.

Światło, tworzące ścieżkę, która jeszcze przed chwilą wydawała się całkiem przyjazną, teraz owijało się wokół kostek dziewczyny, skutecznie ją zatrzymując. Ginny próbowała wyżej podnosić kolana, jednak to nic nie dawało. Stawianie kroków było coraz trudniejsze, nie wiedziała, ile przebiegła, ale nierówny, świszczący oddech podpowiadał jej, że wystarczająco wiele. Czuła na sobie chłód. Ciemność powoli owijała się wokół jej ciała. Wokół nóg, rąk, szyi. Każde muśnięcie macek było paraliżujące. Ginny już nie mogła się wyszamotać, każdy ruch sprawiał, że macki zaciskały się mocniej.

Ale najbardziej paraliżująca była panika. Panika, że zostanie pochłonięta przez mrok i już nigdy nie wydostanie się z ciemności. Ścieżka zaczęła znikać z jej oczu, wszystko zaczynało blaknąć.

Ginny sapnęła z przestrachem, walcząc o dostanie się do ostatniego promienia światła, który powoli rozpływał się.

I Gryfonka wiedziała, że bez światła zginie.

I dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie o różdżce, wokół której zaciskała kurczowo palce.

Nie myślała długo, zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.

_\- LUMOS SOLEM!_

Wszystko zostało zalane przez oślepiająco białe światło. Ginny zacisnęła powieki, czując pod nimi łzy.

W tym momencie znów poczuła pełną władzę nad swoim ciałem. Nie była skrępowana. Wzięła głęboki oddech, otwierając szeroko oczy. Światło zniknęło. I ciemność też.

Teraz stała w okrągłej, niewielkiej komnacie.

Rozejrzała się, dysząc ciężko.

W pomieszczeniu nie znajdowało się nic poza pochodniami, rozmieszczonymi w równych odległościach.

Nie było śladu po drzwiach.

Z pierwszym krokiem dziewczyny komnata wypełniła się buczącym dźwiękiem, przypominającym bzyczenie.

_O Boże. O Merlinie. O błagam. O nie. Nie pszczoły. Błagam. Nie pszczoły. Niech to nie będą robaki. Nie pszczoły!_

To nie były pszczoły.

To były pochodnie, które rozjarzyły się kolorowym, nienaturalnym światłem. Ginny zwęziła oczy. W tym momencie coś błysnęło, a następnie poczuła oszałamiający ból w ramieniu. Skuliła się, z krzykiem łapiąc się za bolące miejsce.

Kolejne uderzenie przyjęła lewa noga dziewczyny.

Przedmioty, które Gryfonka wzięła za pochodnie, teraz miotały w nią świetlistymi pociskami, które wywoływały oszałamiający ból.

Na początku Ginny próbowała ich unikać, jednak to sprawiło, że dostawała coraz częściej. Nim przebrzmiał ból po pocisku, który trafił w brzuch, już były atakowane plecy. Dziewczyna miotała się, próbując osłonić ramionami najczulsze punkty. Całe ciało miała w czerwonych plamach i poruszanie się sprawiało jej coraz większe trudności. Miała wrażenie, że miejsca, których dosięgły błyski płoną od środka. A dosięgnęły prawie każdy kawałek jej ciała.

Ginny spróbowała doczołgać się do jednej ze ścian, aby pociski miały słabszy zasięg, jednak okrutne „pochodnie" nie pozwoliły jej na to, strzałami znów spychając dziewczynę na środek.

Po twarzy płynęły jej łzy bólu, a każdy mięsień protestował, gdy próbowała nim poruszyć. A pociski nie ustawały. Była sponiewierana przez nie i zataczała się bezwiednie.

W pewnym momencie intensywnie różowe światło z zawrotną prędkością ruszyło na spotkanie z twarzą Ginny. Dziewczyna instynktownie uniosła różdżkę i odbiła je. Odbity pocisk trafił w ścianę, pozostawiając na niej połyskujący ślad i zniknął.

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Choć każdy jej mięsień płonął, nowa szansa dodała jej nowych sił.

Kolejny pocisk leciał w kierunku ramienia dziewczyny. I tak jak poprzedni, ten także odbiła.

Zapomniała o bólu, zaczęła wykonywać uniki, jednocześnie osłaniając się różdżką. Pociski nadal ją dosięgały, ale o wiele rzadziej wiele marniejszym skutkiem. Światła latały po całej sali, rozbijając się o ściany. A Ginny nie pozwalała sobie na chwilę przerwy.

Obróciła się, odbijając kolejny pocisk. Posłała go prosto w jedną z „pochodni". Światło trafiło w sam jej środek. Nagle wszystko zamarło. Na ułamek sekundy świat się zatrzymał.

I potem wszystko wybuchło.

Nastąpił huk, pomieszczenie zapełniło się gryzącym dymem. W uszach Ginny pojawił się nieprzyjemny pisk, zagłuszający całą rzeczywistość.

Gryfonka zamrugała nieprzytomnie, próbując coś zobaczyć.

Dym opadł, pisk ucichł.

I Ginny musiała użyć wszystkich swoich sił, by samej nie pisnąć.

Stała wśród węży.

Zielonych, wijących się gadów, kłębiących się na podłodze, ścianach, wszędzie.

Gadów, które zaczęły wpełzać na jej nogi.

Sparaliżował ją strach.

I prawdopodobnie to uratowało jej życie. Bo gdyby nie strach, zaczęła by się rzucać, próbować uciec, cokolwiek. A to nie był dobry pomysł. Zamiast tego odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy, robiąc wszystko by przestać się trząść.

Pozwoliła, by wilgotna, łuskowata skóra przesuwała się po jej ciele. Ginny miała wrażenie, że jest na granicy histerii, wybuchu płaczu. Coraz więcej węży wpełzało na nią, sprawiając, że stanie stało się coraz trudniejsze.

Gdy zielone gady zaczęły niespiesznie owijać się wokół jej szyi, w minimalnym tempie zaczęła klękać, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. Zacisnęła mocno oczy i usta, starając się ignorować cielska, zwiedzające ją jak park miejski.

Była w wężach. Była pokryta wężami. One były wszędzie. I Ginny bała się choćby oddychać. Jedyne, o co prosiła, to by wyjść z tego bez pogryzień i podduszeń. I by w ogóle z tego wyjść.

Gdy łuskowata skóra przesunęła się po wargach dziewczyny, ta mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się ze zduszonym piskiem.

I wtedy zaczęła spadać.

Spadać

spadać

spadać

i spadać…

Węże zniknęły. Zniknęło wszystko. Ginny spadała i czuła się pusto. Powinna opanować ją panika, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach uznała, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaka jej się przydarzyła w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

Godziny.

Może godzin?

Dni.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, odkąd uciekła z gabinetu. Wydawało się, że wieczność.

Gabinet.

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- To jest test!

I w tym momencie ponownie otworzyła oczy. Podobne uczucie towarzyszy wybudzeniu się ze snu. Mara nocna miesza się z rzeczywistością i organizm nie potrafi rozróżnić, gdzie kończy się fikcja, a gdzie zaczyna prawda.

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Miała wrażenie, że jej głowa stała się strasznie ciężka. Wszystko wokół wirowało.

Gdy obraz odrobinę ustabilizował się, zobaczyła lekko uśmiechniętego profesora Verę, siedzącego na swoim krześle.

Ona zajmowała miejsce naprzeciwko. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy go nie opuściła.

\- Niech pani opuści głowę w dół i weźmie kilka głębokich wdechów, panno Weasley.

Ginny nie miała siły, by zakwestionować polecenie, po prostu je wykonała.

Po kilku sekundach, a może minutach, poczuła, jak jej myśli zaczynają się rozjaśniać. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Verę. Chciała zadać milion pytań, ale nie miała pojęcia, o co pytać w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Jak już się pani domyśliła, to był test – zaczął Vera, unosząc kącik ust. - Jedyny w swoim rodzaju, można powiedzieć.

\- Będę miała siniaki – wymamrotała. Nie była to rzecz, którą chciała powiedzieć, jednak najwyraźniej jej mózg jeszcze nie wrócił do pełnej formy.

Vera uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Gdzie? - uniósł brew.

Ginny spojrzała na swoje ramiona, jednak nie dostrzegła śladu po świetlnych pociskach. Choć wspomnienie po nich wciąż było żywe, na jej ciele nie było znaku po spotkaniu z nimi.

Spojrzała pytająco na profesora.

\- Ten test polega przede wszystkim na wyobraźni, panno Weasley. Na umyśle – postukał lekko palcem swoją skroń. - To tu dzieje się najwięcej.

\- Ale jak…

\- Jak to się dzieje? Podczas całej przygody siedziała pani na tym krześle bez ruchu, co swoją drogą może być bolesne przy wstaniu, więc ostrożnie. To był trans.

\- Więc skąd pan wie, jak sobie poradziłam, skoro wszystko działo się w mojej głowie?

Vera przesunął dłonią nad biurkiem. Dopiero teraz Ginny zauważyła nienaturalny połysk jego powierzchni.

\- Blat jest pokryty warstwą Eliksiru Percepcji. Trans, w jaki została pani wprowadzona, jest ściśle z nim połączony. Wszystko, co działo się w tym… śnie? jeśli mogę to tak nazwać, zostało odbite tu.

Ginny zamrugała nieprzytomnie. Jeszcze nie do końca kontaktowała z rzeczywistością.

\- Czyli grzebał mi pan w głowie? - zmarszczyła brwi. Vera zachichotał.

\- Tylko na płaszczyźnie, nad którą i tak nie ma pani władzy. To najlepszy sposób na przetestowanie pretendującego.

Ginny zacisnęła wargi.

\- Od niektórych otrzymałem kilka pogróżek. Proszę się nie krępować – machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Węże. Rozumiem wszystko. Ale węże? Proszę pana! Węże!

Przez twarz Very przebiegł cień uśmiechu – i chyba pierwszy raz był to cień prawdziwego rozbawienia.

\- Wolałaby pani króliki?

\- Nie pogardziłabym.

\- Ale wtedy to by było za proste – zachichotał. - Dziękuję, panno Weasley, to koniec.

Ginny podniosła się i słowa Very zostały potwierdzone – naprawdę spędziła ten czas w nieruchomej pozycji.

Gryfonka, zanim się odwróciła, spojrzała ponownie na nauczyciela.

\- Panie profesorze, czy mógłby pan powiedzieć, jaki jest mój wy-

\- Dziękuję, panno Weasley – przerwał jej stanowczo, znacząco wskazując na drzwi.

\- Ale ja-

\- Może pani już iść – skinął jej głową. Jego ton jednoznacznie mówił „wyjdź i nie próbuj protestować".

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Do widzenia.

Za oknami było już ciemno. Cieszyła się, że już był piątek. I cieszyła się, że już niedługo wyląduje w swoim ciepłym, miękkim łóżku.

Wymaszerowała z sali od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i natychmiast wpadła na osoby, których wcale nie chciała spotkać. Teoretycznie była tak zmęczona, że nie chciała spotkać kogokolwiek, ale ich szczególnie.

\- Mówiłem, że przeżyje. Wygrywam zakład – oznajmił głośno Blaise, patrząc znacząco na blondyna, stojącego obok niego. Malfoy zlustrował ją wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś pewny, że przeżyła? Wygląda jak upiór. Może wystraszyła się ze skutkiem śmiertelnym?

Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

\- Twojej bladości nie przebiła.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Dobrze się bawicie? - wywróciła oczami. Blaise wyszczerzył się.

\- Znakomicie. A ty?

\- Wybornie – wymamrotała, próbując ich wyminąć. Coś w środku jej głowy pulsowało bardzo nieprzyjemnie.

\- Ej, poczekaj, nie obrażaj się, nie chcesz nam opowiedzieć o swoich przeżyciach? - Blaise tryskał dobrym humorem. Ginny nie lubiła ludzi z dobrym humorem, gdy była tak zmęczona.

\- Nie.

\- Nie wiem, czym jesteś tak zmarnowana, Weasley. Test opiera się na mózgu. Skoro go nie masz, nie musiałaś zbytnio się wysilać – skwitował Malfoy, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

Ginny zaklaskała bez entuzjazmu.

\- No. To mi dowaliłeś. Brawo – wywróciła oczami. - Mam nadzieję, że cię światełka wystarczająco pobiły – burknęła.

Malfoy przeszył ją wzorkiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię węże wystarczająco pokąsały – warknął. Ginny zamrugała i wyszczerzyła się.

\- Pokąsały cię węże?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

Nieme pytanie „a ciebie nie?" odbiło się na jego twarzy. A jej uśmiech był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Chłopak obrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa pomaszerował w kierunku lochów. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jak jest zmęczony, to jest złośliwy. Macie coś wspólnego – powiedział beztrosko drugi Ślizgon, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę. Ginny zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie widzę różnicy – ponownie burknęła. Blaise zaśmiał się.

\- Bo nie chcesz.

\- Bo jej nie ma.

\- A znasz drugą stronę tej monety?

Ginny przeczesała włosy, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Jakiej monety? Zabini, błagam, o co ci chodzi? - mruknęła.

\- Malfoyowskiej monety – oświadczył. - Ale o tym kiedy indziej. Przyszedłem, żeby ci przypomnieć o naszym małym, jutrzejszym rendez-vous z profesor Burbage.

Dziewczyna zamrugała nieprzytomnie.

\- Szlag – mruknęła.

\- Zapomniałaś. Wiedziałem. Ale to nic. Będzie coś, jak zapomnisz jutro, więc lepiej pamiętaj.

Ginny skupiła spojrzenie na chłopaku.

\- Nie zrozumiałam większości wypowiedzi. Spać, Zabini, daj spać. Mogę iść?

\- A nie zapomnisz?

\- Nie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak.

\- Wynoś się – parsknął śmiechem.

\- Z przyjemnością.

oOo

\- Ej, ty w fioletowej bluzie! Natychmiast na ziemię! Kto cię uczył latać?! - krzyknęła Ginny do trzeciorocznego, który dokładał wszelkich starań, by nie spać z miotły. Spojrzał rozpaczliwie na dziewczynę, niemo błagając o pomoc. Trzonek jego miotły poderwał się, a chłopak razem z nim, wydając cichy okrzyk.

Gryfonka tylko westchnęła.

\- Łamaga – mruknęła, zastanawiając się, czy mały Gryfon zejdzie sam na ziemię, czy będzie trzeba go ściągać.

\- Co tak ostro? - zaśmiał się lekko ciemnowłosy chłopak, stojący obok rudowłosej. Tamta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Byłabym o wiele milsza, gdyby pewien kapitan nie zarządził rekrutacji o szóstej rano. Szóstej. W sobotę. Szósta rano w sobotę, Harry!

Radosne iskierki błyskały za okularami chłopaka.

\- Ale dzięki temu żaden Ślizgon nie przyjdzie nas szpiegować – wyszczerzył się.

\- Poprawka: żaden normalny człowiek tu nie przyjdzie – burknęła w odpowiedzi Ginny. - Jak się nazywa ten blondyn? - wskazała głową chłopaka, okrążającego jeden ze słupków.

\- Preventby. Niezły jest, nie?

\- Może. Wygląda, jakby nie wiedział, co robi.

\- Może to zmyłka.

\- Może naprawdę nie wie.

\- Może tak.

W ciszy obserwowali dalsze poczynania rekrutów, wznoszących się nad ziemią.

Chłopak w fioletowej bluzie latał opętańczo, desperacko próbując ujarzmić miotłę, która wydawała się żyć własnym życiem.

\- Jeśli go przyjmiesz, wypiszę się z drużyny.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że go przyjmę? - Harry uniósł wysoko brwi, odwracając wzrok od boiska.

\- Nie wiem, wolę cię uprzedzić – wzruszyła ramionami. Chłopak skwitował to chichotem.

\- Ginny… - utkwił wzrok w jej twarzy.

\- Tak?

\- A tak swoją drogą… co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Powinnam być we własnym łóżku.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, pytam co robisz tu, na ziemi. Zawodnicy mieli latać z rekrutami – chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Ginny jęknęła przeciągle. _A jednak zauważył._

\- Ale Haaaarry…

\- Na miotłę, zawodniku Weasley!

\- Idź do diabła, kapitanie Potter – burknęła, ociężale przerzucając nogę przez trzonek miotły. Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć śmiech Harry'ego przed wzbiciem się w powietrze.

Było chłodno, więc zimne igiełki natychmiast zaatakowały jej twarz. Ospałe powieki robiły wszystko, by przekonać ją do ich zamknięcia. Ginny tylko złapała mocniej kij.

_Dobra, rekruty, czas się wysilić. _

Podleciała do grupy, pretendującej do pozycji Ścigającego. Wyminęła jednego z nadgorliwych, który omal się z nią nie zderzył.

\- Coś tego nie widzę – mruknęła do siebie, obserwując poczynania uczniów.

Podleciała bliżej blondynki, która zapowiadała się obiecująco i przejęła Kafel, który akurat przemknął przed jej nosem.

\- Ej, ty! - krzyknęła do dziewczyny. Tamta obróciła się.

\- Ja?

\- Tak. Będę podawać ci piłkę, spróbuj mi odrzucać i jednocześnie kierować się w stronę obręczy!

Blondynka spojrzała niepewnie na Ginny, ale skinęła głową.

Ginny nie czekała dłużej, natychmiast rzuciła Kaflem w stronę dziewczyny. Tamta złapała go i natychmiast odrzuciła.

_Nieźle._

Ponowiły manewr, jednocześnie kierując lot w stronę złotej obręczy. Ginny co chwilę zwiększała tempo. W pewnym momencie blondynka nie zdążyła zająć odpowiedniej pozycji na czas i Kafel poszybował w kierunku ziemi. Na jej twarzy wymalowany był zawód.

Ginny uniosła kciuk w górę.

\- Było dobrze! - krzyknęła, posyłając blondynce uśmiech i zasalutowała jej krótko, odlatując. Chciała przetestować kolejnego rekruta, jednak została zatrzymana przez fioletowy pocisk. Pocisk, trzymający pałkę.

_Chole-_

Nim Ginny dokończyła myśl, poczuła, jak jej twarz eksploduje. Chwilę później poczuła, jak rozpłaszcza się w błotnej kałuży.

Zamrugała nieprzytomnie. Przed oczami zamigotały jej złote Znicze.

\- Ginny! Żyjesz?

\- Staram się – jęknęła, choć z jej ust wydobyło się coś, brzmiącego jak „sauam je".

Usłyszała obok siebie plaśnięcie. Czyjeś ręce chwyciły jej ramiona, potrząsając odrobinę zbyt mocno. Świat ponownie zawirował i Ginny ponownie jęknęła.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zmartwiony głos zabrzmiał przy jej uchu. Uśmiechnęła się wewnętrznie. To miło, że ktoś się martwił. Jej głowę zaatakowała nowa fala bólu.

\- Auu – odpowiedziała przeciągle. Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się tupanie i powietrze wypełniło się głosami, które nieprzyjemnie brzęczały w uszach dziewczyny.

\- Ginny, ej, spójrz na mnie, wszystko okej? - plama, której wcześniej Gryfonka nie umiała zidentyfikować, teraz nabrała kształtów twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Wszystko ok – mruknęła, próbując się podnieść, ale tylko poślizgnęła się na kałuży błota.

\- Na pewno? Może lepiej zabrać cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

Gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się cienki krzyk „Ja nie chciałem, przepraszam, to było niechcący!".

Ginny skrzywiła się.

\- Niech on się zamknie – mruknęła. Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową, machając ręką na przerażonego trzeciorocznego.

\- Chodź, pomogę ci wstać.

\- Dam radę sama – wymamrotała, jednak Gryfon mimo to złapał ją niezdarnie i pociągnął ku górze. Ginny przez chwilę chwiała się, jednak ostatecznie stanęła stabilnie. Skroń pulsowała jej tępym bólem.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Powinnaś iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedział powoli. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Kontury przed jej oczami falowały, co było potwierdzeniem słów chłopaka.

\- Okej – westchnęła, choć wolałaby wrócić do swojego łóżka, zamiast oddać się w ręce matrony.

\- Pójść z tobą? - Harry zabrzmiał niepewnie. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, siląc się na obojętność.

\- Dam radę, pójdę sama, dokończ rekrutację.

\- Ale na pewno?

\- Mhm.

Ginny ruszyła przez zabłocone boisko, nie poświęcając zebranym wokół uczniom większej uwagi. Starała się zachować resztkę dumy, jednak było to ciężkie, gdy ślizgała się przy każdym kroku.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak i kiedy dotarła do zamku i jakim sposobem przedostała się przez ciężkie drzwi. Wewnątrz budynku zawroty głowy uspokoiły się i Ginny odetchnęła, czując powracającą jasność umysłu. Teraz największym problemem był nieprzyjemny ból, który wciąż dawał znać o swojej obecności.

Stawiała małe kroki, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do Skrzydła Szpitalnego bez zaliczenia upadku po drodze.

Była w trakcie rozmasowywania wielkiego guza na czole, gdy zza rogu wyłonił się uczeń.

Ginny jęknęła.

_Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie mam aż takiego pecha. Może to halucynacja. _

_\- _Weasley? Co z tobą?

_A jednak mam pecha. _

\- Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku – burknęła, mając nadzieję, że jeśli nie przestanie przeć na przód, to chłopak zostawi ją w spokoju.

\- Martwić? Bardziej zastanawiam się, komu podziękować – Malfoy zaśmiał się, mierząc Gryfonkę wzrokiem. Ginny wywróciłaby oczami, gdyby była w stanie.

\- Frajerowi w fioletowym sweterku. Możesz przy okazji przekazać mu groźbę rychłej śmierci ode mnie.

Malfoy uniósł wysoko brew.

\- Frajer w fioletowym sweterku?

\- I z pałką.

Ślizgon przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie dostałaś zbyt mocno w głowę?

Ginny tylko westchnęła.

\- Dostałam zbyt mocno w głowę – skinęła potwierdzająco. Gdy mina chłopaka wyrażała coraz większe zmieszanie, parsknęła. - Rekrutacja do drużyny.

Tym razem obie brwi Malfoya wystrzeliły w górę.

\- O wpół do siódmej rano zrobiliście rekrutację? Wiedziałem, że Potter ma coś nie tak z głową, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.

Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- O szóstej rano. I tak, ma coś nie tak z głową. Bardziej niż ja, jak widać – wskazała na sińca, rozciągającego się na jej skroni. - I smutne, że dopiero u ciebie znajduję zrozumienie w tej kwestii.

Twarz Malfoya przybrała wyraz, którego Ginny nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

\- Nie bronisz swojego Wybrańca, wzoru cnoty i szlachetności?

\- Wzór cnoty i szlachetności jest potłuczony, jeśli chodzi o Quidditcha. Pierwszy krok, to przyznać, że problem istnieje – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Wewnętrznie zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno jej mózg nie ucierpiał przy uderzeniu. _Co ja robię?_

Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tylko nie mów, że Wybraniec traci swoje poparcie, to by oznaczało, że świat odzyskuje sens.

\- Wybraniec ma moje poparcie tak długo, jak nie wyciąga mnie z łóżka o piątej i nie każe taplać się w błocie.

\- A jeśli to robi?

\- Wtedy pierwsza rzucę kamień – odparła, wewnętrznie parskając na swój żart. Żart, którego Malfoy wydawał się nie doceniać. Lub nie rozumieć. Co było bardziej prawdopodobne.

\- Rzucenie klątwy byłoby łatwiejsze. Ale skoro wolisz uciekać się do swoich barbarzyńskich sposobów…

\- Gdy rzucisz klątwę, zrobisz komuś krzywdę. Gdy rzucić kamieniem, zrobić komuś krzywdę _i _go upokorzysz. Cały pakiet – zaśmiała się, choć przywołało to kolejną falę bólu. Rozbawiony wyraz twarzy zmieszał się ze skrzywieniem.

Malfoy zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Logiczne. Jak na Weasleya, w każdym razie. Widocznie powinnaś częściej dostawiać po głowie – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie – odburknęła. Gdzieś z tyłu umysłu zastanawiała się, czy chłopak aby przypadkiem nie lunatykuje. Mógł jeszcze nie powróciłeś w pełni do rzeczywistości, może było zbyt rano, by w pełni kontaktował – w każdym razie dziwnym było, że rozmawiali od jakiegoś czasu i Ginny nie usłyszała żadnej złośliwszej obelgi czy przytyku. Mało tego, z ust Malfoya wyszło coś na wzór komplementu. Coś na wzór.

\- W każdym razie – chłopak machnął ręką, - choć ta konwersacja jest niezwykle porywająca – wywrócił oczami, jego głos był przepełniony kpiną, - to musimy się rozstać, Weasleyku. Idź, lecz się, bo logiczny Weasley to niepokojąca sprawa. Jeszcze chwila i zaczniecie myśleć – parsknął lekko.

Tym razem to Ginny wywróciła oczami. Widocznie Malfoy także zauważył nieprawidłowość i postanowił ją naprawić.

\- Twoja troska mnie wzrusza, naprawdę – westchnęła ciężko. - Ale tak. Pozwól, że udam się teraz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pójdę, doczołgam się, dopełznę… - zmarszczyła brwi. - Jakoś to zrobię.

Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się cień rozbawienia, jednak jeśli taki zaistniał, to został szybko poskromiony.

\- Jakkolwiek, Weasley, jakkolwiek – wzruszył ramionami i już był gotowy do odejścia, gdy zza rogu wychynął profesor Flitwick.

Nim Ginny zdążyła krzyknąć „dzień dobry!", nauczyciel otworzył szeroko oczy z cichym okrzykiem.

\- Panno Weasley! Co pani się stało? Co tu się dzieje? - jego spojrzenie skupiło się na Malfoyu, przybierając oskarżający wyraz. - Panie Malfoy?

Ślizgon skrzywił się, patrząc z góry na małego profesora.

\- Gryfoni sami się wkopują w takie rzeczy, ja tylko… - parsknął, - podziwiam.

Nim Flitwick zdążył dać chłopakowi reprymendę, wkroczyła Ginny.

\- To był wypadek podczas rekrutacji do drużyny, panie profesorze.

Flitwick zmarszczył brwi.

\- Rekrutacja przed siódmą rano?

Malfoy pokiwał gorliwie głową.

\- Mówiłem, wariaci.

Jego komentarz został zignorowany zarówno przez profesora jak i przez Gryfonkę. Flitwick wytężył wzrok, dokładniej przyglądając się guzowi dziewczyny.

\- Nie wygląda to dobrze. Lepiej niech pani pójdzie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Taki miałam zamiar, panie profesorze.

\- Panie Malfoy, niech pan ją odprowadzi, jeszcze nam zemdleje po drodze.

Twarz Malfoya i Ginny przybrała taki sam wyraz.

\- Nie, nie trzeba-

\- Raczej nie-

Zaczęli mówić w tym samym momencie, jednak profesor pokręcił głową, przerywając im.

\- Bez gadania, bez gadania. W końcu jest pan prefektem, prawda? No, idźcie już. Później wpadnę, bo i tak planowałem porozmawiać z Poppy – zaklaskał w dłonie i pokiwał palcem. - Tylko bez oszukiwania.

Z tymi słowami ruszył dalej. Gdy zniknął za zakrętem, Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nie kłopocz się – machnęła ręką, - nie mam w planach mdleć.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę schodów. Pokonanie całej drogi z Malfoyem u boku byłoby wystarczająco niezręczne i nieprzyjemne. Zrobienie tego z oszałamiającym bólem głowy i w ubłoconych ubraniach było po prostu tragiczne.

Czego Malfoy zdawał się nie zauważać, bo po chwili wyrównał krok i szedł przy jej boku, udając, że nie zauważa rudej głowy obok swojego ramienia.

\- Malfoy, co ty robisz? - Ginny spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie kątem oka.

\- A na co ci to wygląda? - odparł bez śladu emocji w głosie.

\- Na coś bardzo dziwnego. Dojdę tam sama, bez troski – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Lub dopełzniesz, jak to wcześniej zgrabnie ujęłaś. Zataczasz się jak pijana, Weasley.

\- A martwi cię to, ponieważ?…

\- Nie martwi. Dostałem zadanie, które wykonuję.

\- Aż tak poważasz Flitwicka?

\- Ani trochę.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

\- O jazdę, którą mi zrobią za „nie wykonywanie obowiązków prefekta".

\- Robią wam o to jazdy?

\- Od jakiegoś czasu – burknął. Jego wyraz twarzy wyraźnie świadczył, co o tym myśli. Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Dalsze stopnie schodów pokonywali w milczeniu, starając się nie patrząc na siebie i co chwila zerkając kątem oka.

Choć z każdym stopniem Ginny zerkała coraz mniej, a coraz bardziej skupiała się na trafieniu stopą w odpowiednie miejsce. Chwilę wcześniej była ożywiona przez rozmowę, ale teraz jej mózg ponownie zaczął skupiać się na bólu i straceniu kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Każdy następny krok przyprawiał ją o coraz większe zawroty głowy.

_Dlaczego robią takie długie schody? Co z tymi ludźmi jest nie tak? Kto to projektował? Niech cierpi w piekle._

Zmarszczyła brwi.

_Czy to nie Ravenclaw projektowała? Ups… przepraszam, Ravenclaw!_

_Chyba nie powinnam bluźnić przeciw niej, prawda?_

_Biedna Rowena. _

_O czym ja myślę?_

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

_Mój mózg chyba nie pracuje zbyt dobrze._

_Ouch, dlaczego wyobraziłam sobie mój mój mózg z neseserem za biurkiem przy papierach?_

_Coś nie tak…_

\- Weasley!

Usłyszała, zanim poczuła, że spada. Choć upadanie trwa maksymalnie sekundę, ona miała wrażenie, że trwało wieki. I gdzieś tam ostatki świadomości uświadomiły ją, że jest na schodach, a sturlanie się po nich będzie bardzo bolesne.

Tyle że ból nigdy nie nastąpił.

W momencie, w którym uderzyła w coś miękkiego, ciepłego i zdecydowanie dobrze pachnącego, czyjeś ramiona owinęły się wokół niej, skutecznie zatrzymując przed uderzeniem w ziemię.

Ginny wybrnęła z chwilowej ciemności, która zawładnęła jej umysłem i zamrugała oczami. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej zorientowanie się w swojej pozycji. Pozycji, w której nigdy nie spodziewała się znaleźć.

Gryfonka leżała na piersi pół klęczącego, pół siedzącego na schodku Malfoya, przytrzymującego ją i patrzącego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i czegoś na wzór niepokoju.

Momentalnie przez głowę przebiegła jej myśl, że pierwszy raz oczy chłopaka nie wydają jej się takie przerażające.

Jednak szybko to wyparła.

Próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak miała wrażenie, że jej język zamienił się w suchy kołek. Zamrugała kilka razy intensywnie. Malfoy odetchnął głęboko. Gdyby Ginny nie wiedziała, lepiej, pomyślałaby, że to ulga.

\- „Dam radę, nie zemdleję" - powiedział wyższym tonem, przedrzeźniając jej głos. - Jasne. A ja jutro dostanę Order Merlina.

\- Wcale tak nie mówię – jęknęła, próbując się podnieść. W każdym razie miała zamiar spróbować. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo nie chce się ruszyć – ze względu na bolące mięśnie, ale też (czego nigdy nie miała zamiaru przyznać) dlatego, że zapach wody kolońskiej chłopaka był oszałamiający, a jego ramiona zaciskały się wokół jej ciała ochronie, tworząc aurę ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, którą żal było zniszczyć. Sposób, w jaki Ginny dawno nie była trzymana.

_Potrzebuję chłopaka…_

\- Co? - Malfoy ściągnął brwi.

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy. _Powiedziałam to na głos?!_

_\- _Że… że potrzebuję… świstaka! - wewnętrznie skrzywiła się.

_\- _Świstaka?

\- Emm...

\- Musisz mieć wstrząs mózgu.

\- Mogę mieć – wymamrotała, wyswobadzając się z ramion chłopaka. Nagle poczuła, jak przyjemne jest ciepło drugiej osoby i jak niemiło jest je stracić.

_Boże, co ja robię, to MALFOY, JEZU CHRYSTE, MERLINIE, MÓZGU, USPOKÓJ SIĘ!_

A rzeczony Malfoy odchrząknął, ponownie przybierając swoją zwyczajową minę.

\- Cóż, skoro już postanowiłaś trzymać się w pionie samodzielnie, to czy możemy iść dalej? Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż przesiedzenie z tobą całego dnia – zmarszczył nos, odwracając głowę od Ginny.

Gryfonka tylko prychnęła.

\- Jasne, że tak – wymamrotała, podnosząc się z trudem. Nie miała zamiaru prosić o pomoc Malfoya. Ani tym bardziej pozwolić mu znów się dotknąć.

Ślizgon także wstał, wygładzając swoje szaty.

\- Masz zamiar iść sama, czy potrzebujesz noszy? Następnym razem mam zamiar pozwolić ci upaść – powiedział nonszalancko, potwierdzając swoje słowa dłońmi, włożonymi w kieszenie. Ginny tylko zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Bez obaw, nie mam zamiaru upadać – chłopak jej słowa skwitował prychnięciem, jednak Ginny zignorowała to. - Ale… możesz do mnie mówić.

\- Zezwalasz mi? - Ślizgon zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Gdy rozmawiam, to łatwiej zachowuję kontakt z rzeczywistością. A wtedy nie mdleję, okej? - odpowiedziała ze złością. Nie lubiła poniżać się przed Malfoyem, a robiła to zatrważająco często. _Dlaczego zawsze, gdy na niego wpadam, to albo jestem uszkodzona, albo ulegam uszkodzeniu?_

_\- _Więc może zrezygnuj z Quidditcha, skoro ci to nie wychodzi – wzruszył ramionami. - Wtedy na pewno nie będziesz mdleć.

Ginny prychnęła, posyłając chłopakowi zabójcze spojrzenie.

\- Mi _bardzo _wychodzi Quidditch.

\- Da się zauważyć – parsknął, patrząc znacząco na czoło Gryfonki.

\- Mi wychodzi! To, że innym nie, to nie moja wina!

\- Każdy ma jakieś wytłumaczenie – odparł lekko z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Ginny tupnęła ze złością nogą, co sprawiło, że kąciki ust Ślizgona zadrgały.

\- Przestaniesz się śmiać, gdy zostanę zawodowym graczem Quidditcha – odpowiedziała, zadzierając nos i odmawiając spojrzenia na chłopaka.

\- I która drużyna miałaby cię przyjąć? - zaśmiał się. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Ginny zawahała się przez moment.

\- Harpie z Holyhead – powiedziała, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Malfoy spojrzał na nią z ściągniętymi brwiami.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

Ginny odwróciła od niego spojrzenie.

\- Tak. A co? - zapytała, rzucając wyzwanie wyśmiania jej oświadczenia. Ginny nikomu nie mówiła o swoim pragnieniu, nie sądziła, by ktokolwiek z jej rodziny czy przyjaciół potraktował poważnie jej pomysł na zostanie zawodnikiem. Tym bardziej nie rozumiała, dlaczego powiedziała to Malfoyowi. Może dlatego, że i tak go to nie obchodziło.

\- Są przereklamowane, żaden standard.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Są świetne, mają wysoki standard, widziałeś ich rankingi? - obruszyła się.

\- Aha. Tak. Banda zagorzałych feministek, które skaczą w rankingu, bo prawdziwi zawodnicy boją się je skrzywdzić – parsknął. - Żenujący standard.

\- „Prawdziwi zawodnicy", czyli faceci, tak? Błagam, kobiety też mogą być świetnymi graczami – spojrzenie Ginny wyraźnie świadczyło, że ma zamiar walczyć na śmierć i życie, jeśli chłopak zaprzeczy. I najwyraźniej Malfoy to zrozumiał, bo powiedział:

\- Mogą. Ale Harpie to Harpie. Żenua.

\- Są genialnymi graczkami! Poważnie, najlepszy mecz w historii do kogo należy? Aha! - Ginny uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, jednak Malfoy skwitował to pogardliwym śmiechem.

\- Ten mecz jest tak sławiony tylko dlatego, że Brand po meczu poprosił kapitankę Harpii o rękę – wywrócił oczami, - publiczność musiała kupić tę historyjkę.

\- Poprosił ją o rękę, bo zakochał się w jej grze!

\- Tak ci powiedzieli?

\- Tak było!

\- Banda feministek, wybitych na sławie z bycia. Nie umieszczenie ich w rankingu byłoby niedyplomatyczne. Rzesze nadgorliwych bab wyszłyby na ulice protestować. I zakładam, że byłabyś wśród nich.

\- Może bym była! Nie umieszczenie ich w rankingu byłoby niesprawiedliwe! Wygrywają, bo ciężko pracują.

\- Mów do mnie jeszcze.

\- Malfoy! - Ginny ze złością tupnęła o podłogę.

\- Weasley – chłopak odpowiedział spokojnie, wyraźnie rozbawiony złością Gryfonki.

\- Więc daj mi zgadnąć, ty pewnie kibicujesz Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere? - prychnęła pogardliwie. Oczy Malfoya zwęziły się.

\- A co złego jest w Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere?

\- Ha! Wiedziałam. ONI dopiero są wybici na sławie z bycia.

Malfoy postukał się w czoło.

\- Czy ty w ogóle masz jakieś pojęcie o sporcie, kobieto? Zjednoczeni są najlepszą drużyną od prawie tysiąca lat!

\- Nie, są uznani za najlepszą drużynę, bo są najstarszą drużyną! Renoma, Malfoy, nie umiejętności.

\- Dwadzieścia dwa tytuły mistrzów ligi, coś ci to mówi?

\- Da, mieli tysiąc lat na ich zdobycie – prychnęła.

\- Nie znasz się.

\- Zero oryginalności, idziesz za tłumem.

\- Przynajmniej nie za tłumem feministek.

\- Jak już będę jedną z nich, to zrobię wszystko, żebyś się nie dostał na żaden z ich meczów!

\- Niewielka strata, złamanego knuta bym nie wydał na bilet.

\- Odrobinę gustu, człowieku.

\- Ty nawet tej odrobiny nie masz.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi i odwracając głowę. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, jednak broń jeszcze nie była zawieszona.

\- Podążasz tylko za bandą feministek, czy nie ograniczasz się do jednego zespołu?

Ginny zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Bombardierzy z Bingoville.

Malfoy także pozwolił sobie na chwilę zastanowienia.

\- Ujdą. Lubisz ich, bo mają świetnych Ścigających.

\- Fakt – wyszczerzyła się. Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

\- Wolę Sępy z Vracy – dodał po chwili. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Są zbyt natarczywi.

\- Są potężni.

\- I zbyt natarczywi.

\- Quidditch jest natarczywy.

\- Ale czasami subtelny.

\- Kiedy jest subtelny? - zaśmiał się.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Strzały z Appleby.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu. Tym razem nie śpieszył się z wyśmianiem.

\- Dobrze, zgoda, są obiecujący. Ale to jeszcze świeży zespół.

\- Ale obiecujący. Mają w sobie jakiś… nie wiem. Ale wróżę im dobrze.

\- Dryg.

\- O właśnie. No i… - Ginny wyszczerzyła się serdecznie. - Pokonali twoich Sępów. Subtelność.

Czoło Malfoya nachmurzyło się.

\- Mieli szczęście. Do Sępów jeszcze im daleko.

\- Ale mogą ich dogonić.

\- Jeśli czegoś nie zepsują…

Obydwoje zatrzymali się gwałtownie. Z dwóch powodów: jednym był fakt, że dotarli pod drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a drugi, istotniejszy: doszli do porozumienia. I to było bardziej oszałamiające niż uderzenie pałką w czoło. I jeśli to nie było wystarczające: przez ostatnie dziesięć minut Ginny i Malfoy w ogóle nie rozmawiali jak Ginny i Malfoy.

I to było przerażające.

\- No, cóż, dzięki za troskę, odprowadzenie, miłosierdzie, bla bla bla – machnęła ręką. - To już jest koniec.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, następnym razem nie będzie tak miło – uniósł kącik ust i Ginny nie mogła ocenić, czy się po prostu uśmiecha, czy uśmiecha się szyderczo.

\- To to było miłe? - uniosła wysoko brwi.

\- Na więcej nie licz – wzruszył ramionami. - W każdym razie, bywaj, Weasleyku. Następnym razem spotkamy się, bym mógł świętować mój triumf.

\- Jaki triumf?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Wieczorem będą wyniki egzaminu Very.

I z tymi słowami odwrócił się i odmaszerował, nie oglądając się za siebie. Ginny przez chwilę obserwowała jego oddalające się plecy.

Wchodząc do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie przeżyła najdziwniejsze pół godziny w swoim życiu.

Powitał ją okrzyk Madam Pomfrey, która natychmiast zaciągnęła Gryfonkę do łóżka.

Ginny mimochodem zerknęła w lustro, wiszące na ścianie.

Otworzyła oczy ze zdumieniem.

Jak Malfoy zazwyczaj nie szczędził dnia na wytykaniu wszystkich jej wad, tak teraz ani słowem nie skomentował jej ociekającego błotem ubrania, uwalonej twarzy i ciemnoczerwonych strąków na głowie.

oOo

Resztę dnia Ginny przespała.

Jej sobota była jednym, wielkim snem.

Okazało się, że jej głowa doznała o wiele większego uszczerbku niż dawała znać. Upadek z wysokości i egzamin z wcześniejszego dnia także miał swój udział w kompletnym wycieńczeniu dziewczyny.

Kiedy wywlokła się z szpitalnego łóżka i podziękowała matronie za poskładanie, była już pora kolacji. A że Ginny poświęciła dzień snom, jej żołądek teraz się mścił.

Gryfonka zmierzała do Wielkiej Sali, robiąc wszystko, by dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej. Akompaniowało jej miarowe burczenie w brzuchu.

W pewnym momencie dziewczyna złapała się na przemawianiu do niego słowami „jeszcze chwila, chwileńka, raj już niedaleko… zamknij się, głupi żołądku!".

Ledwo odpowiadała „cześć" napotykanym znajomym uczniom, będąc całkowicie skupioną na drodze do jedzenia. W ustach mogła już poczuć smak potraw, a oczy zaspakajały ją wizualnie wyimaginowanymi obrazami.

Westchnęła ciężko.

_Jeść!, _jedno, jedyne słowo, które krążyło w jej głowie.

_Głodny Weasley to człowiek pierwotny…, _pomyślała mimochodem, z dziką radością wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali.

Wszyscy już byli na swoich miejscach, a jedzenie zaraz miało się pojawić.

Ginny resztę drogi pokonała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zdążyła.

Wcisnęła się na jedno z miejsc.

\- Ginny! Żyjesz! - Colin powitał ją klepnięciem w ramię.

\- Żyję. I jestem głodna. Głodna. Głodna. Głodna. Bardzo głodna.

\- Głodny Weasley to niebezpieczny Weasley – roześmiał się chłopak.

\- Prawda – Ginny skinęła głową.

\- Ej, Gin… - z naprzeciwka zerkały na nią zielone oczy, przepełnione poczuciem winy. - Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem-

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Nic nie zrobiłeś, to ten dzieciak w fioletowym, jest okej – wzruszyła ramionami.

_Gdzie jedzenie? Dlaczego jeszcze go nie ma? Chcę jedzenia! _

\- Nie okej, leżałaś cały dzień nieprzytomna!

\- I bardzo dobrze mi to zrobiło. Dostanę jedzenie i będę szczęśliwym, spełnionym człowiekiem – wyszczerzyła się do chłopaka.

Nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, w sali rozległo się ciche stukanie w kieliszek, które mimo gwaru dotarło do wszystkich.

Uczniowie obrócili głowy w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, zza którego wyszedł profesor Vera, trzymający rozwinięty pergamin.

Nie odezwał się, póki w sali nie zapadła absolutna cisza.

\- Wczoraj odbyła się rekrutacja do Klubu Pojedynków, który będzie prowadzony przeze mnie-

Ginny wyprostowała się, zerkając kątem oka na Malfoya. Nadeszła chwila, która przesądzi o jej dalszym życiu. Albo ona zmiażdży Malfoya, albo on ją.

A Gryfonka wolałaby pierwszą opcję.

\- Dziś trzymam wasze wyniki. Pretendujący wiedzą, co Klub będzie szkolił. Rekruci zostali przydzieleni do grup, według poziomów. Najsłabszy grupa jest grupą pierwszego stopnia. Grupa trzeciego stopnia to uczniowie, którzy otrzymają specjalny tok nauczania, ale… - uniósł kącik ust. - Nie martwcie się, pierwszy stopień nie oznacza, że jesteście słabi – powiódł wzrokiem po wpatrzonych w niego twarzach. - Oznacza po prostu, że inni są lepsi.

McGonagall spojrzała z dezaprobatą na nauczyciela, a przez salę przebiegł szmer chichotów i lęku.

\- Ponadto, grupa stopnia trzeciego, poza ogólnym podziałem, została jeszcze podzielona na zespoły. Zespół składa się zazwyczaj z dwóch osób. Trzech w drodze wyjątku. Zostaliście dobrani na partnerów według poziomu, tak, byście nie odstawali od siebie. Partnerzy reprezentują podobny poziom. Tyle w kwestii organizacyjnej. I tak większość z was nie słucha, czekając na wyczytanie nazwisk. Proszę bardzo – odchrząknął lekko. - Grupa stopnia pierwszego-

Vera zaczął wyczytywać kolejno nazwiska. Ginny zacisnęła mocno wargi, modląc się, by nie trafić do grupy pierwszej. Była pewna, że Malfoy zabiłby ją swoim śmiechem. Umarłaby z żałości.

Jednak Vera skończył wyczytywać osoby z grupy pierwszej i jej nazwisko nie pojawiło się.

Ruszyła druga grupa.

_Druga może być. Druga nie jest pierwszą, to już coś. _

W momencie, kiedy Vera odczytał ostatnie nazwisko, Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy.

_Niemożliwe. Niemożliwe! _

Colin uśmiechnął się szeroko, dając jej kuksańca w bok.

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy? - uniósł wysoko brwi. Ginny machnęła ręką, by go uciszyć. Wyprostowała się do granic możliwości swojego kręgosłupa, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na słowach Very, który już wyczytywał nazwiska składu grupy stopnia trzeciego, włącznie z przydziałem partnerów.

\- Hilary Erskine i Laura Madley, Owen Coudwell i Marcus Belby, Peter Jones i Fion Belmont…

Ginny coraz niecierpliwiej kręciła się na swoim siedzeniu, wyczytywanie nazwisk wydawało się nie mieć końca.

\- Ashley Sanders z Stephenem Gouldem, no i… - Ginny poczuła, jak coś przewraca jej się w żołądku, gdy wzrok Very spoczął na niej. Mogłaby przysiąc, że przez jego twarz przebiegł cień rozbawienia.

\- Ginewra Weasley i Draco Malfoy.

W tym momencie jej serce przestało bić, odbierając całą krew z twarzy.

Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na obiekt jej nieszczęścia.

Mina Malfoya mogła konkurować z wyrazem twarzy Ginny.

Dziewczyna całkowicie zapomniała, że była głodna.

Teraz jej umysł zaprzątała tylko jedna myśl:

_W co ja się wkopałam?_


	6. Maskarada

**Heeeej, zgadnijcie, co mam! Nowy rozdział! Tym razem zajęło mi to mniej niż dwa miesiące (jest progres!).**

**Nie zatrzymuję, bo świeży rozdział czeka!**

**Zapraszam!**

**PS: trochę się poniżej zadziało, co o tym sądzicie?**

* * *

**\- **No i co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Weasley?

Ginny oderwała wzrok od pergaminu, na którym wcześniej nakreśliła krzywe litery i spojrzała prosto w oczy ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

\- Pozwolić uczyć się w spokoju? - uniosła brwi i odłożyła na stolik sfatygowane pióro.

Blaise Zabini tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Liczyłem, że masz mi coś więcej do powiedzenia – odpowiedział, zajmując wolne krzesło. Oparł brodę na dłoniach i utkwił spojrzenie w piegowatej twarzy dziewczyny. Ginny tylko zmarszczyła czoło.

\- To znaczy?

Blaise westchnął z przesadnym zmęczeniem.

\- Niezbyt dziś kojarzysz fakty, prawda?

\- No nie do końca.

\- Dobrze. Podpowiem ci. Liczyłem na coś w gust: przepraszam! Wybacz mi! Jestem małym Gryfonkiem, który zawala sprawę! Tak mi przykro! Co mogę zrobić, by wynagrodzić ci moją przeklętą, zapominalską naturę, panie Zabini? - Blaise uniósł brwi. - Coś mniej więcej takiego. Co ty na to?

Ginny spojrzała na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Nie, dziękuję, spasuję. Zabini, o czym ty mówisz?

Blaise pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i ponownie westchnął ciężko.

\- Dobrze, Weasley, inaczej, specjalnie dla ciebie wyjaśnię to wooolniej. Więc skup się. Skupiasz się?

\- Zabini, powoli zaczynasz mnie-

\- Więc skoro już jesteś skupiona, a w każdym razie mam nadzieję, że jesteś, to słuchaj. Wczoraj była sobota, tak?

\- A dziś niedziela. Tak – wywróciła oczami.

\- Doskonale. Ale skupmy się na sobocie. A może nawet nie. Co poprzedza sobotę?

\- Zabini, jeśli masz problem z dniami tygodnia, to raczej nie jestem osobą, która-

\- To nie ja jestem osobą, która ma z nimi problemy. Zobaczysz. Co poprzedza sobotę?

\- Piątek – Ginny westchnęła ciężko, czując, że chłopak nie da za wygraną.

\- Brawo! Piątek. I właśnie w ten piątek złożyłaś bardzo ważną obietnicę.

\- Ja?

\- Ty.

\- Zabini…

\- A w sobotę ona też obowiązywała, wiesz? Myśl, Rudziku, myśl, co takiego zawaliłaś? - postukał się palcem w skroń. Ginny wpatrywała się w niego z zdezorientowaniem i lekkim zirytowaniem.

\- Nadal nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale… - otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Ups – skrzywiła się lekko. - No tak.

\- No właśnie, Weasley, ups. Amnezja pokonana?

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Okej, okej. Rozumiem. Miałam iść z tobą do Burbage. Rozumiem. Ale nie mogłam! Cały dzień byłam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym!

\- A dziś jest późna niedziela. Nie łaska zajść do mnie? Popytać, ukorzyć się? Jak tak można, Weasley? No jak tak można? - obrzucił ją wyniosłym spojrzeniem. - Jestem zawiedziony twoim postępowaniem.

Ginny zamrugała nieprzytomnie. _Zabini, jesteś najdziwniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałam. _

Przez chwilę poczucie winy ściskało jej żołądek, jednak gdy przyjrzała się bliżej twarzy chłopaka, zauważyła iskierki rozbawienia, migające w jego ciemnych oczach.

Gryfonka parsknęła, uderzając go lekko w ramię.

\- Ej, bawisz się moim poczuciem winy! - krzyknęła oskarżycielsko. Blaise zaśmiał się.

\- Bo jest uzasadnione! Wystawiłaś mnie! - parsknął, ostentacyjnie rozmasowując miejsce, z którym zetknęła się ręka Ginny.

\- Następnym razem poproszę dzieciaka, żeby nie rozwalał mi głowy – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce. Tym razem to Zabini posłał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Co?

Gryfonka tylko machnęła ręką.

\- Nieważne, długa historia – zmarszczyła brwi. - I bolesna. Więc byłeś u Burbage?

\- Byłem. Poszedłem _sam – _spojrzał znacząco, na co dziewczyna tylko wywróciła oczami, - i mamy zadanie.

\- Jakie zadanie?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

\- Powiedz mi, Weasley, jesteś dobrą aktorką?

\- Doskonałą… a co? - zapytała ostrożnie. Uśmiech Ślizgona stał się jeszcze większy.

\- To dobrze, bo weźmiesz ze mną udział w przedstawieniu.

\- Zabini, jakim przedstawieniu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Tyle powiedziała Burbage. Projekt polega na „wielkiej sztuce", którą wystawimy za kilka miesięcy.

Ginny pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

\- Gdzie to mamy wystawiać? I po co? I dlaczego-

\- Weasley, nie wiem. Ale odwrotu nie ma – pokiwał palcem. - A jutro pójdziesz odebrać skrypt. Przy okazji dowiesz się, o czym będzie przedstawienie.

\- Czekaj, zwolnij trochę, przecież wcześniej zauważyłeś, że dziś słabo kontaktuję. Dlaczego mam iść po skrypt, dlaczego wchodzisz w przedstawienie w ciemno i dlaczego mamy w tym występować?

\- Idziesz po skrypt, bo w sobotę zawaliłaś i zalegasz mi z rekompensatą. Wchodzę, bo muszę i mamy w tym wystąpić, bo inaczej zaliczenie z Mugoloznawstwa odfrunie – mówiąc to, ułożył z dłoni imitację skrzydeł i zamachał nimi na wzór odlatywania.

\- I skąd Burbage wie, że nie jesteśmy beznadziejni na scenie?

\- Powiedziała, że jej instynkt się nie myli.

\- Za dużo czasu spędza z Trelawney.

\- Zdecydowanie.

Ginny zaśmiała się lekko. Zawsze lubiła grać, więc nie przejmowała się samym występem – przejmowała się scenariuszem. Ekscentryczność Burbage była na tyle znana, że Gryfonka zaczęła obawiać się, czy wyjdą z tego w jednym kawałku.

\- Dobra, Zabini, odbiorę skrypt jutro po lekcjach. Ale pamiętaj, że bierzesz wszelką odpowiedzialność za to, w co nas wkopałeś.

Chłopak uniósł obronnie dłonie.

\- Cokolwiek, Gingerku. Swoją drogą, co robisz? - przechylił się, by zerknąć jej przez ramię, jednak Gryfonka odsunęła się, zakrywając ramieniem pergamin.

\- Jak myślisz, Zabini, co mogę robić w bibliotece?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, to nie. Tylko udawałem, że mnie to interesuje – odwrócił głowę, ostentacyjnie zadzierając nos. Ginny zaśmiała się.

\- Oczywiście, że tak było – parsknęła, ponownie podnosząc pióro.

\- Mi nie wierzysz, wzorcowemu Ślizgonowi? - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Szczególnie tobie, Zabini, szczególnie tobie – nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu. Rzeczony Ślizgon już szykował się do odpowiedzi, gdy odezwał się trzeci głos.

\- Blaise, nie ma miejsca, w którym powinieneś teraz być?

Zarówno Ginny jak i Zabini unieśli głowy. Obok nich stał Draco Malfoy, wpatrujący się wyczekująco w ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

\- No tak właściwie, to chyba nie - odpowiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- A ja mam na ten temat inne zdanie.

\- Dobrze, cieszę się.

\- Blaise.

\- Tak?

\- Albo za dużo czasu spędzasz wśród Gryfonów i cofasz się w rozwoju, albo udajesz głupiego – ton Malfoya, choć spokojny i pozornie beztroski, miał w sobie nutę, która kazała mieć się na baczności.

\- Dobrze, może, prawdopodobnie powinienem coś w tej chwili robić… gdzieś, ale…

\- Blaise.

\- Tak?

\- Rusz się.

\- Tak jest – mruknął markotnie, wstając niechętnie. Zasalutował Ginny z entuzjazmem więźnia, idącego na ścięcie i poczłapał w stronę wyjścia. Malfoy, z wyraźnie zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, ruszył za ciemnowłosym chłopakiem.

Ginny pokręciła głową, zastanawiając się, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Za każdym razem, kiedy na scenę wkraczał Malfoy, działo się coś, co było dziwne nawet jak na jej standardy. Tym razem przynajmniej Ślizgon nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Mało tego, nie zaszczycił jej choćby jednym spojrzeniem. I było to nader ostentacyjne.

Gryfonka westchnęła ciężko.

Po sobotnim ogłoszeniu wyników Malfoy zachowywał się tak, jakby Ginny była powietrzem. Albo nawet mniej. Jakby w ogóle nie istniała. Zapewne była to jego reakcja obronna. Zaraz po odczytaniu listy, rozpoczął się chaos. Popularność Malfoya wyniosła imię jego i Ginny na pierwsze miejsce, jeśli chodzi o gorące tematy Hogwartu. W ruch poszły zakłady, kto kogo pierwszy wykończy, a naczelne plotkary Hogwartu od razu zaczęły snuć domysły co do ich partnerstwa. Niektóre śmieszne, niektóre przerażające.

W każdym razie Malfoy wydawał się być dotknięty połączeniem jego nazwiska z nazwiskiem „Weasley", więc robił wszystko, by się od tego odciąć.

Dzięki czemu Ginny miała spokój. Jednak mimo to z każdą godziną niepokój w jej klatce piersiowej rósł i na poważnie zastanawiała się nad zrezygnowaniem z Klubu. Nie zdecydowała wycofać się tylko ze względu na swój honor.

Poza tym stawienie czoła Verze było ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnęła. Młody mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, co wywoływało strach przed zrobieniem jakiegokolwiek gwałtownego ruchu.

Więc Ginny utknęła w parze z Draco Malfoyem, a poniedziałkowe pierwsze spotkanie zbliżało się coraz szybciej.

Pogrążona w niezbyt optymistycznych myślach, wkroczyła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ciężko opadła na kanapę obok Colina, który gorączkowo przeszukiwał swoją torbę. Chłopak rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na przyjaciółkę.

\- Co to za mina?

\- Spotkałam Malfoya – odpowiedziała ponownie. Colin westchnął jednym z tych westchnięć, które mówią „znów ta sama historia".

\- I co?

\- I nic – wzruszyła ramionami. - Absolutne nic. Dla niego jestem przezroczysta.

\- Narzekasz, gdy cię zauważa i się do ciebie odzywa, narzekasz jeszcze bardziej, gdy cię ignoruje, czego ty chcesz od życia?

\- Nie, to, że ignoruje, to dobra sprawa tego wszystkiego. Za to nie podoba mi się, że jutro będziemy musieli razem pracować. To nie może skończyć się dobrze.

\- Może nie będzie tak źle? Nie taki Malfoy straszny, jak go malują.

\- Fakt. Jest znacznie gorszy – burknęła.

\- Uprzedzasz się.

\- Wiem, ale mam swoje powody – odpowiedziała ciężko. - Zamieniłbyś się?

Colin nie odpowiedział, rzucając ze złością swoją torbą.

\- Pewnie nie – odmruknął, przeczesując dłonią już i tak rozwichrzone włosy. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co ci jest?

Chłopak wykrzywił się, jakby coś raniło go od środka.

\- Niedługo mam egzamin z Zielarstwa. I poważnie rozważam nafaszerowanie się eliksirami uspakajającymi.

\- Colin, będzie dobrze, wkuwasz z Nevillem codziennie. A Neville wie, co robi. Nie ma mowy, żebyś nie zdał.

\- Ale to ja, Gin! To ja! Pewnie wyjdę stamtąd bez głowy!

Ginny mimowolnie parsknęła.

\- Wiesz… teoretycznie bez głowy nie byłbyś w stanie wyjść…

\- To nie jest śmieszne! - krzyknął nieco piskliwie chłopak. Ginny uniosła obronnie dłonie.

\- Okej, fakt, prawda, nie jest. Ani trochę. Ale uwierz w siebie, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Tak sądzisz? - zapytał bez nadziei w głosie. Wcześniejsze doświadczenie i przeczucie podpowiadały jej, że zbliża się tragedia.

\- Absolutnie – opowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

oOo

\- Dlaczego to trwa tak długo?

\- Może mu dobrze idzie? - Neville zapytał niepewnie. Ginny spojrzała na niego sceptycznie i chłopak westchnął ciężko. - Dobrze, prawda. To nie wróży nic dobrego.

Ginny i Neville od dłuższego czasu siedzieli przed jedną z cieplarni, czekając na Colina, przechodzącego egzamin. Przyszli obydwoje, bo inaczej nie udałoby się wepchać chłopaka do środka.

\- Ale naprawdę jest taki zły?

Neville zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

\- On… nie, nie jest… to znaczy…

\- Szczerze, Neville.

\- On panikuje bardziej niż ja na eliksirach. Co ty na to?

\- Może skoczę po jakieś bandaże, czy coś.

Neville nie oponował.

I dalej siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Słyszałem, że zapisałaś się do Klubu Pojedynków… - zagaił chłopak. Ginny parsknęła.

\- Mogło ci się obić o uszy – zachichotała. Neville uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając głowę o kamienną ścianę.

\- Anderson proponował mi zakład, kto pierwszy pośle kogo do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Anderson sam niedługo odwiedzi Skrzydło Szpitalne – mruknęła Gryfonka, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Neville zaśmiał się.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Gorzej.

\- I co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Prawdopodobnie pójść i zginąć z podniesionym czołem – mruknęła, westchnąwszy.

W tym momencie drzwi od cieplarni otworzyły się z hukiem i wypadł z nich Colin. A raczej coś, co przypominało Colina. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby został przeciągnięty przez pole Jadowitych Tentakul (co było prawdopodobne).

Ginny i Neville zerwali się, łapiąc za ramiona zataczającego się chłopaka.

\- Nigdy więcej – mamrotał pod nosem, - głupie rośliny, nigdy, Wnykopieńki, mamo, nigdy…

Opadł ciężko na kamienną ławkę, kołysząc się nieprzytomnie.

Ginny złapała mocno przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Colin. Colin, halo, słyszysz mnie? - zamachała mu przed twarzą dłonią. - Creevey!

Blondyn zamrugał nieprzytomnie. Jego podrapana twarz przybrała zielonkawy odcień.

\- Ee… Gin… ja sądzę, że on będzie- Neville zrobił niepewnie krok do tyłu.

Gryfonka na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się, gdy Colin pochylił się do przodu.

\- Colin, co tam się stało?

\- I czy zdałeś?

Oszołomiony Gryfon mrugał zawzięcie oczami, jakby chcąc się pozbyć jakiegoś obrazu.

\- Nigdy więcej – ponownie wymamrotał.

\- To znaczy, że nie zdał – powiedziała Ginny, zdobywając karcące spojrzenie Neville'a.

\- Ale co poszło nie tak? - zapytał, siadając obok blondyna. Colin zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Wszystko? - jego głos niebezpiecznie drgał. Ginny spojrzała na niego współczująco.

\- Może nie było ci pisane… tak właściwie, to po co komu Zielarstwo? Nie potrzebujesz go! - zapewniła gorliwie.

\- Co!? Nie potrzebuje? Żartujesz sobie! - Neville poderwał się ze złością. - Ty wiesz, ile czasu i życia poświęciłem na to, by zdał? CZY WIESZ?!

Ginny odchrząknęła niezręcznie. Wybuchający Neville to nie był codzienny widok. Choć sądziła, że w tej sytuacji całkiem uzasadniony, zważając na wysiłek, jakim jest pokonanie oporności Colina.

\- Raczej dużo – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

\- No ba, że dużo! I wiesz co?

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- On zda! - wycelował palcem w blondyna, który zdawał się nie kontaktować z rzeczywistością. - On zda i jeszcze mi za to podziękuje!

\- Ale… czekaj! Czekaj, czekaj, Neville, co ty chcesz tak właściwie zrobić? - nowa twarz kolegi zaczynała ją lekko niepokoić. Neville spojrzał ponuro na rudowłosą.

\- To się zobaczy – burknął i wmaszerował do cieplarni.

Nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Ginny usiadła obok przyjaciela. Po kilkunastej próbie rozpoczęcia rozmowy darowała sobie.

Dalsze minuty upłynęły jej na tępym wpatrywaniu się w ścianę. Gdy jej zniecierpliwienie osiągnęło punkt, w którym gotowa była sama wpaść do cieplarni, szklane drzwi otworzyły się i wychynął z nich Neville.

Ginny podniosła się i spojrzała pytająco.

Neville zacisnął mocno usta, przez chwilę milcząc.

\- Dostałeś się na szósty rok Zielarstwa – powiedział, patrząc ponuro na Colina. Wtedy blondyn pierwszy raz ocknął się z amoku.

\- Co?

\- Jak?

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam dar przekonywania?

Ginny spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

\- Dobra, nie mam. Ale Sprout mnie lubi. Jesteś przepuszczony, ale pod warunkiem, że będę cię douczał.

Colin poderwał się, patrząc na Neville'a w szoku.

\- Żartujesz?

\- Nie tym razem, kolego. Ale zrób mi znowu taki numer, a wepchnę cię do szafy z diabelskimi sidłami.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jaki numer?

Neville posłał jej przeciągłe spojrzenie.

\- Egzamin był z teorii.

oOo

_\- Ginny, pomóż mi!_

_Rozglądam się gorączkowo, próbując uchwycić głos. Potrzebuje mnie. Potrzebuje mnie i to jedyna rzecz, o której mogę teraz myśleć._

_\- Ginny, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie!_

_\- Gdzie jesteś?! - krzyczę, biegnąc przez mgłę. Szare opary spowijają moje ciało, gęstniejąc z każdą sekundą. Z każdą sekundą głos wydaje się coraz dalszy. Coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy._

_\- Ginny! - okrzyk bólu. Krzyk, który rozrywa mnie na kawałeczki, nie pozwala oddychać, każe iść dalej._

_\- Idę! Idę! - każdy krok jest dla mnie jak cios w brzuch. Jak mam mu pomóc, skoro sama nie potrafię sobie poradzić?  
Ale brnę dalej. Bo muszę, bo tak trzeba, bo czuję, że jeśli go nie uratuję, kimkolwiek jest, to sama jestem stracona._

_\- Pomocy!_

_Nie wiem, kto mnie woła. Nie wiem, co sprawia mu cierpienie. Ale to musi być ktoś ważny dla mnie. Bardzo ważny. Gdzieś w tyle umysłu formuje się obraz, ale mgła dostała się też do mojej głowy, sprawiając, że kontury jego twarzy są zamglone. _

_\- PROSZĘ!_

_Zrywam się do biegu. Moje nogi są nad mgłą z każdym skokiem. Lecę nad nią i przez chwilę myślę, że zrobiło się jaśniej._

_To dobry znak. Jasność zawsze jest dobrym znakiem. Prawda? _

_\- TRZYMAJ SIĘ! - krzyczę, modląc się, by mój głos przedarł się przez gęste kłęby mgły._

_\- Tutaj!_

_Głos rozlega się tuż obok mojego lewego ramienia. Odwracam się gwałtownie i nagle stoję nad brzegiem przepaści. Na jej krawędzi majaczy coś jasnego. Coś, co okazuje się kurczowo zaciskającymi się palcami. _

_\- Już idę! - dopadam do brzegu i patrzę w dół. Powstrzymuję zawroty głowy – przepaść jest bezdenna – i widzę zwisającego chłopaka o blond włosach, praktycznie białych. Od tragicznej śmierci powstrzymuje go tylko ta jedna drżąca ręka. Jego piękna twarz, wydająca się błyszczeć wśród całej tej ciemności, jest wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu i rozpaczy._

_\- Trzymaj się! - sapię, przypadając do niego. Wyciągam rękę, tak, aby mógł złapać się jej swoją wolną dłonią. Robi to, mocno zaciskając swoje długie, białe palce na moim nadgarstku. Miejsce, w którym mnie dotyka, wydaje się płonąć, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. Muszę go wyciągnąć. Wytężam siły, rozpaczliwie próbując mu pomóc._

_W tym momencie ponownie patrzę na niego i zamieram. _

_Gdy napotykam jego wzrok, czuję, że tonę. Choć jego twarz jest wykrzywiona w grymasie, jego oczy są niewzruszone. Zimne. Bezlitosne. Przepełnione czymś, czego nie potrafię określić, ale co sprawia, że chcę uciec z krzykiem. Tonę w szarości jego oczów. Stali. _

_Grymas bólu przeistacza się w okrutny uśmiech. _

_I nagle to ja zwisam, dyndając nogami, pod którymi jest nieskończona przepaść. Krzyczę ze strachu, wbijając rozpaczliwie paznokcie w krawędź. _

_Nade mną stoi chłopak, którego przed chwilą ratowałam. Teraz to ja potrzebuję jego pomocy._

_Ale jej nie dostanę. _

_Wiem to._

_Przyklęka obok mojej ręki i patrzy na mnie z fałszywą sympatią. Wyraz jego twarzy mógłby nawet uchodzić za współczujący, gdyby nie okrutnie roześmiane oczy. _

_\- Proszę, pomóż mi – z moich ust wydobywa się coś, co ledwo może uchodzić za szept. On przekrzywia swoją głowę, patrząc na mnie z zaciekawieniem._

_Swoje długie, zgrabne palce przesuwa po moich, uczepionych krawędzi. Posyła mi przepraszające spojrzenie i parska śmiechem. _

_W tym momencie odrywa moją dłoń. _

_\- Draco, nie…!_

_Są to moje ostatnie słowa. _

_Potem już tylko spadam._

_I krzyczę._

_Krzyczę._

_Krzyczę._

_A echem niesie się jego śmiech. _

oOo

\- NIEEEE!

Ginny zerwała się, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Mokra od potu koszula nieprzyjemnie przykleiła się do jej pleców. Skopana kołdra leżała zwinięta w nogach łóżka, a sama Gryfonka miała wrażenie, że jej serce jest gotowe wyrwać się z jej piersi.

Zazwyczaj po obudzeniu się z koszmaru Ginny po prostu opadała na poduszkę i czekała, aż jej organizm zorientuje się, że już powrócił do rzeczywistości.

Ale nie tym razem.

Gryfonka opadła na podłogę, nie zauważając chłodu, który zazwyczaj ogarnia ciało po wywleczeniu się z łóżka i pognała do łazienki, łapiąc w pośpiechu ubrania. Coś w jej mózgu wyłączyło tryb chłodnego myślenia – teraz w jej głowie neonowym blaskiem jarzyła się tylko jedna myśl: znaleźć Draco Malfoya.

oOo

Nie zastanawiała się, co robi, gdy wpadła do Wielkiej Sali. Bo gdyby się zastanowiła, to zapewne wycofałaby się chyłkiem i rozczesała drugą połowę włosów. I założyła szatę tak, jak powinna być założona. I na pewno zawiązałaby krawat. A już z pewnością nie zostawiłaby odpiętych dolnych guzików koszuli. O niezawiązanych butach nie wspominając.

I bez zwątpienia nie przeszturmowałaby sali, by stanąć przed Draco Malfoyem, otoczonym przez swoją świtę.

\- Malfoy.

\- Weasley – odpowiedział ze znudzeniem i bez pośpiechu spojrzał na nią. Otworzył szerzej oczy, a następnie uniósł brew, przywołując jeden ze swoich najpaskudniejszych uśmieszków. - Postanowiłaś bardziej podkreślić swój status? Poważnie, Weasley, mój skrzat domowy umie się porządniej ubrać – ponownie otaksował ją spojrzeniem, sprawiając, że do jej i tak opłakanego wizerunku dołączyły zaczerwienione policzki.

Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że może nie wyglądać zbyt reprezentacyjnie. Ale to nie było w stanie zaćmić jej celu.

\- Z którego śmietnika wypełzłaś, kocmołuszku? - mopsowata twarz Pansy Parkinson wykrzywiła się w pełnym samozadowolenia uśmieszku, który poszerzył się, gdy Ślizgonka usłyszała aprobujące chichoty koleżanek.

Ginny wyobraziła sobie je wszystkie wysmarowane miodem i rzucone w rój mrówek, a komentarz postanowiła skomentować pełnym pogardy brakiem komentarza.

Utkwiła wzrok w twarzy Malfoya, jednocześnie unikając patrzenia mu w oczy.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- To może najpierw wyglądaj jak człowiek, zanim się do mnie zbliżysz? Podczas śniadania – pokręcił głową i ostentacyjnie odsunął od siebie talerz. - Ja już straciłem apetyt.

Kolejna salwa śmiechu.

Ginny zastanawiała się, gdzie podział się Blaise. Przy nim dogadywanie się z domem wężów przebiegało mniej boleśnie.

\- Będę wyglądała, jak będę chciała. Twój żołądek, twój problem. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

Malfoy przywołał cierpiętniczą minę.

\- Dobrze, posłuchajmy co taki _Weasley _ma nam do powiedzenia – jego słowa były bardziej skierowane do rozchichotanej żeńskiej populacji Slytherinu niż do Ginny.

Bladą twarz Ślizgona rozjaśnił wyraz dumy.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- No osobności – wycedziła przez zęby. Malfoy spojrzał przepraszająco (choć wcale mu przykro nie było).

\- Na wyłączność mogą mnie mieć tylko wybrane, wybacz, Weasley, nie załapałaś się – rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Dziewczyny ponownie oklaskały go chichotem.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy w Slytherinie panuje jakiś inny model atrakcyjności. Może to był ich rytuał godowy? Najbardziej złośliwy samiec zdobywa samicę.

\- Dobra, jak chcesz, jeśli w ten sposób ukrócę to niskich lotów przedstawienie, to dobrze – zmierzyła go jednym ze swoich najbardziej paskudnych spojrzeń. - Nie chcę być z tobą w parze w Klubie Pojedynków – oświadczyła stanowczo.

\- I tyle?

\- Tyle.

\- Coś ci każe sądzić, że ja z tobą chcę? - uniósł brew. _Dlaczego on ciągle unosi brwi? To jakiś sport? Hobby? Odruch wrodzony?_

\- Tak, mam wrażenie, że wysyłasz mi sprzeczne sygnały – wywróciła oczami.

\- Hah, uważasz że ktoś taki jak _on, _chciałby być z kimś takim jak _ty_? Zjeżdżaj, Weasley, co ty tu jeszcze w ogóle robisz? Nie poniżaj się! - Parkinson uznała, że za mało jej w dyskusji. Ginny zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nikt nie zakleił jej ust. Pozbycie się tego cienkiego głosiku było tego warte. _Trzeba będzie to przemyśleć, _w duchu uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją na podsuwane przez umysł obrazy.

Jednak dla obecnej Parkinson przeznaczyła tylko pełne politowania pokręcenie głową.

\- Ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, Parkinson, o zjawisku sarkazmu? Warto się zapoznać – ponownie wywróciła oczami.

\- Ty mnie obrażasz? - pisnęła Ślizgonka, szykując dalszą salwę przytyków.

Ginny postanowiła to ukrócić.

\- Cokolwiek – machnęła ręką i ponownie skupiła wzrok na rozbawionej twarzy Malfoya. - Nie chcę być z tobą w parze, nie zamierzam i chcę iść do Very, żeby nas rozdzielił – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała wyczekująco na chłopaka.

Ślizgon oparł się o stół, przyglądając się uważnie Gryfonce. Zmrużył oczy.

\- Strach cię obleciał? - ponownie uniósł brew. _Przestań!, _wydawał się krzyczeć jej mózg.

\- Pomarzyć możesz. Nie jesteś tego warty – prychnęła, zastanawiając się, jak to jest, że jeszcze nie wybuchła. Zapewne koszmar wycisnął z niej wszelkie pokłady awanturniczości.

Malfoy podniósł się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy. I Ginny poczuła, że nie jest dobrze.

\- To ja tu powinienem żądać rozdzielenia, Weasley, ale wspaniałomyślnie postanowiłem dać ci szansę. Jednak skoro wyraźnie nie potrafisz jej docenić, a tym bardziej-

\- Och, oszczędź sobie! - przerwała mu z zirytowaniem. - Po prostu chodźmy do Very. I koniec.

Malfoy spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Zapewne przerywanie mu nie było czymś, za czym przepadał.

\- Najpierw może naucz się manier. Ewentualnie wracaj na swoją wieś.

\- Dobra, Malfoy, dość. Wstałeś lewą nogą, jak każdego dnia, trudno, też mam zły poranek, więc po prostu to skończmy, bo ewidentnie-

\- Ewidentnie psujesz mi śniadanie. Im szybciej Vera nas rozdzieli, tym lepiej, zajęcia się jeszcze nie zaczęły, a ciebie już nie da się znieść.

\- I alleluja!

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, jednak nim zdołali przejść do dalszej dyskusji, zza pleców Ginny dobiegł spokojny, głęboki głos.

\- Jakiś problem, panno Weasley? Panie Malfoy?

Ginny obróciła się na pięcie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz (a raczej twarzą w pierś) z profesorem Verą.

Malfoy skrzywił się paskudnie, a Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- Tak właściwie, to chcielibyśmy porozmawiać o-

\- Mam nadzieję, że z takim zapałem omawialiście sprawę naszych zajęć. Przypominam, że dziś pierwsze spotkanie. Jestem pewien, że razem stworzycie świetny duet, do waszego przydziału przyłożyłem specjalną wagę, liczę, że się nie omyliłem – i jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że jeśli którekolwiek z nich ośmieli się wytknąć mu omyłkę, będzie smażył się wieczność w ogniu piekielnym.

Spojrzenie, od którego zarówno Ginny jak i Malfoya przeszył zimny dreszcz.

\- Tak jest – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i jednocześnie zastanawiali się, skąd to posłuszeństwo wobec nauczyciela.

Kącik ust Very uniósł się.

\- Doskonale. Miłego dnia – skinął głową i odszedł raźnym krokiem.

Ginny zerknęła na Malfoya.

\- To nie skończy się dobrze – mruknęła.

\- Absolutnie – odparł Malfoy już bez wcześniejszego jadu w głosie.

Ginny odetchnęła i z westchnięciem ruszyła w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Zatrzymał ją głos Malfoya.

\- Ej, Weasley!

Odwróciła się.

\- Prawie bym zapomniał. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za niepoprawny ubiór – wykrzywił usta w swoim typowym uśmieszku. Ginny otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, jednak wtedy chłopak wskazał palcem srebrną plakietkę z „P", błyszczącą na jego piersi.

Ginny odmaszerowała z wściekłym prychnięciem.

oOo

_Głupia Burbage. _

_Głupia._

_I głupi Zabini. _

_I głupi skrypt. _

_A najbardziej głupia ja. _

_Mogłam pójść wcześniej._

_Albo w ogóle się w to nie pakować. _

Takie myśli przewijały się przez głowę Ginny, gdy ponownie w zawrotnym tempie biegła w stronę klasy profesora Very. W ręku trzymała kurczowo plik papierów, które miały być scenariuszem na przyszłe przedstawienie. Grubość pliku zapewne by ją przeraziła, gdyby nie była spóźniona na pierwsze zajęcia Klubu Pojedynków – to było aktualnie bardziej niepokojące.

I może by zdążyła, gdyby przewidziała, że Burbage poczęstuję ją jedną ze swoich przemów.

Ale tego nie zrobiła i teraz z bólem płuc wpadała na ostatnie schodki.

Gdy wleciała do klasy, uczestnicy byli już na swoich miejscach. Wszyscy siedzieli w parach. Czując kolejny cios od życia, Ginny opadła na krzesło obok Malfoya, starając się nie łapać oddechu zbyt głośno. Niekoniecznie działało.

Ślizgon zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że postanowił powstrzymać komentarz, jednak poległ.

\- Czy ty zawsze się spóźniasz?

\- Mój znak rozpoznawczy.

\- Pozbądź się go przynajmniej na czas Klubu.

\- A co, nie mogłeś się doczekać? - poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami, zdobywając ponure spojrzenie chłopaka. Mimochodem zastanawiała się, gdzie zgubił cały jad i agresję z rana. Zapewne odwędrowały razem ze zgrają Ślizgonek, bo choć Malfoy nadal był nieprzyjemny (wada wrodzona), to na pewno nie był AŻ tak nieznośny, jak przy śniadaniu.

\- Co to jest? - wskazał głową plik papierów, które rzuciła na ławkę. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Scenariusz.

\- Scenariusz?

\- Tak. To taki tekst, w którym opisuje się dialogi i-

\- Weasley.

\- Już nic nie mówię.

I jak powiedziała, tak się stało. Zapadła cisza.

_Dobrze, spóźniłam się, ale nie jestem ostatnią spóźnialską. Gdzie jest Vera? _

Niespokojne głosy, niosące się po sali, dawały znać, że podobne myśli zaczynają napływać do pozostałych głów.

W tym momencie do środka wkroczył profesor Vera. Idąc pewnym krokiem przemierzył klasę i zajął miejsce przed rzędami ławek.

\- Zignoruję wasze spóźnienia, jeśli wy zignorujecie moje – oświadczył głośno. Przez salę przeszedł szmer rozbawienia. Vera zadowolony z przełamanej pierwszej bariery, przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, uczniowie natychmiast się do niego dostroili.

\- Pod koniec lekcji chcę mieć listę obecności – rzucił, opierając się tyłem o swoje biurko. Przez chwilę patrzył na twarze uczniów. Niektórzy z nich nerwowo uśmiechali się, napotykając jego wzrok, niektórzy starali się zachować kamienną twarz.

\- Nie jesteśmy tu dla zabawy. Dla poznania kilku śmiesznych czarów, nauczenia się wyczarowywania jelenich rogów koledze – zaczął.

Ginny z satysfakcją zauważyła, że Malfoy, tak jak ona, musiał powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Szczególnie ta grupa. Chyba zdążyliście przyswoić sobie, że jesteście wyjątkowi. Choć nie schlebiajcie sobie. Wypadliście lepiej na tle szkoły, ale pewnie poza murami tego budynku by was zjedzono, zanim przypomnielibyście sobie o wyciągnięciu różdżki. Jesteśmy tu, żeby takiej sytuacji zaradzić. Tamci – machnął w niesprecyzowanym kierunku, - nauczą się bronić, trochę, aby przeżyć. Wy tutaj nauczycie się walczyć. Za siebie i innych. Łatwo jest zająć się sobą, sprawa komplikuje się, gdy kogoś bronimy. A do bronienia jest wiele osób na tym świecie.

Twarz profesora Very była niewzruszona. Także uczniowie wpatrywali się w niego, można by uznać, że bez mrugnięcia okiem. Głos mężczyzny sprawiał, że docierał do każdej komórki mózgu, wypełniał ją, sprawiając, że nie pozostawało miejsca na nic innego.

\- Czuję się upoważniony do wywalenia za drzwi każdego, kto nie będzie w stanie potraktować sprawy poważnie. W tej sali wypełniacie moje polecenia. Bez zastanowienia. Jeśli wam powiem skaczcie, to skaczecie. Jeśli każę wam się położyć, to tak zrobicie, a jeśli zażyczę sobie odśpiewania hymnu Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, to nawet się nie zawahacie przed wykonaniem polecenia. Rozumiemy się, prawda?

Można by pomyśleć, że jego spojrzenie prześwidrowało każdego z osobna.

\- Kolejna rzecz: wszystko, co stanie się w tej sali, zostaje w tej sali. Złamanie tej zasady natychmiast was zdyskwalifikuje. Jesteśmy ścisłym gronem, które od teraz jest czymś powiązane. A sekrety grupy pozostają w grupie – lekko odepchnął się od biurka i splatając za plecami dłonie, zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku uczniów, którzy automatycznie wygięli się do tyłu.

\- A ostatnią kwestią jest wasze partnerstwo. Od dziś wasz partner to jedyna zaufana osoba w tej sali. Jesteście zespołami. Możecie uznać, że rywalizujecie. Wasz partner to jedyna osoba, której możecie zaufać. Cała reszta ma pełne prawo do brudnych zagrywek. Jeśli nie będziecie umieli się zgrać – uśmiechnął się nie przyjemnie, - przegrywacie na starcie. To moje zasady. Powaga, posłuszeństwo i lojalność. Mógłbym jeszcze dodać „sumienność" - tym razem jego uśmiech nie był przyjemny. Był przerażający, - ale nie próbowałbym niesumienności w tej klasie. Dla waszego własnego dobra.

Zapadła cisza, przygniatająca każdego z osobna. Choć promienie słońca prześlizgiwały się przez szybę, zalewając klasę blaskiem, wydawało się, że zrobiło się o wiele ciemniej.

Vera przytupnął nogą, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się. O ile twarz człowieka, o tak ponurym wyrazie, może się rozjaśnić.

\- Dziś nie będzie głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, możecie trzymać je w kieszeniach – rozejrzał się po sali. - Miejsca mamy dużo. Niech każda para znajdzie sobie przyjazny kąt… jeszcze siedzicie w ławkach? Wstawać! Wstawać! Ławka to najmniej komfortowe miejsce w całym Hogwarcie!… niech każdy z was znajdzie sobie miejsce i się rozsiądzie. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach zawiązujemy więzi – zaśmiał się lekko pod nosem i prawdopodobnie to był pierwszy raz, kiedy okazał prawdziwe rozbawienie. - Poznacie swoich partnerów. Chcę, żebyście do końca tych zajęć dowiedzieli się o sobie jak najwięcej się da. Nie musicie się zgadzać ze sobą. Musicie wiedzieć, na czym stoicie… i w co zostaliście wkopani.

Po tych słowach zaklaskał w dłonie i rzucił rozkazujące spojrzenie. Natychmiast do życia powrócił hałas. Szuranie krzesłami, przesuwane ławek, tupot stóp i zbieranina głosów.

Ginny spojrzała niepewnie na Malfoya, który uparcie wpatrywał się przed siebie. Miała wrażenie, że coś nieprzyjemnego wykluło się w jej żołądku. Ma poznać Malfoya. Ma mu ufać. Ma mieć w nim oparcie.

To sprawiało, że chciała jednocześnie roześmiać się i rozpłakać.

_O, życie, o ironio! Moi dwaj najgorsi przyjaciele! _

Kiedy inni już zajmowali swoje upatrzone miejsca, Ginny i Malfoy nadal siedzieli w ławce, milcząc.

Gryfonka w końcu odchrząknęła.

\- Powinniśmy gdzieś pójść i usiąść – zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Tu jest dobrze.

\- Ale…

Odpowiedziało jej tylko wzruszenie ramion.

\- Dobra, jak chcesz – westchnęła, uznając, że pierwszy krok, to nie kłócenie się przy każdej możliwej okazji.

I znowu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, podczas której Ginny zerkała nerwowo na Malfoya, a Malfoy udawał, że siedzi sam. Inni już zaczęli rozmowy i większość wydawała się uradowana swoim towarzystwem.

_Tylko mnie musiało pokarać. _

\- Zaraz podejdzie Vera i powie, żebyśmy zaczęli coś robić.

\- Siedzimy obok siebie. To na razie wystarczy.

Głos chłopaka był pozbawiony emocji. I nadal na nią nie patrzył. Ginny powstrzymała prychnięcie.

\- „Na razie" do kiedy? - uniosła sceptycznie brew.

\- Do końca zajęć, kiedy powiem Verze, że się wypisuję z jego śmiesznego klubiku.

Tym razem prychnięcie ze strony Ginny było pełne premedytacji.

\- Tchórzysz od razu? Aż tak się mnie boisz? - uniosła brew, wbijając spojrzenie w profil Ślizgona. Jeśli on uparcie będzie odmawiał spojrzenia na nią, to ona nadrobi kontakt wzrokowy za ich dwoje.

Malfoy tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, Weasley – powiedział, bez większych emocji. - Pozbycie się ciebie to tylko dodatek. Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w tym śmiesznym przedstawieniu – jego palec bezwiednie krążył po małym punkcie na powierzchni ciemnego drewna. Chłopak wydawał się bardziej mówić do siebie niż do niej. - Poczekaj chwilę, a zacznie was nazywać Obrońcami Wolności i Ligą Obrony – wywrócił oczami. - Kilka ładnych frazesów, kilka lat w biurze Aurorów i gość myśli, że może zmieniać świat. Bujda, Weasley. Cały ten Klub to jeden wielki cyrk. Ta cała przemowa o „partnerstwie" i „obronie" innych to bardziej niespełnione marzenia o szkole aktorskiej. Jeśli oczekuje, że dołączę do tej maskarady, to nie podziękuję, po prostu wyjdę.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Mogła się tego spodziewać: co poruszyło jej dumę i bohaterstwo, zniesmaczyło i zniechęciło Malfoya.

\- Nie wiesz, jak to będzie naprawdę wyglądać. Może mówił trochę doniośle… och, no przecież Vera ma rację! Ktoś musi, dlaczego nie my? Ten Klub może dać naprawdę wielkie szanse nam i…

Miała wrażenie, że Ślizgon za chwilę wybuchnie śmiechem.

\- Tak, to było do przewidzenia, Weasley – zaśmiał się cicho. - Bardzo do przewidzenia. Kilka ładnych haseł o walce za słabych i potrzebujących, a zastęp Gryfonów gotów jest forsować mury. Obudź się, bo jak na razie tkwisz w słodkim śnie.

Tym razem przyszła kolej Ginny na ponury śmiech.

\- A mówisz, że to Vera ma niespełnione marzenia o szkole aktorskiej. Posłuchaj czasem siebie. Jak już wcześniej powiedziałam: ktoś musi. A że zazwyczaj jest to zastęp Gryfonów, cóż…

\- Tak, lubcie udawać bohaterów. Poczekaj, jak ta wasza głupia grupka się nazywała? Armia Dumbledore'a? - zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Coś rozbrajającego. Obrońcy Hogwartu ze smarkami pod nosem.

Ginny zacisnęło mocno pięści.

\- _Gwardia _Dumbledore'a. I dla twojej wiadomości: zrobiliśmy _dużo_. A w każdym razie więcej pożytecznego niż wasza _Brygada Inkwizycyjna – _w ostatnie słowa włożyła wszystkie swoje zasoby pogardy.

\- I tu jest twój problem, Weasley. Wasz. Moglibyście mieć wszystko, gdybyście tylko umieli się dostosować. Ale nie. Dla was liczy się huk, nie efekt.

\- Wcale nie! - prychnęła, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

\- Utrudniacie życie sobie i innym. Zero korzyści.

\- Mamy korzyści.

\- Błagam, oświeć mnie – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Ginny odpowiedziała szerokim, pełnym złośliwości uśmiechem.

\- Na przykład… to ty, a nie ja, uciekałeś przed moimi nietoperzami z dzikim krzykiem, pomimo zabrania mi różdżki – uniosła wysoko głowę, będąc gotową na mordercze spojrzenie, którym chwilę później spiorunował ją Malfoy.

\- Po prostu nikt nie spodziewał się aż takiego popisu głupoty – warknął. Ginny spokojnie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A jednak zadziałało – uniosła brwi z satysfakcją. Mogłaby przysiąc, że to nie refleks świetlny, a lekki rumieniec na bladej skórze chłopaka.

\- To była żałosna zagrywka-

\- To była skuteczna zagrywka. I to cię boli – rzuciła wyzywająco. Miała wrażenie, że Ślizgon za chwilę się na nią rzuci.

\- Boli? - zaśmiał się paskudnie. - Poza twoją bolesną dla oka aparycją nie masz nic, czym mogłabyś mnie – parsknął, - zranić.

\- Aparycją? Poważnie, Malfoy? Kto cię nauczył tego słowa?

\- Na twojej wsi pewnie w życiu o takim słowie nie słyszeli, co?

\- Jasne, że słyszeli. Na przykład moja babcia. Albo stara ciotka Muriel. Im się jeszcze zdarzy go użyć. Nie ta epoka, obudź się.

\- Weasley, zajmij się lepiej swoim słownictwem, bo uwierz, jest czym.

\- Zostaw moje słownictwo w spokoju, to ty używasz języka pradziadków.

\- Rozmowa z tobą nie ma sensu, tak samo jak ten Klub bez polotu. Idę stąd– uświadczył głośno, podnosząc się z krzesełka.

\- To ciekawe, można wiedzieć dokąd, panie Malfoy? - tak jak przedtem, profesor Vera pojawił się znikąd. Ginny zastanawiała się, czy Ślizgon także został zmrożony od środka tonem mężczyzny.

Blondyn odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z nauczycielem. Ginny z przezorności też wstała.

\- Jak najdalej – odparł butnie, rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie nauczycielowi. Vera uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Czyli uważa _pan, _że posiada wystarczające umiejętności ofensywne i defensywne? I że ten Klub w żaden sposób ich nie poprawi? - nauczyciel uniósł wysoko brwi. - W innym przypadku pomyślałbym, że próbuje pan podważyć moje kompetencje – jeśli był w tej szkole mistrz zabijania wzrokiem, to z pewnością był to Vera.

Malfoy wyglądał jakby chciał się wycofać, jednak zachował typową dla niego postawę.

\- Uważam że sam potrafię o siebie zadbać i to bez _partnera – _z ostatnim słowem spojrzał paskudnie na Ginny, która tylko zacisnęła mocniej wargi.

A Vera równie paskudnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Takie jest pańskie przekonanie?

\- Tak jest.

\- Czyli że nie będzie problemu z małym teścikiem? - zapytał pozornie beztrosko. Malfoy miał oberwać i Ginny już cieszyły się oczy na widowisko.

\- Jakim „teścikiem"? - wycedził blondyn.

\- To proste. Ty mi udowodnisz, że masz rację, a wyjdziesz z tej klasy w pokoju i masz na moich lekcjach spokój przez resztę roku. Jednak jeśli ci się nie uda… wtedy nie tylko się nie wycofasz, ale dołożysz wszelkich starań, by wypełnić moje polecenia jak najlepiej.

Choć postawa profesora była nonszalancka, groźny błysk w oku wyraźnie mówił, że jest to ultimatum, którego nie da się wygrać.

Co nie znaczyło, że pełen dumy Malfoy nie postanowił spróbować.

\- Jak pan chce – wzruszył ramionami. - To co mam zrobić? Przekląć kogoś? - uniósł szyderczo brew.

Vera zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Ależ skąd. Ty nikogo nie będziesz przeklinał.

Nauczyciel machnął różdżką i ławki razem z krzesełkami powędrowały pod ściany, pozostawiając na środku ogromną przestrzeń. Pozostali uczniowie ledwo zdążyli uskoczyć przed przelatującymi meblami. Teraz wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na Malfoyu, Ginny i Verze.

\- Malfoy, Weasley, na środek. Cała reszta ustawić się wokół nich w kręgu – choć nie krzyczał, jego głos niósł się po sali. Ginny ocknęła się z lekkiego odrętwienia.

\- Zaraz, ale dlaczego ja też?

\- Ponieważ ja tak mówię.

\- Ale ja się z nim nie zgadzam, nic nie mówiłam, dlaczego też-

\- Ponieważ to jest twój partner, a cokolwiek głupiego jeden partner nie zrobi, drugi przy nim stoi. Zrozumiano? To pierwsza zasada, którą w tej chwili naruszasz. Druga: sprzeciwiasz się moim poleceniom. Dla mnie to wystarczający powód. Jazda.

Ginny z natury była mała, ale teraz czuła się maleńka. Miała wrażenie, że jest pięciolatką, którą właśnie posłano do pokoju.

Rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie Malfoyowi i poszła za nim na środek sali, bojąc się, że nie wyjdą z tego cali. Blondyn nawet na nią nie zerknął.

\- Wyciągnijcie różdżki. Wszyscy – powiódł wzrokiem po niepewnych twarzach, otaczających Malfoya i Ginny. - Wszyscy, którzy są w okręgu na mój znak zaczną rzucać w tę dwójkę – wskazał głową na parę nieszczęśników, - zaklęciem _Aquaglob_. Nieważna częstotliwość, ważne żebyście wcelowali. A wy – ponownie zwrócił się do Ślizgona i Gryfonki, - macie się bronić.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby czekając na „Prima Aprilis, żartowałem".

Gdy takie nie nadeszło, spojrzeli na otaczających ich ludzi.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko.

_Nie pożegnałam się z rodzicami, _pomyślała ze smutkiem.

W tym momencie Vera głośno powiedział: Gotowi?

I nim zdążyła zorientować się, co się dzieje, nastąpiło słowo „start!" i nawet nie zauważyła pierwszego pocisku – już chwilę później lodowata kula wody boleśnie rozpłaszczyła się na jej plecach.

Wessała ostro powietrze, czując, jak jej płuca się kurczą.

I nie złapała kolejnego wdechu, bo kolejna wodna torpeda trafiła w jej brzuch.

\- No, ruszać się, chyba że chcecie dostać porządny prysznic!

Szyderczy ton Very zmotywował ją do podniesienia różdżki i odbicia kolejnego pocisku.

Na nic się to zdało, bo ponownie dostała w plecy. A potem w ramię. I brzuch. I uda. Po pocisku w głowę zachwiała się gwałtownie i wpadła na plecy Malfoya, który także desperacko próbował się bronić.

\- Zjeżdżaj, Weasley! - warknął, z zawrotnym tempem odbijając kule. Co i tak nie było wystarczające, bo chłopak nie był w stanie bronić każdej swojej strony, gdy odbijał pocisk z lecący z przodu, dostawał tym z tylu i na odwrót.

To samo tyczyło się Ginny, która nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, jak żałośnie wyglądają. Co chwilę sponiewierani przez wodne kule, wymachujący desperacko rękoma, ślizgający się w wodnej kałuży i wpadający na siebie co chwila. Nie wiedziała, co jest bardziej bolesne – lodowate kule, czy ich ciągle uderzające o siebie nogi.

Kiedy obydwoje polecieli do przodu przez kolejny poślizg i zaliczyli zderzenie czołowe, Vera ogłosił koniec.

Ginny mogła poczuć litościwe spojrzenia, którymi ich obrzucali. Zerknęła na Malfoya. Jego zaróżowiałe policzki wyraźnie wskazywały, że chłopak za chwilę wybuchnie. Z włosów, które teraz przybrały kolor ciemnego blondu, kapała woda. Tak samo jak i z szat. I butów. Cały Ślizgon ociekał wodą i Ginny wiedziała, że sama nie reprezentuje lepszego stanu.

Nie wiedziała, czy jest jej gorąco ze wstydu i złości, czy przeraźliwie zimno od lodowatej wody. Ubrania nieprzyjemnie przykleiły się do jej ciała, sprawiając, że miała ochotę uciec.

Wytarła stróżkę substancji z twarzy.

Wokół panowała absolutna cisza, którą przerwało tylko wolne klaskanie Very.

\- Gratuluję. Rzeczywiście, powalające umiejętności. Dosłownie – powiedział ponuro. Malfoy prychnął odgarniając z czoła przylepione pasemka włosów.

\- Nie da się bronić przy czymś takim!

\- Nie, to _ty, _Malfoy, uważasz, że się nie da. Tak samo jak uważałeś, że poradzisz sobie – zaśmiał się bez humoru. - A oto zadanie wszystkich na następne zajęcia: przeanalizować sytuację i wyjaśnić, dlaczego występ tu obecnej pary wypadł tak żenująco. A co do was – zmierzył Ginny i Malfoya takim spojrzeniem, że zrobiło im się jeszcze zimniej, - na następnych zajęciach dowiecie się, co poszło nie tak. A podpowiadam, że wszystko. A za jakiś czas powtórzymy tę sytuację i liczę na lepszy rezultat. Do tego momentu macie być pogodzeni ze swoją egzystencją, a gdy w następny poniedziałek wmaszerujecie do tej klasy, a tak będzie, to będziecie szli pod rękę z uśmiechami na ustach. Zrozumiano? A teraz wyjdźcie i doprowadźcie się do porządku, dla was zajęcia skończone.

Jakiekolwiek próby protestów zostały natychmiast spacyfikowane, więc para nastolatków bez dalszych prób oporu chwyciła swoje rzeczy i z goryczą, rosnącą w gardle, wyszli z klasy profesora Very, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady butów.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zacisnęły, Ginny natychmiast postanowiła uświadomić Ślizgonowi, że zamiast mózgu ma w głowie gumochłona.

\- Poważnie, Malfoy? POWAŻNIE? Musiałeś to zrobić? Jeśli lubisz niszczyć swoje życie, to śmiało, nawet ci przyklasnę, ale zostaw moje w spokoju! - wycedziła, szczękając zębami. Chłód na korytarzu nie współgrał zbyt dobrze z ich przemoczonymi ubraniami.

\- Zamknij się, Weasley.

\- Tylko tyle? Może jakieś „przepraszam", albo chociaż „ok, to było głupie", bo wiesz co? Było! Było bardzo głupie! Było tak bardzo-

\- Powiedziałem: zamknij się! - głos chłopaka był przepełniony taką dawką gniewu i złości, że Ginny była pewna, że Malfoy próbuje ją zabić, gdy złapał jej ramię i popchnął w stronę ściany.

Stała przyparta do muru, a Ślizgon nadal nie zwalniał żelaznego uścisku. Obydwoje patrzeli na siebie, spetryfikowani swoim gniewem i poczuciem porażki – Zamknij się – powtórzył, tyle że ciszej i bardziej bezsilnie.

Gryfonka była zaskoczona, gdy poczuła pieczenie w gardle i łzy, gromadzące się w kącikach oczu. Nie miała pojęcia, czy wywołała je wszechogarniająca złość czy wstyd czy sam Malfoy. Teoretycznie nie czuła potrzeby, żeby płakać, dlatego obecności słonych kropel, które groziły ucieczką z oczu, jeszcze bardziej ją dziwiła.

\- Lepiej pomyśl, co z tym zrobić – odpowiedziała podobnym tonem, niezbyt głośno, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

Odważyła się przenieść wzrok z jego piersi do oczu. Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyła w nich takie skrzenie.

Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu odsunął się od niej, zwalniając uścisk. Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybkim krokiem, zostawiając ją z tępym bólem ramienia i dumy.

oOo

\- Słyszałem o waszym prysznicu tysiąclecia. Jak odczucia?

Tymi słowami i wesołym uśmiechem powitał ją Blaise, przysiadając się. Ginny posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Coś wspaniałego – burknęła. _Zastanawiam się, co z zasadą Very „co stanie się w grupie, tam zostanie"._

\- Nie bocz się, Rudziku, tak tylko się zgrywam – szturchnął ją w bok. - Koleżeńsko zagaduję – mrugnął okiem.

Ginny uniosła sceptycznie brew.

\- A nie możesz zagadać na inny temat?

Chłopak uniósł obronnie ręce, pokazując jej rząd białych zębów.

\- Ej, ej, to nie na mnie jesteś zła, spokojnie!

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Okej, prawda, ale jesteś powiązany z obiektem moich nieszczęść, więc w jakiś sposób bierzesz na siebie część ciosu.

Blaise tylko wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Ginny skupiła wzrok na refleksie świetlnym, tańczącym na wypolerowanym bucie chłopaka. Gryfonka była już względnie wysuszona i uspokojona, ale nadal nie mogła pozbyć się napięcia, rosnącego w klatce piersiowej.

\- Więc zmieńmy temat, za często obrywam w tej waszej małej wojnie. Jestem niewinną ofiarą i nikogo to nie obchodzi – westchnął melancholijnie. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - W każdym razie przejdźmy do interesów. Masz scenariusz, czy utonął podczas-

\- Zabini.

\- Dobra, dobra, twoja wola. Masz?

\- Mam.

Wygrzebała z torby zwitek kartek i rozłożyła na kolanach.

\- Cały, prawie nienaruszony. Proszę bardzo.

\- Sprawdzałaś już, o czym jest?

\- Aha. Tylko niewiele mi to mówi.

Blaise wziął od niej skrypt i spojrzał na tytułową stronę. Uniósł brwi.

\- Myślałem, że mamy wystawić coś mugolskiego.

\- Podobno to jest mugolskie.

\- _Alicja w Krainie Czarów – _przeczytał w zamyśleniu. Przerzucił kilka kartek. - O czym to jest?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, to tobie zależy na Mugoloznawstwie, powinieneś się orientować – parsknęła. Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Codziennie się czegoś uczysz. Skopiuję sobie i potem ci oddam. Kogo gramy?

\- Więc… - zachichotała. - Niewiele mi to mówi, ale dostałam rolę Królowej Kier.

\- Królowa Kier?

\- Królowa Kier.

\- Kim jest Królowa Kier?

\- Królową Kier.

\- Weasley! - parsknął Blaise.

\- Tak? - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- A co robi Królowa Kier?

\- Nie wiem, szybko przejrzałam tekst. Wygląda na to, że będę ścinała ludziom głowy – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem.

\- Czujesz się spełniona?

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – wyszczerzyła się. Kimkolwiek była ta „Królowa Kier", nie wydawała się złą rolą. Ginny niewiele zrozumiała z pojedynczych kwestii, ale miała wrażenie, że szykuje się coś wielkiego.

\- A kim ja jestem? - spytał, nadal kartkując scenariusz i szukając spisu postaci. Ginny zaśmiała się, zanim udzieliła odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś Kotem z Cheshire.

Blaise zatrzymał przerzucanie stron i spojrzał na nią.

\- Powtórz.

\- Kot z Cheshire.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Jak tego, że w moich butach nadal chlupocze woda.

Blaise przeczesał swoje ciemne włosy palcami.

\- Poważnie, czy ja wyglądam jak kot? Przypominam ci kota, Weasley? - zacisnął wargi, przez co rzeczywiście jego twarz nabrała rysów, które można by określić jako „kocie".

\- Chyba rozumiem, dlaczego dostałeś tę rolę – odparła ze śmiechem.

\- Miau – odpowiedział ponuro.

Ginny szturchnęła go łokciem.

\- Nie bocz się, kotku, tak tylko się zgrywam – roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej, zarabiając kuksańca w bok. Nie powstrzymało jej to przed okazywaniem swojego rozbawienia.

Blaise tylko parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dobra, może to jakiś super elokwentny, przystojny i błyskotliwy kot. To by się zgadzało.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś przystojnego kota?

\- Tak.

Ginny uniosła brew.

\- Siedzi przed tobą, Kot z Cheshire – roześmiał się Blaise. Ginny tylko zakryła twarz dłonią, powstrzymując chichot.

\- Burbage nie wiedziała, w co się pakuje – mruknęła ze śmiechem. Zapadła między nimi cisza. Zazwyczaj kiedy rozmawiali, to rozmawiali albo o Malfoyu, albo o Mugoloznawstwie albo o czystej abstrakcji. Kiedy brakło jednego z tych trzech tematów, pojawiał się mur milczenia.

\- Wiesz, on nie jest _aż _tak zły – powiedział po chwili Blaise. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Kot z Cheshire?

\- Nie, koniec z kotem, mówię o Draco.

Gryfonka westchnęła ciężko. Obręb trzech tematów.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego o tym mówisz?

Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo będzie wam łatwiej.

\- I dlaczego chcesz „nam" pomóc?

\- Bo wtedy mi będzie łatwiej – odparł z kwaśną miną. Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco. Ten parsknął. - No poważnie, Weasley, to nie ty musisz znosić jego humorki po sesjach z tobą. Zróbcie coś, bo oszaleję w pewnym momencie!

Ginny zaśmiała się.

\- A to nie tak, że on ciągle ma humorki?

\- E tam, zazwyczaj są zabawne, mówiłem ci, nie jest taki zły.

Ginny spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. Blaise zacisnął wargi i przechylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Skupił spojrzenie na twarzy dziewczyny.

\- Dobrze, słuchaj, to jest tak. On _chce_, żebyś myślała, że jest zły. To taki image. Sądzę, że byście się dogadali, gdyby nie ten cały cyrk.

\- Dobrze, niech zrzuci „image", to będziemy rozmawiać. Poważnie, Zabini, mam wrażenie, że jedyne zajęcie tego chłopaka, to wynajdywanie wszelkich wad tego świata. I moich. Z nim się _nie da _współpracować.

Blaise milczał przez chwilę.

\- Chcesz się założyć?

Jego uśmiech wyraźnie krzyczał, żeby nie wnikać. Jednak Ginny miała problem z odbieraniem wyraźnych przekazów.

\- O co?

Ślizgon wyszczerzył się, jakby właśnie spora ryba połknęła jego haczyk. Teraz przyszedł czas na pociągnięcie wędki.

\- Założę się, że jeśli się postaracie, to się dogadacie. I to bardzo dobrze.

Ginny spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

\- Po pierwsze: to głupie. Po drugie: dlaczego tak uważasz?

Chłopak poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Bo ja wiem rzeczy, których ty nie wiesz – powiedział śpiewnie. - Poważnie, Weasley! Jestem po dwóch stronach barykady, kto może wiedzieć lepiej niż ja?

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przyglądała się przez chwilę chłopakowi.

\- Nie.

\- Wiesz, że i tak musisz.

\- To się nie uda. Nawet tego nie chcę.

\- To chcij, bo was Vera zabije. Albo ja, gdy jeszcze raz będę musiał przez kilka godzin wysłuchiwać jęczenia Draco.

\- I jaki jest twój cel?

\- Udowodnienie, że Blaise Zabini ma zawsze rację.

\- Blaise Zabini nie ma zawsze-

\- Shhhh! Nie. Nawet tego nie mów – przytknął palec do jej ust. Ginny odepchnęła jego rękę.

\- Zabini.

\- Założę się. A jeśli przegram, kupuję ci całą paczkę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, to już mi jedną wisisz – zachichotała. Chłopak machnął ręką.

\- To jak?

\- A jeśli ja przegram?

\- To wtedy ty kupujesz paczkę i wszem i wobec oznajmiasz, że mam zawsze rację.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- I dlaczego w to wchodzę?

\- Bo potajemnie pragniesz Draco Malfoya tak jak Zgredek skarpety?

\- Okej, po pierwsze: nie, po drugie: nie i po trzecie: nic nie przebije pożądania Zgredka do skarpet.

\- Też prawda. Ale i tak mam rację.

\- Nie. Swoją drogą, skąd wiesz o Zgredku?

\- Był skrzatem Draco.

\- No tak.

\- To jak, wchodzisz w to?

\- …

\- Do słodyczy dorzucę jeszcze karnet do Fabryki Quidditcha.

\- To nowe pole do ćwiczeń?

\- No ba. Polecam.

\- …

\- Więc?

\- Chyba jestem głupia.

\- To znaczy, że przyjmujesz zakład?

Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Ale jak się wygadasz przed fretką, to układ spalony.

Blaise uniósł dwa palce w górę.

\- Ani słowa.

\- To się nie uda.

\- To się okaże.

\- Będziesz moją śmiercią, Zabini.

\- Czyli mamy umowę?

Ginny zawahała się przez chwilę, przeanalizowała swoje życie i uznała, że było piękne i już aż tak nie zależy jej na dalszej części.

\- Tak. Mamy umowę.


	7. W głąb króliczej nory

**Uwaga, uwaga! Przed rozdziałem zatrzymajcie się na chwilę i posłuchajcie, bo ważne rzeczy będą!**

**Więc tak. Oto nowy rozdział *yeey*, tym razem troszeczkę nietypowy, jeśli chodzi o zapis.**

**1\. W momencie, w którym wchodzi dziennik (zobaczycie sami ;) ) kwestie Draco są zapisane wytłuszczoną czcionką, kwestie Ginny kursywą, a jej myśli są ujęte w cudzysłów. **

**2\. W opowiadaniu znajdziecie fragmenty książki "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" (do której przeczytania gorąco zachęcam, bo cudowna jest) i są dziełem Lewisa Carrolla, nie moim (niestety).**

**3\. Obawiam się, że na następny rozdział będziecie musieli poczekać dłużej, bo w szkole rozpoczął się sezon majowy (czyt. piekło), więc cierpliwości :)**

**4\. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i zachęcam do pozostawiania ich, bo to cenna rzecz jest :D**

**5\. Co do komentarzy: w tym rozdziale weszła pewna innowacja, dajcie znać, czy to dobry pomysł, czy może nie za bardzo i taka moja prośba... jeśli czytasz, kochany czytelniku, to daj znać, że byłeś, chociażby jednym zdaniem, naprawdę trudno uwierzyć jak wielką radością jest zobaczenie, że ktoś czyta, jest i docenia pracę :D**

**(tak, wiem, to już podchodzi pod żebranie o komentarze... niczego nie żałuję! :D )**

**Dobrze. Skończyłam mój wywód. Teraz zapraszam na nowy rozdział! 3**

* * *

**\- **Alicja w Krainie Czarów?

\- Aha.

\- To cudownie!

\- No niby.

\- Naprawdę dobry wybór.

\- To się okaże.

\- Ginny!

\- Tak?

\- Co z tobą?

\- A co ma być?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając rudej dziewczynie, siedzącej obok, przeciągłe spojrzenie.

\- Słuchasz w ogóle, co do ciebie mówię?

Ginny spojrzała na Gryfonkę, zagryzając wargę.

\- No nie do końca – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Ale teraz zaczynam! - odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. - Wybaczasz?

Hermiona tylko pokręciła głową z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Jestem wspaniałomyślna, więc tak. Więc podoba ci się ta sztuka?

\- Kiedy zrozumiem, o co w niej chodzi, to ci powiem – wzruszyła ramionami, wyciągając nogi bliżej kominka.

Tym razem starała się nie patrzeć na płomienie, bo gdy tylko to robiła, natychmiast odpływała w świat myśli.

\- Czego w niej nie rozumiesz? - Hermiona usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. To była pozycja, która w jej przypadku oznaczała „jestem gotowa do wyjaśnienia!".

\- Dobrze, to nie jest kwestia tego, że nie rozumiem, tylko po prostu… to jest absurdalne! Absurd! Czysty absurd! Absurdalny absurd!

\- Ale to ma być absurdalne! To jest wręcz absurdalnie logiczne, naprawdę, to jest dzieło geniusza, uwielbiałam tę książkę, gdy byłam dzieckiem!

\- Dziwne rzecz czytałaś, gdy byłaś dzieckiem – roześmiała się Ginny, cofając nogi, gdy poczuła, że jej stopy zaczynają się opiekać w żarze kominka. - Poczekaj. To jest w ogóle taka książka?

\- Ginny…

\- Tak?

\- Naprawdę?

\- Ja już milknę.

\- Tak będzie lepiej.

\- Ale to i tak absurd.

\- Przeczytaj.

\- Może.

\- To znaczy, że nie?

\- Może.

\- A warto, bo jest ciekawe– wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona. - Kiedy wystawiacie sztukę?

\- „Kiedy przyjdzie czas".

\- A na poważnie?

\- A na poważnie właśnie to usłyszeliśmy od Burbage.

\- To przedstawienie będzie niepowtarzalne – powiedziała brązowowłosa po chwili ciszy.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- I tego się obawiam.

oOo

\- Ściąć mu głowę! - krzyknęła Ginny, gdy Blaise szturchnął ją w bok. Chłopak zachichotał i nachylił się do ucha dziewczyny.

\- Miałaś powiedzieć „idiota!" - szepnął. Gryfonka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jest jakaś różnica? I tak zaraz go zetną – odszepnęła.

\- Jesteś stworzona do tej roli – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem. Ginny tylko wywróciła oczami.

Siedzieli w klasie Mugoloznawstwa i pierwsza próba do przedstawienia sukcesywnie zbliżała się do końca. W każdym razie Ginny miała taką nadzieję. Po małym zamieszaniu przy pomylonych rolach i większym po wejściu Burbage, zaczęli odczytywać swoje kwestie i Gryfonka miała wrażenie, że każde kolejne zdanie przybliża ją coraz bardziej do odpłynięcia daleko w krainę snów. Tylko czasami przerywała swój letarg, by wykrzyknąć coś jak „ściąć jej głowę!" lub „ściąć mu głowę!", ewentualnie kazała komuś się wynieść.

_Zastanawiam się, co kierowało Burbage, gdy dawała mi tę rolę? Może czas przemyśleć swoje postępowanie? _

_E tam. Póki ścinam ludziom głowy tylko w wyobraźni, nie jest źle. _

Blaise wypowiedział swoją ostatnią kwestię i odetchnął głęboko, przeciągając się, następnie spróbował stłumić ziewnięcie, jednak poległ.

Choć Zabini swoją rolę odczytywał z zadziwiającą pasją, jego energia, którą zazwyczaj pałał, wydała się gdzieś zgubić. Ginny zerknęła na chłopaka, zatrzymując dłużej spojrzenie na sinych cieniach pod jego oczami.

\- Co ty robiłeś w nocy, Zabini?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

\- Zainteresowana? - uniósł sugestywnie brwi. Ginny się skrzywiła.

\- Fu?

\- Co „fu", Weasley? Nie wiem, co się dzieje w twoim brudnym umyśle, ale…

\- Zabini! - syknęła. Chłopak zachichotał.

\- Robiłem coś, czym ty się zajmiesz – wyszczerzył się. Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco i z niepokojem.

Chłopak sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął książkę, którą rzucił na kolana dziewczyny.

\- Voila. Poznaj swoją nową miłość.

Ginny spojrzała sceptycznie na okładkę.

\- „Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Przedstawienie to za mało?

\- Przeczytaj, to zrozumiesz.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy każą mi to czytać?

\- Bo może warto? Przyszło ci to do głowy?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, czy-

\- Weasley, po prostu to zrób. Przeczytaj, a potem podziękuj.

\- Okej, ale najpierw… ej, dlaczego wszyscy wstają?

I rzeczywiście, wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli zmierzać w stronę wyjścia.

\- Chyba próba się skończyła.

\- Kiedy to się stało?

\- Następnym razem może bardziej uważajmy.

\- Serio?

\- Nie – chłopak roześmiał się i poderwał z podłogi. Wyprostował swoje szaty i zarzucił na ramię torbę. - Ale przeczytaj książkę.

\- Postaram się – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się

\- Weasley.

\- Okej, okej, zrobię to – uniosła obronnie dłonie. - W swoim czasie – wyszczerzyła się. Blaise tylko pokręcił głową.

Obydwoje ruszyli do wyjścia, starając się nie być ostatnimi, ponieważ ostatni zazwyczaj byli wychwytywani przez Burbage na godzinną pogawędkę.

Ginny była gotowa do popędzenia w dół schodów, prosto na obiad, gdy Blaise zawołał ją. Spojrzała na niego z zniecierpliwieniem. Jedzenie czekało.

Ślizgon wydawał się coś rozważać, ostatecznie musiał podjąć decyzję, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i sięgnął do swojej torby.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie, taka kolejna niespodzianka. Widzisz, jaki jestem dla ciebie wspaniały?

Ginny spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- To zależy jak bardzo oberwę przez tę twoją niespodziankę.

Ślizgon prychnął z oburzeniem.

\- Ranisz mnie, wiesz? Przychodzę do ciebie z solą i chlebem, a ty rzucasz we mnie oszczerstwami.

Ginny roześmiała się.

\- Tak właściwie, to wyściskałabym cię za sól i chleb. Jestem głodna. Obiad czeka. Zabiniiiii…

Chłopak wydął usta i posłał jej przeciągłe spojrzenie.

\- Teraz powinienem obrócić się na pięcie i odmaszerować, pozostawiając cię z poczuciem winy i bez niespodzianki.

\- Ale tego nie zrobisz, ponieważ bardzo chcesz coś mi dać – Ginny rozciągnęła usta w szerokim uśmiechu.

Blaise uniósł palec do góry.

\- To jest… - zmarszczył brwi, - prawda. Całkowita prawda.

Wreszcie wygrzebał z torby przedmiot, którego poszukiwał i podał go Gryfonce. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Kolejna książka? Martwisz się, że zostanę analfabetą?

\- Martwię się, że będziesz na tyle uparta, że nie wygram zakładu. Proszę, służę pomocą – machnął w stronę książki, uśmiechając się z dumą.

\- Co to jest?

Zapytała, badając czarną okładkę. Była oprawiona w skórę, bez żadnego tytułu czy obrazka. Wyglądała trochę jak-

\- Dziennik – oświadczył Blaise.

Ginny poczuła, jak coś w środku niej się przewraca.

_Dziennik. _

Otworzyła go. W środku czekały puste strony, kusząc, by je zapełnić.

Gdy tylko do jej nozdrzy dotarł zapach pergaminu, natychmiast zatrzasnęła książkę.

\- Dlaczego dajesz mi dziennik? - zapytała cicho.

Nie chciała dłużej go trzymać. To było irracjonalne, to było głupie i chciała się pozbyć tego głupiego zeszytu.

Uśmiech Blaise'a jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

\- To jest dzieło mojego życia – oznajmił, wypinając pierś. Wydawał się nie zauważać reakcji dziewczyny, podszedł do niej z piórem, zamoczonym w atramencie i otworzył dziennik, który nadal spoczywał w jej rękach. - To nie jest zwykły dziennik, Weasley. Spójrz, jeśli coś tu napiszesz – nabazgrał kilka liter na pergaminie, - tekst znika! A wiesz, co się z nim dzieje?

Ginny nie odpowiedziała. Gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak litery wsiąkają i znikają, upuściła książkę, odskakując. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś odciął jej dostęp do tlenu.

\- Ej! Mówię ci, że to dzieło mojego życia i zaraz potem rzucasz to bez pardonu na ziemię, serio, Weasley, szacunku – Zabini pokręcił głową i podniósł z ziemi dziennik. Otrzepał go troskliwymi ruchami dłoni. - Więc jak mówiłem, piszesz, a tekst nie zostaje, tylko się przenosi do drugiego dziennika! Genialne, nie? To, co napiszesz tu, zostanie przekazane komuś innemu.

\- Co? - zapytała głucho, zastanawiając się, skąd chłopak wie o _jej _dzienniku i dlaczego żartuje sobie z tego teraz.

Blaise za to tryskał energią.

\- Tak, słuchaj, jest drugi dziennik. Napiszesz coś tu, dostanie to druga osoba. I możecie sobie rozmawiać. Mówię ci, dzieło!

Ginny zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu.

\- Jesteś chory, Zabini – wymamrotała i odwróciła się, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od dziennika i Ślizgona.

A sam chłopak spojrzał na bladą Weasley z zdezorientowaniem. W ostatnim momencie zdążył zorientować się, że dziewczyna próbuje uciec, złapał jej rękę i zatrzymał.

\- Ej, co jest?

\- No właśnie, Zabini, co jest? - warknęła. - O co ci w ogóle chodzi? Trzymaj to ode mnie z daleka – odsunęła się od niego.

Blaise zamrugał kilka razy, wpatrując się w twarz Ginny.

\- Draco miał rację, ty serio jesteś niezrównoważona – wymamrotał i pokręcił głową. - Co jest w tym aż tak strasznego?

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, wbijając spojrzenie w chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Ślizgon jest bardziej zdezorientowany niż ona.

_On serio nie wie, o co chodzi? _

\- Ja….

Zmarszczyła brwi.

_Okej, jak wychodzisz na idiotę, udawaj, że to celowe. _

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Reakcja obronna, rozumiesz, jak Ślizgon coś daje, Gryfon obrywa – wymusiła uśmiech, maskując szybkie uderzenia swojego serca.

Blaise spojrzał na nią przeciągle, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że nie warto wnikać, bo machnął ręką i wzruszył ramionami.

\- No. W każdym razie zrobiłem takie dwa. Jeden masz ty, drugi ma Draco-

\- Czekaj, co?

\- Tak. Bo rozumiesz, przeprowadziłem dogłębną analizę-

\- Teraz boję się na poważnie...

\- I doszedłem do wniosku, że gdy tylko się widzicie, to rozpoczyna się wojna, klęska żywiołowa i apokalipsa w jednym-

\- Nie zapominaj o katastrofie ekologicznej.

\- Tak. Więc uznałem, że problem tkwi w tym, że się widzicie. Ale jeśli nie będziecie się widzieć – zamachał przed jej nosem dziennikiem, - to świat uniknie destrukcji, jaką są wasze spotkania. Mało tego, może nawet będziecie rozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie!

Ginny popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie.

\- Ten optymizm cię kiedyś zabije.

\- O! Widzisz? Ty nawet brzmisz jak Draco, gdy zapominasz, że powinnaś brzmieć jak Gryfon! - zawołał radośnie.

\- Ponawiam: czekaj, co?

Ślizgon pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- To się uda, zobaczysz, będę górą, świat pode mną, jestem genialny – wcisnął ponownie w jej ręce dziennik. - Genialny!

_Ciekawe czy w Świętym Mungu leczą takie beznadziejne przypadki. _

\- Zabini, brałeś coś dzisiaj? - zapytała ostrożnie. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Za mało spałem. Widać, nie? W każdym razie: nawet nie próbuj mi odmówić, to jest plan doskonały!

Ginny spojrzała z westchnięciem na niepozorną książeczkę. I odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała o tym myśleć.

_Głupi Blaise. _

\- To nie jest za dobry-

\- Nawet tego nie mów.

\- Ale-

\- Weasley.

\- Zabini.

\- Proszę?

\- Próbuję ci wytłumaczyć-

\- Słuchaj, Gryfonko, Weasley, Gingerku, Ru-

\- Zabini, tracisz wątek.

Chłopak zacisnął oczy.

\- Za mało snu, mówiłem, wybacz. Po prostu spróbuj. Nie spodoba ci się, trudno, nie masz nic do stracenia.

_Tylko życie i duszę, zarówno moją jak i innych. _

Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Co na to Malfoy?

\- Szczęśliwy.

\- Kłamca.

\- Pracuję nad tym – odetchnął ciężko. - Dobrze, weź to ze sobą, potrzymaj, popatrz, a jak się zdecydujesz, to użyjesz. Tak?

\- Zabini-

\- Tym oczom nie odmówisz – i wbił w nią spojrzenie. Ginny miała wrażenie, że patrzy w oczy psychopaty. Psychopatom się nie odmawia, dla własnego dobra.

\- Nie użyję tego – odpowiedziała, chowając dziennik do swojej torby.

\- No jasne, że użyjesz – wyszczerzył się Zabini.

oOo

Dziennik Ginny wyciągała wiele razy tego dnia. I następnego. I jeszcze kolejnego. Ale ani razu go nie otworzyła. I ani razu nie przybliżyła końcówki pióra do pergaminowych stron.

_Powinnam wrzucić to w ogień i podziwiać, jak płonie. _

Nie ufała przedmiotom, które potrafiły jej odpowiadać, a nie były ludźmi. Choć ludziom też nie ufała. Ale przedmiotom tym bardziej. Jeśli czegoś nauczyła się od Toma Riddla, to: nie dotykaj cudzych dzienników. Ani w ogóle dzienników. Po prostu trzymaj się od nich z daleka.

Wiele razy oglądała uważnie czarną okładkę. Szybko zauważyła, że z dziennikiem Toma ma niewiele wspólnego. Przede wszystkim brakowało wytłaczanych liter „T.M. Riddle". I ta okładka nie była zniszczona. Była przyjemniejsza w dotyku. Na pewno droższa. No i Ginny nie mogła wyczuć w niej ani grama czarnej magii – a od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie intuicję w tym zakresie miała wyborową.

Siedziała przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym i obracała w rękach książeczkę.

_Dobrze. Może to nie ma zamiaru skonsumować mojej duszy. Ale mieć Malfoya po drugiej stronie? Pewnie cały Slytherin znałby następnego dnia każde moje zapisane słowo. _

Siedziała z książeczką na swoim łóżku i wpatrywała się w nią tępo.

_Ale jakby nie patrzeć, to zadziałałoby w obydwie strony. Przecież musiałby mi odpowiadać. _

_Ha, Vera nie miał na myśli „zaufania", Vera miał na myśli „jeśli ja oberwę, to ty dostaniesz tak samo". _

Podczas lekcji też kładła dziennik przed sobą.

_Poza tym Malfoy w życiu się na to nie zgodzi. To nie na jego „godność". Tylko jak my przeżyjemy w Klubie?_

Sam Malfoy zdawał się zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Znaczy istniał, to było aż nazbyt widoczne, ale Ginny od ostatnich zajęć ani razu na niego nie wpadła. Mało tego, nawet się nie minęli. I też Gryfonce wcale nie było do tego spieszno. Czasem miała wrażenie, że ich spotkanie, to jak wlanie wody do kwasu – wybuch i katastrofa z rannymi dookoła.

A niedługo miała nastąpić powtórka z rozrywki. Kolejne spotkanie Klubu zbliżało się coraz szybciej i Ginny na poważnie zaczęła rozważać złamanie ręki. Ewentualnie nogi. Wszystko, żeby nie pójść. Mogła tylko liczyć na to, że Malfoy także ma podobne myśli. A może nawet bardziej desperackie, do tego stopnia, że rzeczywiście wprowadzi je w życie. Wtedy problem zostałby rozwiązany.

Wśród takich myśli Ginny doczekała piątku, który nazwała Dniem Zagłady.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem i jeszcze cięższym sercem ruszyła w stronę klasy od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Czuła, że ponownie się spóźni, ale tym razem nie było jej spieszno, skoro miała zginąć, to chciała jak najdłużej nacieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami życia.

Gdy weszła do sali, każdy już był na swoim miejscu. W tym Draco Malfoy. Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, ignorując wszystkich wokoło. Ginny podeszła do ławki i zajęła krzesło obok chłopaka, starając się ograniczyć robienie hałasu do minimum. Im dłużej nie zwracał na nią uwagi, tym lepiej.

Wyprostowała się, usiłując nie oddychać zbyć głośno.

_Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi. Jestem jednym z mebli, nie głośnym Gryfonem. Tak naprawdę to nie istnieję. Zróbmy takie założenie na ten moment: Ginny Weasley nie istnieje. Co wy na to? Wszyscy za? Cudownie. Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi. Po prostu nie. To nam ułatwi sprawę. Przetrwamy, ale trzymajmy się założeń! Powtórzmy założenie wszyscy razem: Ginny Weasley nie istnieje! Do dziedziny należą wszystkie osoby z tej sali poza Ginny Weasley. „X" nie może równać się Ginny Weasley. O czym ja, do cholery, myślę? _

Gryfonka pokręciła lekko głową. _Może powinnam wymienić mózg? Ten ostatnio słabo działa. _

Jednak nim dziewczyna zdążyła poważniej rozważyć tę opcję, na środek sali wyszedł Vera. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że profesor był w środku cały czas.

Mężczyzna splótł dłonie za plecami i powiódł wzrokiem po klasie. Wszyscy natychmiastowo umilkli.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, kiwając głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Uczniowie spojrzeli niespokojnie na profesora. Znali go niedługo, ale już wiadomym było, że ten człowiek nie uśmiecha się bez powodu i że zawsze niesie to ze sobą coś niebezpiecznego. Albo upokarzającego. Albo obydwa na raz. - Czy jesteście dziś gotowi do pracy? - jego ton był sympatyczny. Ginny miała dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś zaraz oberwie. Przypuszczalnie ona.

Uczniowie popatrzeli na siebie i pokiwali głowami, niektórzy potwierdzili werbalnie. Vera skinął głową.

\- To dobrze. Ale nie dla was. Dziś nie będziemy pracować – choć jego uśmiech pozostał taki jak wcześniej, nagle zaczął wydawać się przerażający. Nauczyciel zyskał kilka zdezorientowanych spojrzeń. - A nie będziemy dziś pracować, ponieważ obawiam się, że nie mogę zacząć _właściwych _zajęć póki wszyscy nie będą na to gotowi. A odnoszę wrażenie, że nie wszyscy są – z tymi słowami spojrzał znacząco na ławkę, w której siedzieli Ginny i Malfoy. Choć obydwoje zrozumieli przekaz, tak jak cała reszta klasy, nawet nie drgnęli.

_Dobrze. Przestałam pana lubić. Nie to, że lubiłam wcześniej, ale teraz wylądował pan na mojej liście „do nielubienia". _

Ginny mimochodem zerknęła na Malfoya. Jego twarz była niewzruszona.

\- Ale to nie oznacza, że nie możemy się tym zająć, bądźmy koleżeńscy i udzielmy pomocy – Vera kontynuował pozornie radosnym tonem. - Na ostatnich zajęciach wykonaliśmy pewne ćwiczenie, ale można powiedzieć… - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, - że coś poszło nie tak. Czy ktoś chciałby podzielić się opinią, co to takiego mogło być? Dlaczego para naszych uczniów nie zdołała go wykonać?

_Merlinie, jeśli masz choć odrobinę litości, wyciągnij mnie z tego. Błagam. Będę lepszym człowiekiem, jeśli mnie stąd wyciągniesz. _

Wszyscy milczeli, choć każdy rzucał w kierunku Ginny i Malfoya ukradkowe spojrzenia.

\- No, dalej, kto szuka, ten znajduje! - Vera zaklaskał w ręce. - Jakieś propozycje?

Dziewczyna z krótko ściętymi włosami uniosła dłoń. Vera wskazał ją ręką. Prawdopodobnie była to Krukonka.

\- Więc…

_Milcz, _burknęła w myślach Ginny.

\- Uważam, że ich ruchy były całkowicie nieprzemyślane. Byli zbyt gorączkowi, tak myślę.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Kto następny?

\- Brak synchronizacji?

\- Ja pytam, wy odpowiadacie.

\- To znaczy? - chłopak, który wcześniej zabrał głos, zmarszczył brwi ze zmieszaniem.

\- Przeformułuj swoją wypowiedź. Jeśli już wyrażasz swoje zdanie, to bądź jego pewny.

\- A. Aha. Nie mieli synchronizacji.

\- Blisko. Dalej?

_A co z założeniem, że nie istnieję? Przecież mieliśmy umowę!, _jęknęła w myślach Gryfonka. Mimochodem zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że Malfoy jeszcze nie wybuchnął. _Może to taki opóźniony zapłon?_

\- Nie umieli się bronić… w sensie...

\- O, skąd, akurat w umiejętności panny Weasley i pana Malfoya nie wątpię. Ale dziękuję. Ktoś jeszcze?

Zapadła cisza. Vera przytupnął nogą.

\- Więc teraz ja powiem wam, co myślę. Myślę, że bardziej przeszkadzaliście sobie wzajemnie niż same wodne pociski – profesor zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Gryfonki i Ślizgona. Obydwoje spojrzeli na niego. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że i ona i Malfoy mają w tym momencie tę samą minę. - I nie słuchacie, co się do was mówi. Już na samym początku powiedziałem, że w pojedynkę nigdzie nie zajdziecie, jednak mnie zignorowaliście. Gdy przyszło do praktyki, polegliście, ponieważ, uważajcie, bo teraz będzie ważna część: ponieważ działaliście indywidualnie. Dlaczego to był błąd, panie Malfoy?

Żaden mięsień na twarzy Ślizgona nie drgnął. Chłopak nie wydawał się szykować odpowiedzi. Po chwili ciszy Vera przeniósł wzrok na Ginny.

\- Panno Weasley?

Gryfonka postanowiła tym razem pójść w ślady chłopaka, siedzącego obok. Spojrzała na Verę, starając się nie pozwolić jej myślom wyjść przez usta.

Nauczyciel skinął głową.

\- Za to teraz jesteście niebywale zgodni w swoim milczeniu. Cóż, zawsze jakiś postęp, prawda?

_Zostaw mnie. Zostaw mnie. Zostaw mnie. Zostaw mnie, zostaw mnie, zostaw mnie, zostaw mnie zostaw mnie zostawmniezostawmniezostawmnieZOSTAWMNIEWSPOKOJU!_

_\- _Pozwólcie, że udzielę odpowiedzi. Gdybyście chociaż spróbowali przez chwilę _współpracować_, wyszlibyście o wiele bardziej susi – westchnął ciężko. - Wystarczyło osłaniać się wzajemnie. Tylko tyle. Czy to takie trudne?

Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na twarzy Ginny. Dziewczyna wymusiła niewyraźne „nie".

\- No właśnie – Vera ponownie wrócił na środek klasy i spojrzał na wszystkich. - W tym momencie jedyną rzeczą, której od was oczekuję, to współpraca z partnerem. Nie przyjaźń, nie symbioza, nie zadeklarowanie wiecznej miłości: współpraca. Niższych wymagań nie mogę mieć. Bez tego nie pozwolę wam nawet dotknąć różdżek. Zrozumiano?

Uczniowie pokiwali głowami. Vera wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dziś kontynuujemy „zapoznawanie się z partnerem". Będzie to trwało do momentu, w którym _wszyscy_ wykonają porządnie zadanie. Inaczej cała grupa zostaje zahamowana – machnął ręką. - Do roboty.

Po chwili zastanowienia wyjął różdżkę i skinął nią. Ławki i krzesła poderwały się i powędrowały w jeden punkt, zrzucając uczniów z mniejszym refleksem na podłogę.

Vera posłał wszystkim wesoły uśmiech i wymaszerował z klasy, krzycząc na odchodnym „powodzenia".

Klasa wypełniła się głosami rozemocjonowanych uczniów. Każdy chciał wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie na temat despotycznego profesora.

Ginny postarała się nie westchnąć głośno. Spojrzała na Malfoya. Ślizgon stał przez chwilę z zaciśniętymi ustami, a potem usiadł na podłodze, nie mając innego wyboru. Gryfonka usiadła obok niego, bojąc się w jakikolwiek sposób znów przyciągnąć uwagę Very, jednak zachowała bezpieczną odległość. Zastanawiała się, czy już rozpocząć odliczanie do awantury dnia z Malfoyem. Postanowiła, że może zacząć już układać w głowie odpowiedzi na głupie zarzuty chłopaka.

Ale ten milczał. Tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, tak, jakby ich życie nie zależało od dalszej współpracy. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, oparci plecami o ścianę.

_Też zawsze jakaś zgodność, nie? _

Jednak Ginny nie potrafiła długo wytrzymać w bezruchu. Kiedy po raz kolejny przesunęła nogę i zmieniła pozycję rąk, uznała, że nie jest w stanie przesiedzieć tak ani chwili dłużej.

_Nie licz na to, że ja zacznę rozmowę. Twoja wina, ty naprawiasz. _

Rzuciła w myślach do Malfoya i sięgnęła swoją torbę, by wyciągnąć książkę, którą dostała od Blaise'a – po co marnować czas?

Odetchnęła głęboko, zerknęła na Ślizgona, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie ma zamiaru się odezwać i gdy stwierdziła, że nie, otworzyła książkę.

„_Alicja poczuła się strasznie zmęczona. Nudziło ją to siedzenie z siostrą nad rzeką, bo nie miała tu nic, ale to zupełnie nic do roboty. Raz i drugi zerknęła do książki, którą czytała jej siostra, tylko w środku nie było żadnych obrazków ani nawet dialogów. „Po co komu książka – pomyślała Alicja – w której nie ma ani obrazków ani dialogów?"._

Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Coś czuję, że dogadałabym się z Alicją. _

Już miała wrócić do tekstu, gdy poczuła, że powinna się obrócić. Napotkała wzrok Malfoya i nie potrafiła od razu odwrócić spojrzenia. On też nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się wycofać.

\- Co? - zapytała i natychmiast mentalnie klepnęła się w czoło. _Dodatkowe punkty za elokwencję, Ginny, brawo, zabłysnęłaś. _

\- Czytasz?

Gryfonka uniosła brwi. _Masz oczy, nie widzisz? _

Skrzywiła się. _Kolejna seria żartów „Weasley analfabeta"? Nawet teraz nie mógł sobie darować? _

\- Tak, mi też czasem się zdarza – burknęła ponuro, wracając do liter. Choć uporczywie się w nie wpatrywała, mogła tylko udawać, że czyta – nie mogła skupić się na żadnym wyrazie.

Ze strony Malfoya dobiegło ciężkie westchnięcie, a następnie odgłos otwieranej torby. Ginny zmusiła się, by nie spojrzeć ponownie na chłopaka.

Kilka sekund później poczuła, jak torba, opierająca się o jej nogę, delikatnie wibruje. Gryfonka wyprostowała się gwałtownie i niepewnie sięgnęła do środka. _Co do…_

Wibracje tworzył dziennik, wciśnięty między inne książki. Ginny wyjęła go ostrożnie, jakby zaraz miał wyskoczyć z jej dłoni i ją pogryźć. Wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła notes, w każdej chwili będąc gotową go odrzucić.

„_Poprawię formułę pytania, bo najwyraźniej się nie zrozumieliśmy: _co _czytasz?"_

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Malfoya. Chłopak siedział z czarną książeczką na kolanach, dokładnie taką, jaką trzymała Gryfonka, i wydawał się nie zauważać jej egzystencji. Jedynym znakiem, że napisał jakiekolwiek słowa, było pióro, luźno trzymane przez jego długie, smukłe palce.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, biorąc głęboki oddech.

_O mój Merlinie. Co teraz? Co teraz? Pisze do mnie! Co mam zrobić? Mam odpisać? Przecież siedzi obok. Nie chcę się odzywać, boję się pisać! Wyjdzie głupio. Wyjdzie źle. I nadal nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne. Ale on pisze. I Merlinie, dlaczego to robi? To on miał być upartym osłem w tym związku! I o jakim związku ja w ogóle gadam? Nie ma związku! Ale co teraz, o rany, czas ucieka, zaraz uzna, że jestem głupia!  
…_

_Moment. On już myśli, że jestem głupia. Niewiele do stracenia._

_No i poza tym: ja jestem głupia. Bywam. _

_Dobra, Weasley, głęboki wdech i udawaj, że jesteś super i wiesz, co robisz. _

Wolnym ruchem wyciągnęła swoje pióro i atrament. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, zawieszając końcówkę pióra nad kartką, nim naskrobała swoje pierwsze słowa:

_My zazwyczaj się nie rozumiemy, czy warto psuć tak piękną tradycję? _

Ginny zacisnęła mocno oczy. „Szlag. Cholera. Nie. To nie była dobra rzecz do napisania. Było po prostu podać tytuł książki. Spaliłam. Wyszłam na tą niemiłą. Ja mam być tą miłą! Ja robię za anioła miłosierdzia, on za pomiot diabła!"

Wpatrywała się w kartkę, obserwując znikający tusz. Nie wiedziała, co może być gorsze: to, co odpisze, czy to, że nie odpisze.

Z odgłosu skrobania zorientowała się, że może spodziewać się odpisu. „Cholera".

**Żal mi ściska serce, ale najwidoczniej czas się z nią rozstać. **

Gryfonka odetchnęła głęboko. „Merlinie. On jest miły! Znaczy… jak na niego. O rany. O rany. O rany!"

_Naprawdę tak uważasz?_

„Jestem zbyt naiwna"

**Nie. Ale jeśli przekonam Ciebie, to może sam w to uwierzę. **

„Moment! Napisał „ciebie" wielką literą! Czy ja na serio piszę z Malfoyem?! Muszę się odwrócić i zobaczyć… ale nie mogę się odwrócić i zobaczyć!"

_Musi być w Tobie wiele wiary. _

**Ani odrobiny, ale liczą się pozory.**

_Upozorujmy złamanie ręki albo nogi. Wtedy Vera daruje nam Klub. _

„O Merlinie i Morgano, Gryffindorze i wszyscy inni po drodze! Nie powinnam tego napisać, to za bardzo typowe dla mnie, poza Colinem nikt nie łapie takich żartów! Szczególnie Malfoy! _Dlatego_ powinnam widzieć jego twarz, kiedy do niego mówię. Jakoś tak wtedy pamiętam, że istnieją hamulce"

**Planowanie nie jest mocną stroną Gryfonów, prawda?**

„Oddech, Gin. I odpowiedz zgrabnie i zabawnie. Postaraj się"

_Nie. Ale mamy inne talenty! _

**Jak na przykład?**

_Powiem Ci, gdy sama znajdę odpowiedź… _

_haha _

_Taki żarcik. Rozumiesz. _

„A nagroda za najgorszy żart roku wędruje do… Ginewry Molly Weasley! Nie gratulujemy i nie życzymy dalszych osiągnięć!"

**Ha ha ha, dowcipniś z Ciebie!**

_Okej, łapię, to był bardzo kiepski żart..._

**Pierwszy krok, to przyznać, że ma się problem. **

_A następny? _

**Potrzebujesz rady?**

_Desperacko. _

**Możesz schować się pod stół i udawać, że nie istniejesz.**

_Dziś powinniśmy schować się pod stół i udawać, że nie istniejemy._

**Spojrzenie Very dociera nawet pod stół. **

_Mam wrażenie, że gość widzi moje wnętrzności, gdy na mnie patrzy._

**Myślisz, że widok Twojej wątroby przyprawia go o ten uśmiech?**

Ginny wpatrywała się przez chwilę w tekst, który pojawił się na stronach dziennika. Powstrzymała parsknięcie, zastanawiając się, co tak właściwie się dzieje. To było zdanie, który sama śmiało mogłaby powiedzieć.

_Nie.  
Sądzę, że to bardziej moje płuca. Mam bardzo zgrabne płuca, to na pewno to. _

I Ginny po prostu _wiedziała_, że tym razem to Malfoy musiał powstrzymać parsknięcie.

**Może nawet zbyt zgrabne, bo facet zbyt często patrzy w naszą stronę. **

_Co zrobię, urodziłam się, by być podziwianą… _

„O nie. Teraz mnie zniszczy. Teraz mnie zabije"

**Myślisz, że z jego strony to podziw?**

_Myślę, że z jego strony to sadystyczna radość ze sprawiania cierpienia. _

**A wiesz jakie ja mam wrażenie?**

_Nie. _

…

_No mów :D_

**Zanim powiem: co to za stwór?**

_Jaki stwór?_

**Ten stwór: „:D"**

…

_To jest uśmieszek…_

**Weasley…**

_Tak?_

**Nie rób tego więcej…**

_Dlaczego?_

**Przyjrzyj się jeszcze raz. To wygląda okropnie. **

_To po prostu uśmiechnięta buźka! _

**To albo:  
a) uśmiech psychopaty;  
albo  
b) mutant, który w dzieciństwie wpadł do kotła. **

_Nie._

**Tak.**

_:D_

**Weasley.**

_:D_

**Nie.**

_:D _

**Przestań.**

_:D_

**Skończ!**

_Denerwuje Cię to?_

**TAK.**

…_no to teraz będzie combo:_

_:D_

_:D_

_:D_

_:D_

_:D_

**Jesteś chora.**

_Potwierdzam._

… _żyjesz? Pisz! Nie chcę zostać mordercą przed moją siedemnastką!_

**Nie piszę, bo też nie chcę zostać mordercą. Nie teraz, w każdym razie.**

_Za dużo jak na pierwszy raz?_

**Może…**

_Możemy zwolnić obroty._

**Żyjesz z czymś takim w głowie na co dzień?**

_Mam ciężkie życie, nie?_

**Od dziś będę bardziej wyrozumiały. **

_Zero pomnożone przez cokolwiek da zawsze zero._

**Co?**

_Nieważne. _

_Halo?_

**Szukam wątku. **

_Sprawdź w kieszeni. _

**Merlinie, Weasley...**

_Okej, dobra, kolejny kiepski żart, wybacz, staram się nad tym panować. _

**Nie wychodzi Ci. **

_Nie powiedziałam, że staram się skutecznie. _

**Dyplomatycznie będzie to przemilczeć.**

_Od kiedy bawisz się w dyplomatyczność?_

**Od momentu, w którym moje życie od tego zależy. **

_Czyli że nie tylko ja uważam sprawę Very za kwestię przetrwania lub śmierci?_

**Weasley, to JEST kwestia przetrwania lub śmierci. **

_Nie jest to pocieszające._

**Nie miało być.**

_Jaki jest plan?_

**Pytasz mnie? **

_Gryfoni są do kitu w planowaniu, to już ustaliliśmy. _

**Przeżyć. **

_Nie, nie, to jest plan rodem z Gryffindoru, nie ma tak łatwo!_

**Przeżycie nie jest łatwe.**

_Ech… lepiej weźmy stroje kąpielowe na następne zajęcia…_

**Wola walki tak szybko upada wśród Gryfonów?**

_A co zamierzasz?_

**Pokazać Verze, że nie jest w stanie mną pomiatać.**

_Ale on jest. Obydwoje to wiemy. Wgniata nas obcasem w podłogę. _

**Nie podpiszę się pod tym.**

_Pierwszy krok to przyznać, że ma się problem. _

**Nie mam problemu. **

_Wyparcie. _

**Weasley.**

_Tak, to ja. _

…

_Przemilczmy._

**Dobrze. **

_Ale przyznaj, ten gość odbiera głos samym spojrzeniem. _

_Co tam spojrzeniem, uśmiechem!_

_Kącikiem ust!_

_JAK?_

**Miał porządnych mentorów.**

_Tak?_

**Pracował w Azkabanie. **

_O rany. _

**Co?**

_Ile on może mieć lat?_

**Jaki to ma związek?**

_Dementorzy! Jak można spędzić swoje lata młodości wśród Dementorów? Jak to możliwe, że ten człowiek ma całą psychikę? _

**Jesteś pewna co do tej psychiki?…**

_Nie. Ale nadal. Brrr!_

**Nie lubisz Dementorów?**

_Znajdź kogoś, kto lubi. _

**Cóż…**

_Tak?_

**No nie wiem, mogą tacy być. **

_Dlaczego?_

**Cóż, wiesz, jak to jest… Dementorzy świetnie całują…**

_MALFOY!_

**CO?**

_TO JA TU JESTEM OD SŁABYCH ŻARTÓW!_

Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu, który uciekł z jej ust. I mogła z satysfakcją stwierdzić, że Malfoy także jest rozbawiony. Tak w każdym razie czuła, bo siedziała odwrócona plecami do niego.

**BYWA, WEASLEYKU, BYWA.**

_NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE „WEASLEYKIEM"_

**BĘDĘ, BO MOGĘ.**

_IDŹ SOBIE._

_**DOBRZE!**_

I jak na zawołanie nagle pojawił się przy nich profesor Vera, chrząkając znacząco. Obydwoje poderwali głowy. „O nie. O nie. O nie. Teraz nas zabije. Przecież my nie zamieniliśmy ani słówka! Cóż… werbalnie".

Jednak Vera tylko uniósł brew.

\- Zajęcia skończone.

Dopiero teraz Ginny z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że nikogo wokół już nie ma.

„Ups..."

I choć każdy w tym momencie spodziewałby się od profesora czegoś jeszcze, jakichkolwiek słów, on tylko powiedział: do widzenia.

Ginny poderwała się z podłogi i wyszła szybko z sali, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie chciała spojrzeć na Malfoya. Nie chciała uwierzyć, że to z nim właśnie przeprowadziła tę rozmowę.

Nie chciała wierzyć, że jedną z najprzyjemniejszych konwersacji danego miesiąca (jak nie roku) przeprowadziła z Draco cholernym Malfoyem.

oOo

Kilka godzin później Ginny minęła się z Blaisem. Chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Gryfonka wywróciła ostentacyjnie oczami i przysięgła sobie, że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy użyła dziennika. Był niebezpieczny. Obawiała się, że jeszcze przez przypadek odkryje, że Malfoy to nie tylko obślizgły gad. Albo gorzej, odkryje, że Malfoy to jednak tylko obślizgły gad. Jakkolwiek logicznie lub nie to brzmiało. Nie dotykanie czarnej książeczki wydawało się rozsądniejszą opcją i przy niej dziewczyna postanowiła wytrwać.

Taki był plan. A plany mają to do siebie, że zazwyczaj nie wypalają.

Następnego dnia Ginny maszerowała na trening Quidditcha. Tym razem Harry postanowił okazać miłosierdzie i nie spotkali o szóstej rano. Trening rozpoczął się o siódmej.

Gryfonka ziewnęła przeciągle, opierając się na kiju od miotły.

\- Kiedyś nas zabijesz – wymamrotała, mrugając nieprzytomnie oczami. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Czy jest lepszy sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia od Quidditcha?

\- Tak. Wyspanie się. Polecam.

Za jej plecami rozległy się pomruki aprobaty. _Cieszę się, że drużyna mnie wspiera. _

Harry tylko machnął ręką.

\- Kto nie ćwiczy, ten nie wygrywa pucharu, idziemy!

\- I tak nie wygrywamy pucharu – odburknęła bardziej do siebie.

Choć tym razem nie padał deszcz, na zewnątrz panował przejmujący chłód. Rozgrzewkę powitano prawie że z ulgą, jednak gdy wsiedli na miotły, ulga zamieniła się w szczękanie zębami.

Ginny wraz Katie Bell zajęły się wprowadzaniem w arkana sztuki Ścigających nowego gracza, Bellę Flavis. Dziewczyna wydawała się świetnym dopełnieniem ich drużyny, więc od razu mogły przejść do rozgrywki.

Choć Ginny w wakacje nie porzuciła całkowicie Quidditcha, to w dużej mierze go zaniedbała. Teraz czuła skutki w kościach. I mięśniach. Po prawie godzinie w powietrzu miała wrażenie, że jej kręgosłup ma ochotę odczepić się i uciec. Marzyła o końcu treningu. I prysznicu. Długim prysznicu. I łóżku.

Zrobiła kolejny obrót w powietrzu i podała Kafla do Katie, która natychmiast pognała w stronę bramki. Gdy już miała przerzucić piłkę, ich nowa Ścigająca przechwyciła ją z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Ginny roześmiała się.

\- Starzejesz się, Bell!

\- To pokaż, na co ciebie stać, Weasley!

Ginny zasalutowała z głośnym „do usług!" i pognała za blondynką, umykającą z Kaflem. Rudowłosa przemknęła pod ściganą zawodniczką i wychynęła zza lewego ramienia dziewczyny. Nim tamta zdążyła zaplanować swój dalszy ruch, Ginny wykonała obrót wokół własnej osi i jednocześnie przemknęła tuż nad miotłą Flavis, wykorzystując jej zaskoczenie i wyrywając piłkę z rąk.

Gdy ruda przerzucała Kafla przez bramkę, Bella jeszcze wpatrywała się w swoje puste dłonie z otwartymi ustami.

Ginny wykonała parodię ukłonu, patrząc na Katie Bell. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową ze śmiechem. I zapewne Ginny triumfowałaby dalej, gdyby nie świst tłuczka, który nadleciał z lewej strony. Gryfonka z cichym okrzykiem zawisła pod miotłą, by uniknąć pocisku, jednak z powrotem na miotłę miała już większy problem. Gdy wreszcie udało jej się usadowić na kiju, zachwiała się lekko.

„Dobra. To trzeba dopracować. Zdecydowanie".

Z ulgą powitała dźwięk gwizdka, oznaczający koniec treningu.

Przez następne piętnaście minut drużyna słuchała uwag Harry'ego, choć przez „słuchała" można by zrozumieć „pogrążyła się w marzeniach o śniadaniu i ciepłej kołdrze".

Z miotłą w ręce Ginny pomaszerowała w stronę szatni. _Wybawienie już niedaleko!_

I właśnie gdy myślała o wybawieniu, we framudze drzwi prawie zderzyła się z wysokim blond chłopakiem, ubranym w zielone barwy Slytherinu.

_Dlaczego Malfoyowi tak dobrze w zielonym?, _pomyślała z westchnięciem, będąc w pełni świadomą, że sama w czerwonych szatach i rudych włosach wygląda jak przerośnięta marchewka.

Uniesiona brew chłopaka powiedziała jej, że on także ten fakt zauważył.

\- Wiem, że nie możesz się napatrzeć, Weasley, ale tarasujesz przejście, rusz się – wycedził, wywracając oczami. Dopiero wtedy Ginny zorientowała się, że rzeczywiście stanęła w miejscu.

Przesunęła się w bok, zaciskając wargi i Ślizgon przemaszerował obok niej, nie poświęcając dziewczynie dalszej uwagi.

Gryfonka wpatrywała się przez jakiś czas w plecy chłopaka, zastanawiając się, dlaczego chce mu w tym momencie zrobić krzywdę. Teoretycznie nie stało się nic nadzwyczajnego.

_I dlatego było nawet nie dotykać dziennika, _pomyślała ze złością, wpadając do szatni. _To raczej oczywiste, że jedna głupia rozmowa nic nie zmieni. Ale głupi babski mózg musi myśleć inaczej. Głupi Malfoy, że niby będzie bardziej cywilizowany? Aha. Było zabawnie, ale to była głupia zabawa. Głupie życie. Wszystko jest głupie. Moje myśli są głupie. _

Wzięła szybki prysznic i przebrała się mechanicznie, bardziej skupiając się na własnych myślach niż czynnościach, które wykonywała. Nawet zdążyła zapomnieć, że jest wykończona treningiem.

_I tak właściwie, to co mnie to obchodzi? Nie to, że miałam jakieś oczekiwania. Co to, to nie. _

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dotarła do swojego dormitorium. Powitała swoje łóżko z błogim westchnięciem i zakopała się pod kołdrę.

_A teraz mam zamiar spać tyle, ile mi się podoba i dobrze mi z tym. _

Zamknęła oczy, zwijając się w kłębek.

_Ale _mógłby _być choć odrobinę milszy. Czy to tak boli? _

Wcisnęła mocniej głowę w poduszkę z cichym prychnięciem. Gdy powoli jej myśli zaczęły cichnąć, ustępując błogiej pustce, skądś dobiegł odgłos buczenia.

Ginny zmarszczyła nos, ignorując dźwięk. Ale ten się powtórzył. I znowu.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. _Co jest?_

Usiadła, nasłuchując przez chwilę. Znowu. Buczenie dobywało się z jej torby. Potrzebowała kilku sekund na skojarzenie faktów.

_O rany._

Zaczęła szybko przetrząsać książki, by wyjąć czarny dziennik. Wibrował delikatnie.

_O rany. O rany. Ale jak? Ale dlaczego? Nie powinien!_

_Czekaj. Weasley. Ty nie wiesz, co napisał i czy w ogóle on napisał i… och, po prostu to otwórz!_

… _a może lepiej tego nie robić? _

_Zrobię to. _

I otworzyła czarną książeczkę, czując dziwny uścisk na żołądku.

**Pokraczny z Ciebie leniwiec. **

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy, wpatrując się z zmarszczonymi brwiami w zgrabne litery. „Co?"

Przez chwilę rozważała, czy to jest obraza, czy kod, czy demencja Malfoya czy wszystkie naraz. Postukała palcem swoją dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.

Wreszcie spłynęło na nią olśnienie. Quidditch. Malfoy mówił o jej Zwisie Leniwca. A raczej parodii Zwisu Leniwca. „Ja NA SERIO muszę go dopracować".

Sapnęła ciężko, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Malfoy musiał zobaczyć jej próby wciągnięcia tyłka na miotłę. „O rany".

Znalazła szybko pióro i atrament.

_O siódmej rano wolę być leniwcem w łóżku niż na miotle._

**Leniwce nie śpią w łóżkach.**

_W takim razie w ogóle nie chcę być leniwcem. _

**Dlaczego macie trening w sobotę o siódmej rano?**

_Ponieważ na świecie są fani Quidditcha, psycho-fani Quidditcha i Harry Potter._

**Już nie robi za wielkiego herosa? **

_Kiedy wyciąga nas w sobotę z łóżek przed dziewiątą? Nie. _

**Cieszę się, że zachowaliście choć krztynę rozsądku.**

_Krztynę. Naprawdę niewiele, nie miej nadziei. _

_Swoją drogą: co TY robiłeś tak wcześnie na boisku? Podczas naszego treningu…_

**Podziwiłem Twój podwójny zwód. **

_Ej, ej, akurat on wyszedł mi świetnie!_

**Czy mówię, że było inaczej?**

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy. „Czy to jest komplement? Bo chyba nie obraza… ale to nie może być komplement, Malfoy nie komplementuje!… Chociaż ten zwód był naprawdę świetny, ha"

Widocznie Ginny nie odpowiadała zbyt długo, bo w końcu pojawiła się nowa wiadomość od Ślizgona.

**Autorskie ulepszenia?**

_Całe wakacje pracowałam nad tym: kilkadziesiąt siniaków, jeden wstrząs mózgu i dzisiejszy efekt– było warto._

**I narzekasz na obsesję Pottera…**

_Ja szanuję sen innych. I swój._

**W każdym razie, to ciekawy manewr…**

_Te trzy kropki są bardzo wymowne._

**I co przez nie rozumiesz?**

_Podkradnijcie mi mój zwód, a będzie wojna._

**Już jest wojna.**

_W takim razie to będzie rzeź._

**Zobaczymy. **

_Lepiej nie. _

**A może?**

_:D_

**To wyzwanie?**

_Ostrzeżenie._

_:D_

…

\- Ginny, co robisz?

Gryfonka poskoczyła z okrzykiem, wypuszczając z rąk dziennik. Obok niej stała Hermiona z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co, nic. O co chodzi?

\- Książki zazwyczaj nie wywołują u ciebie takiego uśmiechu…

Rudowłosa złapała szybko dziennik i zatrzasnęła go.

\- Tej się udało – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. „Idź sobie, idź sobie, idź sobie...".

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

\- Idziesz na śniadanie? Harry i Ron gdzieś zniknęli, pomyślałam, że zajrzę do ciebie.

Ginny zagryzła lekko wargę. Pierwszy raz w życiu wolałaby nie iść na śniadanie.

\- Jasne, chodźmy.

oOo

Podczas śniadania udało jej się złapać spojrzenie Malfoya, gdy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Ślizgon odwrócił się do swojej świty i usiadł tyłem do Ginny. Gryfonka postanowiła, że tym razem _naprawdę _nie dotknie już dziennika. Nigdy. Takie miała postanowienie.

I nawet udało jej się zapomnieć o czarnej książeczce, wciśniętej w kieszeń torby, a wszystko dzięki nowej pasji, którą odkryła Ginny: Alicji w Krainie Czarów.

Jeden dzień i jedna noc wystarczyła, by Gryfonka pochłonęła zarówno pierwszą jak i drugą część „Po drugiej stronie lustra". Czytała przy jedzeniu, czytała, idąc korytarzem, czytała, gdy czekała w kolejce do łazienki. To tak, jakby sama trafiła do króliczej nory. Zastanawiała się, co autor miał w głowie i jak udawało mu się z tym żyć. Jednocześnie, gdy wpadała w świat abstrakcji, czuła, że nie jest sama, że nie tylko ona ma absurd w umyśle.

Jej uwielbienie urosło do tego stopnia, że nawet podeszła do Blaise'a, gdy zobaczyła go na korytarzu.

\- Zakochałam się – powiedziała. Zabini spojrzał na nią z specyficznym wyrazem twarzy.

\- W kim?

\- W Alicji. Co teraz?

Chłopak wyszczerzył się radośnie.

\- Teraz już nic. Przepadłaś, nie ma odwrotu, pozostaje tylko pogrążyć się w szaleństwie.

**\- **To jest… to…

\- Miłość.

\- Właśnie.

\- Zadowolona?

\- Nie wiem nawet, co powiedzieć.

\- Weasley, Weasley, w pewnych sytuacjach po prostu nie ma słów. Wystarczy czuć – z tymi słowami przyłożył dłoń do swojego serca. Ginny parsknęła.

\- Poeta ze Slytherinu?

\- Staram się. Ale pozwól, że ci pomogę: tonęłaś w każdym słowie.

\- Tak!

\- Większość scen czytałaś po kilka razy…

\- Tak było!

\- Uwielbiasz każdą postać.

\- Kocham!

\- I uważasz, że jestem cudowny i ofiarujesz mi swoją wieczną wdzięczność, ponieważ wprowadziłem cię do Krainy Czarów.

\- Chciałbyś.

Blaise roześmiał się głośno i poklepał Ginny po ramieniu.

\- Duma mnie rozpiera, Weasley.

Ginny parsknęła, wywracając oczami.

\- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale masz rolę życia – powiedziała ze śmiechem. Blaise pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Wiem. Bardzo wiem, Weasley. Burbage wiedziała, co robi. Najlepszy charakter dla najlepszego człowieka – wyszczerzył się, wskazując na siebie kciukami. Gryfonka pokręciła głową.

\- Lub po prostu masz najszerszy uśmiech w całej szkole – roześmiała się. Blaise zmarszczył brwi.

\- To obraza czy komplement?

Ginny machnęła ręką.

\- Kwestia twojej interpretacji. W każdym razie zostańmy przy tym, że Kot z Cheshire jest najlepszy.

\- Jest. A wiesz, kto jeszcze jest najlepszy? - trącił ją znacząco w bok.

\- Kto? - zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ja! - wykrzyknął, klaszcząc w ręce. - Twórca systemu dziennikowego. Mówiłem, że zadziała? Mówiłem. I działa!

Ginny wydęła policzki, mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem.

\- Nie, nie. Więcej tego dziennika nie dotknę. Obiecałam spróbować, proszę bardzo, możesz go zabrać.

Chłopak pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… w życiu byś go nie oddała. Bo wiesz, że mam rację.

\- Ani trochę.

\- Tak właśnie jest – powiedział śpiewnie.

\- Idź sobie, Zabini.

\- Idę, a tobie życzę miłej konwersacji – i z tymi słowami obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

\- Nie napiszę w nim już nigdy więcej! - Ginny krzyknęła za chłopakiem. Ten tylko się roześmiał.

_Nie mam zamiaru. _

_Nie. _

oOo

Siedziała przy niedzielnej kolacji z książką rozłożoną na stole. Wokół niej rozkrzyczani Gryfoni prowadzili żywą dyskusję, mającą na celu ocenić, który smak z fasolek Bertiego Botta jest najohydniejszy. Ginny postanowiła, że nie warto się włączać (przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że najgorsze są o smaku rozgotowanej kapusty), dlatego po raz kolejny zagłębiła się w historię o Alicji. Tym razem czytała swoje ulubione fragmenty.

Niektóre prosiły się o przepisanie i dziewczyna na prośby postanowiła odpowiedzieć. Sięgnęła do swojej torby. W tym momencie jedna z fasolek przeleciała nad jej głową i tylko szybki refleks uchronił ją przed pociskiem. Wywróciła oczami i wyjęła notes, otwierając go na losowej stronie.

Powiodła palcem po tekście książki.

_Dobrze._ Chwyciła pióro i zaczęła pisać:

_"No tak, tak! Jak dziwaczne zdarzenia mnie dziś spotykają! A wczoraj wszystko było jak zawsze. Ciekawe, czy to może ja zmieniłam się przez noc? Zastanówmy się: czy kiedy wstałam rano, byłam taka sama jak zwykle? Bo wydaje mi się, że czułam się chyba troszeczkę inaczej. Ale jeżeli nie jestem tą samą Alicją, to muszę dowiedzieć się, kim właściwie jestem?_

_Och, to dopiero trudna zgadywanka!" _

Ginny zamrugała nieprzytomnie, gdy kilka sekund później litery zniknęły. Podniosła buteleczkę z atramentem, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie chwyciła tego fałszywego.

Atrament był dobry.

A to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno.

Trzęsącymi się rękami poderwała zeszyt i spojrzała na okładkę. Zaklęła szpetnie.

„Nie. Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie nie nie nienienienienienienie!"

Tekst właśnie dotarł do Draco Malfoya.

Ginny ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Boże, dlaczego dałeś mi tak mało mózgu? - jęknęła.

Spojrzała prędko w stronę stołu Slytherinu, jednak Malfoya tam nie było.

„Cholera"

Odetchnęła głęboko i chwyciła pióro, by szybko sprostować pomyłkę.

Tyle że na pergaminie pojawiły się nowe litery. Ginny odczytała je z łomoczącym sercem.

**"Jeżeli zamierzasz zamienić się w świnkę, to ja już nie będę chciał mieć z tobą do czynienia. Uważaj więc!"**

Gryfonka przyłożyła rękę do czoła. „Że co?"

Wpatrywała się tępo w tekst przez kilka dobrych chwil.

Jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

To był cytat. Malfoy odpowiedział jej cytatem z Alicji w Krainie Czarów.

Gryfonka chwyciła szybko książkę i przetrząsnęła ją, przelatując wzrokiem po literkach. „Szybko, szybko, szybko..."

W końcu ponownie złapała pióro i naskrobała:

_"Powinieneś się nauczyć, że nie robi się takich osobistych uwag, to po prostu bezczelne"_

„A jeśli nie zrozumie? A jeśli brnę coraz bardziej w moją głupotę?"

Pojawiła się odpowiedź.

**"A co mają wspólnego kruk i biurko?"**

Ginny zaśmiała się. Poniekąd nie mogła uwierzyć, że chłopak zna tę książkę.

_"Myślę, że zaraz wymyślę odpowiedź"_

**"Masz na myśli, że myślisz, iż wymyślisz odpowiedź na to pytanie?"**

_"Dokładnie tak"_

**"No to powinnaś powiedzieć, co masz mówić"**

Gryfonka ponownie zachichotała. Teraz dosłownie przytaczali rozmowę z jednego z rozdziałów. Odszukała szybko fragment i przepisała:

_"Już mówię, że mówię, a mówię to, co mam powiedzieć, bo to przecież jedno i to samo, prawda?"_

**"Znasz już rozwiązanie zagadki?"**

„No to teraz zmieńmy kierunek", pomyślała.

_"Cóż, być może zupełnie inaczej pan to odczuwa, ale ja wiem jedno: wszystko to jest dla mnie BARDZO dziwne"_

**"Ale nic na to nie poradzisz, my tu wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni. Ja też jestem. I ty"**

Ginny poczuła, jak jej serce bije coraz szybciej. To był jej ukochany fragment.

_"Skąd wiesz, że jestem szalona?"_

**"Musisz być. Inaczej by cię tu nie było"**

Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłoń do ust, kryjąc uśmiech i delikatnie zamknęła dziennik. Przeczucie mówiło jej, że to koniec rozmowy. Wstała i zaśmiała się jeszcze raz, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy znalazła się na korytarzu, wśród uczniów zauważyła Malfoya.

On także na nią spojrzał.

Ginny spodziewała się, że chłopak ponownie ją zignoruje.

Malfoy uniósł kącik ust. W jego szarych oczach migotało rozbawienie.

Ginny odwróciła się, by nie pokazać szerokiego uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

Dopiero po przejściu dwóch pięter zdała sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy:

1\. Draco Malfoy nie był całkowicie obślizgłym gadem.

2\. Jutro ponownie spotkają się w Klubie.

3\. Dwa powyższe punkty są przerażające.


	8. Wojna czy pokój?

**Jestem! Tak, wiem, prawie dwa miesiące, przepraszam, zbyt dużo się działo! Dodatkowo napotkałam gigantyczną blokadę twórczą i przeforsowanie jej wymaga wielu sił (jej ślady z pewnością czujne oko wypatrzy w rozdziale poniżej ;_;)**

**W każdym razie już jestem, rozdział też jest, nie bijcie, czytajcie i bardzo proszę, komentujcie :D**

**PS: żeby nie było: uwielbiam Puchonów, to Ginny i Draco są niemili, nie ja! Nie bić autora!**

* * *

**\- **Ugryzła mnie! - pisnął Colin, odskakując od stolika. Ginny spojrzała z uniesionymi brwiami na blondyna, przyciskającego palec do swoich ust.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś po chińskiej _kąsającej_ kapuście? - zachichotała, ostrożnie odsuwając od stanowiska przyjaciela skrzynkę, w której siedziała niewinnie wyglądająca zielenina. Tamten podszedł, przybierając ponurą minę.

\- Odrobiny szacunku i pokory – burknął. - Dlaczego to musi być żywe? Powinna już być zasłoikowana i niegryząca!

\- Ponieważ, drogi Colinie, musi być pierwszej świeżości.

\- Nie istnieje „pierwsza świeżość", coś jest świeże raz, a potem już jest nieświeże – wtrąciła Luna, rozganiając kłęby fioletowej pary znad kociołka.

\- No i właśnie uzyskałeś odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Albo żywa kapusta, albo nieświeża.

\- Słaby wybór.

\- Możemy jeszcze nie zrobić w ogóle eliksiru i dostać „O" od Snape'a – powiedziała Ginny, próbując przeciąć Skaczącą Fasolę tak, by nie musieć jej gonić po całej klasie. - Przestań się ruszać, jędzo – warknęła, próbując przytrzymać ją palcami.

\- I tak dostaniemy „O". Możemy złożyć broń – Colin wzruszył ramionami, pomagając rudowłosej przeciąć fasolkę.

\- Nie traćcie wiary, może dostaniemy „N" za dobre chęci.

Ginny i Colin spojrzeli na Lunę z powątpiewaniem.

\- Mówimy o tym samym Snape'ie? - Gryfonka uniosła brew, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie nachmurzonej twarzy nauczyciela.

\- To też człowiek, prawda?

\- Nie – dwójka Gryfonów odpowiedziała jednogłośnie. Luna tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Kto się czubi…

\- Nawet tego nie kończ!

Krukonka zachichotała. W tym momencie z ich kociołka wydobył się cichy syk i nad powierzchnię cieczy zaczęły wznosić się turkusowe bańki.

\- Ej, to powinno tak być?

\- Chyba nie.

\- Powinniśmy uciekać?

\- Chyba tak.

Cała trójka zrobiła krok do tyłu. Jedna z baniek pękła, rozpryskując się na stolik. W miejscach, w których drobne kropelki spotkały się z drewnem, pojawiły się czarne ślady.

\- Co zrobiliśmy nie tak? - jęknął Colin, zerkając z niepokojem na Snape'a, który jeszcze nie zauważył ich porażki.

\- Wszystko – odpowiedziała Ginny, zaciskając usta.

\- Myślicie, że powinniśmy zawołać Snape'a? - zapytała niepewnie Luna, obserwując kolejną rozpryskującą się bańkę.

\- Póki nie wybucha, to chyba nie trzeba…

W tym momencie eliksir zaczął się pienić, wydając narastający pisk.

\- PANIE PROFESORZE! - krzyknęła cała trójka.

Snape, który już zdążył odkryć, że gdy Gryfoni go wzywają, to katastrofa jest blisko, podszedł szybko, łopocząc czarnymi szatami.

\- Co wy-

\- Coś poszło nie tak – powiedziała niepewnie Ginny, wskazując na kociołek, który zaczął się trząść.

\- _Wszystko, _Weasley, poszło nie tak – warknął Snape, machnąwszy różdżką. Ogień pod kociołkiem zgasł, a ten przestał terkotać.

\- No wiem – wymamrotała Gryfonka. Nauczyciel skierował na całą trójkę mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Może następnym razem dam wam instrukcję obrazkową, skoro nie umiecie odczytać liter – wycedził.

\- Cóż…

\- Po pięć punktów od każdego. Sprzątnąć to.

\- A co z oceną? - zapytał niepewnie Colin. Ginny wbiła mu łokieć w bok, a Luna westchnęła ciężko.

Snape uniósł kącik ust. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz pożreć chłopaka, którego mina wskazywała, że pojął swój błąd.

\- „W", Creevey.

Colin otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- „W"?

\- Wybitnie żałosny – warknął Snape i odszedł, nie zaszczycając trójki dalszą uwagą. Westchnęli głośno.

\- Jak my zdamy?

\- Nie zdamy.

\- Może gdybyśmy wytrząsnęli z niego te Gnębiwtryski…

\- Luna, od niego już nawet Gnębiwtryski uciekły. On tak ma – westchnęła Ginny, podchodząc do kociołka. Pociągnęła nosem. Nie potrafiła zidentyfikować mdłego zapachu. - Ale ten semestr to chyba cudem zaliczymy.

Dźgnęła chochelką ciecz, która zagęściła się.

\- Wygląda jak glut – wymamrotał Colin, marszcząc nos. Ginny skrzywiła się.

\- Co to w ogóle jest? - pochylili się nad kociołkiem.

\- To żyje! - pisnęła Luna, gdy zbita masa poruszyła się. Nagle kociołek samoistnie podskoczył, a zawartość „wyskoczyła" wprost na kolana Ginny.

Gryfonka pisnęła, odskakując. Od kolan w dół nogi zaczęły ją niemiłosiernie swędzieć i piec na zmianę.

Spróbowała strzepnąć substancję, sycząc przez zęby, ale ta nie chciała się odlepić. Ginny poczuła, jak traci czucie w nogach i upadła na krzesło.

\- Panie profesorze!

Snape z miną cierpiętnika ponownie skierował wzrok w ich stronę. Gdy zobaczył Ginny z skrzywioną twarzą, Lunę, próbującą zetrzeć z nóg Gryfonki paskudną substancję i Colina z rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem, wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak „znowu to samo" i podszedł do nich.

\- Co tu się dzieje?

\- To zaatakowało Ginny! - powiedziała Luna.

\- Ona umiera! - pisnął Colin.

\- Nie czuję nóg! - jęknęła Gryfonka.

\- Ale przecież cię bolą, to znaczy, że je czujesz – Colin zmarszczył brwi. Ginny posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- PRZESTAŃ SIĘ MĄDRZYĆ!

\- _Dość_ – warknął Snape. Rzucił zaklęcie oczyszczające na nogi Gryfonki. Cała trójka w tym momencie powstrzymała się przed pacnięciem ręką w czoło. _Dlaczego o tym nie pomyśleliśmy?_ \- Płacą mi za uczenie, nie niańczenie – wymamrotał pod nosem nauczyciel, obdarzając uczniów niechętnym spojrzeniem. Spojrzał badawczo na nogi Ginny, które teraz przybrały wściekle czerwoną barwę, okraszoną sinymi plamami. Ginny starała się nie jęczeć z bólu.

\- Nie jęcz, Weasley.

\- Staram się! - sapnęła ze złością.

\- Creevey, Lovegood, zaprowadźcie ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. A potem zastanówcie się, czy powinniście chodzić na moje lekcje.

_Zakładam, że to było pytanie czysto retoryczne. _

oOo

_Nuuuuuudzę się…_

_Tak bardzo się nudzę._

_Chyba zaraz się rozpłynę z nudów. Rozpływaaam się, haaalo!_

Ginny ponownie uderzyła głową w poduszkę. Okazało się, że parodia eliksiru, czymkolwiek była, uziemiła Gryfonkę na resztę dnia. Usztywnione nogi spoczywały bez czucia na łóżku, uniemożliwiając Ginny chociażby obrócenie się. W rezultacie dziewczyna wpatrywała się w sufit, modląc się o wybawienie od wszechogarniającej ją nudy. Zdążyła już nawet policzyć okna, łóżka, marmurowe płyty i lampy.

Westchnęła głośno, zerkając na zegarek. Minęła dopiero minuta od kiedy ostatni raz na niego spojrzała.

\- Merlinie…

Nagle poderwała głowę, ponownie patrząc na zegarek.

_Dziś jest poniedziałek?_

_O rany._

_Dziś jest poniedziałek! _

_O wiele lepiej by było, gdyby nie był poniedziałek. _

_O nie. _

_Vera mnie zabije. Albo Malfoy. Albo obydwoje. Zajęcia Klubu się właśnie zaczęły!_

_Czy brak władzy w nogach jest wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem? _

_Jasne, że nie, już nie żyję. _

Opadła znowu na łóżko.

_Malfoy mi nie podaruje. Na pewno nie. Zostawiłam go samego z Verą. _

Zmarszczyła brwi.

_Ale z drugiej strony: to jego problem. Ślizgon ma, co chciał._

Westchnęła.

_No okej, to też mój problem. _

_Może powinnam do niego napisać?_, zerknęła na swoją torbę.

_Nie. Przecież nie będę tłumaczyć się przed Malfoyem!_

_Albo będę_, wyciągnęła rękę w stronę torby.

_Albo nie będę, _cofnęła dłoń.

I w tym momencie torba zaczęła wibrować. Ginny poczuła, jak mocniej bije jej serce.

_No. Pewnie właśnie przekazał mi datę mojego pogrzebu._

Spróbowała chwycić torbę, jednak była za daleko. Ginny wyciągnęła się jak najdalej mogła, nie będąc w stanie przesunąć nóg.

\- Prawie, prawie…- jęknęła, musnąwszy materiał torby. W tym momencie przechyliła się i z hukiem upadła na podłogę. Jęknęła przeciągle. - Cholera jasna – warknęła, podciągając się do siadu. Nie mogła wstać.

Machnęła ręką i wyciągnęła dziennik. Coś zaciskało się na jej wnętrznościach. „Co ze mną jest nie tak?".

Otworzyła dziennik.

**Tchórzysz? **

Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i wyciągnęła pióro.

_Cierpię. _

Wpatrywała się niecierpliwie w znikający tusz, zastanawiając się mimochodem, dlaczego posadzka jest taka zimna. Na razie podniesienie się z niej nie kłopotało jej.

**Na Syndrom Lenia?**

_Leżącego się wspiera, nie kopie. _

**Nie leżysz. **

_I tu się mylisz. Leżę i to na ziemi._

**Szukasz swojego miejsca?**

_Bardziej pomocy. _

**Co zrobiłaś?**

_Bo myślałeś, że ja się zgrywam z tym połamaniem nóg. _

**Czy nie ustaliliśmy, że to beznadziejny pomysł?**

_Teraz to wiem_.

_Człowiek uczy się na błędach._

**Weasley. Czy Ty naprawdę połamałaś nogi?**

_No nie do końca..."połamać" to złe określenie. _

„_Sparaliżować" bardziej pasuje. _

**Błagam, powiedz, jak to osiągnęłaś. **

_Martwisz się?_

**Nie. Dawno się nie śmiałem.**

_To nie powiem. Siedź i zamęczaj się pytaniem „Czy dożyje ona dnia następnego i czy nie tracę właśnie ostatniego promienia słońca, ostoi spokoju mojej duszy?"_

**Zrób przysługę ludzkości: nie zostawaj poetą. **

_Nie planowałam. Poeci są przereklamowani. Miotasz się całe życie między wersami, by dopiero Twoje prochy zostały docenione. _

… _ej, to było nawet niezłe, przyznaj. _

**Cokolwiek Ci podali, powiedz, że to źle wpływa na Ciebie.**

_Z Tobą nie lepiej, a nic Ci nie podawali._

**Co?**

_To._

Ginny prychnęła. Z ostatnich ich rozmów ta była najmniej przyjemna. O ile w ogóle była przyjemna. Wcześniej trudno jej było pamiętać, kto siedział po drugiej stronie, bo była zbyt zajęta rozbawieniem. Teraz jakoś nie miała problemu z dostrzeżeniem Malfoya w literach na pergaminie.

**Słaba odpowiedź. **

_Bywałeś zabawniejszy._

**Nie jestem małpą cyrkową, żeby Cię bawić. **

_Małpą nie, za to na Clowna się nadajesz. _

„CHOLERA JASNA, CO JA NAPISAŁAM?!"

**Zostawiam tę posadę Tobie, jesteś stworzona do tej roli.**

_Ok._

Skrzyżowała ręce i zagryzła wewnętrzną stronę policzka. „Szybciej się skończyło niż zaczęło. Pięknie być nie mogło".

**Ok? I tyle?**

_Idź być niemiłym gdzie indziej. _

Przez dłuższy czas odpowiedź nie przychodziła, więc Ginny przez chwilę myślała, że Malfoy posłuchał się jej.

**Nazwałaś mnie Clownem, czego oczekiwałaś? **

_Nie wiem, jestem Gryfonem, najpierw robię, później myślę. A jakie Ty masz usprawiedliwienie? _

**Działania mające na celu obronę osobistą. **

_Zaatakowałam Cię dopiero później, nie możesz prowokować i oczekiwać, że wyjdziesz z Tego cały. _

**W którym momencie Cię prowokowałem? **

_Każdym?_

**Jesteś niezrównoważona. **

_Wiem, ale już się z tym pogodziłam. _

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

Ginny ze złością rzuciła dziennikiem.

„Głupi Malfoy. Wiedziałam, że długo nie wytrzyma. Złośliwość mu uszami wypływa. No i tak właściwie, to kogo on obchodzi? Nie mnie. Stanowczo nie mnie. A Vera? Zobaczy, że polegnie, jego plan nie ma prawa działać".

Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na łóżko, obok którego siedziała.

\- Proszę paaaani! Madam Pooomfrey! Jest problem! - krzyknęła, przygotowując się na minę matrony, gdy zobaczy Ginny rozłożoną na podłodze z zażenowanym uśmiechem.

oOo

Kolejna godzina minęła. Teraz Ginny przynajmniej miała książki dla zabicia czasu. Oczywiście nie czytała ich, były beznadziejne, ale sama świadomość, że mogła, poprawiała jej humor.

Była sama, więc z nudów nuciła pod nosem nowy przebój Fatalnych Jędz, próbując poruszać dużym palcem u nogi. Już miała w nim czucie i uważała to za swój mały sukces.

W tym momencie drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się, ukazując wysoką i smukłą sylwetkę blondyna w szatach Slytherinu.

_Malfoy._

Chłopak zatrzymał na niej wzrok. Ginny wstrzymała oddech, starając się wyglądać, jakby Malfoy był dla niej kolejnym losowym uczniem.

Ślizgon nie był sam, miał swoją eskortę w postaci dwóch goryli i Pansy Parkinson. Gryfonka westchnęła wewnętrznie. _Uwaga, przedstawienie czas zacząć. Chyba wolałam bardziej moją nudę._

Malfoy wkroczył do środka, a Pansy wbiegła za nim, obejmując jego ramię.

\- Uważaj, Drakey, jesteś taki blady, musisz usiąść.

Ginny wywróciła oczami. „Drakey" nie był nawet o ton bledszy niż zazwyczaj.

Crabbe i Goyle człapali za Malfoyem i Parkinson. Blondyn usiadł na łóżku naprzeciw Ginny.

\- Mój biedny, przynieść ci coś? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Twarz Malfoya mówiła, że jedyne, czego potrzebuje, to pozbyć się natrętnej Ślizgonki. Ginny parsknęła wewnętrznie. _Chciałeś, to masz, nawet byłoby mi ciebie szkoda, ale mnie wkurzyłeś. _

_\- _Musi cię bardzo boleć – kontynuowała Parkinson tonem, jakim zwraca się do niemowlaków. - Chorasek – zielony odcień na twarzy Malfoya zapewne miał więcej wspólnego z głosem Parkinson niż samą chorobą. - Posiedzieć tu z tobą? - Parkinson uniosła dłoń, by odgarnąć z czoła Malfoya włosy. Chłopak zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, które mogłoby mordować. Dziewczyna natychmiast cofnęła rękę, ale za to przybliżyła całe ciało do Ślizgona. - Drakey…

W tym momencie Goyle usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, ale zrobił to tak niefortunnie, że i krzesło i wielkie cielsko chłopaka poleciały na stolik. Rozległ się huk.

Coś w Malfoyu musiało pęknąć, bo ten odsunął się stanowczo od Parkinson, wykrzywiając usta.

\- Dość – warknął, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od wejścia do Skrzydła. - Idźcie, cała trójka.

\- Ale gdzie? - Parkinson zatrzepotała rzęsami. Ginny miała ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Stąd – wycedził blondyn.

\- Ale Drakey-

\- Poradzę sobie.

\- A jeśli będziesz potrzebował-

Oczy Malfoya zmrużyły się i gdzieś głęboko Ginny cieszyła się, że jego spojrzenie nie jest przeznaczone dla niej.

\- Uważasz, że jestem na tyle niedołężny, że nie przeżyję bez ciebie na ramieniu pięciu minut?

Dziewczyna speszyła się. Malfoy machnął ręką.

\- Idźcie.

I cała trójka wymaszerowała, zapewne nauczona doświadczeniem, że tak należy zrobić. Malfoy oparł się o ścianę i wbił wzrok w sufit. Ginny mogła podziwiać jego ostre rysy i smukłe ramiona w całej okazałości. Mogła i nawet przez chwilę sobie na to pozwoliła, ale opuściła wzrok, gdy zorientowała się, co robi.

Malfoy przeniósł spojrzenie z sufitu na Ginny. Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie, gdy chłopak nie odwracał wzroku. Zacisnęła wargi.

\- Widzisz coś ciekawego? - wyrzuciła w końcu, nie mogąc znieść jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Ślizgon uniósł kącik ust. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że przez jego twarz przebiegło samozadowolenie.

\- Pozostawiam to tobie do oceny – odpowiedział spokojnie. Ginny powstrzymała prychnięcie. Nie miała pojęcia, co chłopak robił w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale wolałaby, żeby się wyniósł.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Niezręczna dla Ginny w każdym razie, bo Malfoy wydawał się być całkowicie zrelaksowany.

Po chwili weszła pani Pomfrey. Na widok Malfoya przez jej twarz przebiegł wyraz, mówiący „Błagam, nie", ale szybko się zreflektowała.

\- Co pan tu robi, panie Malfoy?

Ślizgon wykrzywił usta, odpowiadając matronie podobnym entuzjazmem.

\- Nie chcę prowadzić dyskusji na temat moich problemów zdrowotnych w towarzystwie osób trzecich – powiedział wyniośle, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Gryfonki, wpatrującej się w niego z uniesioną brwią.

_A osoby trzecie nie chcą słuchać o twoich problemach zdrowotnych. Mamy porozumienie. _

Do podobnego wniosku musiała dojść Madam Pomfrey, bo z zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy machnęła różdżką, zasuwając parawan wokół łóżka blondyna i tym samym tworząc barierę dźwiękową.

Ginny przypatrywała się niewyraźnym konturom, które poruszały się za cienką tkaniną. Po raz kolejny wywróciła oczami.

_Jak to jest, że Malfoy jeszcze nie jest zmęczony byciem Malfoyem?_

_A może jest i dlatego jest taki paskudny? _

_Choć nie. Prawdopodobnie skaleczył się w palec i teraz myśli, że umiera. _

Prychnęła.

_A umieraj sobie, na zdrowie_.

W tym momencie parawan rozsunął się, ukazując matronę, której mina wskazywała, że zasłużyła na miano świętej. Bez słowa zniknęła za drzwiami swojego gabinetu, ponownie skazując Ginny i Malfoya na swoją obecność.

Gryfonka odpowiedziała wyzywającym spojrzeniem Ślizgonowi, który ponownie utkwił w niej wzrok. Spojrzała prosto w jego stalowoszare oczy i postanowiła, że się nie ugnie, choćby miała spłonąć.

_Na odległość jakoś tak łatwiej nie skurczyć się pod jego spojrzeniem. _

Ginny mogła usłyszeć wybijające rytm wskazówki zegara, gdy sekundy mijały, a ich kontakt wzrokowy się nie urywał.

_Moment. Tu nie ma zegara, skąd ten dźwięk?, _zmarszczyła lekko brwi. _Aha! Ładne zagranie, umyśle! Udajesz, że słyszysz tykanie, żebym się rozejrzała i przegrała! Ale nie tym razem!_

Odetchnęła głęboko.

_Nie wiem, czy opary z tego pseudo-eliksiru nie zaszkodziły mi na mózg. _

Mimika Malfoya nie zmieniała się. Z kamienną miną wpatrywał się w twarz Gryfonki. Ginny zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy chłopak w ogóle mruga.

Gdy oczy dziewczyny zaczęły niemiłosiernie piec, uznała, że dosyć tego dobrego.

Wewnętrznie uśmiechnęła się szatańsko i zrobiła najbardziej spektakularnego zeza, na jakiego było ją stać.

Ginny z trudem zdusiła śmiech, gdy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Malfoya. Przekręciła głowę w bok, by Ślizgon nie zobaczył jej szerokiego uśmiechu. _I gdzie jest Colin ze swoim aparatem, gdy go potrzebuję? Taka mina warta jest fortunę!_

Gryfonka nie miała pojęcia, czy przeleżeli w ciszy dziesięć minut czy dwie godziny, ale prawie z ulgą powitała huk otwieranych drzwi_. _Poderwała głowę, by zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Blaise'a Zabiniego, wkraczającego do sali raźnym krokiem z dłońmi w kiszeniach. Chłopak spojrzał na Ginny i Malfoya z rozbawieniem.

\- Elo, ofiary losu i wszelkich katastrof! - rzucił radośnie, zatrzymując się na środku sali.

_Dobrze, czy Ślizgoni mają tu dzisiaj jakiś zlot? Jeśli tak, to powinni wywiesić ostrzeżenie z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem_.

\- Ja ciebie też bardzo, Zabini – wywróciła oczami, tłumiąc uśmieszek, wypełzający na jej usta.

\- I nawet nie próbuj mniej, Gingerku – mrugnął zawadiacko, stając w rozkroku i opierając dłonie na biodrach, przybierając pozę odkrywcy, zdobywającego nowy ląd.

\- „Elo", Blaise? Zacząłeś się staczać? - Malfoy uniósł brew. Ciemnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zbyt duży wpływ kolegów Gryfonów, co poradzisz, przygotuj linę, bo niedługo będziesz musiał wyciągać mnie z dołu – odparł, rozsiadając się na łóżku blondyna.

\- Już możesz krzyczeć o pomoc, skoro Gryfoni stali się twoimi „kolegami".

\- Tak dokładniej, to koleżankami. A raczej koleżanką. Cześć, koleżanko! - krzyknął Blaise, machając energicznie w stronę Ginny. Dziewczyna nieudolnie stłumiła parsknięcie.

\- Ale wiesz, że „elo!" nie pochodzi z Gryffindoru, nie? - uniosła brwi, odmachując lekko. Brwi Blaise'a zmarszczyły się.

\- Jak to nie? To gdzie ja to usłyszałem?

Ginny uniosła obronnie ręce.

\- My się pod tym nie podpisujemy.

\- Lub po prostu wstydzisz się przyznać!

\- Blaise, Blaise, myślisz, że Gryfonom zostało jeszcze cokolwiek, czego mogliby się wstydzić?

\- Malfoy, Malfoy, myślisz, że jesteś odpowiednią osobą do mówienia o wstydzie?

\- Weasley, Weasley, widziałaś się w lustrze? Masz na czole wypisaną porażkę.

\- Dzieci, dzieci, po co ta agresja? - wtrącił Blaise, przybierając wesołą minę. Od Ginny i Malfoya otrzymał tylko ponure spojrzenia. - Tak, miłość rośnie wokół nas, bezsprzecznie – parsknął, wywracając oczami.

\- Blaise, słyszałeś kiedyś o takim czymś w mózgu, co ci mówi, kiedy masz milczeć? - rzucił blondyn.

\- Tak. I co z tym?

\- Ty tego nie masz – odpowiedziała Ginny, kiwając głową. Malfoy posłał przyjacielowi potwierdzające spojrzenie.

\- I _bardzo _mi z tym _dobrze_ – odparł chłopak. - A tobie? - dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, szturchając bok blondyna. Nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, Blaise już zdążył przemaszerować przez salę, by zająć miejsce na łóżku Ginny.

\- Ej, to moja przestrzeń!

\- Dasz radę. Mamy rachunki, koleżanko z Gryffindoru.

\- Jakie rachunki?

\- Do wyrównania.

\- Nawet nie mam u ciebie założonego konta!

\- To nie szkodzi – zmierzył ją surowym spojrzeniem. - Ginewro… jak masz na drugie?

\- Molly.

\- Ginewro Molly Weasley, córko… jak twoi rodzice mają-

\- Zabini, do brzegu!

\- Tak. Ginewro Molly Weasley, córko ludzi, których imion nie znam… _nie było cię dziś na próbie! _Miałaś być! Jak nie przychodzisz, to cię nie ma, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy z niedowierzaniem i poważnie rozważyła opcję zrzucenia chłopaka z łózka.

\- Czy wyście, Ślizgoni, wszyscy powariowali? - rzuciła, posyłając zarówno Malfoyowi jak i Blaise'owi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. - Wybaczcie, następnym razem się doczołgam, albo przyjdę na rękach. Też się da, no nie?

\- Czekaj, to znaczy, że nie mogłaś?

_A to ja miałam być tą głupią w tej drużynie. _

\- Nie, tak tylko leżę sobie tutaj dla zabawy – rzuciła, wywracając oczami. Blaise zrobił minę, która krzyczała „oszukali mnie!".

\- Myślałem, że migasz się od zajęć Very.

\- Dlaczego miałabym się migać od zajęć Very?

\- NO WŁAŚNIE! - krzyknął, odwracając głowę w stronę Malfoya. Ginny zamrugała kilka razy. _Co?_

Malfoy posłał Blaise'owi mordercze spojrzenie, na które ten odpowiedział kręceniem głowy.

\- Więc, droga koleżanko – chłopak, dzielący z Ginny niewielką powierzchnię łóżka szpitalnego, uśmiechnął się uroczo, wywołując u Gryfonki nieprzyjemny niepokój. - Nie uciekłaś z zajęć?

\- Zabini, cały dzień nie mam czucia w nogach. Jak sądzisz?

\- W ogóle? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- Od godziny mogę poruszyć dużym palcem lewej stopy, na tym koniec sukcesów.

\- Aha.

I z tym słowem wstał i raźnym krokiem przemaszerował przez salę, pozostawiając zdezorientowaną Ginny. Blaise usiadł obok Malfoya, wbijając w niego znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – zaczął blondyn, ale Blaise wciął mu się w zdanie, jednak na tyle cicho, że nawet wytężanie ucha i lata praktyki w sztuce podsłuchiwania nie pomogły Gryfonce zrozumieć, o czym rozmawiali dwaj chłopcy, mogła tylko obserwować gwałtownie zmieniające się ekspresje ich twarzy. _Nie wiem, co planują, ale mam wrażenie, że to ja oberwę._

Blaise podniósł się z łóżka Malfoya i ponownie wylądował obok Ginny.

\- Swoją drogą, jak ty to zrobiłaś? - parsknął chłopak, tak, jakby wcale nie przerywali rozmowy.

\- No więc… były eliksiry…

\- Nie chcę znać dalszej części – jęknął z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie chcesz – potwierdziła Ginny.

\- Ja chcę! Lubię czarny humor - wtrącił się Ślizgon z przeciwległego końca sali.

\- To spójrz w lustro – prychnęła Gryfonka.

\- Wystarczysz mi ty.

\- Albo się uspokoicie, albo włączę Agresywny Tryb Blaise'a – oznajmił głośno Blaise.

\- Agresywny Tryb Blaise'a?

\- Zrób to, Zabini, a na tydzień wylecisz z dormitorium.

\- Rany, Malfoy, dlaczego wszystko musisz brać na poważnie?

Obydwaj Ślizgoni posłali Ginny spojrzenia, mówiące, że to ona tkwi w błędzie.

\- Nie żart? - zapytała niepewnie.

Malfoy odetchnął ciężko.

\- Po ostatnim razie dwa dni składaliśmy nasz pokój. A biedny portret Ygryha Pompreita już nigdy nie będzie wyglądał tak samo.

Blaise pokiwał głową.

\- Nie wiem, co jest bardziej niepokojące. Twój „agresywny tryb", czymkolwiek jest, czy to, że w dormitorium macie portret Ygryha Pompreita.

\- Już nie mamy – odparł Malfoy, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Blaise'owi. Ten roześmiał się.

\- Niczego nie żałuję. Pozbycie się tej paskudy to jedna z moich najlepszych inwestycji.

\- Ale dlaczego Ygryh?

Obydwaj chłopcy skrzywili się.

\- Mamy w pokoju gościa, który… on ma dziwne upodobania, okej?

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy.

\- Czy z _każdym _w Slytherinie jest coś nie tak?

\- Powiedział człowiek z Gryffindoru – prychnął Malfoy.

\- Znowu się zaczyna – jęknął przeciągle Blaise.

\- My przynajmniej się _staramy_.

\- Z opłakanym rezultatem.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie, bo zaraz wstanę do ciebie.

\- O, to ciekawe, bo podobno nie możesz chodzić.

\- I tylko to ratuje twój ty-

\- Ej, ej, spokojnie, ostatnio skończyło się to szlabanem, pamiętamy o tym, tak?

\- Szlabanem, na którym szanowny pan Malfoy nie raczył się pojawić? O tak, pamiętamy – syknęła z zmrużonymi oczami.

Malfoy tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Ktoś naiwny musiał pójść.

\- Ej, ja też tam byłem! - wtrącił Blaise. Malfoy tylko machnął ręką.

\- Tak, poszedłeś tam tylko po to, żeby-

\- Dobra, spokojnie. Niech wszyscy zachowają spokój, wyczuwam tu bardzo wrogą atmosferę, a ona bardzo źle robi na cerę i ogólne samopoczucie– Blaise wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Fakt, prawda, Weasley już jest poplamiona jak langustnik.

Ginny wydęła gniewnie usta.

\- Masz coś do moich piegów?

\- A ty nie? Jesteś pewna, że tego się nie leczy?

\- Bardzo mi z nimi dobrze – warknęła.

\- A pomyślałaś o ludziach wokół siebie?

\- _Malfoy!_

\- _Weasley!_

Ginny zastanawiała się, jak wyglądałyby szczątki Malfoya, gdyby mogła wstać i zrobić mu krzywdę tak wielką, jakby chciała. A chciała bardzo. Miała nadzieję, że Ślizgon mógł usłyszeć jej myśli.

_Głupia fretka. _

_Jesteś bardzo głupią i bardzo brzydką fretką._

_Nigdy nie widziałam tak głupiej i brzydkiej fretki. _

_W rzeczywistości nigdy nie widziałam fretki, ale sądzę, że jesteś najbrzydszą i najgłupszą. _

Jej rozważania na temat fretek zostały przerwane przez Blaise'a, który poderwał się gniewnie, wypadając na środek sali.

\- Z wami nie ma zabawy, człowiek chce dobrze i się stara i działa i prosi i grozi i dostaje taką dwójkę i zastanawia się, co z tym światem jest nie tak-

\- Blaise, nie wybuchaj – westchnął Malfoy z miną, która świadczyła, że nie po raz pierwszy widzi podobną scenę.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Będę wybuchał. Będę wybuchał, ponieważ taki stan rzeczy mi się podoba, a z wami to się nie da żyć. A próbowałem! - wyrzucił ręce w górę. Następnie wskazał palcem Ginny. - Próbowałem! - krzyknął z pretensją. - Ale jak nie, to nie, bądźcie sobie upartymi gryzoniami – prychnął, zadzierając nos. Następnie machnął różdżką, rozsuwając parawany wokół łóżek Ginny i Malfoya, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował, tupiąc ostentacyjnie.

Zapadła cisza.

Ginny patrzyła się przez chwilę w przestrzeń, która ograniczała się do niebieskiej tkaniny, otaczającej jej łóżko. Gryfonka próbowała zrozumieć, co się przed chwilą stało, ale miała wrażenie, że bezpieczniej jest nie wiedzieć.

A jak wiadomo, Gryfoni trzymają się z dala od bezpieczeństwa.

Chwyciła czarny dziennik, leżący na stoliku i naskrobała szybko, nie dając sobie szansy na rozmyślenie:

_Próbował co? _

„Jeśli wyśmieje szyk zdania, to znaczy, że odrzuca rozejm. Jeśli odpowie żartem, to znaczy, że się miga. Odpowie jak człowiekowi: ma u mnie szansę. Życie albo śmierć. Twój wybór"

Niecierpliwie poruszyła się na twardym materacu, nie odwracając wzroku od czystych kartek.

„Może nie ma przy sobie dziennika?"

„A może wybrał czwartą opcję: brak odpowiedzi"

W tym momencie na pergaminie pojawiły się eleganckie litery:

**Próbował sprzeciwić się prawom fizyki, magii i wszechświata. **

_Typowy dzień z życia Blaise'a Zabiniego?_

**Typowy wieczór. Błagaj Merlina, byś nigdy nie poznała typowego dnia.**

_Z jednej strony się boję, ale z drugiej ciekawość mnie zabija._

**Radzę najpierw przejść specjalny kurs. Następnie załatwić wszystkie niedokończone sprawy. Na koniec pozostaje Ci modlitwa. **

_Wygląda na to, że wiedziesz bardzo ekstremalne życie przy Zabinim._

**Komuś musiała przypaść ta niewdzięczna rola. Ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, ile dla nich robię każdego dnia.**

_Będę niosła wieść, by sławili Twoje miłosierdzie, cichy aniele. _

**Cichy aniele? **

_Upadły?_

**Trafione. Skoro ja jestem upadłym aniołem, to kim Ty jesteś?**

_Frajerem, który nie wie, co odpowiedzieć?_

**Witaj, Frajerze, jestem Upadłym Aniołem. **

Ginny wtuliła twarz w poduszkę, by Malfoy nie mógł usłyszeć jej śmiechu. Jeszcze nie wybaczyła mu na tyle, by mógł mieć satysfakcję.

_Ej, ej, ej! Nie podoba mi się ten podział ról! Chcesz się wymienić? _

**Wybacz, Weasley, czuję, że odnalazłem moje powołanie. **

_A ja się z nim minęłam. _

**Mogłaś je gonić.**

_Nie ta forma, nie te nogi…_

**Chyba zacznę doceniać mój rocznik na eliksirach. Tego poziomu jeszcze nikt nie osiągnął. A miałem w grupie Longbottoma. **

_Eliksiry są mi obce ideowo. Czasami próbuję z nimi zawrzeć rozejm… wtedy kończy się mniej więcej w ten sposób. _

**Musisz być faworytką Snape'a. **

_O, on mnie uwielbia. Radość na jego twarzy, gdy widzi mnie w klasie, jest zaraźliwa. _

**Jaki jest Twój plan na zaliczenie tego roku?**

_Nie mam szans, prawda?_

**Nie muszę wnikać w szczegóły, by udzielić Ci odpowiedzi. **

_Możemy dyplomatycznie to przemilczeć. Zamierzam zdać się na cud._

**Poczekaj, jesteś na szóstym roku, prawda?**

_To Twoje dzisiejsze odkrycie?_

**Musiałaś dostać „W" z SUMów z Eliksirów. **

_Tak, to prawda._

**Jak to zrobiłaś?**

_Wszyscy mnie o to pytają. Ludzie małej wiary! Może ja po prostu jestem mądra, co?_

**Porozmawiajmy o pogodzie. **

_To był najbardziej słaby odwrót taktyczny w historii._

**Ewentualnie chciałem odwrócić Twoją uwagę, więc pozwoliłem Ci się skupić na tym, że odwracam Twoją uwagę, byś myślała o moim odwrocie, zamiast o poprzednim temacie.**

…_Slytherin mnie przerasta. _

**Nie martw się, nie jesteś jedyna.**

_Przed wejściem do lochów powinna wisieć tabliczka: „uwaga, interakcje z mieszkańcami grożą trwałymi uszkodzeniami mózgu i osobowości"_

**W lochach żyją też Puchoni. **

_No, czyli komunikat byłby bardzo adekwatny. _

**Hufflepuff też Cię przerasta?**

_Zdecydowanie. _

_Czasami się boję, że jak zbyt długo posiedzę z Puchonami, to już nigdy nie będę mogła przestać się uśmiechać. Horror. _

„_Skazana na szczęście", historia dziewczyny bez prawa do smutku. _

_Powinni napisać książkę i ją wydać._

_Jeśli ktoś na to nie wpadnie, to ja to zrobię._

_Sądzę, że to będzie bestseller. Pobiję samego Gilderoya Lockharta._

_Ludzie mnie pokochają._

_A Puchoni znienawidzą. Zawiążą spisek przeciwko mnie, a następnie wykończą swoją Puchońską Mocą. Zauśmiechają i zaprzepraszają mnie na śmierć._

_Co za okropny koniec._

…

_Pomfrey dała mi jakieś dziwne leki. _

… **Sądzę, że żaden Legilimenta nie jest Tobie straszny. Podróż do Twojej głowy musi równać się oddziałowi zamkniętemu w Świętym Mungu. **

**Najgorsze jest to, że na swój weasleyowski sposób masz rację. Hufflepuff to wynaturzenie. **_**Nikt**_** nie może być cały czas TAK uprzejmy. Nikt. **

**PS: nie, nie zawiązaliby spisku. Puchoni to wzór moralności. Czy spisek i uśmiercenie rozważasz jako moralne? **

_Dzięki Ci! Wreszcie ktoś to zauważył! Wszyscy mi mówią, że przesadzam, a ja Ci mówię, Puchoni kiedyś nas wszystkich zgubią!_

_Ale jeśli spisek i usunięcie osoby byłyby sposobem na uwolnienie z opresji?_

**Smuci mnie, że dopiero Gryfon z Gryffindoru się ze mną zgadza. Czarodzieje powinni otworzyć oczy!**

**Czy Ty, spod znaku lwa, szlachetności, dobra i całej tej paplaniny mówisz mi, że popierasz zasadę „dla większego dobra"? Role Ci się nie pomyliły? **

_Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy znasz jakiegoś Gryfona, który nie jest z Gryffindoru. _

_No i podobno Ślizgoni nikomu nie ufają, więc to chyba bez różnicy. _

_Ja, spod znaku lwa, szlachetności, dobra i całej reszty nie mówię, że popieram. To była forma pytająca. Rozumiesz, chciałam Cię podejść. _

**Punkt dla Ciebie, Weasley, brawo. Zaczynasz łapać zasady tej gry.**

**I no proszę, jaka z Ciebie spryciula, zasłużyłaś na aplauz! **

_Sarkazm się z Ciebie wylewa, przeciekasz, Malfoy. _

**Więc może trochę go podłapiesz i awansujesz na nowy poziom. **

_Nie uduszę się jadem?_

**Istnieje taka możliwość, jeśli nie jesteś wężem, rozumiesz, nie-węże słabo reagują na jad. **

_Rozumiem, dziękuję za radę, będę uważać, żeby przy dawce jadu być wężem. _

**Ewentualnie możesz pozostać nie-wężem i unikać jadu. Bycie wężem to sztuka.**

_Malfoy?_

**Tak, Weasley?**

_Ja prawdopodobnie jestem pod wpływem leków, ale jakie Ty masz wytłumaczenie?_

**Masz zgubne działanie na ludzi.**

_Przykro mi._

**I dobrze. **

Ginny nie zamierzała odpisać. Zamierzała przesiedzieć resztę wieczoru z głową w poduszce, śmiejąc się bez opamiętania.

I zamiar spełniła.

oOo

Następnego dnia Ginny już była chodząca, z czego bardzo się cieszyła. Zaraz po wyjściu z Skrzydła Szpitalnego postanowiła, że sprawi sobie specjalny kombinezon na zajęcia z Eliksirów, by chronić swoje życie i zdrowie przed dalszymi katastrofami.

\- A ja bym w ogóle rzucił Eliksiry, po co ci one? – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wcale byś nie rzucił, gdybyś na nie chodził – odparła jego siostra.

\- Ale nie chodzę.

\- I dobrze ci z tym?

\- Bardzo dobrze.

\- Jak będziesz bezrobotny, to powiesz to samo? - uniosła wysoko brwi. Ron wydął policzki, obrzucając ją gromiącym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wszędzie są potrzebne Eliksiry!

Hermiona, Ginny i Harry posłali mu znaczące spojrzenia. Ron spuścił głowę, pozwalając przydługim, rudym włosom zakryć jego zaczerwienioną twarz.

\- Nie będzie tak źle – burknął.

\- Możesz chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia z Eliksirów, może gdybyś się postarał…

Ron odpowiedział Hermionie ponurym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna uniosła obronnie ręce.

\- Jestem tu tylko, żeby pomóc!

\- A ja tylko chcę żyć.

\- A ja bym poszedł na obiad – powiedział głośniej Harry. Ginny pokiwała gorliwie głową.

\- Dobrze gada – stwierdziła szybko, wskazując palcem na chłopaka. Taktyka była prosta: Ron i Hermiona wchodzą na pole bitwy – wspomina się o jedzeniu i batalia zostaje odłożona.

Jedzenie było rozwiązaniem wszystkiego.

Twarz Rona pojaśniała.

\- Kto by się przejmował Eliksirami, gdy czeka na nas jedzenie? - uśmiechnął się, ruszając dziarsko przez korytarz. Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Każdy, kto w przyszłości chce mieć jedzenie.

_Ujarzmiliśmy bestię, nie drażnij jej!_

Jednak najwyraźniej myśli Rona o obiedzie, czekającym na stołach Wielkiej Sali, zagłuszyły słowa Hermiony.

Harry i Ginny odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Misja zakończona sukcesem – mruknął chłopak do ucha Ginny.

\- Wyrok odroczony – odpowiedziała z chichotem.

\- Wulkan uśpiony.

\- Gratuluję udanej akcji – wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Harry'ego, a ten potrząsnął ją z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Słyszymy was, wiecie o tym, prawda? - rzuciła przez ramię Hermiona, zwalniając, by wyrównać kroku.

Obydwoje odpowiedzieli szerokimi uśmiechami.

\- To część akcji dywersyjnej.

\- Aurorzy za dwa Knuty – parsknął Ron. Ginny szturchnęła go w bok.

\- I skąd pomysł, że idę na Aurora?

\- A dla zabawy chodzisz do Klubu Pojedynków?

\- Jasne, że nie, przyświeca jej wyższy cel. Ktoś musi ujarzmiać Ślizgonów. I fretki. I inne gryzonie – Harry wyszczerzył się.

\- I gady! - dodała Hermiona.

\- No właśnie. To bohaterka – uświadczył ciemnowłosy chłopak, obejmując Ginny ramieniem. Ta tylko wywróciła oczami.

_To bardziej przetrwanie niż ujarzmianie. _

Przez chwilę chciała nawet zaprotestować, jednak ktoś ją uprzedził.

\- No proszę, Potter zaczął nauczać fachu bohaterstwa! Szukasz kogoś na swoje stanowisko? Bo jeśli tak, to źle trafiłeś. Weasleyowie ledwo sami z sobą sobie radzą – cała czwórka odwróciła głowy w stronę kpiącego głosu. Malfoy stał oparty o ścianę z ustami wykrzywionymi w pogardliwym grymasie. Coś w środku klatki piersiowej Ginny się zacisnęło.

Chciała uciec i uderzyć Ślizgona jednocześnie.

Jego stalowoszare oczy były utkwione w jej twarzy. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że chłopak tym jednym spojrzeniem oskarża ją o wszelkie zło na tym świecie.

\- Nie masz co robić z życiem, Malfoy? - warknął Harry, zsuwając rękę z ramion Ginny, by skierować ją w stronę kieszeni z różdżką.

\- Brakowało mi rozrywki, postanowiłem pooglądać dzikie zwierzęta w ich naturalnym środowisku – blondyn odpowiedział leniwie, krzyżując od niechcenia ręce. Tylko Ginny zauważyła, że tym ruchem zamaskował chwycenie różdżki.

Dziewczyna także się przygotowała. Miała wrażenie, że jej wnętrzności gotują się z gniewu.

Nie mogła zrozumieć, co z Malfoyem było nie tak. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do poziomu człowieka przyzwoitego, działo się coś takiego.

_Powinni w słownikach przy haśle „naiwność" dawać mnie za definicję. _

\- Wystarczyło spojrzeć w lustro, fretko – warknął Ron. On nie krył różdżki w ręku.

Malfoy zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Widzę, że Weasleyowie są ubodzy nawet w riposty. I na to was nie stać?

Hermiona złapała ramię Rona, gdy ten wyrwał się gwałtownie do przodu.

Malfoy prychnął.

\- A sądziłem, że nawet w małpim gaju uczą odrobiny kultury – zmierzył pogardliwie wzrokiem Gryfona. - Choć nic dziwnego. Niektóre rzeczy zostają z genami.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo mówić o kulturze – odparowała Hermiona, nadal przytrzymując przyjaciela.

Malfoy posłał jej jedno ze swoich najpaskudniejszych spojrzeń.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą w tej szkole, która ma prawo mówić w ogóle.

\- Milcz, Malfoy!

\- O, Potter, przypomniałeś sobie, że powinieneś się odezwać?

\- Zaraz sobie przypomnę, żeby cię przekląć – odwarknął Harry.

\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz w takim – spojrzał na resztę z zniesmaczeniem, - towarzystwie, nabierasz coraz więcej pierwotnych instynktów. Tak to jest, jak dzielisz z Weasleyami legowisko.

\- DOBRA, Malfoy, koniec, _zamknij się._

Ginny odezwała się po raz pierwszy, ale tonem tak przesączonym jadem, że cała uwaga skupiła się na niej. Czuła się, jakby ktoś ją właśnie pobił.

Starała się zabić wzrokiem Malfoya za bycie dupkiem i za czasowe udawanie, że nim nie jest.

Sam Ślizgon uśmiechnął się szyderczo i odpowiedział z nie mniejszą ilością jadu.

\- _Ach_. Wybacz, wolisz podkreślić, że legowisko dzieli z _tobą_?

Ginny jako pierwsza wycelowała różdżkę w czubek nosa Malfoya. Zrobiła to tak błyskawicznie, że nawet siebie zaskoczyła.

Czuła temperaturę na twarzy, mając wrażenie, że ktoś ją spoliczkował.

_Ktoś._

Malfoy nie czekał. Jego różdżka także była skierowana w stronę Ginny.

Obydwoje mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

\- Odłożyć różdżki.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę nowego, cichego głosu, przyprawiającego o dreszcze.

Gdy Ginny i Malfoy zobaczyli profesora Verę, natychmiast wykonali polecenie.

_Pięknie. Żegnaj świecie. Na pociskach wodnych się nie skończy._

Twarz Very mówiła, że mężczyzna jest w stanie zabijać.

\- Wszyscy się rozejść. _Wy _zostajecie – warknął, wskazując na Gryfonkę i Ślizgona.

\- Panie profesorze, ale to Malfoy-

\- Rozejść się, Potter.

Trio, nie mając wyboru, wycofało się. Vera bez słowa wskazał drzwi swojej sali. Dopiero teraz Ginny i Malfoy zobaczyli, jakie miejsce wybrali sobie na walkę. Ginny westchnęła wewnętrznie.

_Jesteśmy głupi. _

Wbiła spojrzenie w plecy Malfoya, który wszedł przed nią.

_Ale ty bardziej_, warknęła.

Gdy stanęli przed biurkiem Very, unikali swoich spojrzeń. Sam nauczyciel wbił w nich swój wzrok, wywołując coraz większe napięcie. Ginny była wyjątkowo zainteresowana panelami na podłodze. Na tyle, że skupiła na nich całą swoją uwagę, nie spoglądając na nauczyciela.

_Nadchodzi awantur tysiąclecia_, jęknęła w myślach, wyobrażając sobie tyradę Very, która za chwilę miała się rozpocząć.

\- Na środek parkietu – powiedział cicho. Ginny i Malfoy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie wyglądał, jakby był w humorze do powtórzenia polecenia. Obydwoje bez słowa stanęli na środku sali.

\- Skoro tak usilnie staracie się stanąć po przeciwnych stronach różdżek – kontynuował, - tak będzie.

Podszedł do nich. Spokój w jego głosie sprawiał, że Ginny miała ochotę uciec z krzykiem.

\- Po trzy kroki w przeciwne strony i stańcie naprzeciw siebie.

Posłusznie oddalili się od siebie i odwrócili. Malfoy próbował wyglądać pewniej niż w rzeczywistości się czuł. Ginny mogła zauważyć to z satysfakcją.

Vera wyciągnął własną różdżkę.

_O nie._

Nauczyciel machnął i na końcu jego różdżki pojawiła się kula białego światła, wielkości kafla.

\- Za chwilę rzucę kulę w stronę jednego z was. Musicie ją odbić do partnera i z powrotem. W innym wypadku wpadnie ona na was, a wtedy… - uśmiechnął się groźnie.

\- Ale-

\- W waszym interesie jest wykonać _dobrze_ to ćwiczenie – urwał na chwilę. - Odwiedziliście wczoraj Skrzydło Szpitalne, prawda? Spróbujcie tam zbyt szybko nie wrócić…

Z tymi słowami, bez ostrzeżenia, posłał kulę w stronę Ginny.

Gryfonka odruchowo machnęła różdżką, posyłając pocisk w stronę Malfoya. Od razu wiedziała, że nie wyważyła siły i zrobiła to za mocno.

A Malfoy z pewnością to odczuł, bo jeszcze silniej odrzucił kulę w stronę przeciwniczki.

Pocisk świetlny w pierwszej chwili oślepił dziewczynę, nie mogła zobaczyć chłopaka, stojącego naprzeciw. Nie sądziła, że pocisk nabierze takiego rozmiaru.

Z sapnięciem odbiła kulę.

Wróciła szybko i z dużą mocą. Ginny przyłożyła się jeszcze bardziej do uderzenia.

Światło zachwiało się i rozbłysło jeszcze bardziej, lecąc zygzakowatym torem.

Tym razem Gryfonce ledwo udało się powstrzymać pocisk przed uderzeniem w jej twarz.

\- _MALFOY! - _krzyknęła automatycznie.

Kula wróciła.

\- Nie-

Znowu.

\- Tak-

Tym razem przybliżyła się z jeszcze większą siłą.

\- MOCNO!

\- To odpowiadaj– odkrzyknął Malfoy, przerywając zdanie, by odbić kulę, - lżej!

\- To tak – pocisk – nie odbijaj!

Dopiero teraz Ginny zorientowała się, że żadne z nich nie może odbić z mniejszą siłą kuli, ponieważ jest zbyt rozpędzona. Malfoy też musiał dojść do takiego wniosku, bo starał się odbijać po prostym torze, jednakże pocisk i tak zbaczał, wibrując.

Ginny chwiała się na nogach, próbując złapać stabilność, ale przy próbie wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu, pocisk powracał, znów ją wybijając. Czuła się jak w potrzasku.

Kula latała między nimi chaotycznie. Któreś z nich musiało oberwać, to była kwestia czasu.

Za każdym razem Ginny musiała powstrzymywać odruch zasłonienia twarzy.

\- Weasley! - odbiła pocisk, w duchu przepraszając za jakość odbicia, - cofnij się!

\- Co?

\- COFAJ! - kula światła zamieniła się w torpedę. Ginny szybko odskoczyła kilka kroków do tyłu i dopiero wtedy odbiła. Pocisk stracił trochę na prędkości. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. Gdy kula wróciła, odbiła ją z łatwością. Tym razem światło płynęło między nimi.

Mimowolnie uniosła kącik ust i odbiła spokojnie kulę. I potem znowu. Tym razem miała wrażenie, że podają sobie piłkę. Gra wychodziła im coraz zgrabniej.

Oddech dziewczyny uspokoił się, a ruchy zsynchronizowały z przylatującą i odlatującą kulą. Szło im dobrze. Zadziwiająco dobrze. Nadal nie mogła zobaczyć Mafoya przez światło i poniekąd była za to wdzięczna. Blaise miał poniekąd rację – gdy się nie widzieli, zmniejszało się ryzyko destrukcji.

W tym momencie pocisk poleciał do niej dziwnym torem, do góry, w dół, do góry, w dół, świetlisty kształt tworzył trójkąty. Ginny zamrugała, a potem parsknęła.

Gdy światło dotarło, odbiła je tak, by pocisk obracał się wokół własnej osi.

Kula wróciła, podrygując wesoło.

Odesłała ją, robiąc spiralę.

Przez następne uderzenia tworzyli nowe wzory. W pewnym momencie wszystko było spowite białymi smugami, wokół których oni się poruszali. Sala świeciła. Ginny odbijała pocisk z uśmiechem na ustach.

Nagle kula zniknęła, a z nią wszystkie pozostałości białego światła.

Mierzyła różdżką w Malfoya, a on w nią.

Patrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem i w tym samym momencie schowali różdżki.

Znikąd pojawił się Vera.

\- Nawet kiedy jesteście po przeciwnych stronach, musicie działać razem. Gniew także pokonujecie razem, nawet jeśli wymierzacie go w siebie – powiedział spokojnie i umilkł. - Czy muszę tracić czas na długi i łzawy monolog, ociekający złotymi myślami, czy załapaliście sens? - uniósł brwi.

Ginny zerknęła na Malfoya. On już na nią patrzył.

Uniosła brew.

_Koniec wojny?_

Kącik jego ust uniósł się, jednak tym razem w nie złośliwy sposób.

Coś w środku Ginny odetchnęło z ulgą.

Vera skinął im głową, dając znać, że mogą wyjść. Gdy podchodzili do drzwi, Ginny jeszcze się odwróciła.

\- Panie profesorze, co by się stało, gdybyśmy dostali kulą?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Nic, światło by się rozpłynęło – odpowiedział, hamując rozbawienie.

oOo

\- Oczywiście, nie mówię nie, ale sądzę, że w „Azjatyckich antidotach przeciw truciznom" _dosadnie _zaznaczono, dlaczego substancje Warzuchy mogą być jedynie suplementem. Ten esej ma w sobie błędy rzeczowe, które tłumaczy się spekulacjami, ale negowanie podstaw jest bezcelowe. A to idzie w świat! Ktoś to musiał przepuścić. Zastanawiająca sytuacja, prawda?

Ginny ocknęła się i pokiwała gorliwie głową, dodając aprobujące „mhm".

Nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówiła Hermiona, wyłączyła się gdzieś tak w ósmej minucie wykładu. Z westchnięciem spojrzała na zegarek. Czas płynął zbyt wolno.

Hermiona kontynuowała, wskazując coś entuzjastycznie na pergaminie. Ginny zerknęła, udając, że czyta. Zastanawiała się, kiedy jej towarzyszce wyczerpie się limit słów. Ginny obawiała się, że to nigdy nie nastąpi, więc przesiedzą przy stoliku w bibliotece wieczność i zadanie domowe nigdy nie zostanie odrobione.

Pójście z Hermioną Granger do biblioteki nie było dobrym pomysłem.

„Dlaczego to zrobiłam?"

\- Oczywiście, jeśli spojrzeć na pracę całościowo, można zauważyć wiele walorów, ale poszczególne fragmenty są dla mnie sprzeczne. Z tego powodu esej wywołuje we mnie ambiwalentne uczucia i nie mogę w pełni określić mojego stanowiska, na przykład fragment o Garborogu wnosi jakąś innowację, ale w podsumowaniu-

„Czas znowu się wyłączyć",pomyślała Ginny, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Od kilku minut zastanawiała się, jak uciec, jednak jeszcze nie wpadła na rozwiązanie.

„Czekam na łaskę z nieba", jęknęła.

W tym momencie coś przy jej nodze zawibrowało. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się gwałtownie i z przyspieszonym biciem serca wysunęła niepostrzeżenie dziennik.

Po wyjściu z sali od Very nie zamieniła z Malfoyem ani słowa. Nie miała pojęcia, czy nadal walczą, czy już zawiesili broń, czy już będzie grzeczny, czy powinna budować palisadę.

Otworzyła dziennik.

**Oferuję wybawienie w przystępnej cenie.**

Ginny rozejrzała się gwałtownie, jednak nigdzie nie zobaczyła znajomych blond włosów.

Bez zastanowienia odpisała:

_BIORĘ!_

Może niebiosa jej wysłuchały i jako łaskę zesłały dla ironii Malfoya.

Ginny zastukała palcami w blat stolika, uśmiechając się przy tym do Hermiony i kiwając głową.

„Jeśli mnie kłamałeś, Malfoy i mnie porzucisz..."

W tym momencie do ich stolika podszedł jakiś drobny chłopak.

\- Ee, cześć – przerwał Hermionie w połowie zdania. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nieznajomego, odpowiadając niepewnie. Chłopak podrapał się w głowę. - Jesteś Hermiona Granger, tak?

Skierował słowa do Hermiony.

\- To ja, co się dzieje?

\- Miałem przekazać, że, mmm… - zająknął się. - Że jest spotkanie prefektów, zaraz.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Jak to, następne ma być dopiero za dwa tygodnie!

\- Ale… ten… była zmiana planów… to… to ten, cześć! - wyrzucił i wycofał się szybko.

\- To było dziwne – powiedziała Ginny, tłumiąc uśmiech. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- _Bardzo _dziwne – wzruszyła ramionami. - No nic, widocznie muszę iść. Choć jestem ciekawa kto jest tak beznadziejnym organizatorem – podniosła się, zgarniając swoje rzeczy. - Nie obrazisz się?…

\- Nie, nie, jasne, idź, w końcu nie masz wpływu na ludzi – odpowiedziała Ginny gorliwie, wlewając w słowa jak najwięcej sympatii i wyrozumiałości. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku drzwi.

Gryfonka odetchnęła głęboko i zaśmiała się.

_Mój Ty bohaterze!_

Naskrobała szybko.

**Nie bądź pochopna, zapomniałaś o kwestii ceny. Z tytułem bohatera nie będę mógł przyjąć zapłaty.**

_I właśnie dlatego go otrzymujesz. Jak się czujesz w roli bohatera?_

**Beznadziejnie. Więcej starań niż zysku. **

_Poczucie spełnionego obowiązku jest bezcenne. _

**Dokładnie. Nic nie warte. **

_Pomyśl o uśmiechu i szczęściu wybawionej osoby, wyobraź je sobie!_

**Mówimy o Tobie?**

_Dokładnie._

**Nie muszę sobie wyobrażać, widzę z drugiego końca sali Twoje wyszczerzone zęby. Schowaj je, wyglądasz, jakbyś coś brała.**

Ginny wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej i odchyliła się na krześle. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła Malfoya, siedzącego przy stoliku po przeciwległym końcu sali.

_Widzę Cię!_

**Twój dzień właśnie stał się lepszy. **

_Może odrobinę. Ale to jakąś minutę temu. _

**Sądziłem, że takie psiapsióły jak wy nie będą tak desperacko dążyły do rozstania. **

Ginny westchnęła. To nie tak, że nie lubiła Hermiony, z Hermioną życie było przyjemne, ale czasami człowiek był przytłoczony.

_1\. Nie wierzę, że użyłeś słowa „psiapsióły"._

_2\. Znasz takie powiedzenie „co za dużo, to nie zdrowo"?_

**1\. Czysty sarkazm.**

**2\. Tak, słyszę je w głowie za każdym razem, gdy widzę tę dziewczynę.**

_Słyszysz głosy w głowie?_

**Chcesz się wypowiedzieć jako ekspert?**

_Cieszę się, że nie jestem jedyna!_

**Dobra, Weasley, coś za dużo Ci radości sprawiam, chyba czas, żebym powiedział coś złośliwego. **

_Tego wymaga tradycja._

**Zgoda: jesteś ruda.**

_Ej, to nie było miłe!_

**Zadanie wykonane. **

… _aha. _

**Nie udawaj obojętnej, słyszę jak się śmiejesz.**

**Pince też pewnie słyszy i zaraz Cię wyrzuci. **

_Czuję obowiązek pomszczenia mojej dumy. I włosów._

**Czekam.**

Ginny rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Po chwili zastanowienia wzięła swój sweter i zwinęła go w kulkę, zawiązując rękawy tak, by się nie rozwinął.

Przesunęła się z krzesłem tak, by widzieć Malfoya, pochylonego nad jego dziennikiem. Machnięciem różdżki z szerokim uśmiechem posłała wełnianą kulę w stronę chłopaka.

Trafiła w głowę.

Malfoy poderwał się, automatycznie przygładzając włosy. Ginny miała wrażenie, że za chwilę usłyszy tyradę, jednak Malfoy z zaciętym wyrazem na twarzy podniósł swetrową kulkę i z impetem posłał ją w stronę Gryfonki.

Dziewczyna nie zdołała się obronić.

Mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem, ponownie posłała sweter w jego kierunku. Tym razem Malfoy go odbił.

Gdy kula przyleciała, Ginny była gotowa. Wygięła się na krześle i zgrabnie odbiła. Jej manewr powtórzył Malfoy.

Pocisk krążył coraz szybciej. Ginny próbowała się skupić, jednak napady chichotu jej to uniemożliwiały.

Posłała wyjątkowo podkręcony pocisk, trafiając Ślizgona w ramię. Ginny pokazała mu dwa palce.

_2:0_

Wyszczerzyła się.

W tym momencie dostała centralnie w twarz.

Malfoy, unosząc brwi, pokazał jej na jednej ręce dwa palce, na drugiej jeden.

Gra rozpoczęła się na nowo.

Gdy doszli do 4:5, zjawiła się przy nich z furią wypisaną na twarzy pani Pince.

\- _CO _wy tu robicie?!

Nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się zwracać.

\- Uczymy – zaczęła niepewnie Ginny.

\- Biblioteka to nie miejsce do zabawy!

\- To nauka o prawach fizyki! - powiedział głośniej Malfoy. Najwidoczniej to nie był dobry pomysł, bo minutę później wybiegali z biblioteki, w przekonaniu, że ratują swoje życie.

Gdy znaleźli się za rogiem, obydwoje stanęli.

Ginny zakryła twarz dłońmi i roześmiała się. Była świadoma, że Malfoy ją obserwuje.

Odetchnęła.

\- Nie zrobię zadania z Transmutacji, McGonagall mnie obleje – powiedziała bez większego przejęcia.

\- Straty wojenne, Weasley – odparł Malfoy.

Spojrzała na niego. Dziwnie było usłyszeć jego głos, który wypowiadał słowa, pojawiające się tylko w dzienniku. Zazwyczaj gdy słyszała mówiącego Malfoya, miała dość życia przez następne pół dnia.

Naturalny ton chłopaka był miłą odmianą.

Patrzeli przez chwilę na siebie. Ginny nie miała pojęcia, czy nie wie, co powiedzieć, czy po prostu nie było nic do powiedzenia.

Malfoy wyglądał na zbyt zdezorientowanego, by przejąć inicjatywę.

\- Do następnych zajęć, Weasley – powiedział w końcu, odwracając się.

\- Będę – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Malfoy odwrócił się ponownie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Postaraj się.

I odszedł.

Ginny dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, jak szybko i mocno bije jej serce.

Jedno było pewne.

_Koniec wojny._


	9. Sojusz na dzień dobry

**O mój Boże, wreszcie się udało!**

**To był najcięższy rozdział do napisania ze wszystkich. Nie to, że tak trudne wydarzenia, ale chyba mam kryzys twórczy i pisanie idzie mi jak krew z nosa ._.**  
**W każdym razie jest i mam nadzieję, że moje gimnastykowanie się nad tym tekstem przyniosło efekty i czuję, że następny rozdział będzie szybciej.**

**Ale liczę na wsparcie XD**

**Czytajcie, komentujcie, dobrej zabawy! :D**

* * *

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem szalona? - zapytała drobna blondynka.

\- Musisz być – odpowiedział Blaise – bo inaczej by cię tu nie było.

Blondynka zamyśliła się na chwilę.

\- A skąd wiesz, że ty jesteś szalony?

Ginny westchnęła przeciągle. Jeszcze niedawno była w stanie głosić wspaniałość Alicji w Krainie Czarów każdemu, kto chciał i nie chciał słuchać, jednak po usłyszeniu kwestii z książki po raz setny miała wrażenie, że za chwilę zaczną wyłazić jej uszami.

_Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego „za dużo" znaczy niezdrowo. _

Stłumiła kolejne westchnięcie, gdy Blaise wrócił z prowizorycznej sceny i zajął miejsce obok niej.

\- Jestem świetny, prawda? - wyszczerzył się do miar możliwości samego Kota z Cheshire.

Gryfonka pokręciła głową.

\- Tak samo świetny, jak skromny, Zabini – parsknęła. Tamten pokręcił głową.

\- Znacznie świetniejszy.

Ktoś obok syknął na nich, domagając się ciszy. Zabini posłał młodemu chłopakowi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że nie warto uciszać Ślizgonów, chyba że nie dba się o swoje życie.

\- NIE MA JUŻ MIEJSCA, NIE MA JUŻ MIEJSCA!

Trzech uczniów zaczęło wołać gorączkowo. Wszyscy obecni byli wystarczająco przyzwyczajeni do sceny, by nie zwrócić na nią większej uwagi.

\- Która godzina? - Ginny zapytała z westchnięciem. Chłopak zerknął na kosztowny zegarek, opinający się na jego nadgarstku.

\- Nie miej nadziei, jeszcze sobie tutaj posiedzisz.

Gryfonka ponownie westchnęła.

_Dzięki temu przedstawieniu zostanę mistrzem wzdychania. Zwycięstwo jest moje. Zawzdycham ich na śmierć. _

Blaise szturchnął ją w bok.

\- Więcej życia, Weasley.

Ginny szturchnęła go mocniej.

\- Więcej przestrzeni, Zabini.

Chłopak zacisnął mocniej usta i ponownie wycelował łokciem w bok dziewczyny.

\- Zabini – syknęła i sprawiedliwie mu oddała. Ślizgon przechylił się z sapnięciem.

\- Skąd ty masz tyle pary w rękach? - zamiast szturchnąć, bez ostrzeżenia popchnął barkiem dziewczynę. Tylko lata doświadczenia uchroniły ją przed upadkiem.

\- Sześciu braci uczy życia – odpowiedziała, uderzając go zamaszyście w ramię.

Chłopak z sykiem złapał rękę Gryfonki, unieruchamiając ją.

\- Puść mnie!

\- Nie bij mnie!

\- Idź sobie!

\- To mnie puść!

Blaise jednocześnie śmiał się i odpierał ataki Ginny, która próbowała sobie pomóc zarówno drugą ręką jak i nogą.

\- Normalny jesteś? - sapnęła, próbując kopnąć chłopaka.

\- Ani trochę – parsknął, wyginając jej rękę. Ginny próbowała opanować śmiech, by móc skupić się na wyswobodzeniu.

\- Puść!

\- Nie!

\- Zabini!

\- Weasley!

\- Ginny, Blaise, czy wszystko w porządku? - profesor Burbage patrzyła na nich z ściągniętymi brwiami.

Obydwoje zastygli. Spojrzeli na nauczycielkę, przybierając identyczne uśmiechy zażenowania.

\- Taak…

\- Jak najbardziej!

\- Puszczaj – Ginny syknęła mu do ucha. Tym razem chłopak posłuchał. Obydwoje odskoczyli od siebie. Ginny czuła, jak śmiech kołacze się w jej piersi i próbuje wydostać na zewnątrz.

\- Będę miał siniaka, agresywna kobieto – powiedział Blaise, chichocząc. Ginny uniosła brwi.

\- Będziesz miał o wiele więcej, jeśli znowu mnie szturchniesz – powiedziała, przybierając poważną minę. Drgające kąciki ust zepsuły efekt. Chłopak wyszczerzył się.

\- Agresywna kobieta. I wiesz co? Masz niepowtarzalną szansę, by mi to wynagrodzić!

\- Nie brzmi to ani dobrze ani zachęcająco.

\- Ponieważ brzmi to wspaniale i jest nie do odrzucenia. Słuchaj, jak dobrze wiesz, zbliża się impreza halloweenowa…

Ginny nie zdążyła powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem na chłopaka z szokiem, przeplatanym przerażeniem.

_Zabini Blaise'ie, chyba nie chcesz mnie zaprosić, prawda? Lepiej tego nie rób. To nie skończy się dobrze. Zabini, nie. Gdzie ty zmierzasz? Tak nie powinno być. Nie waż się nic insynuować. Chcesz sprowadzić na ten świat apokalipsę? Zastanów się nad swoimi czynami! Miejże litość, człowieku, puchu marny!_

\- A impreza halloweenowa to świetna okazja, żebyśmy razem… wzięli udział w konkursie na najlepszy kostium! - dokończył chłopak.

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy nieprzytomnie. _Aha. _

\- A poza tym w domu wszyscy zdrowi?

Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie. Słuchaj. Są na tym świecie frajerzy, którym trzeba udowodnić, że tyle wiedzą o przebraniach na Halloween, ile zdechły gumochłon. A może i mniej. Ale żeby tego dokonać, potrzebuję partnera. Padło na ciebie, to twój szczęśliwy dzień!

Dziewczyna otaksowała spojrzeniem szeroko uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy ty tak na poważnie, czy po prostu chcesz sobie zażartować.

Usta Blaise'a zacisnęły się.

\- Droga Ginewro Molly Weasley, czy sądzisz, że odważyłbym się wcisnąć ci ofertę złota nie wartą?

\- Uważam, że zrobiłbyś to bez wahania.

\- Ranisz mnie na każdym kroku – jęknął, przykładając dłoń do serca. - Co nie znaczy, że nie masz racji. Ale tym razem to jest oferta nie do odrzucenia!

\- Więc dlaczego ją odrzucam? - zapytała unosząc brwi.

\- Bo dziwny z ciebie człowiek.

\- Ginny, na scenę! - ktoś krzyknął z zniecierpliwieniem.

Gryfonka podniosła się ciężko, rzucając na odchodnym dezaprobujące spojrzenie koledze Ślizgonowi.

oOo

\- Za co ty w ogóle chciałbyś się przebrać?

Rzuciła od niechcenia Ginny, gdy wychodzili z klasy. Twarz Blaise'a rozjaśniła się pod wpływem nadziei.

_To złudna nadzieja, Zabini_.

\- Więc słuchaj, bo to będzie wielkie. Wszyscy, jak zwykle, poprzebierają się za wampiry, księżniczki, strzygi, elfy i inne nudne rzeczy. Swoją nudą zarażają całe towarzystwo i potem topimy się w tym bezkresnym znużeniu. ALE ja mam zamiar to przełamać. Wiesz jak, Weasley? - Blaise emanował entuzjazmem, który zaniepokoił Ginny na tyle, by odsunąć się od chłopaka. Uniosła brew.

\- No jak, Zabini?

Blaise wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, wskazując na obraz, istniejący tylko w jego wyobraźni i z zmrużonymi oczami powiedział uroczystym tonem:

\- Hydra Lernejska!

Nie zdążył dodać nic więcej, Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie przejęła się piorunującym spojrzeniem chłopaka.

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Widziałaś kiedyś na Halloween Hydrę? No właśnie! Strzał w dziesięć!

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Nie, nie widziałam. Nie sądzisz, że musi być powód?

\- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł!

\- Pomysł bez głowy, że tak powiem.

\- Właśnie z głowami, Weasley! Z głowami! Wiele głów! W tym twoja. No zobacz to. Daj kopa swojej wyobraźni, niech się obudzi! Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna. Twoja głowa, moja głowa i jeszcze inne głowy! Ludzie padną!

\- Ze śmiechu?

\- Z wrażenia.

\- Mojej głowy w to nie mieszaj.

\- Zawiodłem się na tobie, szczerze się zawiodłem.

\- Nie będę Hydrą!

\- Jasne, że nie! Będziesz jej częścią!

\- Zabini-

\- Nadajesz się idealnie na głowę Hydry!

\- Teraz mnie obrażasz?

\- A zgadzasz się?

\- Nie.

\- To tak, czuj się urażona.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, przerywanej stłumionym śmiechem Ginny. Blaise westchnął ponownie.

\- Ale Gingerku, posłuchaj-

\- Nie idę na żadne Halloween, tym bardziej jako Hydra!

\- Niemożliwa z ciebie baba, wiesz?

\- Tak? - zachichotała.

\- A na Halloween powinnaś iść z Draco. Para malkontentów jak znalazł, dogadalibyście się. Obydwoje macie horyzonty godne gumochłona po przejściach!

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, próbując zrozumieć, o czym tym razem mówi chłopak.

Roześmiała się.

\- Malfoya też zaprosiłeś do bycia Hydrą?

Chłopak zacisnął usta w cienką linię, mierząc spojrzeniem Gryfonkę.

\- Może tak było.

\- I ci odmówił, biedaku? To musiało być niespodziewane... - poklepała Blaise'a po ramieniu, chichocząc.

\- Weasley?

\- Tak?

\- Milcz.

\- Do usług.

Po czym korytarz znów wypełnił się śmiechem Gryfonki.

oOo

Ginny i Colin przywarli do ściany, by zejść z drogi kolejnemu rozpędzonemu uczniowi, który zdawał się nie zauważać, że tratuje ludzi. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- No i kto takich uczył poruszania się po drogach? Potencjalne zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa właśnie mknie sobie dalej i nikt nie reaguje.

\- Prawdziwy pirat korytarzowy – pokiwał głową Colin.

Ruszyli dalej ze śmiechem, przeciskając się przez tłum uczniów. Popołudniowe korki na korytarzach były najmniej przyjemną częścią dnia.

\- Skąd ci wszyscy ludzie się biorą? - jęknęła rudowłosa, próbując dostać się na schody. Wpadła na czyjeś plecy, gdy ktoś ją popchnął. Chciała posłać delikwentowi miażdżące spojrzenie, ale nie mogła się obrócić.

\- Cóż, moja droga przyjaciółko, myślałem, że tę poważną rozmowę masz już za sobą, ale widzę, że muszę cię uświadomić. Więc kiedy pani i pan się kochają, to wtedy-

\- Wróżka przynosi im dziecko i żyją długo i szczęśliwe, na tym skończmy.

Chłopak roześmiał się, skręcając za Ginny w mniej zatłoczony korytarz.

\- A propos wróżek, za kogo się przebierasz na Halloween?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Na pewno nie za wróżkę. Prawdopodobnie przebiorę się za Ginny Weasley, wylegającą się w pustym Pokoju Wspólnym w halloweenową noc. Dobre, nie?

Colin westchnął przeciągle.

\- Gin, czy w ten pokręcony sposób chcesz powiedzieć, że nie idziesz?

\- Tak, mniej więcej coś takiego.

\- Ale Ginnyyyyy… - jęknął chłopak. - Ty musisz iść! Co ja będę robił bez ciebie?

\- Bawił się? - parsknęła.

\- Co ja będę robił bez ciebie? - powtórzył z żałością w głosie. Ginny westchnęła.

\- Wybacz mi, drogi Colinie, nie jest nam dane, przykro mi.

\- Ale dlaczego? Będzie fajnie.

\- Na pewno.

_Jasne, że tak. Pierwszoroczni, próbujący przekrzyczeć muzykę, oczopląs na stałe, rewia mody potwornej, dużo sztucznej krwi i konkurs na najobrzydliwszą dekorację. A wszystko okraszone muzyką gustu nijakiego. Mmm… smakowitość. _

_\- _Poważnie, nawet nie musisz się za bardzo przebierać. Przemyślałem to! Wiesz, za co możemy się przebrać?

\- Za Hydrę? - parsknęła Gryfonka. - Bo jeśli tak, to mam dla ciebie idealnego partnera.

Colin rzucił przyjaciółce spojrzenie pod tytułem: gdy myślę, że już dziwniej być nie może, jest dziwniej.

\- Dlaczego chcesz przebrać się za Hydrę?

\- No właśnie nie chcę! Rozumiesz?

\- Nie. Ale już się przyzwyczaiłem.

Chwilę później nastąpił wywód Colina na temat przebrania doskonałego, jednak Ginny nawet nie próbowała udawać, że słucha. Cała jej uwaga skupiła się na wysokim, smukłym blond chłopaku, zmierzającym w jej stronę. Dopiero chwilę później dziewczyna zauważyła, że Ślizgon otoczony jest wianuszkiem wielbicieli. I że jest zbyt zajęty przewodniczeniem grupie, by zwrócić uwagę na Gryfonkę.

Chłopak przeszedł obok Ginny, za sobą pozostawiając tylko przyjemny zapach perfum.

Dziewczyna nie miała sił by choćby odwrócić głowę i odprowadzić Malfoya morderczym spojrzeniem.

_Mógłby chociaż odrobinę obniżyć swój zadarty nos i mnie zauważyć. Jedno „cześć" nie sprawi, że spłonie. No nie? Bo może, pajac, tak sądzi? Może boi się, że „cześć" przenosi choroby, prowadzące do bolesnej śmierci? Bo w innym wypadku nie przepuszczę mu…_

Swój pełen żalu i agresji wywód przerwało dziewczynie delikatne wibrowanie przy biodrze. Odetchnęła gwałtownie.

„Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję"

Szybko wyciągnęła dziennik, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się dzieje wokół. Otworzyła go, by znaleźć słowa:

**Cześć, Weasley. **

Usta Ginny rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. „Dobrze, Malfoy, punkt dla ciebie".

\- Gin, halo? Dziś chyba samą siebie zaskakujesz.

\- Hm? - spojrzała z zdezorientowaniem na Colina. Na jej twarzy nadal igrał zastygły uśmiech. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Często robisz dziwne rzeczy, mi też się zdarza, ale dzisiaj chyba bijesz rekord. Wyciągasz zeszyt bez powodu i wpatrujesz się w niego jak w prezent gwiazdkowy. Jeśli to kolejny sposób na powiedzenie, że cię nudzę… - brwi Colina powędrowały w górę.

„Czy to możliwe, że nie powiedziałam Colinowi o dzienniku?

Cóż… tak, tak, to całkiem możliwe"

\- Życie jest za krótkie, żeby być normalnym – parsknęła, rozglądając się. - Kiedy dotarliśmy do Wieży Gryffindoru?

Creevey pokiwał głową.

\- Beznadziejny przypadek.

Ginny ze śmiechem przebiegła przez dziurę w portrecie i dopadła do jednego ze stolików.

_Cześć, Malfoy. _

Naskrobała.

**Niemrawą masz dziś minę. Co za dużo Creevy'ego, to nie zdrowo?**

„Odpisał zbyt szybko. Czekał. Musiał czekać na odpis. Tak było! Ha"

„… i co z tego? Weasley, uspokój się!"

_Co z dużo Halloween to nie zdrowo. _

**Nie lubisz śluzu na każdym kroku i walających się wszędzie wnętrzności dyń? **

_Uwielbiam. Jedyną rzeczą, którą ubóstwiam bardziej są rozchichrane bachorki, robiące słabe „psikusy". Czysta radość. _

**Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że znajdę w Tobie sojusznika przeciwko sprawie Halloween. Masz u mnie dodatkowe punkty, Weasley, nie roztrwoń ich.**

_A co Ci kazało wierzyć, że cieszy mnie Halloween?_

**Układ gwiazd, prorocze sny, szósty zmysł i fakt, że jesteś na każdej zabawie halloweenowej.**

_Zabawy halloweenowe mają jedną, jedyną rzecz, dla której warto pójść: słodycze. Argument przebijający każdy kontra. Poza tym – nie sądziłam, że tak namiętnie mnie obserwujesz. O czymś nie wiem?_

**Nie wiesz o wielu rzeczach, tak sądzę. Ale trudno nie patrzeć na Ciebie, nawet wśród przebierańców… jesteś oryginałem.**

…_obrażasz, czy komplementujesz? _

**Masz ochotę na kłótnię?**

_Dziś jakoś niespecjalnie._

**Więc komplementuję. A Ty udajesz, że w to wierzysz. **

_Zgoda! _

_Ale co TY w takim razie robisz na imprezie halloweenowej, skoro tak nią pogardzasz?_

**Podsycam płomień mojej sławy.**

_Obstawiałam, że też idziesz po słodycze. _

**To jest drugi powód. **

_W tym roku mam szansę zobaczyć Cię w roli Hydry Lernejskiej?_

**Ciebie też zaprosił do tej maskarady? ****Mam nadzieję, że się nie zgodziłaś. Będę miał o Tobie bardzo niską opinię, jeśli to zrobiłaś.**

_Już masz bardzo niską opinię. Ale strachu nie miej, nawet ja gdzieś tam w ukryciu mam swoją godność. Czasem się odzywa. _

**Podziękuj godności, zrobiła Ci przysługę. **

_Mam zamiar w podzięce kupić jej czekoladki. Tylko nic jej nie mów, to sekret._

**Dorzuć kwiatki. Dobrze się spisała. **

_Kwiatki zostawiam dla resztek rozumu, które krzyczały „uciekaj!". Skąd Zabini w ogóle wziął pomysł na tę Hydrę?_

**Weasley, jedna z podstawowych zasad przebywania z Blaisem: nigdy, NIGDY** **nie próbuj go zrozumieć. Nigdy. To się nie kończy dobrze. **

_Ale Hydra? _

**W tamtym roku chciał być Mantykorą. Muszę coś jeszcze dodawać?**

… _jak on chciał to zrobić?_

**Nie zapominaj o podstawowej zasadzie. **

_Ale Mantykora!_

**Nie zadajesz pytań, nieważne jak kusi, odwracasz się na pięcie, starasz się nie zauważać jego uśmiechu domokrążcy i odmaszerowujesz. W ten sposób może uda Ci się ocalić życie. Nie popełniaj błędu: nie waż się wnikać w jego dywagacje. **

_A jeśli to już zrobiłam? _

**Przepadłaś. **

oOo

_Przepadłam._

Z tą myślą Ginny wypadła zza portretu, wpadając na przeciwległą ścianę. Odbiła się od niej i ruszyła biegiem wzdłuż korytarza.

_Jak ja to robię?_

Zeskoczyła ze schodów, nie przejmując się schodzeniem po nich.

_Jak ja to robię, że ZAWSZE się spóźniam? _

Pobieżnie zerkała na drzwi sal, szukając tej właściwiej.

_Nagroda dla mnie, jeśli przegapię klasę. Nie muszę być Trelawney, by przewidzieć, że to nadejdzie. _

Stanęła gwałtownie i z sapnięciem przeczesała włosy palcami.

_Czy to w ogóle to piętro? _

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową i skręciła w kolejny korytarz.

_A może nie to piętro?_

_Tyle lat w Hogwarcie i człowiek nadal się nie nauczył – BINGO!_

Włożyła resztę sił w swoje nogi, gdy drzwi sali wreszcie jej się pokazały. Dopadła do nich, łapiąc za klamkę. Przy okazji rozpłaszczyła się na drewnianej powierzchni, zapominając nacisnąć uchwyt.

_Niefajnie, drzwi, niefajnie, nie bądźcie takie zamknięte na mnie!_

Tym razem najpierw wcisnęła klamkę i wpadła do środka.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jej stronę. Ginny uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, szybkim krokiem pokonując dystans, dzielący ją od ławki.

_Jak to jest, że zawsze się spóźniam i zawsze przychodzę przed Verą? _

_Jaki on mi przykład daje? Jak coś, to winę za moje spóźnienia zwalę na niego i jego zgubny wpływ na moje wychowanie. Tak będzie._

Ginny odsunęła krzesło z cichym zgrzytem i opadła na nie. Malfoy już siedział na swoim miejscu, wyprostowany i z rękoma złożonymi na powierzchni ławki. Ginny widziała, jak patrzy na nią kątem oka.

„Zagramy w twoją grę, co ty na to?"

Pomyślała, szybko wyciągając dziennik i wcześniej przygotowane pióro.

_Cześć, Malfoy. _

Napisała.

Zrobiła wszystko, by jej brak uwagi dla chłopaka siedzącego obok był jak najbardziej ostentacyjny. Mogła poczuć jego uśmiech.

Po chwili na stronie jej dziennika pojawiło się jego eleganckie pismo.

**Cześć, Weasley. **

_Ominęło mnie coś ciekawego?_

**Dużo ciszy i siedzenia. Jeśli chcesz przebić Verę w spóźnianiu musisz jeszcze wiele popracować.**

_Pewnego dnia mistrzostwo będzie moje, zobaczysz! _

**Wysoko mierzysz, koleżanko. **

_Wszystko, albo nic, kolego, wszystko, albo nic. _

Ginny zerknęła kątem oka na swojego „kolegę".

„Zostałam koleżanką Malfoya. Zapewne dziś w nocy odwiedzą mnie duchy moich przodków, by wyrazić swój niesmak i nakazać poprawę"

**Dlaczego się spóźniłaś? **

_Zadaję sobie to pytanie za każdym razem. To po prostu się dzieje. Siła wyższa. Jej nie przezwyciężysz, nawet nie warto próbować. _

**Tym pokrętnym sposobem próbujesz przekazać, że zegarek jest dla Ciebie przedmiotem obcym?**

_Tym pokrętnym sposobem próbuję przekazać, że pojęcie czasu jest sprzeczne z moimi ideami. Próbuję być niekonwencjonalna. _

**Jesteś niepoprawna, Weasley. **

_Na tym polega mój urok._

**Jaki urok?**

_Nie jesteś miły. _

**Jestem niekonwencjonalny. **

_Touche. _

\- Chciałbym tylko was poinformować, że zajęcia już się zaczęły. Zeszyty tutaj są zbędne, tak na marginesie.

Głos Very rozbrzmiał między nimi. Ginny podskoczyła z cichym okrzykiem. Głowa profesora była praktycznie przy jej uchu.

Gryfonka wyprostowała się, oznajmiając swoją gotowość do bycia pilnym uczniem. Profesor odwrócił się, by powrócić na środek klasy.

_Jak podpaść Verze: podejście nr 2423414_

Napisała ukradkiem. Malfoy skomentował to uniesieniem kącika ust.

\- Skończył się wrzesień, a wraz z nim wasz okres ochronny. Przechodzimy do działania – Vera zmierzył spojrzeniem zebranych w typowy dla siebie sposób, wywołując falę niepokoju.

„Nie czułam się chroniona przez ostatni miesiąc. Chyba nie chcę odkryć na czym polega okres nieochronny"

\- Niższe zaawansowaniem grupy od początku ćwiczą pojedynkowanie. Od was wymagam trochę więcej niż wymachiwanie różdżkami. Wy jesteście zobowiązani do myślenia. Dlatego już teraz zapowiadam wam test, który jednocześnie będzie treningiem.

Szmery zamieniły się w zgodny protest, który zawsze ma miejsce po ogłoszeniu sprawdzianu. Tradycyjny bunt na twarzach uczniów nie zrobił wrażenia na Verze.

Jakiś uczeń, nie zdający sobie sprawy, że lepiej zachować milczenie, podniósł rękę.

\- Czy będziemy mieli lekcję powtórzeniową i wyznaczony zakres materiału?

Większość sali spojrzała na dziewczynę ze współczuciem, a następnie na Verę, czekając na pogrom.

Profesor uniósł brew.

\- Czy napastnik dyktuje zakres materiału, którym może się posłużyć, przed napadem, panno Madley?

\- Nie… - odpowiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna.

\- Nie. Mało tego, nawet nie podaje terminu napaści... – uczniowie wstrzymali oddech. Ginny miała ochotę jęknąć: Vera, błagam, nie. - Ale na pierwszy raz dostaniecie ulgę i będziecie wiedzieli, kiedy będziecie musieli być gotowi.

Zebrani ponownie zaczęli oddychać.

\- Nie liczcie, że sprawdzian będzie polegał na arkusiku z testem wielokrotnego wyboru. Będziecie musieli wykazać się umiejętnościami co najmniej takimi jak na egzaminie wstępnym.

Vera odwrócił się, zrobił kilka kroków i oparł tyłem o biurko.

\- Pierwsze co musicie wiedzieć: idziemy w teren. To znaczy, że będziemy na dworze. Tam, gdzie są drzewa, gdzie jest błoto i różne warunki atmosferyczne. Widzę pani skwaszoną minę, panno Sanders i uprzedzam pytanie: to jest obowiązkowe. Na teście chcę widzieć każdego, nie ma wyjątków, ani katar ani duża ilość zadań domowych nie są usprawiedliwieniem. Nawet tych z połamanymi nogami, jeśli będzie trzeba, wyciągnę.

W tym momencie wzrok Very zatrzymał się na Ginny. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krótko.

\- Będziecie działać w swoich zespołach. Przygotujcie się na duże wyzwanie i spory wysiłek. Załóżcie, że znajdziecie się w warunkach ekstremalnych. Zapoznaliście się, przymusowo, z waszymi partnerami. Teraz czas, żebyście nauczyli się współpracować nieprzymusowo. Nasze zajęcia zawieszam aż do waszego „testu". To, jak się przygotujecie i czy w ogóle zależy od was. Podpowiem wam, że zginiecie marnie, jeśli nie będziecie pracować wspólnie podczas przygotowań. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach zrobicie wstępne przymiarki do przygotowań. Dajcie mi powód, żebym mógł powiedzieć „wierzę w was". Pytania?

Gdzieś pod sufitem przeleciała mucha, jej bzyczenie odbijało się od ścian. Był to jedyny dźwięk.

W końcu ktoś przyciągnął siłą swoją odwagę i zapytał:

\- Czy to będzie coś jak szkoła przetrwania?

Vera uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Tyle że będzie znacznie trudniej – mrugnął do nich, jakby właśnie opowiedział świetny żart i skinął głową. - Do roboty.

Przez chwilę wszyscy trwali w zawieszeniu, jakby próbując przetworzyć przemowę profesora. Po chwili klasa wypełniła się rozgorączkowanymi głosami. Jedne wyrażały bezkresną panikę, drugie niepohamowany entuzjazm. Wszystkie sprowadzały się do jednego słowa: zginiemy.

Tylko Malfoy i Ginny wpatrywali się w przestrzeń, nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa. Gryfonka uznała, że skoro i tak są skazani na bolesną śmierć, to może odezwać się do Ślizgona.

Tyle że nie miała pojęcia, co mówić.

\- Umm… - zaczęła. „Ok. Pierwszy odgłos wydany. Co dalej? Mózgu, czas na współpracę!"

W końcu chłopak z westchnięciem uniósł pióro i przechylił się.

**Proponuję zacząć od spisania testamentu. **

_Może lepiej napisać list pożegnalny? Brzmi dramatyczniej. Lepiej zabrzmi w balladach, które o nas ułożą. _

**Bardziej bym oczekiwał aktu oskarżenia niż ballady. **

_Akt oskarżenia w formie ballady?_

**Jesteś niepoprawna. **

_Pisali by o tej rozprawie w gazetach. _

**I tak będą. Pierwsza strona zapewniona. „Uciekinier z zakładu psychiatrycznego podszył się pod profesora Hogwartu i wywiódł uczniów na bolesną śmierć" **

_Ja bym dała tytuł: Flaki latały – zbrodnia w Hogwarcie!_

**I właśnie dlatego to nie ty pracujesz w redakcji. **

_Powiedziałabym: jeszcze zobaczymy. Ale zostały nam nasze ostatnie tygodnie życia, więc chyba nie zobaczymy. _

**Jeszcze mamy czas, żeby zapuścić wąsy, kupić sombrera i uciec do Meksyku. **

_Dlaczego do Meksyku? _

**Trochę mnie niepokoi, że rozpatrzyłaś to jak każdy inny pomysł. **

_Trochę mnie niepokoi, że wpadłeś na coś takiego. _

**Touche. **

Parsknęli śmiechem.

_Ale przydałoby się przeżyć. _

**Faktycznie, byłoby miło. **

_Więc co robimy?_

**Chowamy się przed światem i czekamy na lepsze dni?**

_Ewentualnie możemy się przygotować, podejść do sprawdzianu, spróbować przeżyć i umrzeć z godnością. _

**Chyba wolę opcję z Meksykiem. **

_Chcesz jeść przez całe życie meksykańskie jedzenie?_

**Dobrze, umieramy z godnością. Mówiłaś, że jakąś masz.**

_Znajdą się zapasy. To pierwsza rzecz do ekwipunku. _

_Właśnie._

_Ekwipunek. Co powinniśmy wziąć?_

**Najpierw powinniśmy zastanowić się w jaki dzicz wciśnie nas Vera. **

_Przewidźmy najgorszy scenariusz i pogorszmy go trzy razy, a otrzymamy zbliżony obraz naszej przyszłości. _

**Trzy razy? Wiedziałem, że jesteś optymistką, ale nie sądziłem, że aż taką. **

_Staram się myśleć pozytywnie. Orzechy przeciw diamentom, że będzie zimno i będziemy na jakimś pustkowiu i zero pomocy. _

**Dodaj do tego rozstępującą się ziemię, odsłaniającą ognie piekielne. Mutanty, zaprogramowane na uśmiercanie uczniów Hogwartu, trąby jerychońskie i okraszenie całości deszczem zagłady. No i węże. **

_Węże?_

**Z całości najbardziej zaniepokoiły cię węże? **

_Jestem niepoprawna, pamiętasz? _

**Robisz wszystko, bym nie zapomniał. A węże są obowiązkowe, skoro ma być wszystko, co najgorsze.**

_Ślizgoni to węże. _

**No właśnie. **

_Patrzę na twarz Very i mam coraz silniejsze wrażenie, że Twój scenariusz jest bardzo prawdopodobny. _

**Facet czerpie dziką radość z naszej niepewności i strachu. Widzisz jego spojrzenie? Jakby właśnie patrzył na prezenty gwiazdkowe. **

_Przerażenie i desperacja zapakowane ładnie w papier z niepewności i przewiązane wstążką zrezygnowania – dostarczone do rąk własnych. _

**I co dalej?**

_Dalej jest już tylko śmierć. _

oOo

Na zajęciach powinni, tak jak inni przykładni uczniowie, ułożyć plan działania, zrobić listę potrzebnych materiałów i wyznaczyć datę pierwszego spotkania.

Skończyli na próbie podejścia do punktu pierwszego: plan działania.

Po oświadczeniu „trzeba coś zrobić", zapadła cisza. Wpatrywali się w trzy słowa wystarczająco długo, by wyryć sobie kształt każdej literki w mózgu i widzieć je po zamknięciu oczu, ale nic więcej z tego nie wyciągnęli.

_Jesteśmy beznadziejni. Jesteśmy najgorsi z całej grupy. Na koniec Vera pewnie wręczy nam wstążkę dla „najgorszego ucznia roku". A my pozabijamy się, ponieważ będzie tylko jedna i żadne z nas nie będzie chciało się podzielić. Tak zakończymy żywot. O ile wcześniej nie zginiemy podczas sprawdzianu. Prognozy wskazują, że wielkich szans na przeżycie nie mamy. _

Ginny pod koniec zajęć miała jeszcze ostatnią rezerwę ułudnej, typowej dla Gryfonów, nadziei, ale nawet ta została unicestwiona, gdy Vera na odchodnym, słowa sugestywnie kierując do Ginny i Malfoya, powiedział, że komunikacja między partnerami jest kluczowa.

A ona i Malfoy nie potrafili powiedzieć sobie „cześć" bez użycia dziennika.

Siedziała w bibliotece i zastanawiała się nad napisaniem w dzienniku jak bardzo żałośni są, ale Malfoy zapewne też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i także ubolewał.

\- Kto jest Colinem i właśnie dostał „Z" z Zielarstwa? - blondyn bezceremonialnie rzucił przed Ginny wyświechtany kawałek pergaminu. - No kto? - jego uśmiech był na tyle szeroki, że Ginny mogła policzyć wszystkie zęby w buzi przyjaciela.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale jak znajdziesz gościa, to przekaż mu moje ogromne gratulacje – parsknęła, wygładzając esej chłopaka. - No, no, panie Creevey, tym razem Sprout nie zużyła całego czerwonego tuszu, jestem dumna!

\- Powinnaś być, w tym papierze jest moja dusza i serce i wszystkie inny organy wewnętrzne!

\- Dusza jest organem?

\- A czym jest?

\- Duszą, chyba.

\- Nobla dla tej pani za doniosłe odkrycia i zmienianie świata na lepsze! - zakrzyknął chłopak do niewidzialnej publiczności. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czym jest Nobel?

\- Order Merlina dla tej pani za doniosłe odkrycia, zmienianie świata na lepsze i wybitne osiągnięcia w Mugoloznawstwie!

\- Na Mugoloznawstwie jestem tylko przejazdem, drogi przyjacielu – zaśmiała się, oddając Gryfonowi jego wypracowanie. Tamten złożył je z czcią.

\- Tylko przejazdem i tylko dla pewnego Zabiniego – parsknął Colin, wyciągając nogi. - Zakazany romans kwitnie?

Ginny wykrzywiła się, marszcząc brwi.

\- Z tego wykwitnąć może co najwyżej marny badyl. Myślałam, że po Zielarstwie będziesz miał dość kwiecistych metafor.

\- Skąd, Zielarstwo to natchnienie dla moich zdolności literackich, Ginewro! Czuję się jak nowo narodzony, kłącza mej weny pną się do góry, obfitując w owoce twórczości! Jestem niepokonany, jak ta Jadowita Tentakula, która pochłonęła moją torbę na drugim roku! Jak ta wierzba bijąca, co-

Euforyczną wypowiedź chłopaka przerwała ręka Ginny, lądująca na jego czole. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Gorączki nie masz, ale normalne to z pewnością nie jest. Przyznaj, nawąchałeś się czegoś w cieplarni. Szczerze. Pamiętaj, im szybciej uzyskasz pomoc, tym lepiej.

Chłopak odtrącił gwałtownie dłoń Gryfonki, obrzucając ją pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem. Odsunął się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Twój brak poszanowania dla sztuki jest uwłaczający i nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie znieść choćby chwilę więcej w twoim towarzystwie, Ginewro. Zastanów się nad sobą, Ginewro. To bardzo niepokojące, _Ginewro._

_\- _Kto „Ginewrą" wojuje, ten od Ginewry ginie, Colinie! Zaginewruj mi jeszcze raz, a uznam to za wyzwanie.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, _Ginewro._

\- No i dokonało się, Creevey, wojna! - Ginny wydęła policzki, przywołując jedną ze swoich najsroższych min. Colin nie pozostał jej dłużny, wpatrywali się sobie w oczy z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, czekając, kto pierwszy wybuchnie śmiechem.

\- Wyglądacie, jakbyście próbowali myśleć, ale bez skutku i zbyt mocno. Czy to bezpieczne?

Obydwaj Gryfoni poderwali się, automatycznie odwracając głowy w stronę Ślizgona, wpatrującego się w nich z uśmieszkiem, błądzącym na twarzy.

\- Przerywasz nam wojnę, Zabini. Nie możesz od tak wmaszerować sobie na linię frontu – prychnęła Ginny, chowając uśmiech, walczący o swoje miejsce na twarzy dziewczyny.

Zabini nonszalancko zajął jedno z krzeseł przy stoliku.

\- I o co trwa walka?

Ginny i Colin zmarszczyli jednocześnie brwi.

\- Teoretycznie tego nikt nie wie... – odezwał się niepewnie blondyn.

\- To tak z tradycji, rozumiesz. Jak to w Gryffindorze bywa. Czasem trzeba komuś przyłożyć tak dla rozluźnienia.

Zabini powiódł wzrokiem między twarzami Gryfonów, jakby rozważając, czy są poważni, czy tylko żartują. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zastanawialiście się kiedyś nad wizytą u psychiatry? Mam wrażenie, że to się leczy.

Ginny prychnęła.

\- Odwiedzę mojego psychiatrę, gdy ty odwiedzisz swojego – oznajmiła, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Kącik ust chłopaka drgnął.

\- Nigdy, Ginewro Molly Weasley! Żywcem mnie nie wezmą!

\- Więc jesteś gotowy na wojnę, Blaise'ie Zabini?

\- Zawsze.

Obydwoje spojrzeli sobie w oczy, mrużąc je.

Colin przerwał batalię chichotem.

\- I tym właśnie sposobem nauczyłeś się zasad Gryfońskiej Walki. Witamy.

\- Witamy i nie ma odwrotu – dodała Ginny.

\- Sądziłem, że tylko z tobą coś jest nie tak, Rudziku, ale widzę, że to się szerzy w całym Gryffindorze – Blaise pokręcił głową z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Dlatego na teren Gryfonów wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność, Zabini. Jeden krok za daleko i jesteś stracony.

\- Zawsze mogę liczyć na koło ratunkowe od kolegów ze Slytherinu – wzruszył ramionami. Ginny tylko parsknęła.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Zapewne betonowe – zachichotała.

Blaise wykrzywił usta.

\- Robisz się bardzo niemiła. Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Draco. Pogrążycie siebie nawzajem, płyniecie na tonącej szalupie i znikąd dla was nadziei.

\- Ej, ej, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty nas na tę szalupę wpakowałeś – pokiwała Ślizgonowi palcem przed nosem. - I w twoim interesie jest, żebyśmy z tego wyszli cało. Choć szanse są nikłe, bo zbliżamy się do góry lodowej, zwaną Mark Vera.

\- A za górą czeka na was wir wodny, będący „wielkim testem", jeśli wierzyć słowom Draco.

\- Wierz, wyjątkowo mówił prawdę. To oznaka, że jest bardzo źle.

Blaise spojrzał na Ginny i wyszczerzył się, prawdopodobnie do granic swych możliwości. Gryfonka lekko odsunęła się z niepokojem.

\- Czy w Slytherinie dziki uśmiech na wieść o rychłej śmierci dwóch osób jest czymś normalnym? Bo mam pewne wątpliwości.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, zachowując uśmiech.

\- Tylko gdy ofiary to sami Gryfoni. Ale słuchaj, Ginewro Molly Weasley, ty przegrałaś! - krzyknął triumfalnie, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

Ginny zamrugała nieprzytomnie.

\- Życie?

\- Też. Ale i nasz mały zakład – poruszył znacząco brwiami. - Poległaś!

\- Zabini, jaki zakład? Wszyscy chyba dziś mają jakieś problemy z głową.

\- I mówisz to ty – prychnął. - Zakład. Założyliśmy się, gorliwie krzyczałaś, że z Draco Lucjuszem Malfoyem współpraca jest awykonalna i się założyliśmy i _przegrałaś_!

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy, wpatrując się tępo w rozpromienioną twarz chłopaka.

\- Czekaj, Malfoy ma na drugie Lucjusz? - parsknęła, próbując zdusić chichot.

\- Tak, ale jak coś, to ode mnie się tego nie dowiedziałaś – szepnął teatralnie Ślizgon. Ginny tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Ale Zabini, ty wcale nie wygrałeś.

\- Nie?

\- Absolutnie.

\- Wyparcie jest typowe, śmiało.

\- Nic nie wypieram. My nie współpracujemy. My nadal ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Tylko dziennik. Bez dziennika dzieją się złe rzeczy.

Zabini zmarszczył brwi.

\- No i co, no i dumna z siebie jesteś? - krzyknął z żalem.

\- Co? - parsknęła.

\- Zadowolona? Czy niszczenie mojego szczęścia sprawia ci satysfakcję? Żywisz się moimi gorzkimi łzami?

\- Nie płaczesz-

\- Mentalnymi łzami! Mentalnie się żywisz, przyznaj. O tak, ty to jesteś z tych mentalnych. Więc dobrze ci, co?

\- Zabini-

\- Taka mała stópka, a z takim impetem druzgocze ludzką radość. Jak ty w ogóle patrzysz w lustro? Ty… ty… Ty niedoszła Hydro Lernejska!

Ginny nie słuchała dalej. Poczuła jak po twarzy spływają jej łzy i to bynajmniej nie mentalne. Płakała ze śmiechu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Zabini, co musiało się stać, w końcu także pękł i roześmiał się w połowie czynienia wyrzutów.

W tym momencie przed nimi zatrzymała się wyniosła postać. Pani Pince mierzyła ich morderczym spojrzeniem.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko poprzez śmiech.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, już nas tu nie ma – krzyknęła, pędząc do wyjścia. Zabini ruszył za nią.

Gdy wypadli z biblioteki, nadal się śmiali.

\- Przez was, przeklęci Ślizgoni, dostanę zakaz wchodzenia do biblioteki – zachichotała.

\- Bywa, Gingerku, bywa.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, przerywanej zduszonymi nawrotami chichotu. Ginny w końcu wzięła głęboki oddech, ocierając kącik oka.

\- Dobrze, Zabini, nie powiem, było ciekawie. A teraz pozwól, oddalę się, by opłakiwać mój przyszły los.

Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową. Nadal próbował odzyskać opanowanie.

Gryfonka na odchodnym zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czekaj, a gdzie jest Colin?

Blaise zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pewnie się przestraszył i uciekł. Mówiłem ci, świat nie jest jeszcze na nas gotowy. Jesteśmy wyrzutkami społeczeństwa – zmarszczył brwi. - Ale ty bardziej.

Dziewczyna odeszła, śmiejąc się głośno.

Odprowadziły ją zaniepokojone spojrzenia grupy pierwszorocznych, maszerujących do biblioteki.

oOo

Ginny przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłą wodą, spływającą po jej ciele. Quidditch był piękny, ale o tak wczesnej godzinie, gdy wieje lodowaty wiatr, nawet on traci swój urok.

Gryfonka była świadoma, że reszta drużyny zapewne już dawno maszerowała w stronę zamku, ale odmówienie sobie dłuższego prysznica po wyczerpującym treningu było wręcz grzechem.

Odetchnęła głęboko, czując na twarzy kłęby pary.

_Życie bywa piękne._

Westchnęła z rozkoszą.

Gdy wreszcie udało jej się wywlec spod prysznica, założyła niechlujnie swoje szaty, mając zamiar i tak je zrzucić zaraz przed powrotem do łóżka. Taki system był jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie.

Chwyciła torbę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Mimowolnie się wycofała, uderzona podmuchem wiatru. Jęknęła, przez okno zauważając wyginające się drzewa.

_Witaj, październiku, niedobrze cię znowu widzieć. _

Zacisnęła pięści i wstrzymując oddech wypadła na zewnątrz. Zimno natychmiast przeniknęło jej skórę i pognało aż do kości.

_Ciepłe ubrania, przygotujcie się, znowu wchodzicie na scenę. _

Ginny liczyła swoje kroki, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ostre podmuchy, zmuszające ją do cofania się. Gdy na twarzy poczuła pierwsze krople deszczu, wiedziała, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Miała wrażenie, że od zamku oddziela ją odległość nie do pokonania.

Gdyby miała różdżkę, mogłaby zapobiec natychmiastowemu przemoczeniu szat i włosów i całej reszty, ale różdżki, czego teraz nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, zapomniała. W końcu, gdy wstała, było zbyt wcześnie, by myśleć o takich rzeczach.

Nagle rozległ się głuchy grzmot. Ginny podskoczyła z piskiem, automatycznie zasłaniając rękoma twarz. W tym momencie, przez odgłos deszczu, przedarł się odgłos, jakby rozdzierania i z nieba lunęła kurtyna wody.

\- _Cholera jasna! - _krzyknęła Ginny, natychmiast przechodząc do biegu. Targane gwałtownym wiatrem, ostre krople wody rozbijały się o twarz Gryfonki. Policzki Ginny płonęły, a nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa na błotnistym terenie.

Górka, po której się wspinała, teraz przypominała błotnistą zjeżdżalnię i wywrócenie się dziewczyny było tylko kwestią czasu. Gdy Ginny rozpłaszczyła się w wielkiej kałuży błota, czuła, że albo wstanie, albo zginie, pogrzebana pod mułem.

Chciała nawet przekląć, ale w jej usta natychmiast wpadała woda. Nie mogła nawet dojrzeć zarysu zamku, który skrył się za ścianą deszczu. Ginny przebierała gorączkowo nogami, mając wrażenie, że się cofa.

Gdy znalazła się przy głazach, uznała, że dalsza walka nie ma sensu. Pod jednym z ogromnych kamieni była luka wystarczająco duża, aby pomieścić człowieka. Gryfonka nie miała zamiaru zmarnować szansy i władowała się pod skałę, modląc się, by wiatr nie zmienił kierunku – na razie deszcz nie kierował się na nią.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, czując, jak zimno przejmuje jej płuca. Woda z długich włosów spływała po już i tak mokrych plecach, sprawiając, że Ginny dygotała niekontrolowanie.

_Przeczekam, przeżyję, matko naturo, nie bądź paskudą, daj żyć, myślałam, że jesteś dobra! _

Przez strugi deszczu Ginny udało się dostrzec czarny kształt, próbujący przedrzeć się przez wodną kurtynę. Kolejny nieszczęśnik liczył na to, że dotrze do zamku.

_Nie dasz rady, _mruknęła w myślach i rozejrzała się wokół siebie. _Będę miłosierna, ale lepiej, żebyś okazał wdzięczność, kimkolwiek jesteś. _

\- Heej! - wytężyła swoje obolałe gardło. - Heeej, tutaj! - nawet udało jej się wystawić rękę i nią pomachać.

Nieszczęśnik zdawał się usłyszeć jej wołanie, bo zawrócił i pchany wiatrem dobrnął do kryjówki dziewczyny. Ginny przesunęła się, by zrobić miejsce gramolącemu się pod skałę uczniowi.

\- Uratowałam ci życie, nie ma za co – sapnęła, próbując szczękające zęby ułożyć w uśmiech.

\- To się dopiero okaże.

Ginny z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na twarz nowego towarzysza. Tamten także wpatrywał się w nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Malfoy?

\- Weasley.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie.

W tym momencie Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej mózg nie uległ uszkodzeniu podczas wichury.

_Świetny początek, Ginny. Brawo, Ginny. Tak trzymać, Ginny. Tak właśnie zdobywasz czyjąś sympatię, Ginny. _

Choć Draco Malfoy rzeczywiście nie był w najlepszej formie. Jego zazwyczaj platynowe włosy teraz przybrały barwę brudnego blondu i oklejały twarz chłopaka, ociekając wodą. Jego przemoczone szaty oblepione były błotem, a sine usta całkowicie zlały się z bladą twarzą.

Ginny boleśnie sobie uświadomiła, że sama prawdopodobnie wygląda jeszcze gorzej.

Malfoy przynajmniej zachował swoje przystojne rysy twarzy.

\- Masz wielu przyjaciół, Weasley?

\- Niezbyt.

\- No i nic dziwnego – sapnął, osłaniając twarz dłonią, gdy wiatr przygnał falę deszczu do ich schronienia.

\- Spanikowałam, okej? - powiedziała, próbując odwrócić się plecami do wylotu. Zadanie okazało się zbyt trudne. Ich kryjówka ledwo mieściła dwie osoby i Ginny wraz z Malfoyem siedzieli przyciśnięci do siebie, mając ograniczone pole do manewru.

\- Peszę cię? - uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

\- Aktualnie, to nie. Gdy wyglądamy tak samo źle i jesteśmy w takim samym dole, dosłownie, to jakoś mi lepiej.

Ginny mogła poczuć, jak ramiona chłopaka unoszą się i opadają w ciężkim westchnięciu.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, wypełniona wyciem wiatru, odgłosem spadających kropel deszczu i dzwonieniem zębów.

Gryfonka poruszyła się niezręcznie.

\- Swoją drogą, co robisz tak wcześnie w sobotę poza zamkiem?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

\- Spaceruję – odparł krótko.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Tak sobie spacerujesz… w sobotę rano… przy boisku Quidditcha… gdy my mamy trening… znowu… - posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. Kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie.

\- Dokładnie tak, Weasley.

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie mówisz całej prawdy, wiesz?

\- Przyłożyłbym dłoń do serca, Weasley, gdybym nie miał jej przyciśniętej, ranisz.

\- Lub gdybyś miał serce – parsknęła.

\- Też prawda – skinął głową. - A ty _naprawdę_ musisz popracować nad swoim obrotem. I zwisem.

\- Okej, mój zwis to porażka, nikt nie jest doskonały, ale czego chcesz od mojego obrotu? - prychnęła, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Napotkała jego spojrzenie.

\- Poważnie? W ogóle się nie wybijasz. Wystarczy lekko cię zachwiać i zaczynasz wirować jak bączek. To cię kiedyś zabije, Weasley, mówię ci.

\- I mówisz mi to tak z dobroci domniemanego serca? Skoro już udało ci się podejrzeć nasz trening, co swoją drogą jest bardzo niefajne i w końcu odnajdziemy waszą kryjówkę, to chyba powinieneś asy zatrzymać w rękawie.

Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie obawiaj się, mam wystarczająco asów na cały sezon, mogę jeden oddać, w szczególności, że boli mnie, gdy widzę tę parodię obrotu.

\- Aż taki zły nie jest, przed wyśmianiem mojego obrotu spójrz lepiej na swój lewy zwód.

\- Co ci się nie podoba w moim lewym zwodzie? - zapytał, marszcząc ostro brwi.

\- Pomyślmy… tak mniej więcej: wszystko. Naprawdę, Malfoy, tyle lat i wciąż ten sam błąd.

\- Wytyka mi to dziewczyna, która ledwo wykonuje zwis.

\- _Bo nikt nie jest doskonały, okej?!_

Ślizgon zachichotał lekko.

\- Znalazłem twój drażliwy punkt, prawda? - zapytał, tonem przesączonym satysfakcją. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała także szczere rozbawienie.

\- Naciskaj dalej, a ja uderzę w twój drażliwy punkt – burknęła.

\- Tak? - uśmiechnął się przekornie. Ginny uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego ponuro, próbując przekazać wszystko, czego słowa nie wypowiedzą. Chłopak prawdopodobnie pojął sugestię, bo nieznacznie odsunął się.

I znowu zamilkli. Tym razem cisza nie była aż tak bolesna.

\- Myślisz, że ta wichura szybko się uspokoi? - zapytała w końcu Gryfonka. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sądzę, że zostaniemy tutaj pogrzebani i to będzie nasz koniec – westchnął. - Skończyć w jednym grobie z Weasleyem. Tego scenariusza nigdy nie rozważałem.

Ginny szturchnęła go lekko w bok z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, co?

\- Koszmarach – odpowiedział ponuro, jednak jego spojrzenie zdradzało, że jest bardziej rozbawiony niż złośliwy.

\- Swoją drogą – Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. - Rozważasz warianty swojej śmierci?

\- Lepiej być przygotowanym na wszystko.

\- Cóż… ludzie różnie spędzają piątkowe wieczory… - zachichotała, wbrew poważnemu spojrzeniu chłopaka.

\- A jak ty spędzasz swoje piątkowe wieczory? - zapytał z nutą złośliwości.

Ginny teatralnie spuściła głowę.

\- Twój punkt.

Gdyby nie była przyciśnięta do ramienia Ślizgona, nie wiedziałaby, że go rozbawiła, ale lekkie trzęsienie jego ramion go zdradziło. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Choć ostatnio moje piątki polegają na dochodzeniu do siebie po sesjach z szanownym profesorem Verą – dodała. - Sama słodycz.

Chłopak skinął ciężko głową.

\- Dumbledore w tym roku pobił rekord w doborze nauczyciela OPCMu. Choć, gdyby się zastanowić, wpasowuje się idealnie w naszą… olśniewającą kadrę.

\- Ej, nasza kadra jest…

\- Powiedz „dobra", a się roześmieję.

\- _Ciekawa_. Okej? Ciekawa. Przyznaj, że Hogwart nie byłby Hogwartem bez tych profesorów.

\- Prawda. Nie byłby. Byłby szkołą.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Bądź optymistyczny w tym pesymizmie. Da się żyć. Chyba że jest się na eliksirach. Wtedy to nie.

\- Eliksiry stoją u nas bardzo dobrze.

Ginny parsknęła.

\- No może u was w Slytherinie.

\- Wymówki, wymówki, a wystarczą dobre chęci – Malfoy westchnął teatralnie. Ginny zmierzyła go ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za źle zagotowaną wodę, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za niepoprawne siedzenie, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bycie rudym, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bycie z Gryffindoru, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za oddychanie – powiedziała, zniżając głos i starając się naśladować akcent Snape'a. - Wyobraź sobie, że człowiek może być lekko zdekoncentrowany.

Ślizgon zachichotał.

\- Ale to najlepsza część lekcji.

Ginny spojrzała na niego miażdżąco.

\- Nie? - zapytał z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz… W takim razie to ja przygotowuję eliksiry na naszą przyszłą, samobójczą wyprawę. Nie chcę się otruć.

Ginny uniosła brwi.

\- Myślisz, że eliksiry będą potrzebne?

\- Uważam, że przyda nam się zapas uzupełniających krew.

Gryfonka zaśmiała się lekko, jednak zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła poważny wyraz twarzy Ślizgona.

\- Nie żartujesz, prawda?

Chłopak wolno pokręcił głową.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Inne grupy już mają plan działania.

\- Prawda.

\- My nie mamy.

\- Wspaniała dedukcja.

\- Powinniśmy mieć.

\- Nie przeczę.

\- Malfoy?

\- Tak?

\- Przeżyjemy?

\- Nie ma szans.

Po raz trzeci zapadła cisza. Po chwili Ginny ponownie ją przerwała.

\- Ale spróbujemy, co?

Malfoy odwrócił się w jej stronę z uśmiechem, którego wcześniej u niego nigdy nie widziała.

\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że poddamy się bez walki?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Cokolwiek miało nadejść, między nimi wojna była skończona, a niemy sojusz zawarty.

_To będzie ciekawe. _

I tym razem w myśl nie włożyła ani odrobiny sarkazmu.


	10. Tu wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni

**No i jest! Zdążyłam przed końcem wakacji! **

**Dziś niby nic, ale to jest ważne nic, więc zapraszam do czytania, bo jest to preludium do rozdziału, którego, nie wiem, jak wy, doczekać się nie mogę :D**

**A propos wakacji: wchodzę w niesławną klasę maturalną, więc czarno to widzę i choć postaram się wstawiać rozdziały regularnie, to mogą wystąpić komplikacje. W każdym razie: moc z nami!**

**Wielkie dzięki za komentarze i zachęcam do dalszego wyrażania opinii, bo się bardzo przydają! **

**Zapraszam do czytania i dobrej zabawy!**

* * *

_To głupie. _

**Sama jesteś głupia. **

_Dostosowuję się do ciebie._

**Gdyby tak było, nie miałabyś tak ubogich ripost.**

_Więcej nie jesteś wart._

**Ja, Weasley, jestem bezcenny. **

_No właśnie o tym mówię. Bez ceny, bez wartości. _

**Merlinie, zrób coś wreszcie z tym swoim poczuciem humoru. **

_To znaczy?_

**ZNAJDŹ JE I NIE ZGUB ZNOWU. **

_Ale z Ciebie dowcipniś, Malfoy. _

**Z sarkazmem Ci nie do twarzy, Weasley. **

**Poza tym – przyznaj, śmiejesz się. **

… _może trochę. _

**Trochę bardzo?**

_No właśnie coś w ten gust. _

Ginny opuściła głowę, nieudolnie tłumiąc parsknięcie. Spojrzała na profesor Sprout, by sprawdzić, czy nie ściągnęła na siebie jej uwagi, jednak nauczycielka nadal była pochłonięta swoim wykładem. Na tyle, że nie zauważyła nieobecnych wyrazów twarzy swoich uczniów.

Gdy przerabiali Zielarstwo w praktyce, wszyscy byli czujni i gotowi do pracy – w końcu od tego zależało, czy wyjdą w jednym kawałku z cieplarni, wypełnionej jadowitymi/gryzącymi/żądlącymi/duszącymi roślinami. Jednak kiedy przychodziło do części teoretycznej, każdy odpływał do świata odległego od lekcji Zielarstwa.

Ginny, na ten przykład, postanowiła spędzić czas letargu bardziej produktywnie i zajęła się z Malfoyem omawianiem ich rychłej zagłady. Chłopak akurat spędzał równie nieefektywnie czas na lekcji Historii Magii, więc był bardziej skory do rozmowy niż kiedykolwiek.

Gryfonka mimowolnie się zastanawiała, jak bardzo chłopak musi mieć źle w głowie, skoro wybrał Historię Magii jako przedmiot owutemowy.

_Ale nadal sądzę, że to głupie. _

**I moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi tak samo. **

_Malfoy, oświadczam Ci tu i teraz, że wrzucę Cię do pierwszego lepszego dołu, jeśli to zrobisz, zakopię, a Verze powiem, że pożarły Cię borsuki. _

**Dlaczego borsuki?**

_A dlaczego nie borsuki? Są przerażające. Spojrzałeś kiedyś w oczy borsuka?_

**Nie, a Ty?**

_No… też nie, ale muszą być potworne, przepełnione nieposkromioną agresją i czystym złem._

**Odsuń się od tych roślin, musiałaś się nawdychać jakiś pyłków z cieplarni. **

_Nie mów mi jak mam żyć. _

**Tak długo, jak Twoje życie wchodzi w drogę mojemu – będę. Nie chcę przedwcześnie zginąć. **

_To szkoda. Bo prawdopodobnie nie dożyjemy nawet do Halloween. _

**Ale to już ustaliliśmy. Możemy iść dalej. Ani Historia Magii ani Zielarstwo nie trwają wiecznie. Co już mamy?**

_Ustaliliśmy prawdopodobne warunki, w jakie wsadzi nas Vera (choć ja nadal obstaję przy tym, że pośle nas do diabła – nawet jeśli uważasz, że to kiepski żart) i teraz zastanawialiśmy się nad ekwipunkiem (dopóki nie wyskoczyłeś ze swoim głupim pomysłem)_

**Ten pomysł nie jest głupi. **

_Malfoy. _

**Czyżbym usłyszał nutkę groźby?**

_Twoje uszy wyobraźni spisują się świetnie. _

**Wiedziałem, że docenisz.**

**Masz Bezdenny Plecak?**

_Nie… ale zawsze można rzucić zaklęcie Zwiększająco-Zmniejszające._

**Nie można, bo to nielegalne, Weasley. Na czas naszej współpracy wyzbądź się swoich zapędów przestępczych.**

_Jak to nielegalne? Dlaczego nielegalne? To głupie. _

**Dziś już chyba ustaliliśmy, co jest głupie. **

**Nie możesz rzucić tego zaklęcia dla prywaty. Musisz mieć patent. **

_Nie wiem, co mnie bardziej zaszokowało. To, że zaklęcie Zwiększająco-Zmniejszające jest nielegalne, czy to, że używasz słowa „prywata". _

**Ktoś Ci kiedyś wspominał, że koncentracja nie jest Twoją najmocniejszą stroną?**

_Coś sugerujesz?_

**Nie. Mówię to wprost: skup się! Skup się, albo zginiemy! Albo gorzej: przegramy. Będziemy najgorsi. **

_Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad swoimi priorytetami? _

**No właśnie o tym mówię. Dziecko potrafi dłużej być w skupieniu od Ciebie.**

_Ej, ja nadal jestem dzieckiem, nie odbieraj mi lat mojej młodości. _

… **Weasley. Ty to robisz specjalnie, prawda?**

_Prawda. _

**Chyba Cię nie lubię.**

_A to jest duży postęp. Jeszcze niedawno mnie nienawidziłeś. Teraz już tylko chyba nie lubisz. Zobaczysz, jeszcze kilka tygodni i będziesz mnie adorował. _

**Dlaczego sądzisz, że Cię nienawidziłem? **

_Cóż, dawałeś mi niejasne, subtelne znaki. Ciężkie do zinterpretowania, ale… :D_

**Weasley, Weasley, to tak z zasady. Nienawiść to mocne słowo. Wy, Gryfoni, macie skłonność do popadania w skrajności. **

**I przestań używać tego paskudnego znaku. **

_Okej :D_

**Jesteśmy skazani na porażkę. **

_Prawdopodobnie tak jest. I co teraz?_

**Czas na Stan Bezwarunkowej Mobilizacji. **

_Brzmi groźnie. _

**Jesteś wolna w piątek po zajęciach?**

_A to brzmi jeszcze groźniej. _

_Uznajmy, że tak._

**Bądź pod biblioteką o siedemnastej i nastaw mózg na pracę. Nie wiem jak, ale przekonaj go, że jego obecność będzie niezbędna. **

_Oj, Malfoy. W taki sposób nie zaprasza się pań. _

**A i tak przyjdziesz. Skoro ten sposób działa, to po co szukać innego?**

_Bo pewnego dnia pani przyjdzie tylko po to, by trzepnąć Cię po głowie. _

**Nie obawiaj się, nie chadzam na spotkania z furiatkami.**

**No. Cóż. Z Tobą to pierwszy raz. **

_Dowcipniś. _

**Mówiłem Ci coś o sarkazmie. **

_Mhm. _

**Weasley?**

_Mhm?_

**Obraziłaś się?**

_Może._

**Naprawdę? **

_Nie. Ale chciałam, żebyś poczuł się źle. Zadziałało? _

**Musisz jeszcze dopracować technikę. Trochę praktyki i będziesz łamała mężczyznom serca.**

W tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić i zgarniać swoje rzeczy. Niektórzy już zdążyli dopaść wyjścia.

_Ewakuacja? Atak zmutowanych roślin?, _pomyślała w chwilowej panice.

Ginny poderwała się.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała Luny, która bez pośpiechu zamykała torbę. Blondynka uniosła brew.

\- Idziemy na Transmutację.

\- A co z Zielarstwem?

\- Skończyło się.

\- Kiedy? - Ginny zamrugała nieprzytomnie. Luna pokręciła głową.

\- Ginny, spójrz na zegarek.

Gryfonka wykonała polecenie i zmarszczyła brwi.

_Kiedy ten czas uciekł? Mogłam go lepiej pilnować, wtedy może by nie zwiał. _

\- No. Cóż… więc zmierzajmy ku Transmutacji!

\- Jesteś dzisiaj dziwna – powiedziała Luna, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie, gdy ruszyły korytarzem.

\- Powiedziała Luna Lovegood – parsknęła Gryfonka.

\- I to powinno uświadomić ci powagę sytuacji – stwierdziła poważnie dziewczyna. Tylko ci, którzy odważyli się poznać Lunę Lovegood, wiedzieliby, że Krukonka żartuje.

\- Zawsze byłam dziwna. I ty też. Dlatego się lubimy. Swój swojego pozna – zaśmiała się Ginny, szturchając łokciem przyjaciółkę. Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ale dziś jesteś dziwna w nie swój dziwny sposób.

_-_ Może szukam nowego stylu?

\- A może coś jest nie tak?

\- Moje życie jest nie tak – parsknęła Ginny, jednocześnie włączając czujniki, wykrywające niebezpieczeństwo.

_Luna coś podejrzewa. To źle. Podejrzliwa Luna to groźny przeciwnik. Muszę być ostrożna. _

_Moment._

_Przecież ja nie mam nic do ukrycia. Nic nie zrobiłam._

_Ta dziewczyna mnie przeraża. _

\- Ginny, co to za zeszyt, którym jesteś tak pochłonięta?

Gryfonka spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Lunę.

\- Jaki zeszyt?

_Może daruje._

\- Czarny, mały. Piszesz w nim cały czas, adorujesz, tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością… - Luna uniosła sugestywnie brwi.

_Nie darowała. _

\- Nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze, nie? - Ginny uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. - Ale wszystko pod kontrolą. I wcale go nie adoruję!

Blondynka nie musiała nic mówić, by Ginny zaczęła skręcać się wewnętrznie pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Rozmawiam przez niego, okej?

\- Ginny -

\- Z żywym człowiekiem, który zbudowany jest z mięśni, kości, a w jego żyłach płynie krew i jad na przemian i widzę go średnio trzy razy dziennie. Człowiek – Gryfonka uniosła obronnie dłonie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego się tłumaczy, skoro nie robi nic złego.

_Nic złego poza konszachtami z pomiotem diabła. _

\- Chciałam tylko zapytać, skąd go masz i dlaczego nie rozmawiasz też ze mną, ale dobrze – zachichotała Krukonka. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- Bo twój widok jest dla mnie znośny-

\- Dziękuję -

\- A jego nie. Rozumiesz.

\- Rozmawiasz z _Draco Malfoyem?_

Ginny przytknęła palec do ust.

\- Shhhh! Nie tak głośno, nie chcę przyznawać się do tego publicznie. Poza tym, robię to z konieczności.

Luna uniosła brwi, zatrzymując się na środku korytarza. Jakiś chłopak rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie, gdy prawie wpadł na nią.

\- I z konieczności szczerzysz się, jakby połaskotał cię Świergatek?

\- Nie mam pojęcia czym jest Świergatek i to nie uśmiech, to wyraz bólu – burknęła Ginny, czując, jak jej policzki odwiedza rumieniec.

\- To miło, że się lubicie. Jesteś miła, Draco może podłapie trochę od ciebie.

\- Prędzej ja zarażę się malfoyozą. Wcale się nie lubimy, po prostu chcemy przeżyć.

\- I już nawet was coś łączy!

\- Luna!

Blondynka roześmiała się, za nic biorąc sobie ponure spojrzenie Gryfonki.

\- Twoja aura jest wypełniona pozytywnymi cząstkami, sądzę, że jego ponure negatywy nie mają z nią szans.

\- Cokolwiek to znaczy. Choć wolałabym, żeby moje cząstki trzymały się mnie i zostawiły jego w spokoju – zmarszczyła brwi Ginny.

\- O nie, to nieuniknione, zapisano wam to w gwiazdach, wasze sfery muszą się zderzyć.

Ginny zmierzyła Krukonkę wzrokiem.

\- Musimy wypisać cię z zajęć Trelawney.

oOo

W sali Transmutacji Ginny opuściła Lunę, by ta mogła odprawić swój przedlekcyjny rytuał, polegający na przepędzeniu Gnębiwtrysków, pozostawionych przez poprzednich uczniów, zajmujących ławkę Krukonki.

Ginny, dla własnego dobra, wolała się nie wtrącać i wyszła przed salę, by poczekać na Colina. Westchnęła ciężko. Transmutacja nigdy nie była jej faworytem.

\- Doberek! - Colin przywitał przyjaciółkę wesołym okrzykiem. Ginny spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Skąd tyle energii przed Transmutacją?

\- Transmutacja jest super.

\- Jeśli się ją umie.

\- Ja umiem – wyszczerzył się chłopak.

\- I właśnie dlatego siedzę z tobą – odparła Ginny z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Colin pokręcił głową.

\- A ja myślałem, że to z powodu mojego błyskotliwego charakteru.

\- To też. Ale twój błyskotliwy charakter odkryłam później. Najpierw zobaczyłam talent do Transmutacji, dlatego z tobą usiadłam.

Colin przyłożył dłoń do piersi.

\- Ranisz! Całe życie żyłem w kłamstwie.

\- Ktoś cię musiał wyciągnąć z krainy snów, kotku – odpowiedziała śpiewnie.

\- Poczułaś się w obowiązku? - burknął.

\- Aye Aye! - krzyknęła, salutując ze śmiechem.

W tym momencie Ginny intuicyjnie wyczuła, że ktoś do nich podchodzi i obróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz z Harrym.

\- Cześć – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- A no witam, panie Potter – wyszczerzyła się, za uśmiechem chowając niepewność co do motywów chłopaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie podchodził samotnie do niej między lekcjami. _Błagam, tylko nie mów, że zwiększasz liczbę treningów, nie rób tego._

-Transmutacja? - zapytał, posyłając jej współczujące spojrzenie. Ginny westchnęła z boleścią.

\- Kiedyś to musiało nadejść.

\- Ale transmutacja jest fa-

\- Nawet nie próbuj, Colin! - Ginny pogroziła palcem chłopakowi. - Kiedyś cię naprawimy, obiecuję – poklepała przyjaciela po ramieniu.

Harry przyglądał się dwójce z zdezorientowaniem. Ostatecznie przeczesał włosy palcami i ponownie uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Ginny, słuchaj… Eee…

\- Słucham.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- No. Więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tej taktyce z soboty, kojarzysz?

\- Ale tak teraz? - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, obserwując uważnie zakłopotany wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

\- No… to znaczy nie! Nie – zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie, czeka na ciebie Transmutacja, nie zrobiłbym ci tego, znam twoją miłość do niej – zrobił przerwę, by pozwolić Ginny na spiorunowanie go wzrokiem. - Później, wiesz, kiedy będziemy mieli czas.

\- Czyli takie nieoficjalne zebranie drużyny?

Harry podrapał się po karku, marszcząc brwi.

\- No tak nie do końca… wiesz, jak to jest. Dużo osób, duży hałas i myślenie wtedy nie wychodzi. Moglibyśmy spotkać się we dwoje.

_Dwoje?_

_\- _Dwoje?

\- No tak. Nie jesteś taka zła w myśleniu, nie? - zaśmiał się ponownie swoim nietypowym śmiechem.

\- Zdania są podzielone – parsknęła Ginny. - A Ron? Dobry jest w planowaniu. Czasem.

\- Ron… to Ron.

\- I to jest stwierdzenie, którego podważyć nie można.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Colin starał się być całkowicie zaabsorbowany przestępowaniem z nogi na nogę, Harry marszczył brwi, uparcie wpatrując się w jakiś punkt na podłodze, a Ginny zastanawiała się, co poszło nie tak, bo coś z pewnością nie grało.

Gryfonka utkwiła spojrzenie w Harrym, próbując przeniknąć do jego głowy, a następnie myśli.

_Co ci się tam kłębi, chłopcze? _

\- No więc…

\- Ee, tak. Więc spotkamy się w piątek po lekcjach? - ciemnowłosy wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Bez proble – Ginny urwała. - Czekaj. Jest problem.

_Dlaczego na tyle samotnych, piątkowych wieczorów akurat ten mam zajęty?_

_Wszystko, albo nic, co nie, życie? Paskudne jesteś, wiesz?_

_Gdzie zmierza świat, jeśli waham się między Harrym a Malfoyem? _

_Czy mogę wystawić Malfoya? Pewnie się odstawi, przygotuje, kupi kwiatki i będzie stał w wyczekiwaniu na moje przyjście, pełen nadziei i wielkich wizji, które będą malały z każdą minutą. A gdy w końcu zrozumie, że nie przybędę, załamie się, stanie się wrakiem człowieka, napędzanym jedynie żądzą zemsty. I w końcu mnie dopadnie i taki będzie mój koniec, a na grobie mi napiszą „Ta, która wybrała źle ". _

\- Przykro mi, Harry, ale w piątek nie mogę – wypaliła szybko. Colin przestał się bujać na piętach, Harry lekko rozchylił usta, a świat zrobił wielkie, mentalne „ooooh!".

\- Hm… to okej – mruknął chłopak. Ginny miała wrażenie, że Colin śpiewnie szepnął „Niezręcznooość!".

\- Ale możemy kiedy indziej! - Gryfonka dodała szybko. _Jak nie drzwiami, to oknem, masz szansę!_

W tym momencie rozdźwięczał się dzwonek. Obydwoje podskoczyli. Harry jakby obudził się z amoku.

\- O rany, ja mam teraz eliksiry!

\- To co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! Życie ci niemiłe?

\- Snape mi niemiły!

\- Na jedno wychodzi!

\- Biegnę, Gin, pogadamy później, pa!

I wystartował, wymijając uczniów, którzy także próbowali zdążyć na lekcje.

Ginny wmaszerowała do klasy, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie Colina.

Chłopak usiadł obok niej.

\- Nie wiem, czy jesteś świadoma, ale-

\- Nic nie mów.

\- Wybacz, ale muszę.

\- Więc mów.

\- …

\- No?

\- No bo teraz to nie wiem, co mam mówić, speszyłaś mnie.

\- Powiedziałam mu nie – jęknęła przeciągle.

\- I bardzo ci z tym źle?

Ginny wyprostowała się.

_To chyba moment, w którym zalewam się łzami i wyznaję, że moje życie legło w gruzach, a przyszłość przepełniona jest bólem i goryczą. _

_Ha._

_No to ten moment sobie jeszcze poczeka. _

\- Chyba bardziej mi źle przez powód, dla którego to zrobiłam – zmarszczyła brwi. - Czuję się, jakby coś we mnie zdechło.

Colin parsknął.

\- Co w tobie zdechło?

\- Obsesja. Dziwnie mi bez niej. Towarzyszy ci pół życia, przyzwyczajasz się, że zawsze z tobą jest, aktywna lub nie, a potem nagle się okazuje, że zdechła i nawet nie wiesz kiedy, bo jej nie dokarmiałeś.

\- To było głębokie, Ginny. Powinnaś wydać książeczkę z aforyzmami. „Żyć jak Ginewra". Takich mądrości świat jeszcze nie doznał.

Gryfonka szturchnęła Colina w bok.

-Ja ci tu o moim kryzysie egzystencjalnym, a ty żarty sobie robisz – parsknęła, rozglądając się po klasie, by sprawdzić, czy profesor McGonagall już się pojawiła. - To poważny problem jest.

\- Nie ma obsesji, nie ma problemu. Jak zdechło, to spuść w klozecie i po sprawie – chłopak wzruszył ramionami i schylił się, by przetrząsnąć swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu podręcznika.

\- Dlaczego w klozecie?

\- Nie miałaś nigdy złotej rybki?

\- Zmieńmy temat, robi się dziwnie.

\- Zawsze jest dziwnie – odparł chłopak z głową pod ławką. - No to dlaczego Harry dostał „nie"?

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech. _Dobrze, trzeba powiedzieć to na głos. Na trzy. Raz, dwa…_

\- Umówiłam się z Malfoyem.

\- Co?! - Colin poderwał się gwałtownie, zapominając, że tkwi pod ławką. Rozległ się huk, gdy uderzył głową o drewniany blat. Wychynął na powierzchnię, rozmasowując czubek głowy. - Jak to z Malfoyem? - jęknął.

\- Nie pytaj, jak to się stało. To po prostu… tak wyszło.

\- Tak po prostu umówiłaś się na piątkowy wieczór z Draco _tym _Malfoyem? Może od razu posłać cię do Munga?

\- Nie krzycz tak! - syknęła, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie słucha. - Będziemy przygotowywać się do testu Very. Widzisz? Nic podejrzanego lub anormalnego.

\- Tak po prostu z Malfoyem – powtórzył chłopak z niedowierzaniem. - Ty nie jesteś normalna.

\- To już wiemy od dawna.

\- Ciebie powinno się pilnować.

\- To też prawda.

\- Zostawiłem cię na chwilę, a ty umawiasz się z Malfoyem. Zawiodłem – jęknął, kręcąc głową. - Jako głos rozsądku kompletnie zawiodłem. Ale my to naprawimy! - złapał ją za ramię. - Wyciągnę cię z tego, damy radę, zobaczysz. Złamiemy ci nogę! Wtedy nigdzie nie pójdziesz! Albo rękę! Albo nogę i rękę!

Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Colin, ale ja lubię moje nogi i ręce! Krzywe, bo krzywe, ale jednak lepsze w całości.

\- Czekaj, ty wcale nie jesteś przejęta!

\- Jestem! Tak wewnętrznie. Tak głęboko, głęboko w środku. Poszukaj dobrze, a znajdziesz.

Colin posłał jej spojrzenie, świadczące, że powinna pogrążyć się we wstydzie i hańbie.

\- Czyli w ogóle nie rusza cię kolaboracja z wrogiem?

\- Brzmisz jak Ron.

\- Chciałem w ten sposób przywołać cię do porządku. Wyszło?

\- Nie za bardzo.

Colin westchnął.

\- Ale ty powinnaś panikować. Nie wiem, biegać w kółko, głosić rychłą zagładę, cokolwiek! Gdzie jest moja Ginny!

\- Colin. Od początku roku tydzień w tydzień wpadam na Malfoya i tydzień w tydzień złe rzeczy się dzieją. Człowiek może przywyknąć.

\- Brzmisz, jakby gorzej być nie mogło.

\- A może?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią znacząco i po raz pierwszy Ginny poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku.

\- Słuchaj uważnie. Ty, Ginewra Molly Weasley, naczelna Gryfonka, umówiłaś się z Draco Strasznym Malfoyem. Spędzicie sam na sam piątkowy wieczór. Razem. Znikąd pomocy. Przypomnij sobie jego twarz. A potem głos. No dalej.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - Ginny spytała odrobinę wyższym tonem. Miała wrażenie, że panika powoli wsącza się w nią przez pęknięcia bańki, w której tkwiła.

\- Żeby uświadomić ci w jakie paskudztwo wdepnęłaś.

\- Mówiłeś, że przesadzam, gdy narzekałam na Malfoya!

\- No bo musiałem cię pocieszyć!

\- A co teraz robisz?!

\- Nie wiem, panikuję!

\- Ja chyba też!

\- To kto będzie tym rozsądnym, jak ja panikuję i ty panikujesz?!

\- Nie wiem, boję się!

\- Wejdźmy pod ławkę i czekajmy na koniec!

\- Tak!

Spojrzeli na siebie i po chwili ciszy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ginny odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Colin, co teraz?

\- Cóż… postaram się załatwić ci godny pochówek. A potem pomyślimy o jakimś ładnym wieńcu.

oOo

\- Sądzę, że wróci bez nogi.

\- Ale dlaczego nogi?

\- Nie wiem, tak obstawiam. A ty?

\- Może bez wątroby? Albo nerek?

\- Ale po co by mu były jej nerki?

\- Nie wiem. Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego?

\- Więc może w ogóle nie wróci?

\- Albo wróci bez nogi i wątroby i nerek?

\- Ale czy wtedy dałaby radę wrócić?

\- Może by się czołgała.

\- Tak wiele pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi.

\- Ja tu jestem, wiecie? - warknęła Ginny na dwójkę towarzyszy. Luna i Colin uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Cała trójka tkwiła nad parującym kociołkiem i w czasie, gdy Ginny próbowała uratować ich eliksir, Luna i Colin rozważali różne opcje przebiegu spotkania Gryfonki z Draco Malfoyem. Wszystkie kończyły się utratą którejś części ciała.

\- Wiemy. I bardzo się z tego cieszymy. Spędź te chwile dobrze.

\- Bo potem już możesz nie mieć szansy – dodała cicho Luna, wywołując wzdrygnięcie zarówno u Ginny jak i u Colina.

\- Brrr. Robi się z tego dramat.

\- Albo tragedia – dodała Ginny.

\- Tragedia to dramat – Colin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Albo dramat jest tragedią – Gryfonka zmarszczyła czoło, bezwiednie wrzucając do kociołka galaretowatą substancję. - Luna, jak to jest z tym?

\- Będzie i tragedia i dramat, jeśli nie spojrzysz, co dodałaś do eliksiru – powiedziała spokojnie Luna, robiąc krok do tyłu.

Ginny opuściła wzrok i przeklęła pod nosem, prędko wrzucając do kociołka Kamienny Naoap. Eliksir przestał kipieć.

\- Sytuacja opanowana, spocznijcie! - obwieściła Gryfonka do wyimaginowanej publiczności. Odpowiedziało jej zza pleców grupowe westchnięcie ulgi i zirytowane pomruki, z których można było wyłowić słowa typu „znowu to samo" i „to się nigdy nie skończy" oraz „niech ktoś ich stąd wywali".

\- Kochają nas – wyszczerzyła się Ginny. Luna tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nienawidzą.

Colin nachylił się do dwóch dziewczyn.

\- Słyszałem, że szykują na nas widły i pochodnie – szepnął teatralnie. Ginny parsknęła.

\- My się nie damy! Jeśli będzie trzeba, przykujemy się do tego kociołka i stanowiska nie oddamy!

Cała trójka spojrzała na leniwie bulgoczącą, brejowatą substancję.

\- Wiesz, Gin, to chyba nie jest tego warte.

\- Ja wolę wywiesić białą flagę – dodała Luna.

\- Nie mamy białej flagi.

\- To uciekniemy.

\- Dobry plan.

\- Gdybyście przyłożyli tyle uwagi w pilnowanie, by kociołek wam nie wybuchł, ile w pogawędki, może moja sala nie byłaby w tak złym stanie. Skupić się.

Cała trójka podskoczyła, gdy nad swoimi głowami usłyszeli głos Snape'a.

\- Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli, synchronizację mając już wyćwiczoną.

Snape spojrzał z niechęcią na ich kociołek.

\- Co mi powiesz, Weasley, o waszym… eliksirze? - zapytał z pogardą, dźwięczącą głosie.

\- Że… nie powinien tak wyglądać.

\- Spostrzegawcze. Więc dlaczego tak wygląda?

\- Bo coś źle zrobiliśmy?

\- I jeszcze?

\- Bo jesteśmy beznadziejni? - odpowiedziała z żałością w głosie.

\- A to, wyjątkowo, prawidłowa odpowiedź – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Pod koniec lekcji chcę mieć na moim biurku waszą próbkę w stanie co najmniej zasługującym na Z. Inaczej cała trójka ma szlaban.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i podszedł do kolejnego stanowiska. Colin i Ginny w tym samym momencie spojrzeli na Krukonkę z zgodnym okrzykiem: ratuj!

Luna jako jedyna z nich rozumiała, co robi na eliksirach. Po prostu, zazwyczaj, nie obchodziło jej to.

Krukonka westchnęła, widząc, że jednak będzie musiała powrócić do świata rzeczywistego, by wspomóc dwójkę biedaków z Gryffindoru.

\- Dobrze, ale robię to tylko dlatego, bo nie chcę, by Ginny spędziła piątkowy wieczór na czyszczeniu kociołków, zamiast spotkania ze swoim amantem.

Ginny spiorunowała Krukonkę wzrokiem.

\- Nie nazywaj go „amantem", to niesmaczne.

\- Ty się wściekasz, a z amanta mogłoby być sporo korzyści. Umie eliksiry, nie? Może, skoro już jesteście tak blisko, mógłby-

\- Colin, fu! Nie wiem, co rodzi się w twojej głowie, ale zabij to, póki jeszcze nie wyszło!

\- Ale przecież to urocza wizja – zachichotała Luna. - A skoro i tak się spotykacie-

\- Nie spędzę z nim ani minuty więcej niż to będzie potrzebne i jesteście bardzo niemili!

Colin pokręcił głową.

\- Młoda jesteś, świata nie znasz.

\- I pewnie nie poznam, bo nie dożyję soboty.

Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywana siekaniem nieznanej rośliny przez Lunę.

\- Nie martw się, Ginny, przeżyjesz piątek – pokiwała głową. - W sobotę dopiero będziesz dogorywać.

Gryfonka jęknęła.

\- Czyli nie dożyję do niedzieli.

\- Absolutnie nie.

oOo

Ginny wertowała strony scenariusza, skanując wzrokiem tekst, który i tak już znała na pamięć. Pierwszy raz udało jej się przybyć na próbę przed czasem i choć na początku była z siebie dumna, teraz ogarniała ją frustracja, ponieważ nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto by docenił jej wyczyn.

_Przychodzenie przed czasem się nie opłaca. Po co ludzie to robią? _

_\- _Coś się stało?

Ginny podniosła głowę, gdy rozległ się nad nią głos. Spotkało ją zdezorientowane spojrzenie Blaise'a Zabiniego.

\- A co?

Chłopak usiadł obok niej, zerkając od niechcenia w kartki, które trzymała.

\- Jesteś zbyt wcześnie. To nie jest normalne.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko, odkładając pomięty scenariusz.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy zarzucają mi dziś nienormalność?

\- Bo jesteś nienormalna – Blaise wyszczerzył się, zabierając od niej plik stron. Zmarszczył brwi. - Jak ty możesz to odczytać? W życiu nie widziałem tak wyświechtanych kartek. Scenariusz robił ci za Kafla podczas treningu, czy co?

\- Może tak było – wzruszyła ramionami. - Póki da się odczytać litery jest zdatne do użytku.

Ślizgon zmierzył Gryfonkę spojrzeniem i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze, pozostawmy kwestię twojego haniebnego niechlujstwa i przejdźmy do spraw ważniejszych.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że piątek jest twoim być albo nie być i nie pozwolę ci na nie-bycie – oświadczył uroczyście, z powagą wpatrując się w twarz zdezorientowanej Ginny.

Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy, a następnie jęknęła przeciągnie.

\- Nie, Zabini, ty też? Dajcie żyć – westchnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- Tak, ja też, ale zapewne ja, jako jedyny, mam ci coś sensownego do przekazania. Pamiętaj, polegaj na Zabinim, bo to dobra firma. Powinienem to sobie wytatuować.

Ginny uniosła lekko głowę.

\- Chcesz mieć kłamliwy tatuaż?

\- I pomyśleć, że ja wygrzebałem dla ciebie resztki dobroci z serca, by ci pomóc, a ty tak się odpłacasz – prychnął, krzyżując ręce. - Weasleyówna, z ciebie niewdzięczna jest bestia.

Ginny zachichotała, przysuwając się do Blaise'a.

\- Już, wybacz mi, postaram się ujarzmić moją wewnętrzną bestię. Słucham cię uważnie.

Blaise odchrząknął.

\- No właśnie. Więc zbliża się dzień, w którym twoje siły, zarówno fizyczne jak i mentalne, zostaną wystawione na ciężką próbę. Od ciebie i twojego sprytu zależy, czy przeżyjesz.

\- Jakiego sprytu?

\- I właśnie tego się obawiałem. Ale nie martw się, wy Gryfoni macie wrodzone szczęście, więc masz szansę na przetrwanie, nawet jeśli ci Bozia pewnych rzeczy poskąpiła.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mnie obrażasz?

\- Bo to robię. Słuchaj. Przed spotkaniem gryfonizm chowasz w buty-

\- Zabini...

\- Starasz się wyglądać. Uczesz się, nie zapomnij, o uczesaniu, bo czasem ci się zdarza-

\- Zabini, co-

\- Uśmiechaj się trochę, ale nie bardzo, bo jak pomyśli, że się wyśmiewasz-

\- Czekaj-

\- To wtedy przepadłaś. No i udawaj, że wiesz co robisz. Ślizgoni zjadają niepewnych.

\- Ale ja wcale-

\- No i, jeśli ci Merlin miły, nie wspominaj nic na temat jego wyglądu. Ten chłopak nie umie przyjmować krytyki, nawet tej słusznej. A przyznaj, że mógłby przestać nosić ten-

\- Nie rozumiem, o co-

\- Nie musisz rozumieć. Dalej. Zachowaj spokój. Wiem, że wychowano cię na głośnego Gryfona, ale uwierz – położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, - z tym można walczyć. Więc przede wszystkim myśl jasno i-

\- ZABINI! - Ginny strząchnęła jego rękę z ramienia. - To tylko Malfoy.

\- To AŻ Malfoy, Ginewro Molly Weasley, to AŻ Malfoy.

Gryfonka jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Czy to nie ty wmawiałeś mi, że on nie jest taki zły?

\- Nie jest, jeśli umiesz go obsługiwać! Sądzisz, że umiesz? Nie umiesz! Nie umiesz i przez to zniszczysz mój piękny i doskonały plan!

\- Zabini, jaki plan?

\- Udowodnienia ci, że ja zawsze mam rację.

\- Nawet gdy jej nie masz?

\- Tak! - pokręcił głową. - Ale ją zawsze mam, więc ten ustęp jest niepotrzebny.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy naokoło bardziej się tym stresują niż ja – westchnęła i wywróciła oczami. - Macie za mało zmartwień, czy ja mam za ciekawe życie?

Blaise pokręcił gwałtownie głową, prostując się. Wpatrywał się w Ginny spojrzeniem, które rezerwuje się na przekazywanie najgorszych wieści.

\- Najwyższy czas, Ginewro Molly Weasley, żebyś zaczęła martwić się najbardziej.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że wszyscy jej znajomi zawiązali tajemny spisek, mający na celu doprowadzenie jej do obłędu poprzez wciśnięcie w nią paraliżującego strachu.

I powoli im się udawało.

Wieść o spotkaniu przyjęła spokojnie i bez ekscytacji, jednak po serii rozmów, postać Malfoya w jej oczach urosła do rozmiarów potwora, którego spotyka pod koniec bajki bohater, by stoczyć walkę życia.

Fakt, że przez ostatnie dni nie widziała Malfoya także nie pomagał. Wolałaby sobie przypomnieć, że jest zwykłą fretką.

Gdy nadszedł piątek, czuła się, jakby dotarła do końca swojej bajki, jakkolwiek patetycznie by to nie brzmiało.

oOo

_Powinnam już dawno wejść. Czy stanie pod drzwiami i zastanawianie się, jak bardzo zaboli ma sens? I tak dostanę i tak oberwę. _

_Choć jednak wolałabym nie obrywać._

_Może ucieknę? I nigdy nie wrócę. Schowam się pod jakimś przytulnym kamieniem i spod niego nie wychynę, dopóki nie dostanę informacji, że Malfoy wyniósł się poza kraj. Lub poza kontynent._

_A że pod kamienie zbyt wiele wiadomości nie dociera, to zapewne pozostanę tam na zawsze._

_Tak będzie. _

Kolejny osoby wyminęły Gryfonkę, która nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę na środku korytarza. Dziewczyna nerwowo zerkała w stronę drzwi, prowadzących do biblioteki, zastanawiając się, jak wielką musi być skazą na honorze Gryffindoru.

Następne minuty mijały, a Ginny tworzyła kolejne scenariusze swojej porażki.

_A może po prostu wejdę i się sama przekonam, jak będzie?_

Pokręciła głową.

_Nie, nie, głupi pomysł. Głupi. _

Wzięła głęboki oddech i z zaciśniętymi pięściami ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Mimochodem zobaczyła swoje odbicie w gładkiej płycie marmuru.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

\- Słodki Merlinie… - jęknęła.

_To ja tak wyglądałam cały dzień?_

Westchnęła ciężko.

_Ty tak wyglądasz całe życie, kochanie. _

Ginny przeczesała palcami włosy, próbując sprawić, by wyglądały chociażby przyzwoicie, jednak jej starania na nic się nie zdały.

_A chciałam zabłysnąć i pokazać, jaka jestem wspaniała i olśniewająca w każdym calu._

_No cóż. Nie wszystko w życiu wychodzi. _

Z tą myślą wmaszerowała do biblioteki.

Gryfonka rozejrzała się niepewnie w poszukiwaniu blond głowy. Jeszcze nigdy biblioteka nie wprawiła jej w taką niezręczność.

Zrobiła kilka kroków, zerkając między regały, jednak chłopaka nigdzie nie było.

_A może postanowił ułatwić nam tę sytuację i po prostu nie przyszedł? _

_Jeśli tak, to się nawet specjalnie nie pogniewam. _

I właśnie wtedy go dojrzała. Siedział, oczywiście, na jej ulubionym miejscu.

_Bezczelność, Draco Malfoyu. _

Ginny starała się iść z pewnością, pomimo skręconych wnętrzności. Podeszła niespiesznie do stolika, gdzie Draco Malfoy siedział z oczami utkwionymi w pergaminie. Obok niego piętrzył się stosik książek.

\- Spóźniłaś się – powiedział spokojnie, ledwo unosząc wzrok.

\- A tradycji stała się zadość – odpowiedziała Ginny, zajmując krzesło naprzeciw chłopaka. Ślizgon nic nie odpowiedział. Wydawał się być całkowicie skupiony na pergaminie, który czytał.

Ginny przekręciła się na krześle niespokojnie, wyginając palce pod stołem.

_Merlinie, Ginewro, co się z tobą dzieje? Miałaś być odważną i niezależną kobietą, a robisz z siebie pierwszego lepszego uczniaka!_

_Wstyd! Hańba tobie, hańba twojej rodzinie, hańba twojemu rodowi, hańba twojej krowie, nawet jeśli jej nie masz, hańba!_

Gryfonka odetchnęła wewnętrznie. _Dlaczego on nic nie mówi? Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?!_

\- Więc… - zaczęła, patrząc w bok. W tym momencie marzyła, by sięgnąć po dziennik i napisać do chłopaka, siedzącego naprzeciw. Czuła się jak w walce z nałogiem.

Malfoy uniósł głowę, odchylając się na krześle.

\- Więc.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy wpatrywanie się w ludzi z taką intensywnością sprawia mu przyjemność.

\- Więc co robimy?

Poprawiając się na krześle, Ślizgon wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Cóż. Ja już zdążyłem zgromadzić materiały, które mnie interesują. Nie wiem, jak ty.

\- Mieliśmy współpracować.

\- Współpracowałem, kiedy cię nie było.

\- _Malfoy._

_\- Weasley._

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Ginny miała ochotę uciec. Twarz Malfoya była pozbawiona emocji. Nagle chłopak parsknął śmiechem, rozluźniając się.

\- Och, Weasley, jesteś tak spięta, że aż nie można sobie odmówić odrobiny zabawy. Wyluzuj.

Ginny zamrugała intensywnie, wpatrując się w Ślizgona z zdezorientowaniem.

\- Co?

_Cóż, Ginny, dobrze wiedzieć, że zawsze można liczyć na twoją elokwencję. Błyskotliwość wyniesiona ze Szkoły Ronalda. _

\- Wiem, że moja obecność jest onieśmielająca, ale możesz spocząć. Nie gryzę – uniósł brew, obdarzając ją jednym ze swoich sławnych uśmieszków. - Chyba że chcesz.

Ginny przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z otępieniem, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Rany, Malfoy, to brzmi tak niepoprawnie, że nawet ja się kulę – parsknęła.

\- No – nachylił się do niej przez stół. - A skoro już odnalazłaś swój niewyparzony język, to możemy przejść do interesów.

Ginny powtórzyła jego ruch, przybliżając się.

\- Czekam na pana ofertę, panie Malfoy – powiedziała tonem, którego mógłby pozazdrościć jej niejeden biznesmen.

\- Choć pani plan wstępny, polegający na rzuceniu się i próbie przeżycia jest interesujący, ośmielę się przedstawić trochę odmienny projekt – odpowiedział w podobny sposób. - Przede wszystkim proponuję zapoznanie się ze sporządzoną przeze mnie listą – podsunął jej pergamin, który wcześniej przeglądał. - Wyszczególnione na niej zostały działy, wymagające dopracowania i odpowiedniego rozpoznania. Moja propozycja zakłada podzielenie się zakresem materiałów i dokonanie odpowiednich przygotowań.

\- Czy przewidział już pan w jakim systemie pracy będziemy działać?

\- Tutaj ośmieliłem się zastosować pani metodę, polegającą na pójściu na żywioł i nie daniu się zabić.

\- Pochwalam, panie Malfoy.

Ślizgon skinął głową, chowając drgający kącik ust.

Ginny z kolei swój szeroki uśmiech schowała za kartką pergaminu.

Malfoy pokręcił głową.

\- Weasley, nawet kartka nie jest w stanie ukryć twoich wyszczerzonych ust.

\- Ale ja się wcale nie uśmiecham! - powiedziała, próbując powstrzymać ciągle unoszące się kąciki.

\- I kłamać też nie umiesz. Trochę samoopanowania, kobieto.

\- Ale co ja zrobię! Jak się cieszę, to się dzielę moją radością ze światem, tak mam.

\- Tak? A skąd wiesz, że świat chce twojej radości?

\- Nie wiem. Myślisz, że to dlatego mnie nienawidzi?

\- Sądzę, że powinnaś zastanowić się nad swoim zachowaniem – odparł poważnie, na potwierdzenie potakując głową.

\- Ale ja chciałam dobrze!

\- Za dobre chęci chleba nie kupisz.

\- Jestem głodna.

\- Weasley. Skup się.

\- Kiedy ja -

\- Czytaj – powiedział stanowczym tonem, wskazując palcem na pergamin.

\- To mnie nie rozpraszaj.

\- Wiem, że mogę cię peszyć, w końcu nie na co dzień trafiasz w tak wyborowe towarzystwo, ale postaraj się ujarzmić emocje chociaż na ten moment.

Ginny chciała kontynuować niby-dyskusję, ale spojrzenie Ślizgona odwiodło ją od tego pomysłu. Wyglądało na to, że dział z żartami został zamknięty.

Z westchnięciem przeleciała wzrokiem tekst.

\- Czyli po prostu zbieramy wszystko, co wygląda na użyteczne i staramy się trafić w dziesiątkę?

\- Załapałaś, później uścisnę ci rękę, teraz zajmijmy się tym, co istotne. Poszukaj na początek czegoś o zaklęciach ochronnych. Uwzględnij warunki atmosferyczne.

Gryfonka uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak rozkazuje tak z przyzwyczajenia, czy powinna się oburzyć.

\- A ty?

Malfoy uniósł wzrok, jakby nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek się odezwie po wydaniu polecenia.

\- Zająłem się eliksirami. Przypuszczam, że nie chcesz się zamienić – powiedział po chwili, unosząc brew. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, zaklęcia są spoko, ruszam – oświadczyła i z uśmiechem wstała, ruszając do jednego z działów. Czuła, że Malfoy odprowadza ją spojrzeniem.

_Patrz i podziwiaj. _

W tym momencie Ginny potknęła się i uderzyła ramieniem w jeden z regałów. Syknęła cicho, chowając się za półkę.

_Ha. Typowe. _

Obrzuciła wzrokiem ogromną ścianę książek.

\- No witajcie, czeka na nas upojny, pełen doznań wieczór. Która pierwsza?

Wyciągnęła jeden z tomów

„_Marzenie złamanej różdżki – ile machnięć trzeba, by przeżyć"_

_No to do dzieła. _

oOo

Podczas tego piątkowego wieczoru Ginny starała się nie być Ginny, a Malfoy najwyraźniej starał się nie być klasycznym Malfoyem i ten układ zdawał się działać, bo po kilku godzinach pracy, przerywanych co jakiś czas na rozważania nad tematami uznanymi przez ludzkość za nieistotne, udało im się zgromadzić wystarczająco informacji, by móc stwierdzić, że są gotowi na porzucenie w dziczy.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko, po przerzuceniu kartki. Malfoy nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Przez ostatnie godziny zdążył się nauczyć, że Gryfonka wzdycha i jęczy tak z zasady i dla ogólnego samopoczucia, a nie wyraźnego powodu.

\- Ej, pamiętasz, jak mówiłam, że jestem głodna?

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- Jestem głodna.

\- I czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Nie wiem, zrób coś.

Chłopak uniósł głowę znad kartek.

\- Co?

\- No przecież mówię ci, że nie wiem.

\- Weasley, jesteś tak niepoprawna, że-

Ślizgon urwał, gdy obok ich stanowiska ponownie przeszła pani Pince, łypiąc na nich groźnie. Podczas ich pobytu w bibliotece robiła regularne obchody, by kontrolować ich poczynania.

\- Odnoszę niejasne wrażenie, że może nas trochę nie lubić.

\- Nie, Weasley, skąd, ten anioł dobroci i miłosierdzia? Wydaje ci się.

\- Irracjonalne, prawda? Bo to nie tak, że co drugi dzień musi nas wywalać z biblioteki, no nie? Osładzamy jej te samotne chwile.

\- Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to rzeczywiście wypełniamy jej życie kolorem. Powinna nam być wdzięczna.

\- Zapewne z tej wdzięczności wystawi nam dożywotni zakaz wstępu do biblioteki.

\- To bardzo prawdopodobne. Tak samo prawdopodobne, jak to, że Vera uraczy nas tą paskudą – powiedział, podsuwając Ginny książkę, otwartą na stronie z obrazkiem, przedstawiającym stwora z wyłupiastymi oczami.

Gryfonka skrzywiła się, czytając opis.

\- Fuj – skwitowała, odsuwając książkę. - I skąd ta pewność?

\- Robił prezentację semestralną o stworach i przedmiotach inwigilujących umysł, To jest klasyk. Nie oprze mu się.

Ginny spojrzała uważnie na chłopaka, marszcząc brwi.

\- Skąd to wiesz? I po co to wiesz?

\- Poznaj swojego wroga, Weasley – powiedział z uniesionym kącikiem ust.

\- Awansował do rangi wroga?

\- Wszystko, co chodzi i próbuje mnie zabić otrzymuje rangę wroga.

\- A jeśli pełza?

Spojrzał na nią z dezorientowaniem.

\- Co?

\- No nie wszystko ma nogi. Te pełzające są najgorsze – pokiwała gorliwie głową.

\- Jesteś niepopra-

\- Padnij! - syknęła, zsuwając się pod stół. Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje i czy nie powinien zmartwić się stanem umysłowym swojej towarzyszki, jednak wszystko stało się jasne, gdy zobaczył swoją najmniej ulubioną trójcę z Gryffindoru, przemierzającą bibliotekę. Na razie trio było zbyt pochłonięte rozmową, by zauważyć Ginny i Malfoya, ale byli już blisko ich stanowiska.

\- No weź się schowaj! - Ginny szepnęła ostro spod stolika. Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Ja nie mam nic do ukrycia – odpowiedział bez emocji.

\- Ale ja mam! - odwarknęła, czując, jak robi jej się na przemian gorąco i zimno. Nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie pogadanki, jaką by otrzymała od szlachetnej trójcy, pragnącej uchronić biedną Ginny od złego.

_No a poza tym: „hej, Harry! No jak widzisz, nie wyszło nam, bo Malfoy był ważniejszy. A co u ciebie?"_

Gryfonka rzuciła Ślizgonowi błagalne spojrzenie, gdy głos Hermiony był na tyle blisko, że można było zrozumieć, co mówi.

Malfoy z ciężkim westchnięciem i wywróceniem oczami podniósł się i wszedł za jeden z regałów, skutecznie znikając z pola widzenia trójki Gryfonów.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko i z wstrzymanym oddechem poczekała, aż jej brat z przyjaciółmi przejdzie. Wychynęła spod stolika i przemknęła do kryjówki Malfoya. Chłopak rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Kusi mnie, by skomentować twoje zachowanie w bardzo niewybredny sposób – wycedził.

\- Jeśli wymyślisz, co dalej, to ci pozwolę – powiedziała cicho, bojąc się, że jej głos przyciągnie trio.

\- To głupie.

\- To moje życie.

Ślizgon zmierzył ją spojrzeniem i zacisnął usta, jakby coś rozważając. Po chwili westchnął.

\- Dobra, ale będziesz miała u mnie dług wdzięczności za zmuszanie mnie do tych głupich gierek.

\- Gdzie podpisać?

Malfoy wywrócił oczami i machnął różdżką w kierunki stolika. Wszystkie ich książki i materiały ułożyły się w zgrabny stosik. Chłopak podszedł do nich i chwycił je, a następnie wszedł za kolejny regał, rzucając Gryfonce oczekujące spojrzenie.

Ginny odetchnęła i przemknęła między regałami, starając się jak najmniej rzucać w oczy. Malfoy tylko pokręcił głową i ruszył dalej.

Gdy dotarli do ostatniego regału, chłopak zatrzymał się, a Ginny wpadła na niego.

\- Weasley – syknął.

\- Niechcący! - odszepnęła.

Regały były dobrą kryjówką, ale teraz nadszedł czas na pustą przestrzeń między regałami, a drzwiami, która była widoczna z każdego miejsca biblioteki.

\- I co teraz? - zapytała Ginny, rozglądając się niespokojnie.

\- Aż tak się boisz? Myślisz, że to normalne?

\- Nie jest normalne, ale zaoszczędzi mi wiele problemów.

Malfoy przyjrzał jej się uważnie, a potem zerknął w stronę, gdzie powinno siedzieć Złote Trio.

_Chyba mnie teraz nie wydasz, co? Wiem, że to byłoby bardzo malfoyowate i satysfakcjonujące, ale nasza dalsza współpraca byłaby piekłem. _

_W ogóle by nie było współpracy. Z martwymi ciężko się współpracuje, a ja bym cię na pewno zabiła. _

W Malfoya rękach wylądowało ich wspólne „być albo nie być".

Chłopak z miną męczennika odłożył książki i zdjął z siebie szatę szkolną, podając ją z niechęcią Gryfonce.

\- Kaptur na głowę i idziesz do wyjścia.

Ginny posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Ale że jak?

\- Załóż to, naciągnij kaptur i idź do wyjścia, będziesz wyglądała jak idiota, ale przynajmniej jak anonimowy idiota.

Ginny niepewnie przyjęła czarny materiał i zarzuciła na siebie. Pierwszy raz w życiu miała na sobie tak przyjemną tkaninę i uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo beznadziejne są jej własne szaty, teraz wiszące na krześle w dormitorium dziewcząt.

Peleryna Malfoya była na nią o wiele za duża, więc duża część szaty ciągnęła się po ziemi. Ginny zarzuciła kaptur na głowę, czując, że tonie w ubraniu.

\- Aha – powiedziała ponuro.

Malfoy zdawał się powstrzymywać śmiech i prawdopodobnie była to najbardziej taktowna rzecz, jaką zrobił od początku ich znajomości, za co Ginny była mu wdzięczna.

\- Idź już – odpowiedział zduszonym głosem.

Gryfonka westchnęła z boleścią i szybkim krokiem, przechodzącym prawie w bieg, ruszyła do wyjścia. Kaptur zasłaniał jej pole widzenia, więc mogła sobie wyobrażać, że nikt na nią nie patrzy.

Mimochodem uświadomiła sobie, że ma na sobie barwy Slytherinu i bardziej upaść nie mogła.

A jeszcze dalej w podświadomości zauważyła, jak przyjemnie pachną szaty Ślizgona.

Na tym wolała się nie skupiać.

Gdy wylądowała już za rogiem korytarza, natychmiast zdjęła z siebie szatę Malfoya, jednocześnie kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

Chwilę później chłopak dołączył do niej, idąc niespiesznym krokiem. Obok niego lewitował stosik książek.

\- Dlaczego tak długo?

\- Ktoś musiał wypożyczyć te książki, prawda? - odpowiedział z uniesioną brwią i machnął różdżką, by opasłe tomy nie rozleciały się.

\- Żadnej magii na korytarzu, panie prefekt, strażniku sprawiedliwości!

\- I co, chcesz, żebym odjął sobie punkty?

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Zapewne. Ale widzisz, chwilowo utraciłem moją władzę, moja odznaka znajduje się w twoim posiadaniu .

\- Więc pięć punktów od Slytherinu – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, jednocześnie oddając szatę. - I dzięki. Jakkolwiek to wyszło.

\- Po raz kolejny wstrzymam się od komentarza, by nie zepsuć tej uroczej chwili.

\- Mhm.

Zapadła między nimi cisza. Stali przez chwilę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń i jak zwykle milczenie postanowiła przerwać Ginny.

\- I co dalej?

Ślizgon zastanowił się przez chwilę. Ginny liczyła, że nadszedł czas, by się rozstać w względnej zgodzie i poczuciu spełnionego obowiązku. Wtedy Malfoy postanowił po raz kolejny ją zaskoczyć.

\- Nadal jesteś głodna?

\- Tak… - powiedziała ostrożnie. - A co?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Chodź.

oOo

\- Nie sądziłam, że lubisz przesiadywać wśród _służby._

\- Żartujesz? Na każdym kroku ukłony i zapewnienia o twojej wyższości. To jak raj. Wreszcie odpowiednie traktowanie. Muzyka dla moich uszu.

Ginny parsknęła, przykładając kubek do ust.

Razem z Malfoyem wylądowała w kuchni, przepełnionej krzątającymi się skrzatami domowymi. Gdy już zostali obsypani jedzeniem, mogli w końcu rozsiąść się i wrócić do pracy. A przynajmniej udawania, że pracują. Zapach potraw, ciepła atmosfera i przyjemny dla ucha gwar skutecznie zniechęcał pracę.

Udawali, że pracują tylko po to, by zachować pozory, że właśnie dlatego tu są i z żadnego innego powodu. Gdyby przestali udawać, mogliby sobie uświadomić, że coś jest tutaj absolutnie nie tak i że zbyt łatwo wychodzi im bycie uprzejmym dla siebie.

Ginny obserwowała znad kubka twarz Malfoya, pozornie skupioną na tekście, który leżał przed nim. Chłopak wprawiał ją w niezręczność. Czuła się prawie źle, nie słysząc przez tak długi czas drwiny z jego ust. Podczas tego wieczoru ani razu nie została obrażona i zastanawiała się, jak Ślizgon to powstrzymuje. Obawiała się, że tak lekko przychodząca współpraca nie skończy się dobrze.

Malfoy napotkał jej spojrzenie i uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Obraź mnie – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co?

\- No przyznaj, że coś tu nie gra. Obraź mnie, może będzie normalniej.

Malfoy przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się Gryfonce.

\- Idź się, Weasley, lecz – wycedził. - Raczej nie pomoże, ale przynajmniej będzie spokój.

\- O. Niezłe, ale wiemy, że stać cię na więcej. Choć już jest trochę lepiej – zaśmiała się.

\- Bo ty myślisz, że obrażanie jest takie łatwe, Weasley. To sztuka. Potrzeba precyzji, natchnienia, pasji.

\- Chleba za to nie kupisz.

\- Jak to ze sztuką bywa – westchnął z lekkim uśmiechem.

I znowu pogrążyli się w ciszy, sącząc powoli swoje napoje.

\- Jak możesz pić o tej porze kawę? - zapytała po chwili Ginny. Malfoy spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Mogę pić o każdej porze kawę.

\- To nie jest normalne.

\- Jesteś pewna, że jesteś właściwą osobą do mówienia, co jest normalne, a co nie?

\- Może nie jestem, ale kawa chyba nie jest tego warta.

\- Kawa jest warta wszystkiego – odpowiedział z pełną powagą.

\- Przecież ona nawet nie jest zbyt dobra.

Malfoy wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- Nie lubisz kawy?

\- No… niezbyt.

Ślizgon wstał ze swojego miejsca i spojrzał z góry na Gryfonkę, wygładzając swoje szaty.

\- Cóż, sądzę, że dotarliśmy do momentu, w którym mówimy sobie „do widzenia". Próbowaliśmy, trudno. Mogę znieść, że jesteś z Gryffindoru i że jesteś Weasley i że mam powierzyć ci moją najbliższą przyszłość i że kibicujesz Harpiom, ale to jest niewybaczalne. Bluźnisz przeciwko jedynej dobrej rzeczy na tym świecie. Żegnaj, Weasley.

Z tymi słowami obrócił się na pięcie w kierunku wyjścia.

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy nieprzytomnie, a potem poderwała się z parsknięciem.

\- Ale Malfoy, czekaj, to nie może się tak skończyć!

\- Zawiodłaś mnie.

\- Wybacz! Nie sądziłam, że kawa jest dla ciebie tak poważną sprawą!

\- Kawa, Weasley, jest wszystkim. Jeśli nie potrafisz tego pojąć-

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie! - krzyknęła, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. - Ja się zmienię!

\- Same kłamstwa.

Ginny roześmiała się, opadając na krzesło.

\- Co my robimy? - zapytała z parsknięciem. Malfoy z zrezygnowaniem usiadł obok.

\- Nie wiem, ale przestańmy, póki jeszcze jest czas.

Powiedział, jakby sam nie wierzył, że ostatnie wydarzenia zdarzyły się naprawdę.

\- I Weasley?

\- Tak?

\- Nikomu ani słowa. Mam reputację do utrzymania.

\- Moje usta milczą – oświadczyła uroczyście.

Ślizgon jęknął, opuszczając głowę.

\- Jestem zgubiony.

Ginny zachichotała.

\- Nie martw się, Malfoy. Obydwoje jesteśmy. Nie jesteś sam.

\- I na tym polega problem – powiedział z boleścią, podnosząc na nią wzrok.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Ale nic na to nie poradzisz, my tu wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni. Ja też jestem. I ty.

Kącik ust chłopaka zadrgał.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem szalony?

\- Musisz być. Inaczej by cię tu nie było.

Chłopak westchnął i Ginny mogła przysiąc, że powiedział pod nosem coś na wzór „lepiej bym tego nie ujął".

Malfoy ponownie spojrzał na nią.

\- Przepadłem, prawda?

Ginny poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Przepadłeś bezpowrotnie.

I wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał, że jakoś specjalnie nie jest tym zmartwiony.


	11. Wielka Żałość

**Jest! Ta daam! Kolejny rozdział!  
****Mam wrażenie, że jest jakiś inny niż poprzednie, ale to może być tylko wrażenie. No i czy inny znaczy gorszy? Mam nadzieję, że nie!**

**W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania i bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, bez nich zapewne nic by nie było, więc hej, to nasza wspólna praca! :D**

**No. Więc do czytania! **

**Dobrej zabawy i zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie śladu!**

* * *

\- Nie wychylaj się – syknęła Ginny, uderzając ramię chłopaka. Tamten spojrzał na nią z wściekłością.

\- Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a-

\- Ciii!

Obydwoje przywarli plecami do chłodnego marmuru, zatrzymując oddechy, gdy głosy zza kolumny zaczęły się zbliżać.

_Idźcie dalej, tu nic nie ma, tylko jeden dupek i jedna wyrodna Gryfonka, idźcie dalej. _

Jednakże gdzieś w górze ktoś musiał przeoczyć modły dziewczyny, bo trójka uczniów zatrzymała się tuż przy ukrywającej się parze. Teraz dzieliła ich tylko kolumna.

Ginny spojrzała z rozpaczą na blondyna, który stał obok niej z miną cierpiętnika. Nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia i Gryfonka poniekąd rozumiała, że tak jest nawet lepiej.

W korytarzu zabrzmiał głośny śmiech jej brata, któremu zawtórowały dwa inne. Żadne z nich nie brzmiało, jakby mieli zamiar iść dalej.

Gryfonka jęknęła wewnętrznie, a Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

„Co teraz?", zapytała bezgłośnie, wbijając spojrzenie w swojego towarzysza. Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Gryfonka wydęła usta. _Dzięki za wsparcie. Bardzo je sobie cenię. _

Głosy trójki uczniów zaczęły się oddalać, a ukrywająca się para ruszyła, przywarta do ściany, w przeciwnym kierunku.

Gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej strefie, Ginny wypuściła powietrze, które do tej pory wstrzymywała.

\- To miał być _opuszczony_ korytarz, Malfoy! - krzyknęła z pretensją na chłopaka, który właśnie poprawiał swoje szaty. Ślizgon rzucił jej pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Bo _był _opuszczony. Tylko zespół spod ciemnej gwiazdy wlezie wszędzie. Czego oczekiwałaś?

\- Że nie zostaniemy zobaczeni, _szczególnie _przez mojego brata i Harry'ego.

\- Generalnie nie za bardzo mnie to obchodzi. _Szczególnie _twój brat i _Harry –_ wypluł ostatni wyraz, jakby się krztusił.

Ginny wydęła policzki.

\- No a powinno, bo jeśli się o tym dowiedzą, to zrobi się tu małe piekiełko.

\- Dowiedzą _o czym? _\- przy zadaniu pytania spojrzał na Gryfonkę z taką intensywnością, że dziewczyna mimowolnie zarumieniła się.

\- No… no o naszych… Denerwujesz mnie!

\- _Ja _denerwuję _ciebie_? - warknął, przybierając oblicze typowego Malfoya. - Klasyczny Gryfon – wycedził. - Kryję się po kątach, jak byle szczur, przed trzema Gryfonami bez polotu, tylko dla twojej wygody, poświęcam ci czas, nie robię krzywdy, choć prosisz się o to każdym swoim atomem i tak właściwie to powinni mi przydzielić rangę świętego po spędzeniu z tobą tylu godzin i mówisz, że _ja _denerwuję _ciebie_?

\- Tak, a ja to opłacam nie uciekaniem z krzykiem przed twoim jaśnie majestatem, który prezentujesz z każdym krokiem.

\- Bo ja, Weasley, mam przynajmniej co prezentować – warknął, mrużąc oczy.

\- To wybacz, ale nie doceniam twojego pokazu. Znajdź sobie mniej wymagającą widownię.

\- Niżej zejść już się nie da.

\- Wiesz co, weź swoje ego pod pachę i idź sobie – prychnęła Gryfonka, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- A oto gryfońska wdzięczność – sarknął, wygładzając szatę. - Dorośnij, dzieciaku – rzucił przez ramię i szybkim krokiem ruszył w przeciwną stronę.

Ginny miała ochotę tupnąć nogą.

\- Sam jesteś! - krzyknęła za nim, jednak nie wiedziała, czy ją usłyszał.

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech. Na chwilę wstrzymała powietrze, a potem powoli wypuściła.

Zapewne byłaby bardziej zła, gdyby nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że ich spotkania kończą się przynajmniej krzykiem i na pewno obrażaniem i żalami.

Ginny postanowiła, jak po każdej takiej dyskusji, że udowodni Ślizgonowi, że i sama umie sobie poradzić, więc za kierunek obrała bibliotekę. I postanowienie zapewne miało zostać porzucone przy napotkaniu pierwszych tematów, których nie cierpiała. Bo jeśli coś w ich współpracy było dobre, to fakt, że byli nieźli w całkowicie innych działach. Więc Malfoy zajmował się rzeczami, którymi ona gardziła, a ona przygotowywała materiał z rzeczy, których dotknąć nie chciał Malfoy.

Działało, dopóki nie zaczynali się kłócić. A do kłótni mieli wiele tematów, choć zazwyczaj głównym powodem wymiany sprzecznych opinii była jawność ich współpracy. Mówiąc prościej: Ginny wolała schować się nawet w schowku na miotły, byle nie zostać zauważonym przez znajomych Gryfonów, szczególnie swojego brata lub Harry'ego, a Malfoy z drugiej strony miał w niewielkim poważaniu jej problemy, nie widząc powodu, by bawić się w chowanego.

A Złote Trio zdawało się być wszędzie. Ginny mimowolnie zastanawiała się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest znak od losu, mówiący, że natychmiast powinna zerwać współpracę.

Problem polegał na tym, że Ginny, mimo licznych kłótni, wcale nie chciała kończyć współpracy z Draco Malfoyem. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić i pod jakimś względem nawet nie chciała.

I tak właśnie mijały ich kolejne spotkania.

oOo

Choć kłócili się często, to zazwyczaj godzili się równie prędko. Głównie dlatego, że obydwoje chcieli być przygotowani na test wyjątkowo dobrze, a kłótnie wcale w tym nie pomagały. Ginny zaczęła je traktować jako przerywniki dla urozmaicenia życia.

I właśnie dlatego zastanawiała się, dlaczego ich nie odzywanie się do siebie tym razem tyle trwa. Oczywiście nie zamierzała inicjować pojednania, duma jej na to nie pozwalała, jednakże zaczynała się niepokoić. Do niepokoju dołączyła także złość.

_Nieodpowiedzialna fretka. Będzie mi odkupywał stracony czas_.

Czasem nawet brała dziennik do ręki, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem do niej nie napisał, jednak strony pozostawały puste.

_Myślałam, że tylko ja w tym zespole mam prawo do kobiecych fochów. No proszę, księżniczka ukradła mi rolę. _

Pomyślała, gdy podczas posiłku mimowolnie spojrzała na brylującego wśród towarzyszy blondyna. Im bardziej był beztroski, tym większa irytacja narastała w dziewczynie. A on zdawał się być tego w pełni świadomym.

Ginny ze złością wbiła widelec w swoją pieczeń.

Na pytanie Colina o powód jej irytacji odpowiedziała „esej z eliksirów" i nie zdążyła go zatrzymać, gdy wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, by odrobić zadanie domowe, które nie istniało.

Po kolejnym dniu milczenia i bycia w złości uznała, że zademonstruje Ślizgonowi swoją wyższość i wykona pierwszy ruch. W tym celu zebrała wszystkie materiały, które zdążyła przygotować i jak najschludniej włożyła je do teczki.

Trochę bolał ją żołądek, gdy szła korytarzem w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Mimo wszystko zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie pokłócili się na poważnie.

_Jestem porażką człowieka. O co mi chodzi? Może jeszcze zacznę się martwić o jego delikatne uczucia? Przecież ja go nawet nie lubię. _

Zmarszczyła brwi.

_No bo nie lubię. _

Rozglądała się wokoło, próbując znaleźć w tłumie uczniów znajomą blond głowę, jednak Ślizgon zaszył się pod ziemię. I to może dosłownie. A Ginny do lochów nie miała zamiaru schodzić.

_Poświęcenie ma swoje granice._

W tym momencie Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Znalazła rozwiązanie swojego problemu.

\- Zabini! Zabini, stój! - krzyknęła, próbując przepchnąć się przez tłum. Zignorowała wściekłe spojrzenia, którymi została obdarzona i dotarła do Blaise'a, który stał oparty o ścianę w trochę mniej zatłoczonym miejscu.

\- Weasley! Brzmisz, jakbyś się stęskniła, schlebiasz mi – powiedział, przykładając rękę do serca. - A już sądziłem, że całkowicie o mnie zapomniałaś na rzecz mojego blond-towarzysza. Dobrze wiedzieć, że sprawy są po dawne-

\- No tak właściwie, to ja w sprawie tego blond-półgłówka – przerwała mu z krzywym uśmiechem.

Blaise skrzywił się ostentacyjnie.

\- To był ostateczny cios, moje serce teraz-

\- Brałeś coś?

\- Jesteś dziś kolejną osobą, która o to pyta.

\- Więc powinieneś to rozważyć.

Chłopak machnął ręką.

\- Mi z tym dobrze – powiedział i westchnął ciężko. - Ale niech będzie. Uracz mnie swoim problemem. I zejdź z drogi mas, bo cię zgniotą – dodał, wciągając ją głębiej w pusty kąt. Ginny odchrząknęła.

\- Tak. Więc jak obydwoje dobrze wiemy, Malfoy to uciążliwa fretka-

\- Nieźle się zaczyna.

\- I lubi robić problemy. Więc i teraz robi problemy i chciałabym, żebyś mu przekazał, że i ja zrobię mu taki problem, że się nie pozbiera, jeśli będzie dalej mnie denerwował.

\- Przekażę, że przepraszasz i pozdrawiasz – pokiwał głową Blaise i obrócił się na pięcie, chcąc odejść. Ginny złapała go za rękaw.

\- Ja go wcale nie przepraszam! Ani pozdrawiam! - żachnęła się. - Powiedz mu, że jest pajac, żeby ruszył tyłek do roboty i daj mu te notatki – powiedziała, wciskając Blaise'owi teczkę w rękę. Ślizgon odepchnął je stanowczo.

\- O nie, nie będę wyzyskiwaną sową pocztową! - prychnął, krzyżując ręce. - Jestem stworzony do wyższych celów.

\- Zabini, po prostu mu to daj – westchnęła Gryfonka, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Dlaczego sama tego nie zrobisz?

\- Bo mam na niego alergię?

\- To dlaczego spędzasz z nim tyle czasu?

\- Bo Vera kazał?

\- Podłe kłamstwo.

\- Podła prawda.

\- Wyparcie.

\- Zabini.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

Przez chwilę patrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Blaise tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Bo nie. Sami się dogadujcie, ja swoje zrobiłem.

\- Otóż to, Zabini, otóż to! To wszystko to twoja wina, więc dociągnij sprawę do końca!

\- Moja wina? - oburzył się, podnosząc głos. - To z was dzikusy, ja was tylko cywilizuję!

\- Ale ja chcę tylko-

\- Nie będę nic między wami robił, bo jak pojawiam się na froncie, to obrywam, choć jestem niewinny. Staję się biedną ofiarą, o którą nikt nie dba na tym podłym świecie-

\- Zabini – westchnęła Ginny. - Ja nie proszę o wiele. Weź notatki i już mnie nie ma.

\- Aha! - krzyknął, celując w nią palcem. - Więc po prostu to jest wyzysk!

Ginny jęknęła przeciągle, łapiąc się za głowę.

_Czy wszyscy Ślizgoni tak mają? Uszkodzony mózg to warunek przyjęcia do Slytherinu? _

_\- _Dobra, więc czego chcesz? - rzuciła z irytacją.

Blaise wziął głęboki oddech i położył dłonie na ramionach Ginny.

\- Żebyście sami się dogadywali – powiedział wolno i wyraźnie. Gryfonka już chciała wywrócić oczami i strząsnąć jego ręce, gdy nagle obok nich rozległ się krzyk.

\- ODSUŃ SIĘ OD NIEJ!

Zarówno Ginny jak i Blaise podskoczyli gwałtownie. Nim zdążyli zorientować się, co się dzieje, Ron już celował różdżką prosto w nos Ślizgona. Blaise uniósł obronnie ręce.

\- Ron! - krzyknęła Ginny, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Odsuń się, Gin, zaraz go nauczę-

\- Nikogo nie będziesz uczył! - warknęła, pociągając jego różdżkę w dół. Na twarz Blaise'a wypłynęła ulga.

Ron spojrzał na siostrę z zdezorientowaniem, a następnie na Ślizgona. Na twarz wypłynął mu czerwony rumieniec.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - sapnął. Ginny zacisnęła usta.

\- Rozmawiamy.

\- Rozma… tak rozmawiacie? - krzyknął i obrzucił Blaise'a niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. - O czym ty w ogóle z nim rozmawiasz i od kiedy?

\- O wszystkim i o niczym – wzruszyła ramionami, modląc się w duchu, by jakaś nieznana siła zabrała stąd jej brata. Spojrzała na Blaisa, zastanawiając się, jak go z tego wyplątać.

\- Co-

\- O ciężarze egzystencji, kontaktach międzyludzkich i wyzysku na jednostkach – przerwał Ronowi Blaise z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Gdy sam zaciskał palce na swojej różdżce, wydawał się pewniejszy siebie.

Ginny skrzywiła się wewnętrznie.

_Będzie dym._

Ron spojrzał ostro na Ginny.

\- _Co _ty robisz z tym _Ślizgonem_? - zapytał wściekle. Gryfonka zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nic, co powinno cię zainteresować. Co ty w ogóle robisz? Pracuję na swój image, a ty go psujesz, tracę respekt i-

\- Co tracisz?

\- No właśnie, Weasley, co? - parsknął Zabini. Tym razem i Ron i Ginny obdarzyli go miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

\- O co tu chodzi? - zapytał Ron, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ginny uniosła brwi.

\- O nic nie chodzi, możesz iść

\- Nigdzie nie idę, skoro moja siostra-

\- Twoja siostra co?

\- Prowadza się z – machnął ręką, wskazując na Blaise'a – tym!

\- Ej, ja tu jestem! - wtrącił się Ślizgon i tym razem Ginny powtórzyła ruch brata, by uciszyć Zabiniego.

\- Ronald, to z kim się prowadzam i po co się prowadzam, to moja-

\- Wcale nie twoja!

\- A weź ty się!

\- Sama się weź!

\- Widać, że się razem wychowaliście – wtrącił Blaise, jednak rodzeństwo postanowiło go zignorować.

\- O co _tobie _w ogóle chodzi? - warknęła Ginny. Ron zamachał bezradnie rękoma.

\- Zadajesz się ze Ślizgonami! O co tobie chodzi? - krzyknął, głosem podwyższonym o oktawę.

\- Może po prostu zmądrzała i zaczęła doceniać nasz błyskotliwy intelekt? - do dyskusji włączył się nowy głos. Cała trójka spojrzała na blondyna, patrzącego na nich z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Ginny poczuła, jak jej żołądek zaczyna skręcać się w supły. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od twarzy Malfoya.

Rona na chwilę zatkało.

Malfoy podszedł wolno do Gryfonki i uśmiechnął się lekko. W tym momencie już wiedziała, że to nie skończy się dobrze.

\- To pewnie dla mnie – powiedział lekko, odbierając jej teczkę. Nawet nie protestowała. - Świetnie, dziękuję, kochana jesteś – rzucił beztrosko, przeglądając od niechcenia zawartość.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że Ron zaraz zacznie się hiperwentylować, a ona razem z nim.

\- Z _nim_ też?! - krzyknął Gryfon. - Czy ty w ogóle jesteś moją siostrą?

\- Niestety, dzielicie geny, smutna prawda, ale jednak prawda – odpowiedział Malfoy, zanim Ginny zdążyła się odezwać. - Wyrazy mojego współczucia, koleżanko – sarknął, skinąwszy głową Gryfonce. I tym razem nie pozwolono jej dojść do głosu.

\- Moja siostra nie _koleguje _się z takimi jak ty, Malfoy – warknął Ron. - Ginny, odsuń się od niego.

Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że stoi zadziwiająco blisko Malfoya. Spojrzała na blondyna z mieszanką zdziwienia, zdezorientowania i złości.

\- Ron-

\- O, więc to ty decydujesz, z kim się zadaje twoja _droga siostra? _\- parsknął z pogardą Malfoy.

\- Malfoy, weź się uspo-

\- No dokładnie tak jest i decyduję, że ma się od ciebie teraz odsunąć! - Ron odwarknął, zanim Ginny zdążyła wypowiedzieć reprymendę, przygotowaną dla Malfoya. Coś w niej krzyknęło ostrzegawczo.

\- Ej, zaraz, stop, moment. Ty o niczym nie decydujesz! - Ron zamrugał nieprzytomnie, rzucając siostrze spojrzenie zagubionego dziecka. Wyraz jego twarzy zdawał się krzyczeć _jak to mnie nie wspierasz?! -_ _Ja _decyduję, Ronald. Ty możesz mi _poradzić_, ale nie _decydujesz._ Nie naruszaj mojej przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Masz taką mądrą siostrę, Weasley, doceń to, może trochę podłapiesz – powiedział Malfoy stanowczo zbyt przymilnym głosem i nim Ginny zdążyła się zdziwić, Ślizgon objął ją luźno ramieniem. Gryfonka automatycznie zesztywniała, jakby została spetryfikowana. Ron przypominał w tym momencie balonik, z którego ucieka powietrze.

Choć Ginny już zdążyła przejrzeć zamiary Malfoya, nie mogła zdecydować, na kogo jest bardziej zła. Na awanturniczego brata bez daru logicznego myślenia, czy na bezczelnego Ślizgona, używającego jej do wkurzenia Rona.

_A kto mi zabroni bycia złym na obydwóch? _

\- Ty też naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą – warknęła w stronę Malfoya. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się przekornie i nie tylko nie cofnął ramienia, ale nachylił się do jej twarzy i mruknął cicho:

\- Ale ze mną już tak nie walczysz.

Ginny poczuła, jak temperatura w jej policzkach rośnie i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie w pełni, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Natychmiast odskoczyła od Ślizgona, otrzepując ramiona, jakby chcąc strzepnąć z siebie jego dotyk. Ten tylko zaśmiał się lekko i Ginny musiała wytężyć wszystkie swoje siły, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

Dopiero teraz Gryfonka zauważyła, że jej brat znikł. A to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Ron odsuwał się od kłótni tylko wtedy, gdy osiągał stan krytyczny i był gotów mordować.

\- Duma cię rozpiera? - rzuciła ze złością w stronę Malfoya.

\- Odczuwam pewne zadowolenie, nie powiem – odparł, leniwie przeciągając głoski. Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech, a potem powoli wypuściła powietrze.

\- Ty – wycelowała w niego palcem, próbując znaleźć odpowiednio obraźliwie słowa. - Ja ciebie… chyba-

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – rzucił protekcjonalnie i poklepał ją po głowie. Ginny poczuła, jak krztusi się powietrzem. Nie była w stanie znaleźć klątwy czy słów, wystarczających na Ślizgona.

A rzeczony Ślizgon już oddalał się w głąb korytarza.

\- Skrzywdzę cię pewnego dnia! – krzyknęła za nim Gryfonka. Malfoy lekceważąco pomachał ręką, wtapiając się w tłum uczniów.

Ginny zacisnęła mocno pięści, próbując przestać się trząść. Jej spojrzenie padło na Blaise'a, który nadal stał w swoim kącie, z którego podziwiał całe przedstawienie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się niezręcznie pod jej wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - uniósł obronnie ręce i także zniknął wśród tłumu.

Ginny oparła się o ścianę, przykładając dłoń do piersi.

_Robię się na to za stara, _sapnęła w myślach.

_A Malfoy jeszcze zapłacze._

_Tylko co się tak właściwie tutaj stało? _

Ginny także ruszyła korytarzem. I dopiero gdy była już niedaleko wieży Gryffindoru, zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego, u diabła, zaczęła się kłócić z Ronem o Draco Malfoya?

oOo

Z początku Ginny powzięła krwawy odwet tylko na Malfoyu. Tak było, dopóki nie wkroczyła do Pokoju Wspólnego, bo w Pokoju Wspólnym czekał na nią komitet powitalny. Albo pluton egzekucyjny, jak kto woli.

Już na wstępie, widząc miny Harry'ego i Hermiony, a także Rona pomiędzy nimi, zdążyła się zorientować, że jej szanowny brat zdążył przedstawić przyjaciołom zaistniałe zajście, ubarwiając je w dodatkowe elementy typu „zdrada stanu", „zamach na honor rodziny" i „opętanie".

W każdym razie Ginny postanowiła wykonać odwrót taktyczny, jednakże okazał się on nieskuteczny – Złote Trio było przygotowane na tę ewentualność.

Ginny poniekąd podziwiała trójkę, za zorganizowanie tak sprawnej pogadanki w tak krótkim czasie. Choć podziw był w znacznej mierze zaćmiony gniewem.

Gniew zmienił się w szał, gdy ich dyskusja objęła cały Pokój Wspólny. Gdy wszyscy Gryfoni zaczęli debatować nad poprawnością jej postępowania, postanowiła, że a) odchodzi w tej chwili i ktoś będzie cierpiał, b) odegra się okrutnie.

Tak więc następnego dnia na pierwszy ogień poszedł jej brat.

Gdy Ginny wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że jeszcze zapłacze rzewnymi łzami, myślała o tym całkiem dosłownie. Dlatego sięgnęła po tajną broń, którą dostała od bliźniaków wraz z dopiskiem „użyć tylko w sytuacji awaryjnej".

Gryfonka rozejrzała się uważnie po Pokoju Wspólnym, oceniając, czy zebrało się wystarczająco wielu świadków. Skinęła z zadowoleniem.

_Będzie bal, _zachichotała złowieszczo w myślach i jak gdyby nigdy nic wkroczyła do środka, niby mimochodem zauważając Rona, siedzącego na kanapie. Ginny specjalnie wybrała jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy jej brat rozstawał się z Hermioną i Harrym.

Ze zdenerwowaniem przesunęła palcami po kopercie, którą trzymała w dłoniach, nadal rozważając, czy to jest dobry pomysł.

W tym momencie Ron spojrzał na nią i równocześnie nadął policzki.

\- Przyszła siostra marnotrawna – burknął, gdy usiadła obok. Jego postawa świadczyła o tym, że gotów jest łaskawie przyjąć przeprosiny.

_Zaraz wzruszysz się do łez, braciszku. _

\- List do ciebie. Sam sobie odbieraj pocztę w przyszłości – odpowiedziała, pomijając słowa Rona. Chłopak wziął od niej podejrzliwie kopertę.

\- Od kogo to? - zapytał, patrząc na nią z ukosa. Ginny pragnęła, by żołądek przestał przewracać jej się w brzuchu. _Niech zadziała, niech zadziała, to musi zadziałać._

Gryfonka tylko wzruszyła ramionami od niechcenia.

\- Nie wiem, nie jestem drugą Trelawney, żeby zgadywać – dziewczyna uparcie starała się nie patrzeć na Rona w obawie, że jakiekolwiek drgnięcie niewłaściwego mięśnia twarzy zdradzi jej intrygę. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, że jej brat posiadał domyślność gumochłona.

Ron wreszcie rozdarł kopertę. Ginny wstrzymała oddech.

\- Um… Ron, pamiętasz naszą wczorajszą kłótnię? - zapytała, gdy oczy brata spoczęły na pergaminie. Ten tylko wymamrotał coś na potwierdzenie, oglądając kawałek papieru. - No właśnie, więc… - Ginny wyszczerzyła się szatańsko. - Rewanż, braciszku.

I nim Ron zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, kąciki jego oczu wypełniły się łzami. Chłopak pociągnął raz nosem. A potem drugi. Jedna łza spłynęła po jego policzku. A potem następna. I następna.

Gryfon wciągnął ostro powietrze z przerażeniem, ocierając szybko cieknące po jego twarzy krople.

\- Gin, co ty zrobi- jego głos zadrżał niebezpiecznie- zrobiłaś? - dokończył zdanie płaczliwym tonem. Teraz już nie nadążał z ocieraniem łez.

\- Nie płacz, Ronald, każdy popełniła błędy, wybaczam ci – powiedziała z radością w głosie i poklepała brata po ramieniu.

\- Ty – cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, nie zdołał dokończyć, bo jego ciałem wstrząsnął nagle szloch. - Cholera, Ginny, Gin – jęknął poprzez urywane szlochnięcia. Ludzie wokół zaczęli przyglądać się chlipiącemu chłopakowi z ciekawością. Ron spróbował się podnieść, ale Ginny natychmiast go przytrzymała i powiedziała do niego na tyle głośno, by większość osób w pokoju usłyszało.

\- Och, Ron, taki wrażliwy z ciebie chłopiec, nie wstydź się swoich łez, nie wstydź się, płacz oczyszcza-

\- Zamknij się – wykrztusił. Teraz zaniósł się prawdziwym płaczem. Natychmiast ukrył twarz, która już miała buraczkowy odcień, w dłoniach.

Ginny objęła go ostentacyjnie.

\- Ron, Ron, śmiało, pokaż światu, że akceptujesz to kim jesteś, jesteś mazgajem, to nic, śmiało, powiedz to głośno „jestem mazgajem i dobrze mi z tym"!

Teraz już wszyscy w Pokoju Wspólnym obserwowali dziwną sytuację. Ci bardziej taktowni próbowali chociaż udawać, że nie oglądają przedstawienia, jednakże i oni zawiedli.

\- N-nie, to – kolejna salwa szlochu, - t-to ty – zakrztusił się łzami. - T-yyy… - teraz jego płacz przeszedł w zawodzenie, a Ginny sama zaczęła się trząść, tyle że ze śmiechu.

\- Tak, Ron, to ja, ja zawsze będę przy tobie, nawet jeśli czasem aż wstyd się przyznać, ja tutaj będę – kontynuowała swój monolog, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co plecie. W każdym razie zdawało się działać, bo i ludzie wokół zaczęli chichotać, powoli zaczynając rozumieć, co się dzieje. - Spokojnie, ludzie, spokojnie, to się zdarza, on tak w domu cały czas – oznajmiła głośno widzom. Ron pokazał swoją zalaną łzami czerwoną twarz.

\- Nin-nie… - szloch. - Ja-a nie je-estem-

\- Szzz. Już dobrze – wyszeptała głośno Ginny, obejmując ręką jego głowę i jednocześnie usta. Przycisnęła go do siebie i przez napad płaczu chłopak nie mógł się oswobodzić.

\- Płacz, Ronald, płacz, boś zasłużył – powiedziała i Ron jak na zawołanie zapłakał jeszcze głośniej.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Harry Potter na wkroczenie do Pokoju Wspólnego. Jego oczom ukazała się scena, gdzie Ginny tuli jego najlepszego przyjaciela, zalewającego się łzami. Harry pognał prędko ku nim, wyobrażając sobie wszystkie potworności, które mogły się zdarzyć.

\- Rany, co się stało? Ron, Gin, co- chłopak dopadł szybko do nich. Ginny tylko pokręciła głową, obawiając się, że jeśli cokolwiek powie, wybuchnie takim śmiechem, że będzie trzeba odprowadzać ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. - Co się dzieje, ja… Ginny?!

Im mocniej Ron płakał, tym bardziej Wybraniec był zdezorientowany. Ginny, samej nie mogąc mówić, tylko podała mu pergamin, który wcześniej upuścił jej brat, w odpowiedzi.

Dopiero gdy oczy chłopaka spoczęły na kartce, Gryfonka zorientowała się, co przez przypadek zrobiła. Jednak było już za późno. Oczy Harry'ego Pottera wypełniły się łzami i kilka sekund później obydwaj chłopcy pochlipywali wspólnie.

Ron spojrzał poprzez łzy z żałością na przyjaciela, który nadal próbował rozgryźć, dlaczego zanosi się szlochem na środku Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- O-o stary… - Ron stęknął przez łzy. - Wkop-pałeś s-się.

Trybiki w umyśle Harry'ego przeskoczyły. Chłopak zachlipał żałośnie, ocierając łzy i spojrzał na Ginny.

\- T-ty, t-y wiedźmo pas-skudna – jęknął, czując łzy napływające do gardła.

Ginny nie wytrzymała. Wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem i sama zaczęła płakać, tyle że z rozbawienia. I tak też siedzieli w trójkę na kanapie: dwaj chłopcy, oparci o siebie i zanoszący się płaczem, oraz zwijająca się na kanapie Ginny, śmiejąca się opętańczo.

Towarzystwo w Pokoju Wspólnym postanowiło wreszcie zainterweniować i w delegację został wysłany Dean, z Seamusem ubezpieczającym tyły.

\- Ej, nie to, żeby coś… halo? Ej! - Dean spróbował przerwać lamenty trzech Gryfonów, jednak cała trójka była zbyt zajęta łzami. W końcu Dean przykuł ich uwagę. - O co chodzi? Bo trochę to nienormalne, a-

Ginny zachichotała głośno i jednocześnie zmarszczyła brwi.

_Czy ja naprawdę tak chichoczę? Trochę żałosne, ale sobie wybaczam, bo mam powody. _

\- No bo słuchaj – zaśmiała się, - ci dwaj…

\- Nie – przerwał Harry, chlipnąwszy. - Spójrz, zzro-zumiesz – zaszlochał, wciskając Deanowi w rękę feralny pergamin.

\- Dean, nie-

Jednak Ginny nie zdążyła powstrzymać chłopaka, z którego oczu już zaczynały cieknąć łzy. Chlipnął cicho.

\- Teraz… rozumiem – zatrząsł się lekko w płaczu. Harry roześmiał się przez łzy, a Ginny pokiwała gorliwie głową, tym razem śmiejąc się tak mocno, że już nie była w stanie wydawać dźwięku.

Seamus podszedł szybko, widząc, że jego przyjaciel także zaczął przepadać.

\- Ej, gościu, co-

\- No… nno weź zobacz – zaszlochał Dean, przekazując pergamin Seamusowi.

_O nie… nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, co się dzieje i nie chcę uwierzyć, ale chcę tu być. _

Teraz już czwórka chłopców siedziała na lub przy kanapie i chlipała wspólnie. Ludzie w Pokoju Wspólnym postanowili ich wymijać i nie mieszać się, przeczuwając, że nie jest to bezpieczne.

W każdym razie w takim stanie zastała czwórkę Gryfonów Hermiona. Zatrzymała się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obrzuciła wzrokiem zapłakanych Gryfonów.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała cicho.

Seamus zapłakał głośniej.

\- Mo-mogę… mogę ja? - zapytał reszty rozpłakanych. Cała grupa zapłakała jeszcze bardziej, co Seamus wziął za przyzwolenie. Chłopak wstał, od razu biorąc pergamin. - T-to było tak – chlipnął kilka razy. - Że dali nam tto… - i podał jej pergamin. Niczego nieświadoma Hermiona przyjęła papier z rosnącym niepokojem. Mogłaby zobaczyć wyczekujące spojrzenia płaczących, gdyby nie ich łzy i zapewne postąpiłaby ostrożniej, jednakże niczego nie zobaczyła i gdy tylko jej wzrok padł na pergamin, otworzyła szeroko oczy i jęknęła.

\- Urok Lamentarza – westchnęła z bólem.

Wszyscy potwierdzili i Hermiona razem zresztą zaniosła się szlochem.

Opadła na kawałek pustej kanapy.

\- I… - pociągnęła nosem, ocierając łzy. - I tak wszyscy… wszy-yscy wpadliście? - zachlipała.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

\- Miał być tylko Ron-

\- Aa-le nie wyszło – szlochnął Harry.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich wszystkich zza zasłony łez i zapłakała gorąco, a zawtórował jej chór lamentujących.

oOo

Nikt do końca nie wiedział, jak to się stało, jednak ten dzień przeszedł do historii Gryffindoru jako Wielka Żałość, gdyż pod koniec tej pamiętnej soboty, wokół kanapy dzieliła łzy połowa populacji Gryfonów. Dla otuchy się przytulali, dla żartu wspierali swoje łzy opowieściami o trudnościach losu. Gryfoni we łzach znaleźli radość, a nieszczęsny pergamin cały czas był w obiegu. Na pytanie profesor McGonagall o całe zajście odpowiedzieli zgodnie „tak wyszło", a profesor nie miała siły, by choćby próbować zrozumieć nowe pomysły swoich wychowanków. Ostatecznie, gdy okazało się, że nikt z nich nie zna przeciwzaklęcia, wysłała wszystkich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Do Skrzydła maszerowała także Ginny, która w pewnym momencie uznała, że czuje potrzebę solidaryzowania się z kolegami Gryfonami i sama dołączyła do Łzawej Drużyny. Przez zamek przeszła kolumna rozpłakanych Gryfonów, wywołując popłoch wśród młodszych roczników i strach przed apokalipsą u starszych.

Ginny szła trochę z tyłu by podziwiać swoje niezamierzone dzieło. Zachichotała przez łzy, skręcając w jedno z tajnych przejść.

Niespiesznie człapała sobie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, pochlipując po drodze. Jednocześnie czuła, że te przepłakane godziny mogły nie być takim dobrym pomysłem, bo teraz czuła się jak wyciśnięta cytryna.

Zaszlochała trochę głośniej.

\- Weasley?

Ginny podniosła wzrok, by jej zapłakane oczy napotkały spojrzenie zdezorientowanego Draco Malfoya.

_No tak. To było do przewidzenia. On zawsze pojawia się tam, gdzie jest najmniej potrzebny._

Gryfonka natychmiast przyspieszyła, licząc na to, że Ślizgon zrozumie aluzję i sobie pójdzie.

I po raz kolejny liczenie jej nie wyszło.

\- Weasley, zaczekaj-

\- Idź sobie – wykrztusiła przez łzy, pomimo usilnych starań by brzmieć normalnie.

_Ten czar to jednak był głupi pomysł_, pomyślała, gdy Malfoy ją dogonił. Zerknęła na niego ukradkiem i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyła tak zmieszanego Ślizgona.

Gdyby nie kolejna fala szlochu, zaśmiałaby się.

_Bardzo głupi pomysł. _

\- Weasley, co ty robisz? - zapytał niepewnie. Ginny wywróciłaby oczami, gdyby nie były załzawione.

\- A tak sobie p-płaczę… sprób-buj, fajna za-abawa – powiedziała, ocierając nadmiar łez. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec. Zdecydowanie unikał patrzenia na nią.

\- Ale… Merlinie, Weasley, weź przestań – w tym momencie dziewczyna zapłakała jeszcze mocniej. Malfoy rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukał pomocy. - Ale… nie, poważnie, przestań płakać. Weasley. Nie. Po prostu… co się z tobą dzieje? Uspokój się. Słyszysz? To nie jest normalne, Weasley-

Z każdym jego słowem szloch Ginny narastał. Gryfoni już wcześniej odkryli, że im bardziej byli rozbawieni, tym bardziej wzmagał się płacz.

W stalowoszare oczy chłopaka wdarła się panika.

\- T-to… to tak właściwie – zachlipała. - To twoja wina j-jest – pokręciła głową. Zapewne pokusiłaby się o dalsze wyjaśnienia, oskarżające chłopaka o sprowokowanie jej do podjęcia zemsty na bracie, jednakże nie miała już siły, by kontynuować. Po prostu szła w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Malfoy patrzył na nią w milczeniu, przerywanym jej chlipnięciami.

\- Merlinie, Weasley, gdybym wiedział, że jesteś tak nadwrażliwa, to bym nie... – wymamrotał, jakby próbując powiedzieć coś właściwego, ale nie wiedząc co.

Ginny roześmiała się, co brzmiało bardziej jak zawodzenie.

\- J-jak ja cię, Malfoy, n-nie lu-ubię – jęknęła i przyspieszyła, zostawiając w tyle zdezorientowanego chłopaka, który tym razem za nią nie poszedł, tylko odprowadził ją spojrzeniem.

oOo

Następnego dnia już wszyscy Gryfoni byli wyleczeni choć odrobinę osłabieni po utracie takiej ilości wody. Ginny swoją energię uzupełniała, przechadzając się wzdłuż jeziora. Po wypłakaniu swoich żalów, jej konflikt z bratem został odłożony. Obydwoje wypłakali siły na kontynuowanie go, więc teraz Ginny w spokoju mogła obmyślać plan odegrania się na Malfoyu.

Uśmiechnęła się z błogością, gdy zza chmur wyszło słońce, ogrzewając jej plecy. Powinna zdobyć nowy płaszcz, który rzeczywiście chroniłby ją od zimna. Z tym że nie mogła zdobyć nowego płaszcza, bo nie do końca miała fundusze na nowy płaszcz.

_Było nie kupować tych akcesoriów do miotły, _pomyślała, wspominając odłożone przez siebie pieniądze podczas wakacji. Długo zbierała, szybko się skończyły, a teraz marzła.

\- Gdzie cię droga wiedzie, Gingerku?

Ginny podskoczyła, odwracając się gwałtownie. Za nią stał Blaise Zabini, ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Blaise zrównał z nią krok i wsadził ręce w kieszenie. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu i Ginny zastanawiała się, co tak właściwie się dzieje.

\- Zabini, masz jakiś interes do mnie? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Blaise przekrzywił głowę.

\- Nie mogę po prostu chcieć spędzić trochę czasu z moją koleżanką, Gryfonką?

\- No właśnie coś tu nie halo, przyznaj – parsknęła.

\- Skąd, ja po prostu chcę zacieśnić nasze więzy zjeść z tobą beczkę soli, zapalić fajkę pokoju, wydziergać sweter przyjaźni-

\- Beczkę soli? Przerażają mnie twoje upodobania kulinarne – zaśmiała się. Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- Nad przysłowiami popracujemy z tobą później, teraz mamy inne sprawy do załatwienia-

\- Ha. Mówiłam.

\- Jestem człowiekiem biznesu – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem, ale Ginny była zaniepokojona jego dziwnym spojrzeniem. - Ale posłuchaj-

\- Wiesz, poniekąd czuję się trochę urażona. Może rzeczywiście przyjdź kiedyś podziergać ze mną sweter, albo coś, a nie tylko interesy i interesy – parsknęła.

\- A umiesz dziergać swetry?

\- Ani trochę.

\- No i masz odpowiedź. Poza tym moje interesy do ciebie zawsze przynoszą ci korzyści. Działam dla twojego dobra, nie żądając nic w zamian - odpowiedział, przykładając dłoń do serca. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Zabini, ja nie wiem, czy nazwałabym to korzyściami. Bardziej ciosami w moją psychikę. Nie zdziw się, kiedy przyślę ci rachunek za psychiatrę.

\- Twoja niewdzięczność nie zna granic – pokręcił smutno głową. - Ale nawiązując do tych ciosów i psychiki…- kontynuował zmienionym tonem, który ani trochę nie spodobał się Ginny. Obydwoje zatrzymali się automatycznie. Gryfonka uniosła pytająco brew. - No więc słuchaj, Gingerku… czasem jest tak… - zmarszczył brwi. - W życiu bywa tak, że… to jak z magnesami. Jak ustawisz je złymi końcami, to się będą nie lubić i zaczną się odpychać. No więc życie czasem tak ustawia te magnesy… i wtedy jest źle. Ale gdy tylko dasz im szansę i obrócisz jeden z magnesów, to wtedy się połączą i będą nierozerwalne… i wtedy będą szczęśliwymi magnesami… więc rozumiesz, że czasem musisz obrócić magnes, tak? - chłopak podrapał się w kark ze zmieszaniem.

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy, wpatrując się w Ślizgona z niepokojem.

\- Zabini… czy chciałbyś, żebym odprowadziła cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

Chłopak jęknął.

\- Nie, Weasleyówna, słuchaj, to ma sens. Pomyśl. Może jeszcze raz. Pomyśl, kto w twoim życiu jest magnesem?

\- Naprawdę, Madam Pomfrey z pewnością ma kilka dobrych eliksirów na takie sytuacje i-

\- Ty w ogóle nic nie łapiesz!

\- No nie łapię, no. Mów jak człowiek!

\- Niemożliwa baba z ciebie – prychnął. Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Najpierw gadasz mi o magnesach, a potem obrażasz. Z rachunkiem za mojego psychiatrę przyślę ci także adres do niego. Przyda się.

Ślizgon fuknął z zirytowaniem.

\- Chodzi o ciebie! Ty magnes. Draco magnes. Dwa magnesy, łapiesz?

\- Czekaj, a skąd w tym wszystkim Malfoy?

Blaise jęknął przeciągle i schował twarz w dłoniach, a potem wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „Merlinie, daj mi siłę".

Ginny poważnie rozważała ucieknięcie pędem do zamku. Zawsze wiedziała, że z głową Blaise'a coś nie gra, ale teraz była poważnie zaniepokojona.

Ślizgon westchnął głośno.

\- Weasley, chodzi o to, że… on czasem robi dziwne rzeczy, ale nie możesz brać wszystkiego na poważnie, naprawdę, bo czeka na ciebie coś wielkiego, jeśli tylko dasz szansę-

\- …co?

\- No na przykład wczoraj nie był złośliwy na poważnie i jestem pewien, że na pewno nie spodziewał się, że może to tak cię zaboleć i…

\- Zabini, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Draco wczoraj wcale nie miał zamiaru dopiec ci aż do łez. No właśnie o tym mówię – posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. - Chyba nie chcesz teraz zaprzepaścić wszystkiego, co-

Dopiero w tym momencie błyskotliwość Ginny zaczęła działać i dziewczyna zorientowała się, o co chodzi.

Gryfonka wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem, którego za nic nie mogła uspokoić. Gdyby wczoraj nie wypłakała wszystkich łez, one na pewno teraz pociekłyby po jej policzkach. Gdy zwijała się ze śmiechu, oszołomiony Blaise wpatrywał się w nią z ogłupieniem.

\- Cze-czekaj – wykrztusiła, gdy udało jej się trochę uspokoić. - Malfoy sądzi, że wczoraj przepłakałam – zaśmiała się znowu, - że przepłakałam przez niego wczorajszy wieczór? - zachichotała głośno. - I jeszcze że zranił moje uczucia, może? - roześmiała się.

\- No, Weasleyówna – zaczął zmieszany Blaise. - A nie? Przecież widział…

\- O mój Merlinie. Czyżbym wzbudziła w Draco Malfoyu poczucie winy? - roześmiała się. - Ej, on chyba naprawdę mnie lubi – parsknęła.

Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- DOBRA, teraz to ja nie rozumiem. O co tu chodzi? Co w tym śmiesznego?

\- Bo mnie to w ogóle nie ruszyło, Zabini – zachichotała. - Byłam pod Urokiem Lamentarza, dlatego płakałam, gdy mnie spotkał – zaśmiała się. - W Gryffindorze sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli, tyle.

Blaise zamrugał kilka razy oczami, a następnie klepnął się w czoło.

\- I ja robiłem z siebie idiotę przed tobą po nic? - jęknął.

\- Absolutnie po nic, Zabini – odpowiedziała z rozbawieniem. Sam Blaise zaśmiał się lekko.

\- No. To by wiele wyjaśniało. I ułatwiało.

\- Ej. Poczekaj.

\- Tak?

\- Malfoy cię przysłał?

\- No… nie do końca… moja inicjatywa i tego-

\- On się na serio przejął?

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę to tak-

\- Zabini.

\- No według niego to nie, ale według mnie to bardzo.

\- I targają nim wyrzuty sumienia?

\- Nie wiem, czy on ma sumienie.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się szeroko.

_Dziś się trochę zabawię._

oOo

Skoro istniała możliwość, że Draco Malfoy odnalazł swoje dawno zagubione wyrzuty sumienia, Ginny nie mogła przepuścić okazji, by mieć z tego trochę radości, dlatego opracowała plan niezwykle prosty i niezwykle skuteczny, który miał dać jej zarówno trochę zabawy jak i rewanż za zdenerwowanie jej dnia poprzedniego.

Niecierpliwie wyczekiwała kolacji i gdy wreszcie pora nadeszła, Gryfonka pognała do Wielkiej Sali.

_Czas zapewnić Malfoya, że nasza głęboka relacja nie ucierpiała._

Malfoy już zajmował swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu i Ginny z radością zobaczyła, że obok niego jest wolne miejsce. To tak, jakby los jej sprzyjał.

_Ewentualnie diabeł mnie kusi jeszcze bardziej._

Poniekąd nie wierzyła w to, co chciała zrobić, ale uznała, że od podjętej decyzji nie ma odwrotu.

Gdy weszła, Malfoy uniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Ginny z dziką radością zauważyła, że wczorajsze speszenie nadal gra w oczach chłopaka.

Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech i beztrosko podeszła do stołu Slytherinu, starając się nie zauważać spojrzeń Ślizgonów. Dokładnie odświeżyła sobie w pamięci scenkę, którą rozegrał Malfoy przed jej bratem.

_Zacznamy_.

\- Weasley, co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała Ślizgonka, siedząca naprzeciw Malfoya. Sam Malfoy odwrócił się w tym momencie i gdyby miał mniej opanowania, zapewne podskoczyłby na widok Ginny. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

\- Odwiedzam kolegę – odparła beztrosko i lekko opadła na miejsce obok Malfoya. - Cześć – powiedziała do niego z uśmiechem.

Malfoy otworzył szeroko oczy, tak samo jak otaczający ich Ślizgoni. Ginny spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Jeśli rzeczywiście było tak, jak utrzymywał Blaise, Malfoy nie mógł teraz być złośliwym dla niej. To byłoby jak wyrok.

\- Co ty robisz? - wycedził.

\- No cóż, gapa z ciebie i zapomniałeś tych notatek. Proszę – powiedziała lekko, podając mu małą papierową teczkę. Miała wrażenie, że ludzie wokół wstrzymują oddech.

_Och, dajcie spokój, znajdźcie swoje życie. _

Malfoy bezwiednie wziął od niej plik kartek, przyglądając jej się podejrzliwie. Jednocześnie kątem oka obserwował ich widownię. Jego mina była nieprzenikniona, a to znaczyło, że miał pod nią wiele do ukrycia.

_He he. _

\- Weasley-

\- Swoją drogą jesteś bardzo niemrawy, coś nie tak?

\- Nie tak jest chyba ta sytuacja – odpowiedział. Wprawne oko Ginny dostrzegło, jak chłopak jest spięty. _I nawet nie możesz mnie pogonić._

Ginny spojrzała na niego niewinnie.

\- Nie wiem, dla mnie wszystko w porządku – odparła i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Nie sądzisz? - w jej głosie było jawne wyzwanie i Malfoy je wyczuł.

_Wszystko albo nic, skarbie. _

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparł przez zęby. Jego znajomi wpatrywali się w parę z zdezorientowaniem, jakby próbując znaleźć złośliwość i nie mogąc jej zrozumieć.

\- No właśnie. I poza tym – jej ręka nadal spoczywała na ramieniu chłopaka i Ginny mogła dojrzeć w jego oczach, jak bardzo chciał ją zrzucić. - Co do wczorajszego… nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw? To takie niezręczne, widzisz – Ginny usilnie starała się nie roześmiać i jednocześnie utrzymać swój przesłodzony ton, - hm. Możemy porozmawiać? - spojrzała na niego niewinnie.

Ginny wiedziała doskonale, że odpowiedź twierdząca doskonale rozwieje wszelkie niedowierzania Ślizgonów wokół w ich przyjazne stosunki.

Malfoy zacisnął mocno żeby.

\- Później. Porozmawiamy – wycedził. Gryfonka była pewna, że wszyscy wokół zrobili mentalne „oooh!". Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- No i super, to do zobaczenia! - odparła radośnie, podnosząc się. - I nie zapomnij zerknąć w notatki – dodała, wskazując teczkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła z sali. Żałowała tylko, że nie może usłyszeć dyskusji, która właśnie wybuchała przy stole Slytherinu.

Draco Malfoy na dyskusję nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, więc natychmiast ją uciął, otwierając teczkę, by spojrzeć, co Gryfonka mu przekazała. I jak to w Slytherinie bywa, kto mógł, ten podejrzał przez ramię zawartość.

W środku był tylko jeden pojedynczy pergamin.

Tego dnia Wielka Żałość przybyła do Slytherinu.

Ślizgoni przepłakali cały wieczór, a Madam Pomfrey nie mogła dociec, gdzie początek ma ta epidemia łez.

Draco Malfoy za to doskonale pojął, co zrobiła Ginny Weasley i zastanawiał się, kto ją umieścił w Gryffindorze.

Tego dnia Ginny znalazła w swoim dzienniku wpis:

**Remis.**

Więc szybko odpisała.

_Zawieszasz broń?_

I odpowiedź:

**Nigdy.**

oOo

Przez następne kilka dni Ginny i Malfoy nie rozmawiali ze sobą, a nawet nie widywali się na korytarzach. Żadne z nich nie robiło tego celowo: tak wyszło. Ostatecznie obydwoje mieli trochę rzeczy do przemyślenia.

Wielkimi krokami zbliżało się także Halloween. Na korytarzach pojawiły się wyszczerzone dynie, zamek zaczynał pokrywać się pajęczynami, a upiorne niespodzianki zaczęły być rozmieszczane po korytarzach. Młodsi planowali, ile słodyczy zjedzą, a starsi planowali, z kim się wybiorą na zabawę halloweenową.

Ginny starała się unikać wszystkiego, co z powyższym związane – oczywiście nieskutecznie. Szczególnie mając z jednej strony Blaise'a, a z drugiej Colina, wciąż rozprawiających o święcie. Nawet u Luny Gryfonka nie mogła znaleźć ukojenia, bo i Krukonka poczuła halloweenową magię.

W ten właśnie sposób Ginny odłączała się i spędzała wolny czas w błogiej samotności, wolnej od duszków, upiorków i innych straszydeł.

W przeddzień Halloween, gdy Gryfonka po raz kolejny spędzała samotny wieczór w bibliotece (biblioteka była miejscem wolnym od Halloween), jej spokój został zamącony.

Gdy siedziała przy stoliku, automatycznie poczuła, że ktoś przy niej stoi. Jej wzrok napotkał stalowoszare oczy.

\- Weasley.

\- Malfoy.

Patrzeli się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Ginny uniosła pytająco brwi. Malfoy w końcu zajął miejsce obok niej.

\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - zapytał, pozornie beztrosko. Ginny przegryzła lekko wargę.

\- Nie… - nie do końca była to prawda. - A ty?

Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Nie – odparł. I to także prawdą nie było.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Weasley?

\- Mhm?

\- Idziesz z kimś na zabawę Halloweenową?

Ginny poderwała gwałtownie głowę.

_O nie. Nie. Ty też? Co z wami wszystkimi? I zaraz, moment. Do jakich wniosków dochodzisz? Jest dziwnie, ale jeszcze na tyle nie zwariowaliśmy, żebyś mnie pytał-_

\- A co? - odpowiedziała spokojnie, choć jej serce biło coraz szybciej. Malfoy zmierzył ją uważnie swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Bo jeśli tak, odwołaj.

\- Ponieważ?

\- Ponieważ w Halloween idziesz ze mną.

Chłopak przez chwilę napawał się jej zszokowaną miną, a następnie podał jej pergamin. Ginny spojrzała na Ślizgona podejrzliwie.

\- Ej, jeśli to jest-

\- Bez obaw, Weasleyku, ten sam żart odgrzany po raz wtóry jest niesmaczny – odpowiedział z drgającym kącikiem.

Ginny parsknęła lekko i spojrzała na papier.

Wciągnęła ostro powietrze, czując, jak z jej twarzy odpływa krew.

Przeklęła pod nosem.

\- No właśnie – odparł Malfoy.

Na pergaminie były skreślone słowa:

_31 października, godzina 19:00, pod bramą Hogwartu._

_Bądźcie gotowi. Zaczynamy._

_M. Vera_


	12. Pora na przygodę

**Panie i panowie!  
****NARESZCIE!  
****A miało być wcześniej niż na nasze Halloween... niestety, nie wyszło. Szkoła, choroby i ciężko jest, potrzebuję przytulenia ;_;  
****Ale w każdym razie żale na bok, postarałam się i jest rozdział i to ten specjalny :D**

**Dobrej zabawy!**

* * *

_Zginąć tak młodo,__to aż zbrodnia, _pomyślała rudowłosa dziewczyna, wpatrując się w swoje blade odbicie w szybie. Kręcąc głową z zrezygnowaniem, zapięła do końca zamek swojej bluzy i zacisnęła ręce na paskach plecaka.

_Nawet nie zdążyłam dobrnąć do siedemnastki. _

_Co ja matce powiem?_

„_No widzisz mamo, tak wyszło, zginęłam sobie, a co miałam nie ginąć"_

Kilkoro uczniów, przebranych za jakieś kolorowe, pierzaste stwory, przemknęło ze śmiechem obok Ginny.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. _To mogłam być ja. Ale nie. Zamiast się bawić, maszeruję na zagładę._

Nie to, że Ginny planowała przebrać się za kolorową kurę, po prostu chciała podkreślić swoją nieszczęsną dolę.

Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz. Natychmiast uderzył ją lodowaty powiew. Zadrżała, chowając ręce w rękawy. Księżyc był w pełni, przez co ścieżka była dość widoczna. To była pierwsza od dawna bezchmurna noc. Wokół panowała cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem drzew.

Ginny ruszyła ścieżką. Choć droga była widoczna, po bokach panowała ciemność i irracjonalny głos podpowiadał dziewczynie, że czerń ją ściga.

Przyspieszyła, przechodząc prawie do biegu.

_Nie ma to jak być odważnym Gryfonem, _pomyślała, gdy w ekspresowym tempie dotarła na miejsce zbiórki. Kilka osób już czekało, przyświecając sobie różdżkami. Profesor Vera stał na uboczu, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Ginny skinęła mu głową i rozejrzała się, szukając znajomych twarzy.

W blasku różdżek wszyscy wyglądali, jakby wrócili z krainy śmierci.

Gryfonka zadrżała, tym razem nie do końca z zimna. Choć zebrało już się kilka osób, niewielu się odzywało. Każdy szept niósł się w przestrzeń, przyprawiając wszystkich o gęsią skórkę.

Ginny rozejrzała się ponownie i wreszcie dostrzegła cel swoich poszukiwań. Malfoy siedział na kamieniu w pozie, krzyczącej „jestem zbyt fajny, by się przejąć".

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. _Typowe._

Podeszła do niego i usiadła na głazie obok. W tym momencie cieszyła się, że wzięła grubsze spodnie.

Żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Ginny starała się o niczym nie myśleć, wpatrując się w obłoczki pary, tworzące się z jej oddechu. Policzki powoli zaczęły kłuć Gryfonkę z zimna.

Gdy zebrało się więcej osób, rozpoczęły się rozmowy i już nikt się nie krępował.

\- Noc idealna, by umrzeć, co nie? - rzuciła beztrosko, zerknąwszy na chłopaka. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak. Idealna noc na zostanie rozszarpanym przez wilkołaka – odpowiedział z niechęcią, wpatrując się w tarczę księżyca.

\- Sądzisz, że będziemy mieli na tyle szczęścia?

Chłopak odpowiedział jej tylko spojrzeniem. Zamilkli.

Ginny bezwiednie zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowom innych uczniów. Jako że jej towarzysz nie wydawał się być w humorze do rozmów, dziewczyna wstała, postanawiając się do kogoś przyłączyć. I wytrwałaby w postanowieniu, gdyby nie usłyszała swojego nazwiska, padającego wśród jednej z głośniejszych grup. Nie była wołana, raczej stała się obiektem zbyt głośnej dyskusji.

_No ładnie to tak, koledzy, obgadywać koleżankę? _

Ginny niepostrzeżenie przysunęła się trochę bliżej, wytężając słuch. Miała ochotę krzyknąć na innych, żeby się zamknęli, bo ona nie może w spokoju podsłuchiwać, jednak to minęłoby się z celem.

\- Nie mają szans. Mówię wam. Trochę się cykam, no wiadomo… ale ja i Fion dajemy radę razem, nie? A ci… ci powinni płakać ze strachu - Krukon, z przekonaniem wygłaszający swoją mowę, pokręcił głową. - Polegli na starcie.

_Muszę zapamiętać, żeby podstawić ci haka na starcie, Jones. _

\- No niby. Ale Ginny jest fajna, może się jej uda – powiedziała wcześniej wspomniana Fion.

\- Z Malfoyem u nogi – ktoś prychnął. - Ta. Uda jej się może doczołgać do Pomfrey.

\- Jesteś okropny, wiesz? Przecież to nie jej wina-

\- Ale o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy? Sami się wykończą i to każdy wiedział od początku, po co ta dyskusja, tyle, nieważne, który jest fajny, a który nie – wtrącił trzeci głos. Ginny mogła wyobrazić sobie, jak mówiący chłopak wywraca w tym momencie oczami.

\- Z drugiej strony, konkurencji mniej to i nam lepiej – zaśmiał się Jones i ku złości Ginny otrzymał aprobatę. - Kto obstawia, że dziś będą najgorsi? Daję Galleona – i na dowód w kieszeni chłopaka zadźwięczały monety.

Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech, licząc do dziesięciu i powtarzając sobie, że mama nie będzie dumna, jeśli teraz złamie nos Krukonowi.

Z prychnięciem Gryfonka odmaszerowała, kierując się prosto do Malfoya. Usiadła stanowczo obok niego.

\- Wygramy, albo zginiemy, Malfoy i nie waż się powiedzieć „nie" - oznajmiła. Chłopak spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział lekko. Ginny spiorunowała go spojrzeniem.

\- A jak ci powiem, że twój wątły honor właśnie został znieważony?

\- Jaki honor?

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Też prawda.

Malfoy dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co sugerowała jego wypowiedź i wyraził swoje niezadowolenie jedną ze swoich najbardziej popisowych min. Ginny z ciężkim westchnięciem postanowiła przedstawić chłopakowi powody, dla których obydwoje powinni zmiażdżyć niedowiarków z ich grupy.

Kiedy Ślizgon się oburzył, a Gryfonka uznała poziom jego oburzenia za wystarczający, obydwoje postanowili, że dla dobra wyższych racji i ogólnego porządku staną się na czas jednej nocy najlepiej zgranym zespołem, jaki chodził po tej ziemi, by sprawiedliwości stała się zadość, niedowiarkowie zostali ukarani, a Jones stracił swojego Galleona.

Gdy decyzja zapadła, do gry wkroczył Vera, który uznał, że najwyższy czas rozpocząć bal.

Zadrżeli wszyscy.

oOo

Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół Very w ciasnym kółku. Nauczyciel odczekał chwilę, aż uczniowie skończą się przepychać, popychać, ofukiwać się i podrygiwać z zimna. Skinął głową.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie – zaczął lekko, - bo za chwilę przestaniecie.

Wszyscy westchnęli ciężko. Nie liczyli na to, że Vera nagle oświadczy, że zmiana planów, idziemy na lody, jednakże głupia nadzieja zawsze tliła się w ciemnym kącie. Teraz zgasła z sykiem.

\- Wierzę, że każdy z was docenia termin, jaki wybrałem na waszą… przygodę. W końcu powszechnie wiadomo, że halloweenowe noce to idealny czas, by się bać. Boicie się? - zapytał z upiornym uśmiechem. Choć nikt się nie odezwał, odpowiedź była aż nazbyt wyraźna. - I bardzo dobrze, powinniście. Tylko głupcy się nie boją. Poza tym macie bardzo dobry powód do strachu – zaśmiał się lekko. - W każdym razie: czy wszyscy odrobili zadanie domowe i przygotowali się na dzisiejszy _test_?

Uczniowie pokiwali drętwo głowami, zaciskając dłonie na swoich torbach i plecakach, by upewnić się, czy rezultat tygodniowych przygotowań na pewno przy nich jest.

Vera skinął głową.

\- Doskonale. A teraz wszystko, co przynieśliście, połóżcie na ziemi.

Wszyscy popatrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Niektórzy zaczęli wykonywać polecenie z ociąganiem, a niektórzy nawet do niego nie przystąpili. Vera spojrzał srogo na niepewne twarze uczniów. - Na co czekacie? Ruchy! - powiedział stanowczo. Po chwili wszystkie bagaże stworzyły małą górkę obok Very. Mężczyzna spojrzał na stosik z zadowoleniem.

\- A teraz słuchacie, bo od tego zależy, czy wrócicie w jednym kawałku. Zapowiadam, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty i zamiaru was składać w razie potrzeby. Podczas testu zostaniecie poddani kilku próbom. Każdy zespół osobno, wszystkie naraz. Jedyną rzeczą, którą musicie zapamiętać, to to, że macie mózgi i tylko ich potrzebujcie podczas tej zabawy. No i partnerów. Więc działajcie razem i _myślcie, _proszę was, a wszyscy dacie radę – Vera klasnął w ręce i odetchnął głęboko, jakby napawając się nocnym powietrzem. Jego oddech zamienił się w obłoczek pary. - Wasze zadanie jest następujące: przechodzicie przez tę bramę – machnął ręką w stronę żelaznych wrót, - została ona zamieniona w teleport na ten moment. Przenosicie się do wybranego miejsca i od tej pory jesteście zdani na siebie. Waszym zadaniem jest odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Jak to zrobicie, to już wasza sprawa. Wraz z północą zadanie się kończy. Radzę wam skończyć _przed _północą. Nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania, ustawić się w kolejkę zespołami!

Uczniowie bez słowa protestu wykonali polecenie, przeczuwając, że choćby jedno zbędne słowo pogrąży ich jeszcze bardziej. Niektórzy patrzeli z wyczekiwaniem na swoje toboły.

\- I nie martwcie się, cały ten bajzel – Vera wskazał na plecaki, - tylko by was spowalniał, więc robię wam przysługę i zabraniam wziąć czegokolwiek, czego nie macie na sobie. Kieszenie mają być puste.

Tym razem protesty się rozległy. I profesor natychmiast je stłumił.

\- Dostaniecie ode mnie zestawy podręczne. Uwierzcie, nic więcej nie będziecie potrzebowali – i z tymi słowami machnął różdżką, a do każdej pary przyleciał mały, czerwony plecak. - No właśnie. A teraz w dwuszeregu zbiórka i ruszamy w stronę bramy. Tylko się nie pchać i nie szturchać. Jak w oddziałach specjalnych. Raz, dwa, raz, dwa!

Uczniowie nie potrafili zdecydować, co jest bardziej przerażające: zadanie, które ich czeka, czy wyśmienity humor Very. Zapewne jedno wiązało się z drugim.

Gdy już wszyscy się ustawili, nauczyciel stanął na czele kolejki przy samej bramie.

\- Podchodzicie zespołami, przed bramą oddajecie mi różdżki i na mój znak wchodzicie – powiedział donośnym tonem, aby wszyscy usłyszeli. Odpowiedział mu kolejny okrzyki oburzenia. Wszyscy instynktownie złapali swoje różdżki, jakby zaraz jakaś niewidzialna siła miała im je odebrać.

Vera nie przejął się brakiem entuzjazmu i rozpoczął przepuszczanie par.

Ginny i Draco, którzy do tej pory starali się zachować spokój i wyglądać, jakby nic ich nie ruszało, teraz patrzeli się na siebie z niepokojem. Obydwoje zadawali sobie nieme pytanie: co dalej?

Gdy znaleźli się przy Verze, mężczyzna obdarzył ich specyficznym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie chciałbym się zawieść – powiedział, zatrzymując wzrok na Malfoyu i odebrał parze ich różdżki. Ginny miała wrażenie, że właśnie obcięto jej rękę. Ścisnęła mocniej czerwony plecaczek, który niosła w rękach i odetchnęła głęboko.

Vera wskazał ręką przejście przez bramę. Wyglądało zwyczajnie, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie pochłonęło kilku par uczniów.

Ginny spojrzała niepewnie na Malfoya, jednak on wzrok skupiony miał na bramie przed sobą.

\- Wchodzicie – powiedział Vera, ponagalająco. Ginny i Malfoy równym krokiem, bez słowa, ruszyli w stronę bramy.

W jednej chwili Ginny patrzyła na drogę, którą zazwyczaj jechali na wypady do Hogsmeade, a w drugiej coś szarpnęło nią silnie w okolicach żołądka i widziała już tylko ciemność.

Ciemność trwała tylko przez kilka sekund, bo chwilę później wizja zaczęła się rozjaśniać. Kiedy wzrok Gryfonki wrócił do normy, dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.

Ona i jej towarzysz znaleźli się na środku maleńkiej polanki wśród gęstego, ciemnego lasu.

oOo

\- No i co teraz?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ruszamy się w ogóle?

\- Nie wiem.

\- A czy cokolwiek wiesz?

\- Że nic nie wiem.

\- _Malfoy! _\- warknęła Ginny. Chłopak sapnął gniewnie.

\- Dasz mi się skupić, Weasley? Myślę. Też spróbuj – wycedził, łapiąc się za nasadę nosa. Odetchnął głęboko. - Zobacz, co mamy w plecaku od Very. Mam nadzieję, że coś sensownego, bo coś jest winien za te trzy tygodnie bezsensownego kompletowania ekwipunku – powiedział z niesmakiem.

Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi i rozpięła plecak. Choć promienie księżyca przedzierały się między drzewa i tak nie była w stanie zobaczyć szczegółów zawartości.

\- Weź mi przyświeć – powiedziała, grzebiąc nieporadnie w plecaku.

\- Wybacz, Weasley, nie mam promieni świetlnych w oczach.

\- Zrobiłam ci coś złego? Bo jeśli nie, to skończ z warczeniem.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, żebyś myślała, tak? - odfuknął. - I wcale nie warczę.

\- Warczysz.

\- Warczą zwierzęta.

\- Więc jesteś teraz bardzo wściekłą fretką.

\- _Weasley – _jakby na potwierdzenie z gardła chłopaka dobiegł warkot.

\- No i właśnie o tym mówię – odparła, potrząsając plecakiem. Nadal nie udało jej się wyłowić czegoś sensownego.

\- Dawaj to – powiedział Malfoy, wyrywając jej ich dobytek. Ginny tylko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, żałując, że przez ciemność chłopak nie może zobaczyć jej miażdżącego spojrzenia.

Gdy Malfoy był zajęty przetrząsaniem ich skromnego dobytku, Ginny próbowała się rozeznać w ich miejscu położenia. Na pewno byli w lesie, na pewno las był gęsty i na pewno bardzo cichy. Ale cokolwiek więcej nie dało się dostrzec. Spomiędzy pni drzew zionęły ciemności, które wręcz krzyczały, że z nich nie ma powrotu.

Gryfonka zadrżała, niekoniecznie z zimna.

\- Ha! - powiedział zwycięsko Malfoy i w tym momencie w oczy Ginny uderzył oślepiający promień światła. Ginny z jękiem odwróciła głowę.

\- Ślepa ci się nie przydam! - warknęła. Ślizgon obniżył strumień. Dopiero teraz Gryfonka mogła zobaczyć podłużny przedmiot w rękach chłopaka, z którego wydostawał się ostry blask.

\- Co to jest?

Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Spędzasz tyle czasu wśród mugolskich odpadków i nie wiesz? - zaśmiał się szyderczo. Ginny zacisnęła mocno usta, jednak uznała, że to nie jest czas na awanturę. Zmarszczyła brwi, przerzucając w głowie wszystkie dziwne wynalazki, które oglądała u taty w warsztacie.

\- Latarka?

\- Bingo, Weasley.

\- Dlaczego latarka?

\- Bo nikt nie spodziewał się latarki.

\- Vera nas nie lubi?

\- Nienawidzi. Dlatego pospieszmy się. Im szybciej stąd wyjdziemy, tym lepiej.

Ginny skinęła głową i przysunęła się do chłopaka, by lepiej widzieć.

\- Więc którędy idziemy?

\- Gdzie droga prowadzi.

\- A gdzie prowadzi?

Chłopak obdarzył ją takim spojrzeniem, że nawet w słabym świetle było w stanie sparaliżować Gryfonkę. Ślizgon westchnął.

\- Zawsze jesteś tak irytująca, gdy się denerwujesz?

\- Zawsze jesteś tak paskudny, gdy się denerwujesz? - odgryzła się Ginny, nadymając policzki. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, będąc boleśnie świadomymi uciekającego czasu.

\- Nie lubię lasów – burknął cicho Malfoy po jakimś czasie. Ginny spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jakaś trauma?

\- Zaraz ty będziesz miała traumę, jeśli będziesz dalej zadawać głupie pytania.

\- Tak sobie radzę ze stresem.

\- Merlinie, pobłogosław twoim nauczycielom, bo ciężko w życiu mają.

\- Dobra, trauma czy nie-trauma, wkurzasz mnie, dawaj latarkę – powiedziała, próbując wyjąć przedmiot z jego ręki. Malfoy szarpnął się, wyrywając latarkę. Ginny nie chciała dać za wygraną, więc skończyli, wyrywając sobie wzajemnie przedmiot, a strumień światła jak oszalały latał po polanie.

W pewnym momencie Ślizgon zamarł.

\- Weasley, czekaj-

\- Nie.

\- _Weasley –_ syknął i Ginny automatycznie puściła latarkę, wiedziona przeczuciem. Malfoy z pełnym skupieniem na twarzy pokierował strumień światła na jakiś punkt wśród gałęzi. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. - Widzisz? - zapytał w końcu.

Ginny wytężyła oczy. Czuła, że zapytanie „co?" tylko utwierdzi chłopaka w przekonaniu o jej głupocie.

Ślizgon zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, zbliżając się do oświetlonego miejsca. Ginny podążyła za nim, kierując wzrok za światłem. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła, co chłopak miał na myśli.

Listki, na które padał promień, mieniły się srebrem. Nie było ich wiele, ale tworzyły łańcuch, który niknął gdzieś w ciemności.

Malfoy pokierował światło w stronę, gdzie srebrny szlak się urywał. W momencie oświetlenia, kolejne liście błysły srebrem.

Ginny i Malfoy zaczęli wolnymi krokami podążać za srebrną linią, robiąc wielkie koło wokół polanki.

W pewnym momencie szlak się urwał. Ślizgon dokładnie oświetlił krzak, do którego dotarli, jednak nie było na nim ani jednej srebrnej kropki.

\- To by było tyle – powiedział z niechęcią. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, przesuwając dłonią po liściach krzaka.

\- Liście jak liście – mruknęła do siebie i zaczęła przetrząsać krzak. Malfoy stał w milczeniu, obserwując jej zmagania z krzewami. - Wiem, że to zabrzmi jak abstrakcja, ale może byś mi pomógł? - warknęła, gdy poczuła, jak ostrzejsza gałązka kaleczy jej skórę.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz – powiedział beztrosko. Ginny obdarzyła go sztyletującym spojrzeniem.

\- Rusz się i coś zrób – fuknęła, rozgarniając gałęzie rękoma. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobra, wesprę cię. Patrz, poszukaj głębiej – rzucił lekko i pchnął Gryfonkę. Ginny zamachała rękoma i z piskiem poleciała do przodu. Za sobą usłyszała tylko parsknięcie Ślizgona.

\- Malfoy, tępa fretko, dobrze wszystko u ciebie w mózgu, ty... – zaczęła krzyczeć, podrywając się z ziemi, jednak umilkła, gdy zobaczyła, że zamiast chłopaka ma za sobą ciemność.

\- Malfoy? - zapytała niepewnie. Mogłaby przysiąc, że jej serce zamarło. - Malfoy, gdzie jesteś?

\- Żyjesz? - usłyszała głos chłopaka i odetchnęła z ulgą. Głos dobiegał z ciemności. Ginny wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i namacała przed sobą krzak.

\- Jestem za tym zielskiem – powiedziała, rozgarniając po omacku gałęzie. - Malfoy, pomóż!

Do jej uszu dobiegło ciężkie westchnięcie i krzaki gwałtownie rozsunęły się, a światło latarki ponownie oślepiło dziewczynę.

Gryfonka przeklęła szpetnie.

\- Rany, Weasley, matka wie, że znasz takie słowa? - parsknął chłopak, obniżając snop światła.

\- Ty głupi – uderzyła go w ramię, - niewydarzony – powtórzyła ruch, - Ślizgonie! Lecz się!

I Malfoy może by zareagował, gdyby nie był zajęty śmianiem się.

\- Gardzę tobą! - rzuciła z prychnięciem.

\- Jakoś to przeżyję – parsknął. Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie – powiedziała morderczym tonem. Malfoy bez słowa ją wyminął, manewrując latarką. Przed nimi znajdowała się wąska ścieżka, otoczona zaroślami i ciągnąca się daleko w ciemność.

Ślizgon bez słowa zaczął nią podążać, więc Ginny pozostało bezwiedne ruszenie za chłopakiem.

Gryfonka szła krok za chłopakiem, pogrążając się w myślach. Przed rozpoczęciem testu poniekąd wierzyła, że sobie poradzą, ale z każdą minutą jej wiara malała. Teraz już tylko zastanawiała się, jak długo to wszystko potrwa. Do północy było daleko.

Westchnęła ciężko i schowała dłonie w rękawy bluzy. Gdyby nie było tak zimno, zapewne usiadłaby na pieńku i poczekała na północ, a następnie wypisałaby się z zajęć.

Przeniosła spojrzenie na tył głowy chłopaka. Ślizgon szedł sztywno, idąc bezwiednie przed siebie.

_Stała czujność, co, Malfoy? _

Pomyślała i w tym momencie coś owinęło się ciasno wokół jej ciała i pociągnęło gwałtownie, nim zdążyła wydać jakiś odgłos. Dziewczyna zniknęła w zaroślach, szamocząc się.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ty naturalnie wydajesz takie odgłosy, Weasley? - rzucił za siebie, jednak gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, odwrócił się i ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że jest sam. - Weasley? - w jego głos zaczęła wdzierać się panika. - Weasley! - krzyknął, rozglądając się gwałtownie.

Gdy z jego prawej strony rozległ się zduszony krzyk, natychmiast wpadł w zarośla, przesuwając szybko snop światła.

To, że chłopak nie przegapił dziewczyny, mogła zawdzięczać tylko rzucającemu się w oczy kolorowi swoich włosów, bo już tylko głowa była widoczna. Ginny była dosłownie wciągana przez jeden z ogromnych krzaków. Gałęzie ciasno oplotły się wokół jej ciała i tylko opór dziewczyny powstrzymywał je od pochłonięcia jej.

Malfoy sięgnął odruchowo po różdżkę, jednakże dotarło do niego, że jej nie ma.

Przeklął pod nosem.

Ginny próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale usta miała wypełnione liśćmi.

Malfoy rozejrzał się wokół, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek do pomocy. Ostatecznie, gdy nic nie znalazł, a Ginny znikała coraz bardziej, ten sięgnął w akcie desperacji do plecaka. I wyglądał, jakby właśnie zstąpiło na niego błogosławieństwo. Wyciągnął z niego sporej wielkości nóż.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wiedząc, co dalej, jednakże gdy zobaczył, że na widoku pozostała już tylko ręka dziewczyny, podjął decyzję i rzucił się na krzew.

Chłopak ciął na oślep, a gałązki próbowały się bronić. Drugą ręką Ślizgon złapał dłoń Ginny, próbując ją wyciągnąć.

Ginny z kolei przeżywała koszmar swojego życia. Gałęzie boleśnie zaciskały się na każdym wolnym centymetrze jej ciała, pozbawiając ją oddechu. Każdy jej ruch sprawiał, że uścisk stawał się jeszcze mocniejszy i jednocześnie wiedziała, że jeśli przestanie się ruszać, to przepadnie.

Gryfonka ściskała kurczowo dłoń Malfoya, bojąc się perspektywy puszczenia jej. Choć krwiożercza roślina w miarę oszczędzała głowę Ginny, dziewczyna i tak nie mogła nic zobaczyć, bo jej wizja była zakryta krzaczorami.

W pewnym momencie poczuła, jak więzy się rozluźniają. Czując przypływ nowych sił, zaczęła się szarpać jeszcze gwałtowniej. W tym momencie dłoń, którą ściskała, gwałtownie wyciągnęła ją z kleszczy gałęzi.

Ginny wylądowała na ziemi, krztusząc się nagłym przypływem powietrza. Nim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć, została bezceremonialnie podniesiona z ziemi.

\- Później ponarzekasz, biegnij, Weasley! - usłyszała tylko i Malfoy pchnął ją do przodu. Gdy Ginny zobaczyła, jak wszystkie rośliny wokół nich zaczynają ożywać, uznała, że chłopak ma bardzo dobry pomysł i równocześnie z nim puściła się pędem do przodu.

Biegnąc, wpadali na siebie, jednak żadne z nich nie zwracało na to uwagi. Byli bardziej zajęci liściastymi mackami, które wyciągały się w ich stronę. Gdyby zwolnili choć odrobinę, zostaliby schwyceni.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że jej nogi jeszcze w życiu nie pracowały z taką energią.

Gdy jej płuca były już na skraju wybuchu, nogi odpadnięcia, a siły na wyczerpaniu, wszystko ustało. Trafili między ogromne drzewa, a wszelkie krzaki zniknęły.

Zatrzymali się, a Ginny złapała się za serce, klękając. Malfoy oparł się o jedno z drzew i obydwoje trwali tak przez dłuższy czas, oddychając głośno.

\- Czy ten człowiek jest psychopatą?! - wykrztusiła w końcu Ginny, podrywając się. Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Kto? - sapnął Ślizgon, nadal łapiąc głębokie oddechy.

\- Vera.

\- Potrzebujesz potwierdzenia?

Ginny przeczesała włosy palcami. Zostało w nich kilka liści. Dziewczyna przeklęła.

\- Tym razem to było na miejscu – stwierdził chłopak i sam, marszcząc brwi, wyciągnął jedną z gałązek z włosów dziewczyny. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. - Jesteś cała podrapana.

\- No nie mów – wycedziła, poprawiając podartą bluzę. Stali tak przez chwilę.

\- Idziemy dalej? - zapytał w końcu chłopak. Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- A masz odwagę?

\- Odwagę nie, ale wolę przetrwania tak.

Ginny skinęła głową i ruszyła naprzód. Malfoy podszedł szybko do niej.

\- Poczekaj. Daj mi rękę.

Gryfonka zamrugała kilka razy i spojrzała na chłopaka niepewnie.

\- Malfoy…

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie, Weasley. Tak po prostu będzie bezpieczniej. Przynajmniej nikogo nic nie wciągnie.

Ginny, uznając, że brzmi to logicznie, a dalsza rozmowa byłaby niezręczna, bez słowa złapała dłoń chłopaka.

Ich palce mocno splotły się razem i w ten sposób obydwoje ruszyli naprzód.

Gryfonka mimowolnie przysunęła się bliżej Ślizgona, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. Pocieszał ją fakt, że jego uścisk był tak samo mocny jak jej, a to oznaczało, że oboje są na skraju paniki.

Dłoń Malfoya, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom Ginny, była ciepła. I miękka. Gdyby należała do innego właściciela, myślała Gryfonka, to byłaby nawet przyjemna.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdują, nie padła jej na mózg.

Przeniosła spojrzenie na chłopaka. Malfoy szedł wyprostowany, skupiając spojrzenie na ich otoczeniu. Pierwszy raz Ginny widziała jego włosy w takim nieładzie. Zazwyczaj gładko uczesane, teraz były całkowicie porozrzucone. Dodatkowo na jego bladej twarzy było kilka zadrapań. Na pewno mniej niż na jej, ale nadal. Dla Ginny Malfoy jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak ludzko.

_Czyli arystokratyczny czar nie jest naturalny, _pomyślała z cichą satysfakcją.

_O czym ja w ogóle myślę? Za chwilę coś nas może pożreć, a ja przyglądam się włosom Malfoya. _

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Coś jej nie pasowało.

_Zaraz, jak to możliwe, że się przyglądam, skoro-_

\- Malfoy, zauważyłeś, jak tu jest jasno?

Chłopak zwolnił trochę i rozejrzał się.

Obydwoje unieśli głowy. Nad nimi rozpościerało się niebo. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nad ścieżką ktoś wyciął wszystkie gałęzie, pozostawiając pas granatu. Jako że była pełnia, między drzewa przedzierał się blask księżyca.

\- I jakoś niespecjalnie mi się to podoba – mruknął i przyspieszył, jednocześnie ciągnąc ją za sobą. Ginny sapnęła.

\- Światło ci się nie podoba?

\- To tak, jakbyśmy byli wystawieni.

\- I tak jesteśmy wystawieni. Byle krzak jest naszym wrogiem. A krzaki są wszędzie. Natura jest wszędzie. I natura, widać, chce nas unicestwić.

\- Natura cię stworzyła, Weasley.

\- I najwyraźniej teraz uznała, że popełniła pomyłkę.

Chłopak parsknął i Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko. Mimowolnie ich ramiona splotły się ze sobą. Obydwoje uznali, że wszelkie komentarze do tej sytuacji są zbędne.

W ten sposób wylądowali na rozdrożu. Ale też nie takim zwykłym, bo wszędzie były rozwieszone, przyczepione, postawione czy położone tabliczki, wskazujące różne kierunki. Lub wyrażające komunikaty.

Ginny spojrzała na najbliższą.

\- „Nie tędy droga, szkoda" - przeczytała na głos.

\- „W lewo, kamracie" - Malfoy przeczytał kolejną tabliczkę. - Verze musi się nudzić popołudniami – westchnął, rozglądając się wokół. Rozdzielili się i zaczęli szukać na tabliczkach jakiejś wskazówki, która by powiedziała, którą wybrać, jednakże wszystkie wyglądały jednakowo zachęcająco lub zniechęcająco.

\- To jak, losujemy? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Swoje życie zawierzasz losowi?

\- Jak zawsze – wzruszyła ramionami. Chłopak przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnował. - No to lewo, kamracie, co ty na to?

\- Zginąć na lewo, czy na prawo, co za różnica? - wzruszył ramionami i skręcił w pierwszy zaułek.

Nie zaszli daleko, gdy wokół rozległ się przeraźliwy pisk i świat zaroił się od małych, niebieskich stworzeń.

Ginny i Malfoy w tym samym momencie sapnęli: chochliki.

A chochliki całą chmurą ruszyły na nich z dzikimi wrzaskami: nie tędy, nie tędy, to zła droga!

Gryfonka i Ślizgon jednak już byli w biegu, ponieważ obydwoje wiedzieli, że interakcje z chochlikami nigdy nie kończą się dobrze. I tak zdążyli oberwać kilka razy niezidentyfikowanymi przedmiotami, ciskanymi przez małe stworki.

Ponownie wypadli na rozdroże.

\- Zły wybór!

\- Co, nie, dlaczego tak sądzisz? - warknął Malfoy.

\- Nie moja wina!

\- To ty wybrałaś lewo!

\- A ty się zgodziłeś!

\- Bo może ci zaufałem?

\- No to sobie rzeczywiście porę na to wybrałeś!

Malfoy złapał się za nasadę nosa.

\- Co my w ogóle robimy?

\- Wariujemy?

\- Może – mruknął i znowu zaczął przyglądać się tabliczkom. - Weasley, w tym musi być logika, nie mamy wystarczająco życia, by wypróbowywać wszystkie kierunki.

Ginny usiadła na środku niby-polany i patrzyła przez chwilę, jak Malfoy podchodzi do różnych tabliczek.

\- Może też byś spróbowała?

\- Sam mówiłeś, że myślenie nie jest moją mocną stroną – wzruszyła ramionami. Ślizgon posłał jej ponure spojrzenie i wrócił do pracy.

Ginny leniwie rozglądała się, przenosząc wzrok na różne napisy. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się na jednej z nich.

\- Malfoy!

Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie, przybierając pozycję bojową.

\- Zacznij tu! - krzyknęła Ginny z podekscytowaniem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- „Zacznij tu". Tak tutaj napisali – powiedziała, wskazując na napis. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to za język?

\- Angielski – zaśmiała się Ginny, - ale na wspak, widzisz?

Na twarz chłopaka wpłynęło zrozumienie. Uniósł kącik ust.

\- Nieźle, Weasley – powiedział, klepiąc ją po głowie. Gryfonka prychnęła ze złością, jednak Malfoy już był zajęty badaniem śladu.

Tablica wskazywała na kolejną, mniejszą. Na niej był napis:

„Śmiało w lewo", jednak na następnej: „Tam się ginie", a potem: „Środek jest w porządku", ale następnie: „Lepiej tam nie idź"  
Zabawa ciągnęła się tak dłuższy czas i gdy wreszcie dotarli do ostatniej wskazówki: „Koniec, zwycięzco. Dalej na przód", śmiało ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku.

Nie uszli daleko, kiedy ponownie trafili w otoczenie zieleni.

\- Malfoy, znowu krzaki.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że każdy krzak teraz-

I nim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, krzak zatrząsł się. Obydwoje odskoczyli natychmiast.

Jednak żadna gałązka nie wystrzeliła w ich kierunków. Krzak okazał się być niewinnym, a przyczyną rumoru była wielka, futrzasta kula która wychynęła z zarośli. Kula miała zęby. I wielkie łapy. I warczała.

We trójkę zamarli.

\- Weasley – szepnął Malfoy drżąco, - uciekajmy.

\- Ok – pisnęła Ginny i w momencie, w którym puścili się w dziki pęd, bestia skoczyła i wylądowała w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stali.

Jeśli Ginny sądziła, że w ucieczce przed krzakami osiągnęła limit swojej prędkości, to teraz wiedziała, że się myliła. Ogromna paszcza przerażała ją bardziej niż agresywna zielenina.

Gryfonka była boleśnie świadoma, że w życiu nie uda im się uciec. Bestia była coraz bliżej i Ginny mogła poczuć, jak ziemia trzęsie się pod ogromnymi łapami. Gdy zaczęła żegnać się z życiem, poczuła, jak ręce Malfoya łapią ją w tali i ciągną w bok. Obydwoje polecieli na ziemię. Ginny była pewna, że wylądują na niej i to będzie ich koniec, jednak uderzenie nie nastąpiło – obydwoje wpadli do jamy i przeturlali się do jej wnętrza. Nim Ginny zdążyła odzyskać orientację w tym, co się dzieje, Malfoy objął ją mocno jedną ręką, a drugą zasłonił jej usta.

Przywarli do siebie mocno, gdy grunt nad nimi się zatrząsł i do ich uszu dobiegły wściekłe parsknięcia i powarkiwania. Zesztywnieli w obawie przed choćby drgnięciem. Ginny, przyciśnięta do ciała Malfoya, czuła, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się gwałtownie w szybkich oddechach i nie miała pojęcia, czy to jej, czy jego serce uderza z tak zawrotną prędkością.

Po dłuższej chwili odgłosy z zewnątrz ustały, jednak żadne z nich nie miało odwagi, by wychynąć z kryjówki. Uścisk Malfoya rozluźnił się i gdy już zaczęli myśleć, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, coś zaczęła rozgrzebywać wejście do nory.

Ginny mimowolnie pisnęła (choć później była święcie przekonana, że nie była jedyną piszczącą z ich dwójki).

Malfoy bez zastanowienia zaczął się czołgać w głąb jamy i Ginny poszła w jego ślady. Nic nie widzieli, a ziemia dostawała się wszędzie. Ginny na chwilę sparaliżował strach, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że za chwilę mogą zostać pogrzebanymi żywcem.

\- Szybciej – sapnęła, uderzając podeszwę buta chłopaka. Malfoy syknął.

\- Uspokój się.

\- Nie chce, żeby mnie zasypało.

I widocznie wcześniej ta wizja nie dotarła do chłopaka, bo przyspieszył. Ginny była pewna, że już nie mają powietrza i za chwilę się poduszą, gdy Malfoy nagle znikł i zaraz potem Ginny zobaczyła wyjście.

Wychynęła z jamy, biorąc łapczywe wdechy powietrza. Po stęchłym zapachu ziemi był to prawdziwy raj.

\- Ja już nie chcę – jęknęła i nieszczęśliwe spojrzenie Malfoya powiedziało jej wszystko, czego chłopak nie wyartykułował słownie. Symbol schludności i elegancji teraz był wysmarowany od czubka głowy po koniuszki butów ziemią i błotem, odrapany i wyświechtany. I Ginny była w nie lepszym stanie.

\- Zaskarżę go-

\- Jeśli przeżyjesz – przerwała chłopakowi Ginny. W tym momencie gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się dziki ryk.

Bez zastanowienia para puściła się biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku.

Nie mieli pojęcia, czy rzeczywiście są gonieni, czy biegną na darmo, jednak żadne z nich nie miało ochoty tego sprawdzić. Wymijali drzewa z w coraz mniejszym tempie, powoli tracąc siły.

_Śmierć, czy nie, koniec z biegiem_, pomyślała z bólem Ginny, uznając, że ma dość biegu na następny miesiąc. Ewentualnie rok.

I właśnie w tym momencie dotarli do linii lasu, wypadając z niego gwałtownie.

Obydwoje zatrzymali się, jakby uderzyli w niewidzialny mur. Stali oszołomieni, mając te same miny.

Przed nimi rozpościerała się bezkresna tafla wody, niezmącona żadnym podmuchem wiatru. Wglądała jak ogromne lustro, które ktoś rozłożył na ziemi. W niej odbijały się miliony gwiazd, sprawiając, że świat przed nimi błyszczał. Granica między granatowym niebem a linią jeziora zatarła się i tylko księżyc, zawieszony zarówno na niebie jak i na tafli jeziora, wskazywał, że to dwa osobne światy.

Ginny zachwiała się, szukając oparcia. Miała wrażenie, że ogrom wszechświata ją przytłacza i potrzebuje pomocy, by nie zostać powaloną.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- To jest… - zmarszczyła brwi, nie mogąc znaleźć dokończenia zdania.

\- Imponujące – wspomógł ją Malfoy, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu.

Ginny zrównała się z nim, jednak on nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, mając wzrok utkwiony w przestrzeni. Wyglądał, jakby nieskończoność, rozpościerająca się przed nimi, miała go zaraz pochłonąć.

W jego oczach odbijało się światło gwiazd i Ginny nie mogła odpędzić się od myśli, że byłoby mu do twarzy w roli marzyciela, gdyby przez większość czasu nie był taką przyziemną fretką.

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

_W ciągu godziny moje życie było bardziej zagrożone niż w ciągu całego życia i jedyne, na czym się skupiam, to TO? Będziemy musieli sobie poważnie porozmawiać, panie Mózgu. _

\- Nie to, że chcę przeszkadzać – zaczęła niepewnie, - ale mamy coś do zrobienia.

Malfoy otrząsnął się, patrząc pytająco na Ginny.

\- Mianowicie przeżycie – dodała. Chłopak skinął głową, rozglądając się. Za nimi był ciemny las, przed nimi nieskończoność.

_Koniec gry?_

\- I co teraz?

\- Dlaczego ciągle zadajesz mi to pytanie? Tkwię w takiej samej niewiedzy co ty – Malfoy wywrócił oczami i podszedł do tafli jeziora. - Ja tam nie wracam – powiedział, wskazując drzewa.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Więc masz zamiar pływać?

\- Może gdzieś tutaj jest ukryta łódka.

\- Tu nie ma gdzie ukryć łódki.

\- Szukaj, albo płyń wpław.

\- Nie szukam i nie płynę. W tym coś jest – machnęła ręką w stronę jeziora.

Obydwoje stali w milczeniu. Cisza, jaka ich otaczała była wręcz przytłaczająca. Żadnego szumu, żadnego skrzypienia, szurania, piszczenia i innych odgłosów natury.

\- Tak tak, jakbyśmy byli zawieszeni w niebycie – powiedziała Ginny. Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Głębokie przemyślenia dziwnie brzmią w twoich ustach.

\- Zdarza mi się – parsknęła i podeszła na sam brzeg. Pochyliła głowę i zobaczyła swoje idealne odbicie. Woda nie zniekształciła żadnego szczegółu. Ginny przyklękła, marszcząc brwi i zbliżyła dłoń do tafli. Jej odbicie zrobiło to samo. I gdy dotknęła powierzchni, przygotowując się na zanurzenie w lodowatej wodzie, napotkała opór. Jej palce się nie zamoczyły. Trafiły na twardą powierzchnię.

\- Malfoy! - sapnęła Ginny, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. Chłopak podszedł natychmiast.

Ginny wstała i z wahaniem uniosła stopę nad lustrzaną taflę i ostrożnie ją postawiła. Stopa napotkała ten sam opór co ręka. Gryfonka stała na powierzchni jeziora.

Spojrzała z szerokim uśmiechem na Malfoya.

\- Ha.

\- Czasem ci się zdarza – burknął i dołączył do niej. Obydwoje spojrzeli na linię lasu, a następnie w dal przed nimi i bez słowa ruszyli, kierując się ku środkowi jeziora, stawiając ostrożnie kroki.

Gdy brzeg był daleko, Ginny odetchnęła ciężko.

\- A jeśli nagle wpadniemy do wody?

\- Milcz i nie kuś licha.

\- Czyli Very?

Chłopak posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

Automatycznie kierowali się ku ogromnej tarczy księżyca, odbitej na środku niby-wody i instynktownie się przed nią zatrzymali.

\- To nie jest naturalne – mruknął Malfoy, patrząc na złote odbicie. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- A co tutaj jest naturalne?

Po chwili milczenia chłopak złapał jej rękę. Ginny bez słowa ścisnęła jego dłoń i obydwoje ostrożnie wkroczyli w jasne światło.

W tym momencie wszystko stało się czarne i pochłonęła ich ciemność. A następnie obydwoje zanurzyli się w wodzie.

Ginny mimowolnie wzięła wdech i z paniką uświadomiła sobie, że nie mają nad sobą powierzchni i za chwilę się uduszą.

Ale gdy poczuła mocniejszy ścisk dłoni Malfoya, uświadomiła sobie, że wcale się nie dusi. Mało tego, oddycha. A nawet widzi. Wyraźnie mogła zobaczyć twarz Ślizgona i jego jasne włosy, które w wodzie tworzyły aureolę wokół jego głowy.

Ginny niemo próbowała przekazać pytanie „co dalej?" i jednocześnie utrzymać się w miejscu, w którym dryfowali.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, na ile pozwalała mu sytuacja i ciągnąc Ginny za rękę, zaczął płynąć przed siebie. Gryfonka podążała za nim bezwiednie, uświadamiając sobie, jak słabym pływakiem jest.

Ślizgon też musiał być tego świadomym, bo ani na chwilę nie puścił jej ręki.

_Niech żyją resztki przyzwoitości Ślizgońskiej, które zdołały się utrzymać w tych paskudnych umysłach_.

Nagle Malfoy przestał płynąć. Ginny uniosła głowę i zobaczyła powód.

Przed nimi były drzwi.

Zwykłe, drewniane drzwi, zawieszone w wodzie.

_Vera, twój umysł jest chory. _

Malfoy rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Gryfonce i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oni zostali przez nie wciągnięci.

Dalej byli w wodzie, jednakże w tym momencie to już nie była magiczna woda. Ginny zachłysnęła się, czując, jak ciesz zalewa ją od środka. Dziewczyna zamachała w panice nogami. _Głupio tak umrzeć, pomocy!_

I tym razem Malfoyowi udało się zachować trzeźwość umysłu i odbił się od dna, którego Ginny wcześniej nie zauważyła. Obydwoje wystrzelili w górę i gwałtownie wypłynęli na powierzchnię.

Automatycznie zaczęli prychać, parskać i kaszleć. Ginny z ulgą przyjmowała ostre wdechy powietrza.

Przetarła oczy, rozglądając się naokoło. Już nie byli na otwartej przestrzeni. Trafili do komnaty, a sami tkwili w czymś, co przypominało sadzawkę.

Podpłynęli do brzegu, z trudem wyczołgując się na zimną posadzkę. Ginny jęknęła przeciągle, zaciskając oczy.

\- Jakie życie jest okroooopne…

\- Będzie gorsze – mruknął Malfoy. Ginny otworzyła jedno oko. - Nie ma wyjścia.

Gdyby Gryfonka miała choć odrobinę więcej siły, zapewne by się poderwała, ale miała niedobór energii, więc po prostu usiadła powoli i rozejrzała się.

Komnata była względnie mała. Ściany i posadzka były wykonane z marmuru, który został naruszony przez upływ czasu i wilgoć. W latach swojej świetności pomieszczenie zapewne było piękne. Ozdobne kolumny pięły się pod sufit, na którym kiedyś musiały widnieć wymyślne freski. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucały się dwie rzeczy: jedną był brak okien i drzwi, co para przyjęła ze zgrozą. A drugą: róże. Wokół kolumn pięły się oszałamiająco piękne krzewy róż, oplatając całą komnatę. Wyglądały jak ideał kwiatu, który widzi się tylko na ilustracji. W powietrzu unosiła się słodka woń płatków, a światło zapalonych pochodni, odbijające się w wodzie sadzawki rzucało refleksy na ściany, sprawiając, że pomieszczenie wydawało się oddychać.

Ginny westchnęła. Gdyby nie ociekające wodą włosy i ubrania, mogłaby być oczarowana.

\- I co dalej? - zapytała.

\- Nie mam siły na dalej – jęknął Malfoy, odgarniając mokre kosmyki włosów z czoła. Ginny roześmiała się.

\- Wyglądasz jak zmokła fretka – zachichotała. Ślizgon spojrzał na nią ponuro.

\- Gdybyś mogła zobaczyć siebie, nie byłoby ci do śmiechu.

\- Dlatego na szczęście widzę tylko ciebie i mi jakoś lepiej.

\- Ludziom zawsze lepiej, gdy mnie widzą – odpowiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ginny parsknęła.

\- To dlatego uciekają na drugą część zamku, kiedy cię zauważą na horyzoncie?

\- Są onieśmieleni.

\- Obawiają się twojego blasku?

\- Chyba jestem zbyt olśniewający dla zwykłych śmiertelników.

\- Biedni i niegodni my.

\- Macie szczęście.

\- Nie doceniamy go.

\- Ciężkie życie bożyszcza – westchnął teatralnie Ślizgon. Ginny roześmiała się serdecznie i odetchnęła głęboko. Choć sytuacja w żadnym wypadku temu nie sprzyjała, Ginny była całkowicie rozluźniona, wręcz spokojna. Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć i nawet nie miała zamiaru analizować swojego rozluźnienia, ale było jej przyjemnie. Zbyt przyjemnie jak na przemoczoną, poharataną osobę, zamkniętą w pomieszczeniu bez wyjścia.

Gryfonka zerknęła na swojego towarzysza niedoli, by sprawdzić, w jakim stanie się znajduje. Zatrzymała spojrzenie na chłopaku, zamierając na chwilę.

Świetlne refleksy grały w jego włosach i Ginny miała przemożną chęć, by ich dotknąć. Nie przypominała sobie, by kiedykolwiek Malfoy wydał jej się tak mile wyglądający. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego wcześniej brała ostre rysy twarzy chłopaka za nieprzyjemne, gdy w rzeczywistości nadawały mu eleganckiego, interesującego wyglądu. Może dzięki ognikom, tańczącym na jego twarzy, wydawały się teraz łagodniejsze, bardziej żywe.

Przyjemny zapach róż igrał w nozdrzach Ginny, opływając mózg i przyjemnie odurzając. Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zbliżyła się do Ślizgona.

Dopiero gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak patrzył na nią w ten sam sposób.

Coś w tyle jej głowy krzyczało, by natychmiast się ocknęła, bo nie jest dobrze, ale czy ten głos miał jakiś sens? Było miło, żaden głos nie miał prawa tego zepsuć.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że każda kolejna sekunda coraz bardziej zatapia ją w oczach Malfoya. A on był niebezpiecznie blisko. Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. To były przyjemne zawroty. W głowie miała tylko jedną myśl: już nigdy stąd nie wychodzić.

Nie wiedziała, które z nich się zbliżyło, ale ich usta prawie się ze sobą zetknęły. Na chwilę zamarli. Ginny mogła poczuć delikatny zapach kawy, bijący od chłopaka, gdy…

_Nie lubię kawy… _, wdarła się samotna myśl, całkowicie kontrastująca z resztą. Ginny nagle zamrugała gwałtownie, jakby właśnie wybudzono ją z transu i w ostatnim momencie z całych sił odepchnęła chłopaka z okrzykiem: „Malfoy!"

Ślizgon zamachał gwałtownie rękoma, upadając na posadzkę. Poderwał się i Ginny mogła zobaczyć, jak mgiełka znika z jego oczu. Spojrzał ostro na Gryfonkę. Najwyraźniej też już się ocknął.

\- Co… to nie było…

\- To jakiś urok – warknął, wstając. Rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, unikając spoglądania na Ginny. Dziewczyna także wstała. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Miała wrażenie, że powietrze jest zbyt ciężkie, że zalepia jej płuca.

\- Ale jak? - wykrztusiła, marząc, by jej ton zabrzmiał beztrosko. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, a następnie otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Róże – powiedział cicho. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na krwistoczerwone kwiaty.

\- Co „róże"?

\- Zapach. To jak eliksir w powietrzu – odpowiedział, przykładając materiał rękawa do nosa. Ginny powtórzyła jego gest, w obawie przed powtórką „zauroczenia".

_Fu. Vera, jesteś głupi. Musiałabym wyparzyć sobie usta przez ciebie. _

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak mocny jest zapach kwiatów. Miała ochotę westchnąć ciężko, ale wolała nie upajać się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chodźmy stąd – wymamrotała przez materiał. Malfoy tylko pokręcił głową, omijając Gryfonkę i podszedł do jednej ze ścian. Zaczął ją opukiwać.

\- Myślisz, że to coś da?

\- A ty w ogóle myślisz?

Ginny wywróciła oczami i sama zaczęła opukiwać marmur.

_Merlinie, jak jego rodzice wytrzymują z nim w jednym domu?_

_Choć z drugiej strony… oni są nim w wersji wzmocnionej. Co by tłumaczyło spaczenie tego chłopaka._

_Jak ja go nie lubię. _

_Nawet jeśli czasem lubię._

_No ale tak głównie, to nie lubię. _

_Nie lubię cię, Malfoy, wiesz?_

\- Weasley, coś chyba jest nie- w tym momencie z gardła chłopaka wyrwał się zduszony dźwięk. Ginny obróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak ściana wciąga rękę chłopaka. A potem bark.

\- Malfoy! - krzyknęła, bez namysłu łapiąc go za drugą rękę. Chłopak szarpnął się, jednak ściana systematycznie go pochłaniała. Ginny pociągnęła z całych sił, zapierając się dodatkowo nogą o ścianę.

\- Nie puszczaj! – sapnął rozpaczliwie, gdy większość jego ciała była już zatopiona w marmur. Ginny włożyła jeszcze więcej sił w batalię z nieznaną siłą, uznając, że tak łatwo Ślizgona nie odda.

W tym momencie ściana pod jej nogą stała się niepokojąco miękka. Na chwilę wszystko zamarło, a potem obydwoje się w niej zanurzyli.

Po raz kolejny nastała ciemność. Przez ułamek sekundy Ginny poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś przyłożył jej w brzuch, a następnie zwaliła się z impetem na Malfoya, który już zdążył wylądować na posadzce.

Obydwoje jęknęli zgodnie.

Ginny próbowała się zgramolić z chłopaka, jednak mięśnie odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa.

\- Złaź, Weasley – jęknął, popychając ją. Ginny sturlała się z Ślizgona.

\- Mam dość, dlaczego wszystko, wszystko w tym chorym świecie musi nas wciągać? Od samego początku! Czy to w ogóle zdrowe?

\- Powiem ci, co jest niezdrowe – warknął Malfoy, siadając. Zamrugał gwałtownie oczami. - Vera i jego mózg. Ten człowiek nie powinien uczyć. Nie powinno go tu być. I gdy tylko stąd wyjdziemy-

\- To się nagadasz i nic nie zrobisz, bo nie ma sensu – przerwała mu, wstając. - Wyjdźmy stąd – westchnęła z zrezygnowaniem i rozejrzała się.

Ginny jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Kiedy to się skończy? – chlipnęła. Malfoy stanął obok niej i westchnął ciężko.

W ich twarze były wycelowane lufy, które zaczęły się świecić jaskrawym światłem. Ginny i Malfoy wiedzieli, co to oznacza. I żadnemu z nich to się nie podobało.

Ginny spojrzała w bok. Po ich lewej stronie ciągnął się w ciemnościach korytarz.

\- Strzeli, gdy się ruszymy, prawda?

Ślizgon zrobił zbolałą minę.

\- Masz doświadczenie w byciu rycerzem?

\- Co?

Chłopak kiwnął głową na punkt za plecami Gryfonki. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by zobaczyć wielką tarczę, zawieszoną na ścianie. Zmarszczyła na chwilę brwi, aż olśnienie nie przyszło.

\- On jest chory.

\- A my trafiliśmy do wariatkowa – powiedział Malfoy i zdjął tarczę ze ściany. Na chwilę ugiął się pod jej ciężarem.

W tym momencie jaskrawe światła rozżarzyły się mocniejszym blaskiem. Para równocześnie wciągnęła ostro powietrze.

\- Biegnij!

W momencie, w którym rzucili się w głąb korytarza, pociski wystrzeliły.

Malfoy odwrócił się, wystawiając tarczę. Świecące kule uderzyły w nią z łomotem. Następne już leciały.

Chłopak zaklął w nieelegancki sposób.

Ginny pomogła mu utrzymać wypukły kawał blachy, gdy z jeszcze większym impetem nadleciały kolejny pociski. Dziewczyna jęknęła, gdy ból przeszedł przez jej ramiona.

Pociski cofnęły ich o kilka kroków.

Częstotliwość nadlatujących kul zwiększała się i choć Ginny z Malfoyem, ramię w ramię, trzymali tarczę, nie byli w stanie ustać i cofali się pod impetem.

_Bum!_

Krok do tyłu.

_Bum! _

Kolejne kilka kroków.

_Bum!_

Gdyby nie byli zbyt zajęci ratowaniem swojego życia przed pociskami, zapewne zauważyliby niebezpieczeństwo, które nadeszło zza nich.

Żadne z nich nie spostrzegło, że skończył im się grunt pod stopami, dopóki oboje nie wpadli w ogromną, ciemną dziurę.

Z ich ust wydał się zgodny krzyk, gdy zaczęli spadać w oszałamiającym tempie. Wszystko wokół wirowało i Ginny zaczęła żegnać się z życiem, gdy nastąpił błysk i na chwilę wszystko się zatrzymało.

Obydwoje zawiśli w powietrzu. Ginny spojrzała z oszołomieniem na Malfoya, unoszącego się w powietrzu.

I w tym momencie nastąpiło pstryknięcie i nieważkość zniknęła, a obydwoje uderzyli z impetem o miękki grunt.

\- Ktoś liczył, ile razy dziś wylądowaliśmy na ziemi? - jęknęła, gramoląc się na kolana.

\- Za dużo.

Ginny zastanawiała się, czy jest sens otrzepywać się z błota. I tak już byli w tragicznym stanie i z pewnością miało być jeszcze gorzej.

\- Malfoy?

\- Tak?

\- Chcę do domu.

\- Jakiego domu?

\- Nieważne. Po prostu do domu.

Chłopak pokręcił głową i podał Ginny rękę. Gryfonka złapała dłoń chłopaka i wstała. Chwilę później poczuła, jak ponownie nogi jej się uginają.

\- To jakieś chore poczucie humoru – jęknęła.

Obydwoje z otępieniem wpatrywali się w miejsce, w którym się znaleźli.

Stali na środku dokładnie tej samej polanki, od której zaczęli swoją podróż.

\- Nie ma mowy, drugi raz się w to nie bawię!

Malfoy rozejrzał się bezradnie.

\- Czekaj… Weasley.

\- Nie, nie namówisz mnie, żeby-

\- Nie mam zamiaru, spójrz – machnął ręką. W cieniu drzew stały kamienne piedestały, których wcześniej z pewnością nie było. Tworzyły krąg, a para stała w jego centrum.

Ginny i Malfoy bez słowa podeszli do małych cokołów.

\- Znów musimy myśleć? - jęknęła.

\- My? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, do tej pory to ja-

\- Nawet nie kończ – warknęła, dotykając chłodnego kamienia.

_O co tu..._

Gdy naparła mocniej, piedestał zaczął się obniżać i po chwili tylko jego czubek wystawał znad ziemi.

\- Zepsułam?

Malfoy pokręcił głową, obserwując resztę piedestałów. Wraz z tym jednym, schowały się dwa inne.

Chłopak nacisnął kolejny. Gdy się schował, ponownie wyrósł spod ziemi kamień, który schowała Ginny, za to znikł inny.

\- Łamigłówka. Każdy kamień jest połączony z innymi. Jeśli naciśniesz odpowiednie, wszystkie się schowają i zagadka zostanie rozwiązana.

Ginny spojrzała pytająco na Ślizgona.

\- Nie miałaś takiej zabawki? Wciskało się klocki i…

\- W dzieciństwie bawiłeś się w coś takiego?

\- Łamigłówki były ciekawe… - chłopak speszył się nieznacznie. Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

\- A rodzice cię kochają? - zaśmiała się. Malfoy wywrócił oczami i odszedł, by nacisnąć kolejny kamień. Piedestały w kręgu ponownie się poruszyły.

Przez następne kilka minut Malfoy wypróbowywał kamienie, marszcząc przy tym brwi lub pomrukując. Po chwili nakazał Ginny obserwować zmiany, które zachodzą, gdy naciska jeden z piedestałów.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś jeszcze skończył tak źle jak my?

\- Mam nadzieję, należy im się.

\- Trochę głupio tak się poniżyć.

\- Nie przyzwyczaiłaś się jeszcze?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Które? - zapytał o zmianę w piedestałach.

\- Czwarty i ósmy – westchnęła. - To nudne. Długo jeszcze?

Porzuciła dalsze pytania, gdy chłopak posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Ginny obserwowała, jak Malfoy miota się pomiędzy kamieniami. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, mogłaby przysiąc, że Ślizgon dobrze się bawi.

Ogólnie dziwnym uczuciem było obserwować smukłą sylwetkę chłopaka w tak niecodziennej czynności. Lub jakiejkolwiek, która nie była pozowana.

_Może ten „test" nie jest ostatecznie taki zły?_

_Przynajmniej wyszło trochę człowieka w tym człowieku. _

I w tym momencie Ślizgon krzyknął triumfalnie, sprawiając, że Ginny podskoczyła.

Wszystkie piedestały schowały się w ziemi.

Gryfonka zaklaskała radości.

\- Brawo, bohaterze! - zaśmiała się, szturchając chłopaka w ramię. Ten pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

\- I co, masz zamiar dalej się śmiać z moich zabaw z dzieciństwa?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – parsknęła.

Nim Ślizgon zdążył odpowiedzieć, ziemia się zatrzęsła i rozległ się oślepiający błysk. Ginny zacisnęła powieki, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że przez te kilka godzin nie straciła wzroku.

Gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy, musiała zamrugać kilka razy, by przyzwyczaić się do jasności.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

Na środku polany jarzył się prostokąt, przypominający drzwi. Wyglądał jak portal.

_Błagam, bądź już wyjściem. Bądź wyjściem. Bądź wyjściem. _

Para spojrzała na siebie i ruszyła w kierunku portalu.

A tak właściwie ruszył Malfoy, bo Ginny prawie natychmiast napotkała barierę, w którą uderzyła. Powietrze przed nią zajarzyło się przez chwilę.

\- Malfoy! - krzyknęła do chłopaka, który już był przy portalu.

Ginny delikatnie wyciągnęła palec przed siebie. Niewidzialna bariera ponownie zaświeciła się.

_No jasne. To by było za łatwe. _

Ta sama myśl odbiła się na twarzy Malfoya.

I w tym momencie portal błysnął i zaczął się zmniejszać.

Ginny i Malfoy otworzyli szeroko oczy. Gryfonka przez chwilę myślała, że Ślizgon jednak wkroczy w portal i ją zostawi, jednak ten ostatecznie machnął z zrezygnowaniem ręką i pozwolił, by drzwi zniknęły.

Wraz z portalem zniknęła też bariera.

Ginny podeszła do Malfoya.

\- Więc…

\- Nic nie mów.

\- Okej.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Nastała absolutna cisza.

A potem był wybuch i ogromny podmuch.

Ginny automatycznie złapała się Malfoya.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia wszystko zawirowało.

Obydwoje przylgnęli do siebie. Prawdopodobnie łamali sobie wzajemnie żebra w silnym uścisku, ale żadne z nich się tym nie przejęło.

Ginny zaczynała rozumieć, jak się czuje liść, wirujący na wietrze. Czas zdawał się nie istnieć, było tylko wirowanie.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Pomimo tego, para nadal tkwiła w bezruchu, trzymając się wzajemnie. W ich głowach nadal trwało tornado.

Owiał ich lodowaty podmuch. Gdzieś w oddali zaczęły bić dzwony.

\- Ładnie, bardzo ładnie – ktoś nad nimi powiedział ironicznie. Po chwili unieśli spojrzenia, by zobaczyć profesora Verę, patrzącego na nich z sardonicznym uśmiechem.

Ginny w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, czy chce się rzucić na profesora, by wydrapać mu oczy, czy wyściskać, bo test był skończony.

Ostatecznie nie zrobiła nic poza wzięciem głębokiego wdechu. Z radością powitała lodowate, nocne powietrze w płucach.

Malfoy rozluźnił uścisk, próbując się odsunąć i Ginny dopiero w tym momencie zorientowała się, że nadal go obejmuje. Wstała szybko, starając się nie patrzeć na chłopaka. Mimo to zerknęła na niego i otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Malfoy, wyglądasz dobrze! - krzyknęła.

\- Tylko skąd ten ton zaskoczenia? To raczej normalne – sarknął, unosząc brwi. Ginny pokręciła głową z irytacją.

\- Nie, nie. Chodzi o to, że nie wyglądasz, jakbyś przeczołgał się przez tunel śmierci.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się Gryfonce. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dziewczyna ma rację. Obydwoje byli w nienaruszonym stanie. Ani odrobiny brudu, śladu zadrapań czy jakichkolwiek oznak stoczonej batalii.

Spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na Verę, który tylko uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Symulator. Cała wasza zabawa była symulowana – powiedział do grupy, która już zdążyła się zebrać.

\- Zabawa?

\- Symulowana?

\- Co?

\- To nie było naprawdę?

Vera zachichotał.

\- O, tego nie powiedziałem – rozejrzał się po twarzach uczniów, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli dojść do siebie. - Ale, choć zapewne jeszcze nie macie dość, zabawa została zakończona, niestety.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Ginny miała wrażenie, że ich jęki rozpaczy są muzyką dla uszu nauczyciela.

\- A z każdą grupą porozmawiam indywidualnie, by każdemu przydzielić właściwą porcję reprymendy, zważając na fakt, że nikt nie ukończył w pełni testu. Nikt, poza jedną grupą. Ona jest zwolniona.

Wszyscy rozejrzeli się po sobie z niemym pytaniem „kto?"

_Komu się udało? Ci ludzie nie są normalni. Jak oni to zrobili? _

\- Ginny, Draco, jakkolwiek to zrobiliście, wygrywacie – Vera skinął głową w kierunku pary. Nastała absolutna cisza. Ginny spojrzała na Ślizgona z szokiem. Chłopak podzielał jej reakcję.

\- Ale… na pewno? - zapytała z zawahaniem. Vera uniósł kącik ust w rozbawieniu.

\- Zakończyliście zadanie wraz z wybiciem północy. Warunek spełniony. Co do innych… - rzucił groźne spojrzenie w kierunku grupy, wpatrującej się bezwiednie w Ginny i Malfoya, - mamy o czym porozmawiać. Jednakże… na dziś koniec. Jesteście zwolnieni. Do łóżek!

oOo

Ginny szła obok Malfoya w ciemności. Nadal nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że za chwilę coś na nich wyskoczy i spróbuje pożreć.

_Chyba już nigdy nie będę funkcjonować normalnie._

\- Czyli nie jesteśmy tacy źli – rzuciła w końcu, by przerwać ciszę.

\- Jesteśmy. Po prostu inni byli gorsi.

\- Ale jednak była zabawa. Trochę. Chyba.

Malfoy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Chyba za mocno się uderzyłaś.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak – parsknęła. - I nawet nie mam ran, by się pochwalić.

\- W Gryffindorze rany są powodem do chwały?

\- Aha. Siadamy sobie w piątkowe wieczory i pokazujemy, ile ich zdążyliśmy zdobyć w ciągu tygodnia, a potem wyławiamy zwycięzcę. Niezła zabawa.

\- Po raz kolejny muszę podziękować losowi, że nie trafiłem do Gryffindoru.

\- Jakbyś kiedykolwiek miał na to szansę – parsknęła.

\- I niczego nie żałuję.

Zamilkli na chwilę, wchodząc do zamku.

\- A ja nie żałuję, że jednak przystąpiliśmy do testu. To było ciekawe doświadczenie.

\- Trauma bardziej.

\- Dlaczego jesteś na siłę pesymistyczny?

\- Dlaczego jesteś na siłę optymistyczna?

\- Bo lubię.

\- I jeszcze kłamiesz.

\- Bo mogę.

\- Weasley?

\- Tak?

Ginny spojrzała na chłopaka i zatrzymała się. Blondyn przyglądał jej się z rozbawieniem. Nagle zrobiło jej się dziwnie ciepło. Odetchnęła głęboko.

Chłopak zbliżył się do niej i nachylił tak, że mogła poczuć jego oddech na szyi. Poczuła dziwny dreszcz w palcach.

\- A wiesz, co teraz moglibyśmy zrobić? - mruknął.

\- C-co?… - zająknęła się mimo woli. Mogła poczuć jak Ślizgon się uśmiecha.

\- Zabawa Halloweenowa zaraz się zwija, a na stołach na pewno zostało jeszcze wiele słodyczy…

Ginny wyszczerzyła się i spojrzała w oczy chłopaka.

\- Bierzemy ile się da i uciekamy?

\- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy – odpowiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

I tak właśnie Gryfonka, ramię w ramię z Ślizgonem, wyprawili się ku kolejnej halloweenowej przygodzie.


	13. Duże dzieci, duży kłopot

**Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, ale w końcu udało mi się napisać. Wiele się stało, za przerwę przepraszam i zapraszam do czytania! :D**

* * *

\- Dzień dobry, dobry człowieku! - Ginny krzyknęła radośnie, klepiąc na powitanie ramię Harry'ego. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- Nie za wcześnie na tyle dobroci? - ziewnął przeciągle, mrugając intensywnie, by pozbyć się sennej mgiełki, zasnuwającej jego zielone oczy.

\- Porządny Gryfon zawsze z odwagą i dobrocią na warcie – odpowiedziała dziarsko dziewczyna, naciągając kołnierz swetra pod brodę. Listopadowy chłód dawał już znać, że pora na odświeżenie ocieplających zaklęć i wygrzebanie zimowych szat.

\- My jesteśmy odważni i szlachetni, dobroć to działka Puchonów – odparł sennie Harry, próbując powrócić do życia. Bycie entuzjastą podczas porannych treningów było zazwyczaj jego rolą i teraz czuł się zbity z tropu.

\- To nic, Puchoni są mili, podzielą się z nami kawałkiem terytorium, na pewno.

\- Gin, wszystko w porządku?

\- A co?

\- Bo jesteś taka… - chłopak zmarszczył brwi, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- Obrzydliwie radosna? Tak, wiem – westchnęła rudowłosa. - I nie mam pojęcia, co zaszło. Chyba coś było nie tak z moją poranną kawą.

\- Nie pijesz porannej kawy. W ogóle nie pijesz kawy.

\- Też prawda. W takim razie nie mam wytłumaczenia.

W rzeczywistości wytłumaczenie istniało, jednakże Ginny wolała go nie rozważać. Dyplomatyczne przemilczenie wydawało się rozsądnym rozwiązaniem. Bo gdyby zaczęła je rozważać, mogłaby dojść do bardzo niebezpiecznych wniosków.

A istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że za dobry humor rudowłosej dziewczyny odpowiadał pewien blondyn ze Slytherinu.

_Ginny wpatrywała się bezwiednie w niebieską linię, narysowaną wzdłuż żyły, biegnącej po wewnętrznej stronie jej przedramienia. Gryfonka ściskała przyjemnie chłodną dłoń Malfoya, na którego ręce także ciągnęła się podobna linia. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że ich dwie kreski są w rzeczywistości jedną, połączoną. _

_Gryfonka miała wrażenie, że właśnie podpisuje pakt z diabłem. _

„_Głupi Vera i jego głupie pomysły", pomyślała, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle przyszła na spotkanie Klubu. _

_\- I powtórzę znowu: krew to życie. Jest dla was najcenniejsza. A teraz jesteście nią połączeni – mówił Vera._

_Ginny spojrzała ukradkiem na twarz Malfoya, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje na metaforyczne dzielenie z nią krwi. Chłopak wpatrywał się w jej twarz. Kącik jego ust zadrgał, gdy napotkał spojrzenie Gryfonki. Ginny odetchnęła głęboko. _

_\- Wiecie, czym się kończy przerwanie żyły, prawda?_

_\- Wykrwawieniem i w następstwie śmiercią – odpowiedziała jedna z uczennic._

_Vera pokiwał głową._

_\- Śmiercią. Więc kiedy przerwiecie tę więź – pary mimowolnie spojrzały na swoje złączone dłonie, gdzie linie się spajały, - to doprowadzicie do tragedii. Waszej i waszego partnera._

_\- Metaforycznie._

_\- Metaforycznie – potwierdził Vera, uśmiechając się jednym z tych uśmiechów, które przyprawiają o dreszcze. - Taka jest idea zespołu. Złączył was przypadek i do was należy utrzymanie więzi._

_\- Tylko po co? Koniec siódmej klasy i mówimy sobie do widzenia._

_Vera spojrzał lodowato na chłopaka._

_\- Próbuję nauczyć dzisiejszą samolubną młodzież współpracy, a że lubię utrudniać ludziom życie, robię to właśnie tak – klasnął w dłonie. - Rozdzielamy się i zaczynamy praktykę. Czas na trochę bólu – zachichotał, a wszyscy zadrżeli._

_Ginny z ulgą zaczęła wysuwać dłoń z uścisku Malfoya, jednak ten ją powstrzymał. _

_\- Czekaj – syknął. Ginny zamarła._

_\- Co? - zapytała cicho._

_Malfoy spojrzał na nią z powagą i nachylił się, jakby chciał zdradzić sekret. _

_\- Nie chcę umierać, chyba nie możemy się rozłączyć._

_Gryfonka zamrugała kilka razy i roześmiała się. _

_\- Giń, Malfoy – parsknęła, puszczając jego rękę._

_\- I wzajemnie, Weasley – odpowiedział unosząc brwi._

_\- Do zobaczenia w piekle._

_\- Może cię tam kiedyś odwiedzę._

_\- A gdzie ty zmierzasz?_

_\- Wśród anioły. Masz wątpliwości?_

_\- W żadnym razie._

_\- I bardzo dobrze._

_Pierwsze zajęcia praktyczne polegały na pojedynkowaniu. Po prostu. W parach. Dla wprawy. _

_Ginny nigdy by nie pomyślała, że obrzucanie się zaklęciami może sprawić aż tyle radości. Zazwyczaj ludzie nie dzielili jej pasji do krzywdzenia siebie nawzajem. Malfoy zdawał się podzielać poglądy Gryfonki, bo atakował z równym jej entuzjazmem. _

_Gdy późnym wieczorem już kładła się spać, na jej ręce nadal widniał blady ślad po niebieskiej linii. Ginny zasnęła z uśmiechem na ustach. _

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko na wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia.

\- Weasley!

Ginny poczuła mocne uderzenie w bok i po chwili leżała na ziemi.

\- Niefajnie – jęknęła, gramoląc się z trawy.

\- Żyjesz? - zapytał Harry, podchodząc szybko.

\- Staram się – odpowiedziała, otrzepując szaty z ziemi.

\- To był najgłupszy sposób na oberwanie w historii – chłopak zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie Gryfonce.

\- Lubię bić rekordy – odpowiedziała, wyciągając ręce do góry. Coś strzyknęło w jej plecach. Skrzywiła się.

\- Gin, wszystko okej?

\- Aż tak źle wyglądam? – parsknęła.

\- Za chwilę gramy pierwszy mecz, a ty w ogóle nie jesteś w formie – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem. Ginny wywróciła oczami.

_Harry Potter i jego troska o innych, proszę państwa. _

\- Dam radę. Na meczu będę błyskawicą. Przynajmniej ja, skoro moja miotła to Zmiataczka – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - A teraz wybacz, pójdę do dormitorium i znajdę resztki mojej godności – powiedziała, wycierając twarz z ziemi. Uznała, że może sobie darować ostatnie dziesięć minut treningu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do zespołu.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową, wychodząc z obrębu boiska.

_Muszę ogarnąć głowę. I życie. Co się w ogóle ostatnio dzieje? Gdzie się podziało to moje nudne, bezsensowne-_

bum!

Po raz kolejny tego dnia Ginny pożałowała rozkojarzenia. Zamrugała, chwiejąc się lekko.

\- Matko, Weasley, to się zaczyna robić uciążliwe.

Ginny spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Draco Malfoya, na którego przed chwilą wpadła. Chłopak był opatulony w gruby płaszcz i wpatrywał się w Gryfonkę z zirytowaniem.

Dziewczyna nadęła policzki.

\- Malfoy, co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Zażywam orzeźwiającego spaceru – odpowiedział zdawkowo. W tym momencie owiał ich lodowaty podmuch, jakby chcąc powiedzieć „nikt normalny w taki dzień i o takiej porze dobrowolnie z zamku nie wyjdzie".

\- I przy okazji słuchasz śpiewu ptaków, obserwujesz chmurki na niebie i naszą drużynę podczas treningu, co? - skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Uwierz, nawet chmurki mają więcej gracji na niebie niż wy. Nie ma na co patrzeć.

\- I dlatego co każdy trening nas podglądasz? - zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie bądź niemądra. Nie jestem masochistą – uśmiechnął się przekornie. - Co drugi – parsknął.

Ginny uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

\- Obraziłabym się, ale trochę cię rozumiem. Ze strachu ludzie robią różne rzeczy.

\- Strachu?

\- Przed pewną porażką. Trochę mi was szkoda. To znaczy… wcale mi nie szkoda, ale możemy udawać, że tak jest – uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

_Te jego uśmiechy są przydatne. _

\- Weasley, jesteście jak malutkie muszki na wietrze. Trochę uciążliwe, tak, denerwujące, owszem, czasem bawiące głupotą, jak najbardziej, ale w żadnym przypadku przerażające. Boisz się much?

\- Ty z pewnością będziesz się bał, gdy polegniecie w następnym meczu.

\- Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś, Weasley, ale grafik zakłada, że my zwyciężymy – powiedział, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ktoś was musiał paskudnie okłamać, Malfoy. Macie lipny grafik.

\- Możecie nawet się nie pojawiać na boisku, Weasley.

\- A nawet wtedy byście mieli problem z wygraniem – odpowiedziała, unosząc głowę. Malfoy spojrzał na nią uważnie i po chwili skinął głową.

\- Niezłe.

\- A dziękuję, wyrabiam się – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

\- Jakkolwiek perspektywa Gryfona z ciętą ripostą jest niepokojąca, masz moją aprobatę.

Ginny przyłożyła rękę do serca.

\- Urodziłam się, by usłyszeć te słowa – powiedziała uroczyście i zaśmiała się. Malfoy włożył ręce do kieszeni, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- A także, by przegrać w następnym meczu – uniósł znacząco brwi.

\- Sądziłam, że tę sprawę już sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

\- Ależ skąd. Po prostu ustąpiłem ci pola, byś mogła przez chwilę wierzyć, że macie szansę.

\- Mamy więcej niż szansę – prychnęła.

\- Jesteś uroczo naiwna, Weasleyku – zaśmiał się Malfoy i poklepał dziewczynę po głowie. Ginny ze złością odtrąciła jego rękę.

\- Zapraszam na lekcję przegrywania, panie Malfoy.

\- Czujesz się ekspertem w tej dziedzinie?

\- Coraz bardziej obniżasz swoje szanse na wyjście z boiska w jednym kawałku.

\- A to już podchodzi pod groźbę – powiedział i obrócił się, by ruszyć w stronę zamku. Ginny ruszyła za nim.

\- Bardziej ostrzeżenie.

\- Jak miłosiernie.

\- Mama mnie uczyła, by być miłym dla słabszych.

\- Pozdrów mamę.

\- Nie omieszkam.

Szli przez chwilę w ciszy. Wiatr przybierał na sile i Ginny miała nadzieję, że dotrą do zamku, zanim zamieni się w sopel lodu.

\- Drżysz tak na myśl o przegranej? - parsknął Malfoy.

\- To bardziej dreszcz ekscytacji na myśl o zwycięstwie.

\- Przynajmniej w myślach możesz na nie liczyć.

\- Znów zaczynasz?

\- Próbuję rozwiać twoje złudzenia.

\- A może ja lubię moje złudzenia?

\- To z kolei kwalifikuje się do leczenia.

\- Jesteś bardzo niemiły.

\- Ale Weasley, jak mam być miły, skoro wygadujesz takie bzdury? - zatrzymał się tuż przed wejściem.

\- Realnie oceniam sytuację.

\- Chyba inaczej pojmujemy realność.

\- Twoja realność jest jakaś nierealna.

\- Jesteś niepoprawna, Weasley.

\- To nie zaszkodzi w naszym zwycięstwie.

\- Bardzo nierealnym.

\- Wracamy do punktu wyjścia?

\- A gdzieś się ruszaliśmy?

Obydwoje wkroczyli do zamku.

\- Dobrze, Weasley, poćwiczcie jeszcze trochę, to może pozwolimy wam zdobyć jakiś punkt – powiedział, odwracając się w kierunku lochów.

\- A idź sobie, Malfoy – burknęła Ginny.

\- Z przyjemnością. Bywaj, Weasleyku – powiedział, salutując jej niedbale i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Wygramy! - Ginny krzyknęła za nim.

\- Oczywiście! - odkrzyknął, znikając za zakrętem.

Ginny prychnęła i poważnie rozważyła powrót na boisko i przymuszenie drużyny do dodatkowej godziny treningu.

Najbliższy mecz ze Slytherinem stał się sprawą honoru.

oOo

\- Lepiej nie jedz za dużo teraz, bo niedługo najesz się wystarczająco wstydu – powiedziała butnie.

\- Też lepiej nie jedz za dużo, bo kalorie nie są litościwe.

Ginny wciągnęła ostro powietrze.

\- Przepraszaj! - powiedziała, celując palcem w pierś chłopaka.

\- Przeproszę, gdy przyznasz, że nie macie szans na wygraną – syknął Ślizgon, nachylając się ku niej.

\- Lataj z tłuczkami, Malfoy – prychnęła.

\- A ty lepiej nie lataj, jeszcze komuś krzywda się stanie.

\- Prawdopodobnie tobie.

\- I po co ta agresja, Weasley? - powiedział, prostując się.

\- Nie prowokuj, to nie będę agresywna.

\- A ty się nie daj prowokować, naprawdę, Weasley, jesteś za łatwym celem.

\- Zdecydowanie nie.

\- Zdecydowanie tak. Udowodnić ci to na boisku?

\- Panuję nad sobą – burknęła, krzyżując ręce.

\- Jak byk przy czerwonej płachcie – zachichotał Malfoy. Ginny posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Najpierw wytykasz wagę, a potem przyrównujesz do byka. Balansujesz nad przepaścią i zaraz zlecisz. Samobójca.

\- I nie podasz mi ręki, Weasleyku? – sapnął chłopak, przykładając dłoń do piersi.

\- Jeszcze ci pomacham na do widzenia, gdy będziesz spadał.

\- W takim razie z jeszcze większą rozkoszą rozgromię cię na boisku.

Ginny warknęła, łapiąc się za głowę. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, że następnego dnia, ledwo śniadanie się skończyło, ponownie wrócili do kwestii meczu. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że Malfoy wręcz czekał na nią nieopodal drzwi Wielkiej Sali z docinkiem układanym przez całą noc.

\- Czy ty nie odpuszczasz?- sapnęła z frustracją. Malfoy uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Ośmieliłaś się naruszyć moje ego. A mojego ego się nie rusza.

\- Ale ono jest takie duże, że nie da się na nie nie wpaść! - jęknęła przeciągle. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią spod łba.

\- Humor zostaw mnie, Weasleyku, bo tobie nie idzie.

\- Jesteś tak samo słaby, jak ja, Malfoy, dlatego się potrzebujemy – parsknęła.

\- Tak mówisz? - uniósł brew.

\- Tak. Bo jak złożymy te żałosne resztki mojego humoru i ochłapy twojego, to czasem wyjdzie nam jakiś przyzwoity żart.

\- Bardziej śmiech przez łzy.

\- Też prawda. Definicja mojego życia, nie wiem, jak u ciebie – parsknęła. Malfoy spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie masz o sobie zbyt wysokiego mniemania, prawda?

\- W rzeczywistości mam. Ale ludzie o tym nie wiedzą, więc uważają mnie za idiotę. Mylnie. A kiedy przyjdzie czas, nawet nie będą wiedzieli, skąd oberwali – uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jesteś niepoprawna.

\- Tak, o tym już wspomi… - Ginny urwała w połowie zdania, patrząc z szokiem na punkt powyżej ramienia Malfoya.

\- Aż ci słów zbrakło, Weasley?

\- Charlie! - Ginny krzyknęła głośno i z podskokiem ruszyła biegiem w stronę wysokiego, rudowłosego mężczyzny, który odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Gryfonka rzuciła się na szyję swojego brata, a ten uściskał ją mocno.

Aż za mocno.

\- Ej, brat, ja lubię moje żebra – sapnęła, czując, że rodzinna miłość odbiera jej dech. Charlie roześmiał się głośno.

\- Jedno żebro w tę czy w tamtą, czy to jakaś różnica? - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Lepiej mieć niż nie mieć – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, jak tylko się dało. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała, lekko podskakując z radości.

\- Spokojnie, piłeczko – parsknął młody mężczyzna, kładąc ręce na ramionach Ginny, by przytrzymać ją w miejscu, - nie wiesz? Twój wspaniały brat został doceniony i przyjęty na stanowisko nauczyciela w prestiżowej szkole magii i-

\- Będziesz tutaj uczył?! - krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem. - Czego?

\- Jak to, masz wątpliwości? Oczywiście, że eliksirów – wyszczerzył się.

\- Sądzę, że prędzej wysadziliby zamek w powietrze niż przyjęli cię na tę pozycję.

\- I prawdę mówiąc na jedno by wyszło – parsknął. - Jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Od dziś zwracasz się do mnie profesorze, a w wakacje robisz mi kawę i kanapki.

\- Nie jesteś profesorem, jesteś Charlie – zaśmiała się.

\- Twoja wiara we mnie jest powalająca.

Ginny tylko poszerzyła swój uśmiech.

\- Na długo tu jesteś?

\- To zależy, czy uczniowie mnie polubią.

\- Na bardzo długo! - krzyknęła z radością.

oOo

\- To się nie uda

\- To się musi udać.

\- Myślisz, że to bezpieczne?

\- Na wszelki wypadek napiszmy nasze listy pożegnalne.

\- I testamenty.

\- Masz co zapisać w testamencie?

\- Okej. Listy pożegnalne wystarczą.

Ginny i Charlie jednocześnie westchnęli. Choć próbowali pojąć, nie mogli. Nawet przy usilnych staraniach nie byli w stanie zrozumieć, jak Hagridowi udało się doprowadzić jego chatkę do składowiska, jakim się stała. Od suszonych roślin przez dziurawe donice po wyszczerbione klatki. W małym domku można było znaleźć wszystko, tylko nie porządek.

\- Może jednak weźmiesz jakąś kwaterę w zamku? - zapytała niepewnie Ginny.

\- Nie będę latał codziennie z zamku do Zakazanego Lasu. No i – skrzywił się, - Hagrid się ucieszył, że może pomóc. Tak jakby – podrapał się w głowę, ostrożnie dotykając dziwnej kuli, wiszącej przy drzwiach. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że kula warknęła.

\- Myślisz, że zamieszkanie tu jest bezpieczne?

\- Żywcem mnie nie wezmą! - oświadczył głośno, prostując się. - A teraz, siostra, łap za miotłę i zasuwamy. Sprzątniemy ten syf.

\- Czekaj, przypomnij mi, dlaczego się na to zgodziłam?

\- Bo jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina sobie pomaga?

\- Bzdura.

Charlie westchnął głośno.

\- Płacę ci pół Galeona za godzinę.

\- Dokładnie tak – wyszczerzyła się i uniosła wojowniczo miotłę. - Zapewniłeś sobie najlepszy serwis z możliwych– oznajmiła.

\- Przez który zbankrutuję – jęknął, podchodząc do sterty przedmiotów, rzuconych w kąt.

\- Się wymaga, to się płaci – wzruszyła ramionami i dołączyła do brata, który zaczął rozgarniać masę rupieci. Zapewne, kiedy Hagrid zaproponował odstąpienie chatki, chłopak nie wziął pod uwagi trybu życia brodacza i wyzwania, jakie to za sobą ciągnie.

\- Od czego zaczynamy?

\- Posegregujemy to wszystko, wywalimy, co do wywalenia i potem się zobaczy – Charlie zmarszczył brwi. - Uważaj, żeby cię nic nie pogryzło.

Ginny odsunęła się od podejrzanie wyglądającego, wypchanego wora.

\- Może powinniśmy zapewnić sobie jakieś wsparcie?

\- Tak właściwie... to ty miałaś być moim wsparciem.

\- Moment, a kto wesprze mnie? - jęknęła, próbując wyciągnąć długi, metalowy drąg ze sterty. Coś chrupnęło i część konstrukcji zachwiała się. Część przedmiotów spadła pod nogi dziewczyny, która odskoczyła z piskiem.

\- Wiesz, sądziłem, że skoro szkolisz się na Aurora, to nic ci nie straszne – parsknął, odrzucając z grymasem na twarzy coś włochatego.

\- Co? Kto się szkoli na aurora? Ja się szkolę na aurora? Wszystko u ciebie w porządku pod czupryną, bracie?

\- To o co chodzi z tym Klubem i resztą?

Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Chodzi o to, że jestem głupia i zawsze pakuję się tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

\- Widać, że jesteś nasza – parsknął i pogładził ją po ramieniu. Ginny posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Miałeś ubabraną rękę, prawda? - burknęła. Charlie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie wiem, co to było, ale się lepiło.

Gryfonka wydęła policzki i ze złością rzuciła brudną szmatą w brata. Ten zrobił zręczny unik.

\- Słabo. Czego cię w tym Klubie uczą? - zaśmiał się. Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Do tej pory nauczyłam się, że mój nauczyciel od Obrony to psychopata, żeby nie wchodzić do ciemnego lasu w Halloween i że Draco Malfoy krzyczy jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Sprawiłaś, że Draco Malfoy krzyczał jak dziewczynka? - parsknął Charlie. Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nie. Zrobił to nasz psychopatyczny nauczyciel. Ja w tym czasie darłam się razem z nim. I tu wchodzi element ciemnego lasu – zmarszczyła brwi. - To były skomplikowane trzy miesiące.

\- Możesz umilić nam czas swoją historią, gdy będziemy forsowali ten bajzel. Ruchy, siostra, ja tu dzisiaj będę spał. I się trochę boję.

\- Tak właściwie, to się zaczęło od tego, że wyłożyłam się przez niezawiązane sznurówki. Pierwszego dnia. W pociągu. Potem już było tylko gorzej.

Przez następne godziny Ginny na przemian opowiadała o swoich ekscesach i walczyła o życie z pozostawionym po Hagridzie arsenałem. Charlie także dzielnie dotrzymywał jej kroku, zarówno w rozmowie, jak i w boju.

Charlie zawsze był tym bratem, z którym Ginny rozmawiała najchętniej. Taki brat od dobrych rad. Zazwyczaj się sprawdzał. Miał na koncie kilka pomyłek, które Ginny przypłaciła siniakami, pieniędzmi i hańbą, jednak złotych pomysłów w jego karierze było więcej.

Poza tym, między zeskrobywaniem z podłogi ruszającej się mazi a tarzaniem się wśród dziwnych przedmiotów, Ginny doszła co wniosku, że od jakiegoś czasu nie ma pojęcia, co się w jej życiu dzieje. Była bliska powiedzeniu, że się pogubiła i musi odnaleźć swoją drogę, ale uznała, że brzmi to kiczowato i prawdopodobnie przeczytała to w jednym z romansideł mamy, do których dotknięcia w życiu dobrowolnie by się nie przyznała.

Powiedziała więc tylko „Hipogryf to kopał" i sama wyżyła się kopniakiem na niewinnym wiadrze. Wiadro było pełne pomyj. Gdy Ginny wylewała wodę z buta, ostatecznie kończąc swoją opowieść, Charlie, śmiejąc się, zapytał mimochodem, czy Gryfonka przypadkiem nie zaczyna za bardzo lubić tego Malfoya, bo jeśli tak, to niech pamięta, że on chętnie przejmie jej część majątku, gdy rodzina ją wydziedziczy.

Ginny, reagując z gracją typową dla siebie, rzuciła mokrym butem w brata, pytając, czy w ogóle jej słuchał.

Obruszony Charlie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do szorowania.

_Wcale nie lubię. Gdybym lubiła, to bym już dawno leżała roztrzaskana pod wieżą astronomiczną. Nie ma głupich. Lepiej skoczyć niż się tak stoczyć. _

_No dobrze. Poprawka. To nie tak, że lubię, ale też nie nie lubię. Bywa przyzwoitą fretką. Ma swoje plusy. _

_Gdyby te plusy nie nakładały się na siebie, tworząc minusy, to już w ogóle byłoby świetnie._

_To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Może jednak wrócę na Numerologię. _

_Nie. To już chyba wolę lubić Malfoya. Z dwojga złego lepiej w tę stronę._

_Nie to, że go lubię. _

_No bo nie lubię._

_Może czasem lubię, ale na trzeźwo tego nie przyznam. _

_Lubię z przymusu. Ha! Tak. To jest świetne wytłumaczenie, to wszyscy kupią, nawet ja. Lubię, bo muszę, a gdybym nie musiała, to bym nie lubiła._

_Ale tak wyszło, że muszę._

\- Charlie, detergent chyba dostał mi się do mózgu – jęknęła Ginny. - Przestaje działać.

Jej brat westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

\- I sądzisz, że dopiero teraz?

\- Nie. Chyba tak gdzieś od zawsze.

\- I co z tym zrobisz?

\- Poddam się mojemu marnemu losowi i popłynę z prądem nieszczęść?

\- Albo po prostu porządnie się wyczyść. Zakurzone rzeczy czasem przestają działać, a-

Charlie nie zdążył dokończyć pointy, ponieważ Ginny z impetem rzuciła się na brata. Obydwoje wpadli na stertę koców. A następnie z krzykiem uciekli poza chatkę, gdy coś pod kocami zawarczało.

\- Z prądem nieszczęść – burknęła Ginny, gdy z bratem układali plan szturmu na chatkę.

oOo

Gdy wreszcie skończyli, Ginny zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła się doczyścić. Miała wrażenie, że pozostanie brudna już na zawsze. Będzie zalatywała wujkiem Zacharym, który myśli, że woda kolońska świetnie zastępuje wodę i mydło.

\- Nie chcę być wujkiem Zacharym – jęknęła, idąc pustym korytarzem. Wszyscy przyzwoici uczniowie byli już w swoich dormitoriach i cieszyli się wolnym wieczorem. Ginny skrupulatnie omijała spojrzeniem każdy ślad swojego odbicia. Chyba nie była jeszcze gotowa na ten widok.

\- Ej, Gingerek!

Ginny obróciła się, by zobaczyć Blaise'a Zabiniego, maszerującego w jej kierunku niespiesznym krokiem. _Jak to jest, że wszyscy Ślizgoni pojawiają się tam, gdzie są najmniej potrzebni? Może instaluje się im jakieś radary przy rekrutacji? „O, tam mnie nie chcą, już biegnę!"_

\- Dobry, Zabini – rzuciła, chowając ręce w kieszenie.

\- No ja nie wiem, czy taki dobry. Widziałaś się w lustrze? - zmarszczył brwi, uważnie skanując wzrokiem całą postać dziewczyny. Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Starałam się tego uniknąć.

\- I nie wiem, jak ci to delikatnie przekazać, Gingerku, bo zazwyczaj delikatny nie jestem, bo po co, ale dla ciebie chciałbym zrobić wyjątek, więc próbuję ci przekazać, że-

\- Śmierdzę. Tak. Wiem, Zabini. Czasem w życiu trzeba trochę pośmierdzieć.

\- No właśnie, cuchniesz. Ale skoro nad tym pracujesz, to pominiemy ten temat. Postaram się nie oddychać i jakoś przetrwamy – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Ej, tak źle nie jest, nie przesadzajmy. Trochę detergentu, trochę kurzu, odrobina pajęczyn i niezidentyfikowanych substancji... nie takie rzeczy się wąchało.

\- Co ty w ogóle robiłaś, Weasley?

\- Odwalałam brudną robotę. Dosłownie.

\- Czy chcę wnikać?

\- Ani trochę nie chcesz.

\- Świetnie! A więc przejdźmy do interesów, bo mam do ciebie sprawę wagi wielkiej. No więc słuchaj-

\- Zabini, weź ty mnie kiedyś na kawę zaproś, a nie tylko interesy i interesy – parsknęła, szturchając go w bok. Zabini pokiwał gorliwie głową.

\- Ale ja właśnie, Rudziku, do tego zmierzam. Słuchaj. Słuchasz?

\- Bardzo uważnie.

\- To słuchaj uważniej. Jak wiesz, nasze przedstawienie już niedługo się rozegra-

\- To za kilka miesięcy.

\- No właśnie! Oczami mrugniesz i już będziemy na scenie! I rozumiesz, że goli i weseli tam nie będziemy, tylko w przebraniach i mało weseli, tak?

\- Drogi Zabini, jeśli tylko masz potrzebę bycia gołym i wesołym, my wszyscy ci kibicujemy i droga wolna, bez przymusu – zachichotała, opierając się o ścianę. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego Ślizgon zmierza, ale była pewna, że jej się nie spodoba. Zazwyczaj u chłopaka słowotokom towarzyszyły złe wieści.

\- Zachowaj takie fantazje w swoich dzikich marzeniach, Gingerku – prychnął, choć kąciki jego ust zadrgały. - Ja bym jednak wolał opcję z przebraniem. I tu wchodzisz ty.

\- Ja?

\- Bo widzisz, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że stworzenie stroju będzie dla mnie dość problematyczne-

\- Zabini, chciałeś przebrać się za Hydrę, a strój kota jest dla ciebie wyzwaniem?

\- Nie bluźnij, rudzielcu, to Kot z Cheshire, nie byle mruczek. A wracając do mojego wątku, który mi bezczelnie przerwałaś-

\- Postaraj się mi wybaczyć – parsknęła.

\- O! Widzisz? Co za brzydka maniera. Ale nie martw się, popracujemy nad tym, wyjdziesz na ludzi. Zaraz po tym, jak pozbędziesz się swojego śmierdzącego problemu. To pierwszeństwo-

\- Czep się swoich problemów, Zabini! I streszczaj się, bo pachnąca kąpiel czeka.

\- Postaraj się nie zatruć całej wody w Hogwarcie. A wracając do mojego problemu-

\- Oficjalnie odchodzę z pełną urazą – oznajmiła Ginny, okręcając się ostentacyjnie na pięcie. Gdy miała zrobić pierwszy krok, Zabini złapał ją za ramię.

\- No już dobrze, błagam o przebaczenie. Jak już będziesz nieśmierdząca, to cię mocno uściskam na zgodę, a teraz weźże się skup wreszcie.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

\- Tak. No więc kostium. A jako, że o szacunek wśród kolegów Ślizgonów trzeba dbać, o pomoc ich nie poproszę-

\- Bo?

\- Bo szanowani ludzie nie zapraszają na poszukiwania kociego przebrania.

\- Ale to przecież nie byle mruczek!

\- I to też prawda. Ale to zrozumieć możesz tylko ty. Więc bądź moją opoką i wspomóż swojego biedującego kolegę w potrzebie.

\- Poczekaj, próbuję przetworzyć, co się właśnie dzieje. Czy ty, Blaise Zabini, prosisz mnie, żebym pomogła ci znaleźć kostium kota?

\- „Prosić" to takie nieładne słowo. Ja bym tego tak nie ujął. Uznajmy, że - zamyślił się chwilę, patrząc w sufit. - Uznajmy, że proponuję ci biznesowy wypad do Hogsmeade. Najbliższa sobota. Jestem zdesperowany, zrobię wszystko.

\- Te słowa to jak podpis cyrografu – zachichotała dziewczyna. - Co mi bardzo odpowiada – uśmiechnęła się diabelnie. Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi. - A Malfoya czemu ze sobą nie weźmiesz?

\- Bo Malfoy to Malfoy i Malfoy nie czuje bluesa. Stara się, ale to beznadziejny przypadek – westchnął ciężko Ślizgon, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Wcale się nie stara, tylko cię odsyła z kwitkiem, a wtedy przychodzisz do mnie – roześmiała się Ginny. Zabini tylko się skrzywił.

\- Trzymajmy się mojej wersji. Taką bym chciał przekazać potomnym.

\- Dobrze. A skoro to interes, co z tego będę miała? - uniosła brwi, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Czy ty nie miałaś być szlachetnym Gryfonem?

\- Wy, Ślizgoni, macie zgubny wpływ na ludzi – westchnęła teatralnie.

\- I to też prawda. A czego byś chciała?

\- Szczęścia, miłości i pokoju na świecie.

\- Dobry deser czekoladowy nie wystarczy?

\- Też przejdzie. Niech ci będzie, Zabini, to twój szczęśliwy dzień. Udało ci się.

\- Tak szybko, bez problemu, bez szantażu, gry słów, ciętych ripost i negocjacji?

\- Został we mnie jeszcze jakiś pierwiastek Gryfona. No i czuję, jak mnie brud pożera i chcę już iść do łazienki

Zabini podskoczył lekko i wyszczerzył się.

\- Gratuluję, Ginewro Molly Weasley, dokonałaś dziś wyboru, który z pewnością poprawi twój byt na tym padole łez. Dyplom prześlemy później.

\- Mogę iść się myć?

\- Idź i pozbądź się smrodu.

\- Będę dla niego bezlitosna – parsknęła i pomachała Ślizgonowi na pożegnanie.

_A teraz, Ginny Weasley, powiedz mi, co ty tak właściwie przed chwilą zrobiłaś? Dumna ty jesteś z siebie? Może jeszcze zamieszkasz ze Ślizgonami, skoro teraz jesteście takimi koleżkami._

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

_No dobrze. Z Zabinim mogę być koleżką. Zabini to fajny koleżka._

I tak Ginny dziarskim krokiem wmaszerowała do łazienki, wcześniej przechodząc przez tłum Gryfonów. Dyplomatycznie udawała, że nie widzi ich skrzywionych min.

_Przecież każdemu zdarza się zaśmierdnąć!_

oOo

_Jeszcze słowo i Ci zrobię krzywdę. _

**I po co ta agresja, Weasleyku? **

_Włącza się automatycznie przy Tobie. _

**Przegrać z tak świetnym przeciwnikiem to nie wstyd, możesz śmiało się do tego przyznać. **

_Kiedy będziecie zbierali resztki swojej godności z boiska, przypomnę Ci te słowa._

**Ogranicz fantazje. Im szybciej pogodzisz się z porażką, tym mniej zaboli.**

\- Aghrr! - krzyknęła Ginny, gdy zielone szczęki zacisnęły się na jej dłoni. - Gnij w ziemi, paskudna zielenino – warknęła, uderzając szpachelką w szyjkę rośliny.

\- Panno Weasley, co pani robi, to ją rani!

\- Ona zraniła mnie pierwsza – powiedziała Gryfonka, pokazując na dowód kropelki krwi, ściekające po jej dłoni. Profesor Sprout pokręciła głową i poszła dalej. Po sześciu latach nie miała nadziei na obudzenie w Ginny wrażliwości do roślin.

\- One wyczuwają, że ich nie lubisz – powiedziała Luna, obserwując cierpiącą przyjaciółkę. Ginny spojrzała ponuro na blondynkę.

\- Głupie, niewdzięczne stworzenie. Dotykałam dla niej smoczej kupy, a ona mnie gryzie.

Luna zachichotała, ostrożnie obrywając listki swojej roślinki. Roślinka Luny była nastawiona pokojowo, bo wydawało się, że wręcz współpracuje z Krukonką.

\- To nawóz, Ginny. Nawóz brzmi dyplomatyczniej.

\- Zielsko nie zasłużyło na dyplomację.

Ginny musiała uskoczyć, bo łodyga jej rośliny gwałtownie wygięła się, chapiąc małymi ząbkami.

\- Mówiłam. Spróbuj powiedzieć jej coś miłego.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Cześć, chwaście, ładnie wyglądasz. Byłaby z ciebie piękna sałatka.

Ginny otrzymała kolejne ugryzienie, a roślina wylądowała na ziemi.

Gryfonka zapewne wyszłaby z mniejszymi obrażeniami, gdyby rzeczywiście skupiała się na tym, co robi, jednakże była zbyt zaabsorbowana kłótnią z blondynem ze Slytherinu, by martwić się tak nieważnymi sprawami jak zielarstwo czy swoje dobro. Choć nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że dalej prowadzą tę dyskusję, nie miała zamiaru poddać się bez krwawej walki.

„I to dosłownie", pomyślała, obmywając krew z dłoni.

**Zaniemówiłaś? Moje słowa doprowadziły Cię do aż tak poważnych rozmyślań? **

_Ty się śmiejesz, a ja cierpię. Jestem ranna, współczuj mi!_

**Co zrobiłaś? **

_Tę głupią dyskusję okupiłam własną krwią. A Trykotki to najpaskudniejsze istoty na ziemi._

**Trykotki to rośliny, Weasley. **

_Bardzo złośliwe, z bardzo ostrymi zębami rośliny. Czy rośliny w ogóle powinny mieć zęby? To wbrew naturze._

**Dałaś się pogryźć Trykotce? Widać, że lubicie się z Longbottomem i jego bez****nadziejną niezdarnością. **

_Po jeden: Neville jest świetny z Zielarstwa. Po dwa: to zazwyczaj Ty dajesz się pogryźć roślinom.  
Tak, Neville mi mówił. _

**Longbottom chodzi i mówi o moich incydentach z Zielarstwa?**

_Wszyscy o nich mówią, Malfoy. To Ci się udało osiągnąć: jesteś legendą. _

**Uważasz, że to jest zabawne?**

_Jeszcze minutę wcześniej pewnie bym się śmiała. Po bitwie z Trykotką trochę Cię rozumiem. _

**Te bezczelne, małe chwasty dostają więcej dobra niż zasługują. Hodujemy krwiożerczych niewdzięczników.**

_Powinniśmy wznieść rebelię przeciw uzębionej zieleninie. Musimy chronić kobiety i dzieci. Jednego dnia gryzą palec, drugiego pożerają Cię w całości._

**Szykuj widły, poskromimy bestię. **

_Wyzwolimy uciśnionych!_

**A następnie ramię w ramię pomaszerujemy na oddział zamknięty do Świętego Munga.**

_Uprzedźmy ich, żeby szykowali kaftany :D_

**Za chwilę ja Ci krzywdę zrobię. **

_Wybacz :D  
_

**Idę sobie. **

_Ok :D_

**I jeszcze jedno: przegracie.**

_Nie wierzę, ZNOWU ZACZYNASZ? _

**:D**

oOo

\- Mniej gadania – rzuciła zaklęcie, jednocześnie robiąc unik, - więcej robienia!

\- Ja po prostu – Malfoy schylił się z gracją i posłał kolejny czar, - ostrzegam!

Ginny odbiła zaklęcie i posłała jeszcze jedno od siebie.

\- Co za miłosierdzie! - wydała zdławiony dźwięk, gdy jeden z czarów chłopaka wyjątkowo mocno uderzył w jej tarczę. - Czy ty nie przesadzasz? - sapnęła, wypuszczając kolejną klątwę.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałem, jaka jesteś delikat-

Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ gwałtowne zaklęcie Ginny zwaliło go z nóg. Ślizgon usiadł, kręcąc z oszołomieniem głową. Ginny roześmiała się serdecznie.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałam, że jesteś taki delikatny – parsknęła, gdy chłopak z naburmuszoną miną podnosił się z ziemi.

\- Graj czysto, rudzielcu – burknął.

\- Powiedział Draco Malfoy – zaśmiała się, wciąż patrząc z rozbawieniem na blondyna. Tamten uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- No właśnie. Skoro ty grasz nieczysto i ja gram nieczysto, to kto zachowa pozory?

\- Przyjemnie się wam rozmawia? - znikąd pojawił się Vera, mierząc dwójkę surowym spojrzeniem. Ci z westchnięciem wrócili na stanowiska. - Weasley, więcej ofensywy, kobiety też mogą zrobić pierwszy krok. Malfoy, to nie balet. Przeciwnik w walce nie doceni zgrabnych piruetów. Ruchy.

Malfoy i Ginny spojrzeli na siebie znacząco i ponownie rozpoczęli pojedynek. Gdy wkroczyli na zajęcia, jak na umówiony sygnał, ponowili spór o zbliżający się mecz i tylko Vera miał moc wystarczającą, by zakończyć temat.

W pewnym momencie Vera przerwał ćwiczenie. Zdyszani uczniowie z ulgą przyjęli przerwę. Vera poczekał, aż wszyscy odzyskają wystarczająco siły, by móc go słuchać.

\- Skoro rozgrzewkę mamy za sobą – wokół rozległ się jęk. _Chyba mamy odmienny pogląd na definicję rozgrzewki, _pomyślała z jękiem Ginny. Miała wrażenie, że może wręcz usłyszeć krzyk palących mięśni, - to możemy przejść do bardziej skomplikowanych rzeczy. Pojedynek w parach będziecie mieli na każdych zajęciach jako wstęp. Ale nie jest to okazja do połamania kości partnerowi, tylko do wskazania mu jego błędów. Pamiętacie? Jedna krew. Lepszy partner, lepsi wy i dalsze bzdety. Jednak waszym celem jest nauka walki zespołowej. Trudne, ale wykonalne. Przede wszystkim potrzebujecie wyczucia. Na razie zachowujecie się jak smoki w składzie porcelany, ale ja z was zrobię baletnice-

\- To w końcu z baletem czy bez? - Malfoy szepnął do ucha Ginny. Dziewczyna z trudem wstrzymała parsknięcie.

\- Nauczycie się też kilku sztuczek. Na pokazach walk często można zobaczyć spektakularne fikołki, olśniewające piruety i dalsze bzdury, których wy robić nie będziecie, bo nie ma po co. Jednakże wśród całego tego szmelcu można znaleźć złotą monetę i te złote monety dostaniecie. Jeśli zarobicie. Jako przykład dziś poćwiczymy pewną przydatną sztuczkę, otóż-

Vera postanowił zademonstrować „trik", mający pomóc parze w walce. Tym razem na przymusowego ochotnika nie poszła ani Ginny ani Draco, co przyjęli z błogą ulgą. Ulga się skończyła, gdy rozpoczęły się ćwiczenia, a oni nie wiedzieli, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Złapać za rękę, okręcić, przyciągnąć, rzucasz zaklęcie za plecy partnera, partner za twoje – wymruczała po raz kolejny Ginny pod nosem. - To głupie. Po co się tak bawić?

\- Weasley, czy ty w ogóle słuchałaś? - Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

\- Istnieje możliwość, że na chwilkę wyłączyło mi się skupienie – uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli para jest otoczona, każdy zajmuje się swoimi przeciwnikami. Ale jeśli za twoimi plecami ktoś cię atakuje, a ty tego nie widzisz, wtedy ja, jeśli zauważę, stosuję ten trik i wtedy ja ratuję twoje plecy, a ty mój przód, który porzuciłem na rzecz ratowania twojego nieporęcznego tyłka.

\- Sam jesteś nieporęczny tyłek.

\- Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, prawda? - westchnął.

\- Nie – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu i przeciągnęła się. - To zaczynamy.

\- Hm. Spróbujmy na razie w zwolnionym tempie. Podaj mi dłoń.

\- Którą?

\- Czy to ma znaczenie?

\- Nie wiem, nie znam się, a jeśli ma, a my nie wiemy i zepsujemy, to co wtedy?

\- Zginiesz marnie, strata niewielka, daj tą dłoń.

\- No okej – mruknęła pod nosem i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Ślizgona. Ten złapał ją pewnie i przyjrzał się uważnie.

\- Teraz ja przyciągam cię, jednocześnie wprawiając w obrót – mruknął bardziej do siebie. - Jak w tańcu – i spróbował wykonać ruch.

Po kilku próbach Ginny siedziała na podłodze i płakała ze śmiechu, a Malfoy stał nad nią z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

\- Zgaduję, Weasley, że jesteś beznadziejną tancerką, co? - burknął. Ginny otarła łzy.

\- No. Skąd wiedziałeś? - zachichotała.

\- Bezbłędna intuicja. Wstawaj. Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem, ale może zrobię z ciebie chociaż parodię baletnicy.

Ginny podniosła się na nogi. Malfoy po raz kolejny, cedząc wyrazy, wyjaśnił jej, co ma zrobić z nogami. Ginny kiwała głową na potwierdzenie, że słucha. Gdy uznała, że tym razem się uda, spróbowali. Ginny z impetem uderzyła w klatkę piersiową chłopaka, zgniatając przy tym boleśnie swój nos. Jęknęła przeciągle.

\- To nie jest bezpieczne – powiedziała, ściskając obolały nos. - Zabolało.

\- Nie rozumiem. Weasley, trzeba mieć talent, żeby tego nie zrobić. Przecież nogi automatycznie się układają przy tym! To odruch bezwarunkowy!

\- A ja go nie mam!

\- To miej!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie!

\- No przepraszam bardzo!

\- A no i bardzo dobrze!

\- Spróbujemy znowu? Wzbogacającego

\- Ale to boli – jęknęła. - Może po prostu nie było nam dane?

\- Czekaj, jakie „nam"? Ja jestem świetny w tańcu, to ty masz dwie lewe nogi – parsknął. Ginny skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa, okej? No i skoro jesteś tak dobry, to wytłumacz to dobrze.

\- Chyba zwykły śmiertelnik nie jest do tego zdolny – Malfoy przeczesał włosy palcami i utkwił wzrok w dali, przybierając pozę myśliciela. Ginny czasem się zastanawiała, czy chłopak się zgrywa, czy dramę ma we krwi. - Ale ja zwykłym śmiertelnikiem nie jestem – powiedział w końcu z zmienionym wyrazem twarzy. - I podejmuję wyzwanie. Weasley, masz być wolna w sobotę w południe.

Ginny spojrzała na chłopaka z zaskoczeniem. Po raz kolejny mieli dobrowolnie spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu niż muszą. Powoli przestawało jej to przeszkadzać i to chyba niepokoiło Ginny najbardziej. Mimo wszystko poczuła coś na wzór ekscytacji na tę myśl, choć próbowała ją stłumić.

Chciała się zgodzić, jednak przypomniała sobie, że jednak zgodzić się nie może. Kostium kota wygrał z tańcem Malfoya.

\- Poczekaj, nie jestem – powiedziała, próbując mieć przepraszający wyraz twarzy. Malfoy zamrugał z zdezorientowaniem.

\- Jak to nie jesteś? - zapytał, jakby nie wyobrażał sobie opcji odmowy.

\- Mam własne życie, ok? I w tym życiu mam też zobowiązania – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. _Tak, Malfoy, istnieją na tym świecie ludzie asertywni, niespodzianka, _pomyślała, choć jednocześnie coś ścisnęło ją w żołądku, gdy chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bywa – rzucił, odwracając wzrok w kierunku uczniów, którzy zaczęli opuszczać salę. Koniec zajęć.

\- Ale może w inny dzień – spróbowała. _Nie bądź żałosna, _prychnęła na siebie.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią i przez przypadek napotkał jej spojrzenie. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.

\- Może tak – powiedział i salutując niedbale odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Dopiero, gdy wyszedł, zauważyła, jak szybko bije jej serce.

oOo

\- Ładuj się, Zabini, błagam – syknęła, gdy chłopak niespiesznie wchodził do powozu. Rozejrzała się wokół, wypatrując jakichkolwiek znajomych twarzy. Choć zgodziła się na wyjście z chłopakiem, wolała nie konfrontować tego faktu z jej znajomymi-Gryfonami. W ten sposób mogli oszczędzić sobie krzyków, omdleń i kosztów procesu wydziedziczenia ze spuścizny Gryffindora.

\- Aż tak ci spieszno do ruszenia ze mną po przygodę, Gingerku? - zaśmiał się, opadając na jedno z siedzeń. Ginny zatrzasnęła drzwi i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw chłopaka.

\- W rzeczy samej. Urodziłam się dla tej chwili. Niech ten powóz niesie nas w dal ku końcu tęczy – odpowiedziała, wywracając oczami.

\- Słabe. Na końcu tęczy czeka zielony knypek, który odgryzie ci palce i nos, jeśli tylko zapytasz, co ma w garnku.

\- Twoje dzieciństwo musiało być pełne wypaczonych bajek – zachichotała Ginny, opierając głowę o chłodną szybę.

\- Nie wypaczonych, a realnych. Mnie rodzice nie okłamywali.

\- Realna bajka? To jak uczciwy Ślizgon.

\- Albo rozsądny Gryfon.

\- No właśnie. Bezsens.

\- A jakie bajki wolisz? Księżniczka w opresji, wyswobodzona przez dzielnego czarodzieja?

\- Bardziej księżniczka, która sama wychodzi z opresji, zamiast wzdychać za nadętym czarodziejem.

\- Nie lubisz być ratowana?

\- Wyglądam ci na księżniczkę, Zabini? - uniosła brwi i zrobiła swoją typową minę o tytule „wkurz mnie, a odgryzę ci rękę". Ślizgon zaśmiał się, rozkładając się na siedzeniu.

\- Jeśli zamknąć jedno oko i przechylić głowę w lewo, a drugie oko zmrużyć...

Ginny z gracją kopnęła chłopaka w kolano. Ten parsknął.

\- Współczuję twojemu mężowi.

\- Ja też – odpowiedziała z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Dalej jechali w ciszy. Powóz delikatnie podskakiwał, wydając turkoczący odgłos. Ginny wpatrywała się w umykający świat za oknem.

_Powinnam teraz pomyśleć o czymś głębokim. _

_Ale nie wiem, o czym mogłabym pomyśleć. _

_Jestem głodna._

_Może pójdziemy coś zjeść?_

_Mam nadzieję, że pójdziemy coś zjeść._

_A jeśli wyjdę na grubaska?_

_Ale czy mnie obchodzi, czy Zabini uważa mnie za grubą?_

_Zapytam go, czy jestem gruba. _

_A potem wyskoczę z powozu i utonę w kałuży wstydu. _

_Też się gapi na okno. Ciekawe, czy myśli o czymś głębokim? _

_Nie, pewnie też myśli o jedzeniu. Wszyscy myślą o jedzeniu. _

_A może to tylko ja myślę o jedzeniu?_

_Jestem głodna. Jadłam dzisiaj śniadanie?_

_Tak, tak, jadłam. Chyba jednak mam problem. _

Ginny zerknęła na swój brzuch.

_Tragedii nie ma. Będę się martwić, jak zacznę się przejmować kilogramami. _

_Powinnam przestać myśleć o jedzeniu. _

\- Pójdziemy potem coś zjeść? - nagle zapytał chłopak.

\- Tak! - krzyknęła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem. Ślizgon wyszczerzył się.

_Wszyscy myślą o jedzeniu. _

oOo

\- Nie powinniśmy jednak szukać tego kostiumu? - zapytała Ginny.

\- I osamotnić ten biedny deser? One potrzebują miłości! - odpowiedział z pełnym przekonaniem Zabini, wkładając łyżeczkę do ust. Ginny pokiwała gorliwie głową.

\- Masz rację. Trzeba by być potworem, by teraz je zostawić!

\- Pójdziemy, kiedy przestaną być tak dobre.

\- Czyli zostaniemy tu na wieki?

\- A przynajmniej do zamknięcia lokalu.

\- Będziemy grubi.

\- To poświęcenie w wyższej sprawie, Gingerku.

Ginny roześmiała się. Gdy wysiedli z powozu, ich pierwszym przystankiem była mała kawiarnia z niemałym wyborem deserów. Mijało się to z celem ich wyprawy, ale uznali, że są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze, a jedzenie zajmuje miejsce priorytetowe.

\- Czy robienie tak dobrych deserów jest w ogóle dozwolone? To jak narkotyk.

\- Jeśli je zdelegalizują, będę pierwszym który ruszy na demonstrację w obronie tej kawiarni.

\- Byłeś tu w ogóle wcześniej?

\- Nigdy. Zmarnowałem siedem lat życia, nie znając tego miejsca. Ogarnia mnie żal na myśl o niewykorzystanych chwilach – przyłożył rękę do serca, patrząc na swój na wpół zjedzony deser.

\- Mniej żalu, więcej jedzenia – parsknęła Ginny, nabierając sporą łyżeczkę.

\- Bardzo prawda. Jak ty mnie, Weasley, rozumiesz. Gdzie ty byłaś całe moje życie? - zaśmiał się Zabini.

\- Uwięziona w wieży Gryffindoru, czekająca na ratunek nadętego czarodzieja – odpowiedziała wzniośle, unosząc wzrok ku górze. - Ale pajac nie przyszedł, więc sama musiałam się pofatygować schodami w dół – wzruszyła ramionami, wciskając kolejną porcję czekolady do ust.

\- Może się bał, że go pokopiesz i pogryziesz? - Zabini przekrzywił głowę. - Czasem sam się boję. Jesteś nieobliczalna. Aż strach się bać. Bez kija nie podchodź.

Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Nie jestem taka zła- zmarszczyła brwi. - Jestem gorsza – parsknęła, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Warta nadętego czarodzieja.

\- Bufon i furiatka? Piękna historia miłosna – parsknął Blaise.

\- Bardziej komedio-dramat.

\- A nawiązując do komedio-dramatu – chłopak zamieszał w naczyniu. - Kochacie się już z Draco?

Ginny zakrztusiła się lekko.

\- Bardziej staramy się nie zabić. Na razie nam wychodzi – wzruszyła ramionami. Coś ścisnęło ją w żołądku i z pewnością nie był to deser.

\- Oj daj spokój – zaśmiał się Blaise. - Wmawiaj sobie dalej.

\- A co ty wiesz, Zabini?

\- Więcej niż myślisz, mówiłem – poruszył brwiami. - Teraz nadszedł ten czas – powiedział Zabini, nachylając się. - No dalej. Powiedz to: Blaise Zabini, miałeś rację. Jestem marnym pyłem na tym świecie, gdy twoja mądrość obiega cał-

\- I dobrze wiesz, że to się nigdy nie stanie – prychnęła, poruszając się niespokojnie na krześle. - Ale... może jakiś pierwiastek pierwiastka racji w tym było. Tak odrobinę. Nic znaczącego, maleńki pyłek w przestworzach. I tak sądzę-

\- Lubicie się – wyszczerzył się Zabini.

\- Co? Nie! Broń Merlinie! Nie wybiegajmy tak daleko! Uznajmy, że Malfoy potrafi być przyzwoity, jeśli okoliczności dopiszą – objęła się rękoma. - A zazwyczaj nie dopisują.

\- Kłamsteewkoo – powiedział śpiewnie Blaise. - No dalej. Miałem rację. Powiedz to. Dwa słowa. Umiesz. Kibicuję ci, Gingerku, no!

\- Wcale nie mia-

\- Nie, to nie te słowa! Spróbuj jeszcze raz!

\- Zabini.

\- To łatwe, śmiało!

\- Przestań, bo-

\- Poczujesz się lepiej!

\- Nie, wcale nie chcę-

\- Zrób to!

\- Zabini!

\- Gingerek!

\- Dobra, miałeś rację, udław się tym! - krzyknęła, odchylając się z frustracją na krześle.

\- TAK! - krzyknął Zabini, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Zwycięstwo!

Ślizgon rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu. Ginny tylko przewróciła oczami, jednak po chwili także się uśmiechnęła.

\- Ale wiesz, że to nic nie zmienia, prawda?

\- To zmienia wszystko – uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jesteś dziwny.

\- Staram się.

Ginny zaśmiała się i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Dobra, Zabini. Było miło, ale mamy obowiązki do spełnienia.

\- Ten deser nadal jest dobry – jęknął chłopak.

\- A ja mam esej z transmutacji, więc im szybciej dotrzemy do kota, tym lepiej – powiedziała, podnosząc się.

\- Zazwyczaj panie robią wszystko, by spędzić ze mną więcej czasu, wiesz? Działasz wbrew zasadzie – powiedział Zabini, gdy już wychodzili.

\- Postaraj się mi wybaczyć – parsknęła, przechodząc przez drzwi.

\- Nic nie obiecuję, Gingerku, ale... Dracon! Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zakrzyknął Ślizgon. Ginny obróciła się gwałtownie. Za nimi stał Malfoy, przyglądając się im z uniesioną brwią.

\- Zasługa moich rodziców i owocu ich miłość – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Ginny nauczyła się już rozpoznawać ten ton. _Będzie źle. _

\- W takim razie wszystko jasne – skwitował radośnie Zabini, klaskając w ręce. - I co tu robisz?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając leniwie spojrzenie z Zabiniego na Ginny i z powrotem.

\- Chodzę, kupuję, obserwuję tych, co chcieliby kupować, ale są żałośnie biedni, śliniące się pary i inne przypadki godne westchnięcia.

Blaise jęknął.

\- Masz znowu Dzień Boleści?

\- Dzień Boleści? - zapytała Ginny, nim blondyn zdołał odpowiedzieć.

\- No. Boli go wszystko wokoło. I każdego, kto tego słucha też boli – westchnął Zabini. - Ciężki przypadek.

\- Twoje poczucie humoru to też ciężki przypadek – odpowiedział ponuro Malfoy. Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Skup się najpierw na swoim, bo jest na czym.

\- Cicho, Weasley, dorośli rozmawiają – powiedział leniwie, nie zaszczycając dziewczyny spojrzeniem.

_O. Tak. Jasne. Fajnie, Malfoy. Fajnie. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia?, _Ginny zaczerwieniła się.

\- Nawet największa gwiazda czasem przygasa – powiedział lekko Zabini. Zdawał się nie zauważać rosnącego napięcia.

\- Lub gaśnie całkowicie – skwitował krótko Malfoy. - W każdym razie nie będę dalej wstrzymywał tej uroczej schadzki, bywajcie – dodał beznamiętnie i obrócił się na pięcie.

\- No właśnie wręcz przeciwnie, z nieba mi spadłeś, jak ten upadły anioł, Draco. Ktoś musi dotrzymać towarzystwa mojej drogiej koleżance – poklepał Ginny po ramieniu, - gdy ja będę załatwiał ważną sprawę. Wracam za moment!

\- Czekaj, co?! - krzyknęła Ginny, jednak Zabini już zdążył odbiec. Gryfonka napotkała spojrzenie Malfoya. Nie podobało jej się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru – powiedział.

\- I ja cię wcale nie proszę, droga wolna – prychnęła. Znoszenie humorów nadętych czarodziejów nie było jej profesją.

\- Możesz za nim pobiec, bo możliwe, że już nie wróci. Z twoją odstraszającą aparycją... – parsknął krótko Malfoy. - Tak, lepiej go goń – skwitował i strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek z swojego płaszcza.

\- Zaraz pogonię ciebie, Malfoy – warknęła Gryfonka. - Nie wiem, o co ci idzie, ale nie mam zamiaru w to wchodzić – odwróciła się na pięcie. Miała zamiar dumnym krokiem odejść, zachowując klasę, a potem użyć za rogiem wszystkich brzydkich słów, jakich nauczyli ją bracia.

\- Idzie mi o to, że sięgasz tam, gdzie nie powinnaś.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko i obróciła.

\- I co, Malfoy, wracamy do punktu wyjścia?

\- A gdzieś się w ogóle ruszaliśmy? - rozejrzał się bez celu. - Zresztą, ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Biegnij do Blaise'a – prychnął z pogardą i odwrócił się.

\- Sam jesteś bezsensu – rzuciła gniewnie Ginny i bezceremonialnie odeszła, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się kieruje. Miała zamiar zabić Zabiniego. A potem coś rozwalić. Ewentualnie rozwalić coś przy zabijaniu Zabiniego.

Usiadła na ławce. Zimny wiatr schładzał jej rozgrzaną twarz. Odetchnęła głęboko. A potem jeszcze raz.

\- No co za dupek autoryzowany – wyrzuciła, przeczesując włosy.

\- Niby tak, ale też nie – powiedział Zabini, siadając obok. Ginny podskoczyła z cichym okrzykiem, łapiąc się za serce.

\- Zabini!

\- Tak, wiem, wiem, trzymaj – wcisnął jej ciepły kubek w rękę. - To czekolada. Pij i słuchaj, mam zamiar ratować moją ciężką pracę.

\- Nie. Nie, ja się nie zgadzam, okej? Mam dość, Zabini-

\- Pij!

Ginny wywróciła oczami i ze złością wzięła jednego łyka. Czekolada była niesamowita.

\- Bo widzisz, to jest rozchwiany człowiek. Tknij patykiem nie tam, gdzie trzeba, a oderwie ci głowę. No i trzeba po prostu odrzucić ten patyk i-

\- Zabini, gdyby ta czekolada nie była taka dobra, rzuciłabym nią w ciebie – przerwała chłopakowi. - Nie jest chwiejny. Jest po prostu... jest jak rozpieszczony dzieciak, któremu nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, a ja nie cierpię bachorów, okej? I nie mam zamiaru się z nim bawić.

\- Ale było dobrze, prawda? To znaczy, że coś się nie zgadza.

\- Cały ten człowiek się nie zgadza. Jednego dnia wszystko w porządku, a w drugim muszę pilnować, żeby nie rzucił mi klątwą w plecy – założyła nogę na nogę i oparła się. - Nie warto.

Obydwoje przez chwilę milczeli. Zabini patrzył się w dal.

\- Na pewno nie warto?

\- Szkoda mi życia.

\- Obydwoje jesteście niemożliwi.

\- On bardziej. A ty najbardziej, bo z tobą też nie wiadomo, o co chodzi.

\- Ej, zaufaj mi, ja mam swój cel, Gingerku, który wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre.

\- Na razie nie wychodzi.

\- Co jest absolutną nieprawdą i dobrze o tym wiemy.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- Ale o co mu chodzi?

\- No więc on może czasem jest trochę jak dziecko-

\- Ciągle.

\- A dzieci nie lubią, jak przestajesz zwracać na nie uwagę, nie?

\- I do czego zmierzasz? Kupić mu zabawkową miotełkę i pobawić się na podwórku?

\- To mogłoby zadziałać – parsknął Blaise, jednak spoważniał przy ponurym spojrzeniu Gryfonki. - No więc rozważ ten mój przykład. Jak bawisz się z dzieckiem, a potem idziesz zabawiać inne, to to pierwsze nie będzie szczęśliwe, prawda?

Ginny zamrugała kilka razy.

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego ty nigdy nie łapiesz, co do ciebie mówię? - jęknął.

\- Dlaczego ty zawsze mówisz do mnie w innym języku? Blaise, konkrety!

Ginny zamarła. _Czy ja powiedziałam „Blaise"?. Nie. Nie, ja powiedziałam „Zabini". „Zabini", prawda?_

Spojrzała na Ślizgona.

… _a jednak powiedziałam „Blaise". _

\- Jest zazdrosny, Ginny – chłopak powiedział spokojnie. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak coś mocno ją ściska w środku.

\- O co? - roześmiała się bez humoru. Chłopak spojrzał na nią znacząco. Ginny popukała się w głowę.

\- Głupi jesteś – mruknęła.

\- Wy bardziej – odpowiedział lekko.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- Dobra, ale jeśli jeszcze raz mnie wkurzy, to mu przyłożę.

Blaise uniósł kącik ust.

\- Zgoda.

Obydwoje jednocześnie wzięli łyk gorącej czekolady.

_Się porobiło. _

oOo

\- Gina, ale ja nie mogę zrobić jeszcze jednego treningu, będzie bunt na pokładzie.

\- Jeśli racjonalnie to wyjaśnisz...

\- Racjonalnie? Nawet dla mnie to nie jest racjonalne!

\- Harry!

\- Ginny!

Gryfonka prychnęła. Jeśli tylko Gryfoni by chcieli, to by swoje lwie tyłki ruszyli na boisko na kolejny trening.

\- Co ci tak zależy, swoją drogą? - zapytał, wyciągając nogi w stronę kominka. Ginny zacisnęła usta.

\- Trzeba zniszczyć Slytherin, prawda?

\- Od kiedy jesteś tak wojowniczo nastawiona? - zaśmiał się. Ginny spojrzała na niego z obruszeniem.

\- Od zawsze. Z tarczą lub na tarczy, Potter – powiedziała, unosząc brwi. Harry spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

W rzeczywistości sam Slytherin obchodził Ginny tyle co jej stare skarpetki. To była sprawa osobista. Postanowiła, że Draco Malfoya trzeba odchudzić z jego ego i wydumanego przeświadczenia, że wszystko mu wolno. Skoro był dzieciakiem, to ona miała zamiar go wychować na porządnego bachora.

Mecz miał się odbyć w najbliższą sobotę i Ginny miała zamiar zrobić wszystko, by zakończył się spektakularnym zwycięstwem jej drużyny. Przez co jej koledzy zaczynali powoli nienawidzić Gryfonki i jej morderczego zapału.

Sam Malfoy systematycznie ją ignorował, co spotykało się z pełnym odwzajemnieniem. Czasem przez przypadek ich spojrzenia się napotykały – wtedy następowało udawanie, że wcale się na siebie nie patrzą.

Za to na meczu Ginny miała zamiar patrzeć się z pełną intensywnością. Tak, by chłopak w pełni poczuł, że przegrywa.

Ginny przez resztę tygodnia poganiała członków drużyny do pracy, a sama codziennie biegła na boisko, by dać z siebie wszystko.

oOo

Jeśli na ziemi istniało piekło, były to piątkowe eliksiry. I Ginny właśnie wchodziła w to piekło. Jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Ja nie chcę – westchnęła z żałością. Luna poklepała przyjaciółkę po ramieniu.

\- Byle do końca, Ginny.

\- Ale czy koniec kiedykolwiek nadejdzie? - zapytała Gryfonka, patrząc się w przestrzeń.

\- Koniec rozmów – warknął Snape, wpadając do klasy. Ginny westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się, czym zawiniła niebiosom i uniosła wzrok. Wtedy zobaczyła Draco Malfoya, który wkroczył za Snape'm. Chłopak miał swój tradycyjny uśmieszek na twarzy.

_Co tu robi ta fretka? _

\- Pierwsza wiadomość jest taka, że dziś nie będę miał wątpliwej przyjemności pilnowania, byście nie wysadzili się w powietrze. Mam inne zajęcie. Dziś tej torturze podda się pan Malfoy. Ma pełne prawo do odjęcia wam wszelkich punktów, więc nadal jesteście zobowiązani do ujarzmiania swoich dzikich zapędów. Instrukcje na tablicy. Do roboty.

\- Moment, ale dlaczego?

Snape zmierzył zimnym spojrzeniem śmiałka, który odważył się zaprotestować.

\- Przede wszystkim, Correli, dlatego, że ja tak mówię. Poza tym jest to praktyka zawodowa. Dobrej zabawy – wycedził i zaprowadził Malfoya do swojego biurka. Obydwaj zaczęli po cichu rozmawiać.

Ginny miała ochotę wstać i biegać w kółko z dzikim wrzaskiem. Na poważnie rozważała zamarkowanie jakiegoś urazu i ucieknięcie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Luna zaczęła znosić składniki. Zazwyczaj Krukonka, poza przygotowaniem swojego eliksiru, uczestniczyła czynnie w trakcie tworzenia pracy przyjaciółki – tak było bezpieczniej dla wszystkich.

Ginny wpatrywała się w stolik, przygotowując w głowie plan przetrwania.

W pewnym momencie poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i nie miała wątpliwości, do kogo należało. Odwróciła się.

\- Możesz przestać się gapić? - warknęła do Malfoya, który nonszalancko opierał się o sąsiedni stolik. Chłopak uniósł brew.

\- A możesz wziąć się do roboty? Eliksir wymaga trochę więcej niż tępego gapienia się w kociołek.

Ginny ze złością odwróciła się plecami do blondyna. Nie miała zamiaru oglądać jego uśmieszku satysfakcji. Ze złością zabrała się do porządkowania materiałów.

\- Dupek – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- I pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za niewybredne słownictwo.

Ginny zmiażdżyła w ręku fasolkę, którą trzymała.

_Ty mała, przebrzydła fretko farbowana! Mam nadzieję, że zaraz się wywalisz. I wsadzisz tę tlenioną czuprynę do kotła. I że wyłysiejesz. I wyrosną ci fioletowe brodawki. A ja będę się śmiała. Zobaczysz. Będę się śmiała, ty-_

_-_ Ginny, miało być w kostkę, a nie na proszek! - Luna wyrwała Gryfonce ostrze z dłoni i delikatnie odsunęła to, co zostało z korzenia.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko.

\- To będzie długa lekcja – mruknęła.

Gryfonka nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo ma rację.

Pod koniec zajęć miała ochotę wziąć słoik z najobrzydliwszą substancją i rozbić go na głowie Draco Malfoya. Chłopak wydawał się powziąć postanowienie, by doprowadzić Ginny do wybuchu, który usłyszałaby cała Wielka Brytania.

„Weasley, miej litość, Trzminorek z chrabąszczami? Miałaś kiedyś w rękach podręcznik do podstawy?"

_Za chwilę będę miała w rękach twoje wydarte z piersi serce jeśli się nie zamkniesz._

„Wiem, że w domu mogli ci o tym nie mówić, ale zdradzę ci sekret: myślenie nie boli. Spróbuj czasem, to dobra zabawa"

_Zaraz ciebie zaboli, wątpliwy intelekcie. _

„Weasley, eliksir zazwyczaj warzy się w kociołku, nie obok niego. Sprzątnij to, tu nie chlew, co może być dla ciebie odmianą"

Luna musiała powstrzymać przyjaciółkę przed rzuceniem się z srebrnym ostrzem na chłopaka. A potem przed rzuceniem w niego breją z resztek składników.

Ginny uznała za swoją misję, by zetrzeć z twarzy Ślizgona paskudny uśmieszek raz na zawsze.

_Coś czuję, że podczas meczu ktoś dostanie taki nokaut, że aż przejdzie do historii, _pomyślała, mieszając trzęsącymi się ze złości rękoma to, co miało być eliksirem.

Malfoy po raz kolejny podszedł do ich stanowiska i nachylił się nad kociołkiem, przybierając zdegustowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie wiem, czy to by się nadało nawet do przeczyszczenia rur – powiedział. Ginny zdusiła chęć, by przycisnąć głowę chłopaka, by wylądowała w kociołku.

\- Popatrz, prawie się zmartwiłam twoją opinią, ale potem sobie przypomniałam, że guzik mnie ona obchodzi – warknęła Gryfonka. Malfoy obdarzył ją paskudnym spojrzeniem.

\- A powinna. Może wreszcie udałoby ci się zrobić coś więcej niż te pomyje.

\- To też moje pomyje – powiedziała Luna lekkim tonem. Wydawała się wcale nie zauważać, że sytuacja nie jest przyjemna.

\- Nie przyznawaj się, Lovegood – prychnął Malfoy. - Aż żal serce ściska, jak się na to patrzy.

\- No. To już znasz dokładnie nasze odczucia, gdy patrzymy na twoją twarz – odpowiedziała Ginny, posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Powinnaś poważnie się zastanowić, kiedy masz zamiar otworzyć usta, Weasley – warknął Ślizgon. Ginny zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

\- A ty powinieneś się zastanowić nad dorośnięciem, Malfoy – odparła tym samym tonem. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, nachylając się ku dziewczynie.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Weasley?

\- O tym, żebyś wreszcie wziął się w garść i przestał zachowywać jak duże dziecko. _Dorośnij_, a potem sobie porozmawiamy.

\- Weasley, czy ty za dużo sobie nie wyobrażasz? - warknął cicho. Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie, to ty sobie wyobrażasz i robisz cyrk, tam gdzie jest niepotrzebny.

Gryfonka mogła przysiąc, że obydwoje w tym samym momencie wstrzymali powietrze, nie odrywając od siebie spojrzeń.

Do rzeczywistości przywołał ich najmniej potrzebny w tym momencie człowiek.

\- Wnoszę, że eliksir już skończony?

Ginny podskoczyła. Głos Snape'a nawet po sześciu latach wywoływał u niej mały zawał.

\- No... tak jakby... - wymamrotała Ginny. Rzuciła błagalne spojrzenie Lunie. Blondynka tylko pokręciła głową z żałością.

_No to szubienica. _

\- Zdefiniuj „tak jakby", Weasley, bo według mnie to nawet do „tak jakby" się nie podciąga – warknął Snape, wskazując na zawartości kociołka. - Co ty robisz na moich lekcjach, gdy tłumaczę?

_Jeśli taka lekcja kiedyś nastąpi, to chętnie posłucham._

Ginny nie odpowiedziała.

\- Co więcej, Weasley, dostałaś przecież cenne wskazówki od pana Malfoya, prawda? - uniósł brwi. Ginny poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. _Nie zrobisz tego, nie odważysz się._\- A mimo to zostały one zignorowane. Szkoda, były... celne – uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Coś w żołądku Gryfonki się przewróciło. - Zmusza mnie to, do oblania tego eliksiru. Oczywiście do poprawki. A za niesubordynację, co robię z bólem serca... – jego mina wskazywała całkowicie co innego. Ginny zastanawiała się, jak wiele punktów się posypie. - Szlaban, Weasley.

\- Szlaban?

_Darował mi punkty? Darował tyle punktów?!_

\- Szlaban. Do odpracowania jutro rano.

Ginny zesztywniała.

\- Ale jutro jest mecz-

\- Tak? - Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie, odsłaniając żółte zęby. - W takim razie nie poszczęściło ci się. Może jeśli spędzisz więcej czasu nad kociołkami, a mniej na uganianiu się za piłką, coś przybędzie w tej głowie.

\- Ale-

\- Dość. Mogę jeszcze odjąć punkty – Snape odwrócił się, powiewając czarnym płaszczem. - Koniec zajęć.

Ginny wpatrywała się nieprzytomnie w plecy nauczyciela. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Powoli fakty do niej docierały. Coś mocno ścisnęło ją w gardle.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. A potem następny. Przełknęła ciężko.

Czuła gorące łzy, napływające do oczu. Nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego aż tak ją to uderzyło.

A tak właściwie, to wiedziała.

Spojrzała z pełnym wyrzutem na Ślizgona, który także wyglądał na zszokowanego.

\- Brawo, Malfoy – powiedziała cicho Ginny i wypadła z klasy, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Dopiero kiedy Ginny była w pustym korytarzu, daleko od lochów, pozwoliła sobie na wybuch niekontrolowanego szlochu.

Fakt, że płakała, zdenerwował ją do tego stopnia, że zaniosła się jeszcze większym płaczem.

Nie miała nawet zamiaru zastanawiać się, co się z nią dzieje.

oOo

Slytherin wygrał.

Choć starania drużyny Gryffindoru były wielkie, nie byli w stanie zdobyć wystarczająco punktów w rozbitym składzie.

Ginny porażkę przyjęła z żalem tak dużym, że nie miała sił na wybuch. Resztę soboty spędziła włócząc się bezcelowo po zamku.

Odrzuciła propozycję drużyny, by pójść na „imprezę pocieszenia".

Blaise'a, który próbował zgadać, posłała do diabła.

Colina grzecznie poprosiła, by pozwolił jej w samotności wyładować pokłady złości, gdy zaczął starać się za bardzo.

Charlie nawet nie próbował, po prostu uśmiechał się pocieszająco.

Z wdzięcznością przyjęła tabliczkę czekolady od Luny. Krukonce udało wkupić się w łaski i następnie zaciągnąć Ginny do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek.

Gryfonka starała się nie słuchać triumfów przy stole Ślizgonów. Była niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że Draco Malfoya nie było w sali – prawdopodobnie rzuciłaby się na niego i skończyła w Azkabanie.

Gdy bez zapału mieszała w misce z zupą, podbiegł do niej uczeń z pierwszego roku, kładąc przed nią kawałek pergaminu. Odbiegł, nim Ginny zdołała zapytać, kim jest i czego chce.

Gryfonka ostrożnie podniosła papier. Eleganckim pismem zostały na nim skreślone słowa:

_17:00_

_Boisko Quidditcha._

_Czekam._

_D.M._

Serce Ginny natychmiast przyspieszyło, wybijając niespokojny rytm. Fakt, że Malfoy wyszedł z jakąkolwiek inicjatywą był nierealny. Chyba że zaplanował wbić ostatni gwóźdź do jej trumny. Wtedy wiadomość miałaby sens.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po sali. Wszyscy zajmowali się swoimi sprawami.

_Nigdzie nie idę, _pomyślała ze złością i wcisnęła papier do torby. Wszystko w niej zbuntowało się na myśl o takiej decyzji.

_Jestem silną, niezależną kobietą,, która-_

Wzrok Ginny napotkał spojrzenie Blaise'a, siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu. Chłopak uniósł dwa kciuki w górę.

Ginny odetchnęła ciężko.

_Jestem beznadziejnie głupia_, westchnęła i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali. Miała niewiele czasu na zgarnięcie ciepłych ubrań i dotarcie na boisko.

_To nie jest dobry pomysł. W co ja się pakuję? To nie skończy się dobrze. Zły, zły pomysł. Powinnam zostać przed kominkiem i jeść czekoladę. _

_Tak zrobię!_

Minęła kominek i wypadła z Pokoju Wspólnego.

_No jasne, że tak nie zrobię. Idę na poniżenie, dlaczego to robię?_

_Dobrze. Pójdę tylko po to, żeby odstrzelić mu ten tleniony łeb. _

_Głupia fretka. _

Gdy zwolniła przed wejściem na boisko, ciekawość całkowicie zawładnęła nad złością. Ginny zacisnęła mocno dłoń na różdżce i wkroczyła na murawę.

Rozejrzała się, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegła. Odetchnęła ciężko.

_Głupia-_

\- Spóźniłaś się.

Ginny obróciła się gwałtownie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak Malfoyowi udało się podejść tak blisko. _Kolejny powód, by go nie lubić._

Chłopak miał na sobie gruby, czarny golf i spodnie do Quidditcha. Malfoy w tak niecodziennym wydaniu na tyle zaskoczył Ginny, że zapomniała przez chwilę być wściekłą.

Ślizgon trzymał pod pachą dwie miotły, a w ręce Kafla.

Gryfonka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Czego chcesz?

Malfoy uniósł lekko kącik ust.

\- Mamy mecz do rozegrania – powiedział spokojnie. Ginny zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

\- Mecz się skończył. Gratuluję – skrzywiła się z niechęcią, unikając spojrzenia chłopaka. Malfoy pokręcił głową.

\- Nawet go nie zaczęliśmy – odpowiedział, uparcie wlepiając spojrzenie w twarz dziewczyny. - Nasza gra czeka. Podejmujesz się? - wyciągnął w jej stronę jedną z mioteł.

Ginny spojrzała na Ślizgona. Nie mogła w nim dostrzec cienia szyderstwa. Zawahała się i westchnęła głośno.

\- Matko, Malfoy, nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć „przepraszam"? - wywróciła oczami. Chłopak prychnął.

\- Ja nie przepraszam – powiedział obruszony. Ginny przyjrzała mu się. Mogłaby przysiąc, że Malfoy jest zmieszany.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - odpowiedziała i chwyciła miotłę. - W takim razie z przyjemnością cię rozgromię – uniosła kącik ust.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z podobnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- W twoich snach, Weasleyku.

Wzbili się w powietrze.

Grali długo. Grali, dopóki ręce nie zmarzły im na tyle, że nie byli w stanie trzymać drążków mioteł. Gdy ramię w ramię opuszczali boisko, było tak ciemno, że z trudem widzieli drogę powrotną do zamku.

Ginny miała nieodparte wrażenie, że tego dnia wygrali oboje.


	14. Nikomu nie mówcie

**Niespodziaaaaanka!  
****Jako że poprzedni zajął mi tyle, a miałam ferie i świetny humor, ten jest szybciej niż zwykle :D  
****Starałam się.  
****Ten rozdział jest... dziwny. Efekt dziwnego nastroju. No i dodałam więcej cukru niż zazwyczaj - w końcu mamy Walentynki. Lubicie na słodko?  
****Spójrzcie na niego z przymrużeniem oka. Szczególnie chodzi mi o scenę z piosenkami. Bardziej dla żartu niż na serio. Niektóre teksty z prawdziwych piosenek, niektóre wymyślałam.  
****Ogólnie cały ten rozdział jest półżartem, półserio. Jest to bardziej "wstawka", która ma zapełnić miejsce między rozdziałem poprzednim, a następnym.  
****Niemniej jest on istotny!  
****W każdym razie życzę dobrej zabawy i pamiętajcie, że komentarz, to ważna sprawa jest !:D**

**Ps: Fani Disneya czują bluesa? ^ ^**

* * *

\- Merlinie, Weasley, to nie kapusta, siekaj staranniej.

\- Co za różnica? I tak pójdzie do gara.

Malfoy posłał jej spojrzenie, wyraźnie świadczące, że dziewczyna bluźni okropnie.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że gary, to może masz w domu. To jest kociołek. Narzędzie. Instrument wręcz, delikatny przyrząd-

\- Wzrusza cię kociołek? - parsknęła.

\- A po drugie – ciągnął, nie zwracając uwagi na wtrącenie Gryfonki, - to ty zawaliłaś eliksir, nie ja, więc siedź cicho i słuchaj się mądrzejszych.

\- Halo, halo, zawaliłam eliksir przez ciebie. Pamięć już nie ta, kochaneczku? - prychnęła. Malfoy uniósł znacząco brew.

\- Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać? - westchnął, odbierając od Ginny nóż. Zzaczął dokańczać siekanie fioletowej rośliny.

\- Nie jestem taka zła – żachnęła się, zaglądając z ciekawością do kociołka. Odsunęła się, marszcząc nos. - SUMy zdałam na Wybitny.

\- I zapewne jest to jedna z tych zagadek, które nigdy nie zostaną rozwiązane.

\- Nie bądź niemiły i rób eliksir – odpowiedziała, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz też wylądować w kotle, to mi nie rozkazuj – wymamrotał, ostrożnie wsypując posiekane zioła. - Ruszyłabyś się sama do roboty. Nie mam zamiaru zdać za ciebie eliksirów.

\- Odwaliłam mój szlaban. Był bardzo niemiły i bardzo męczący. Twoja kolej na zadośćuczynienie – odpowiedziała lekko, przeciągając się. Malfoy westchnął ciężko.

Sprawiedliwości musiała się stać zadość, a eliksir musiał być oddany na zaliczenie Snape'owi. Ginny rozumowała, że skoro przez Malfoya nie zdała, to Malfoy jej pomoże w ramach pokuty.

I właśnie tak, w niedzielne popołudnie, chłopak pokutował, stojąc nad kociołkiem, z którego wydobywały się niezbyt przyjemne opary i w pocie czoła pracował na zadowalającą ocenę koleżanki-Gryfonki. Ginny uznała, że nawet jeśli Snape jej tego nie uzna (a tak mogło się stać, zważając na fakt, że profesor wyraźnie wątpił w umiejętności dziewczyny i mógł zakwestionować jej samodzielną pracę – i słusznie), to widok Draco Malfoya, z zakasanymi rękawami i włosami, skręcającymi się od pary, uwijającego się przy jej wywarze, był wystarczającą rekompensatą.

\- Poza tym: chciałam współpracować. To ty jesteś niekooperatywnym typem.

\- Niekooperatywny? Gdzie poznałaś takie długie słowo? - parsknął pod nosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z eliksiru. Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Znam jeszcze więcej długich słów. Ale tak się składa, że są brzydkie. Obrażaj mnie dalej, a poznasz je wszystkie.

\- Nie kuś – mruknął pod nosem i energicznym ruchem zamieszał w kociołku. - I byłbym kooperatywny, gdybyś przy kociołku nie stawała się jedną z największych katastrof naturalnych.

\- Sam jesteś katastrofa naturalna – burknęła. - To przez presję! - rzuciła obronnie.

\- Pod presją tracisz też umiejętność ripostowania? - uśmiechnął się przekornie. Ginny zacisnęła mocno usta.

\- Sam tracisz umiejęt-

\- Weasley, czy robisz to specjalnie? - Malfoy przerwał, odwracając się w jej stronę gwałtownie. Ginny wyszczerzyła się.

\- Na większy wysiłek nie zasługujesz – odparła, odchylając się na krześle. Malfoy spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie i lekko pchnął stopą nogę krzesła.

Ginny boleśnie wylądowała na plecach z głośnym piskiem.

Malfoy zachichotał.

\- Wyszło lepiej niż planowałem.

\- Mogłam zginąć, tleniona fretko! Masz ty w ogóle rozum i godność człowieka! - krzyknęła, po czym przeklęła, gramoląc się z podłogi.

Ślizgon zaśmiał się głośniej.

\- To jest jedno z tych długich, brzydkich słów?

Ginny posłała mu najbardziej ponure spojrzenie, na jakie było ją stać.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie. To był powiew wietrzyku przed wichurą. W ogóle, co z tobą jest nie tak? Wszystko tam pod sufitem w porządku? - zapytała, pukając się w czoło. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do eliksiru, który zaczynał bulgotać.

\- Trzymaj swoją wichurę na wodzy, Weasley. A przynajmniej do najbliższego meczu. Będziesz miała na co kląć.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jaki mecz?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Co z ciebie za fan Quidditcha?

\- Bardzo zajęty. Kto gra?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zamieszał kilka razy, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Zjednoczeni i Harpie – parsknął pod nosem. - Znaczy... Zjednoczeni będą grali. Harpie zajmą się błaganiem o litość.

\- Litości to będą potrzebowali twoi Zjednoczeni, gdy już będą czołgali się po ziemi – prychnęła. - Harpie wygrają.

\- Jesteś uroczo naiwna, Weasley. Kiedy już poniosą porażkę, będę pierwszym, który zaśmieje ci się w twarz.

Ginny podniosła się z siedzenia i podeszła do Malfoya z sceptycznym uśmiechem. Może gdyby nie był wyższy o głowę element zastraszenia by zadziałał.

\- Przestań marzyć – powiedziała. - Zejście na ziemię będzie bolesne. A raczej upadek. Głośny. Obiecuję, że jeszcze przycisnę cię do gleby – uniosła głowę z wyższością. Malfoy tylko zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Jak już mówiłem: uroczo naiwna – chłopak odsunął się od kociołka, oceniając z daleka swoją pracę. - I z przyjemnością zobaczę, jak twoje marzenia się sypią. Może wysłuchamy transmisji razem? To będzie przekomiczne. Odważysz się?

Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Czy się odważę? Malfoy, ja jestem w stanie nawet zapłacić, żeby zobaczyć porażkę na twojej twarzy. Podaj miejsce i godzinę.

\- Naprawdę jesteś w stanie zapłacić? - posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Śmieszny jesteś – prychnęła. - Mam ważniejsze wydatki.

\- Twoja przegrana będzie moją zapłatą. Za dwa tygodnie, stara sala transmutacji, zaraz po kolacji. Jakbyś jednak przestraszyła się wstydu, daj znać. Będę wyrozumiały.

\- Ja nie wiem, co to wstyd – odpowiedziała wyniośle. Malfoy uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej malfoyowatym uśmiechem.

\- I tu się zgodzę.

Siniaka miał aż do rozgrywek.

oOo

\- Bywa przyzwoity. Gdy nie pamięta, by być Malfoyem – odpowiedziała wymijająco Ginny, wpatrując się z konsternacją w swój krztuszący się piórnik. Wykasłał kłębek nici.

\- Uwaga, tłumaczę: lubię go, ale nikomu nie mówcie – powiedziała Luna, poklepując charczący piórnik przyjaciółki. - To chyba nie jest śpiew.

\- Uwaga, wyrażam zdziwienie: jak to lubisz? To się w ogóle da lubić? - dorzucił Colin, z rezygnacją odkładając różdżkę. - Ja się w to nie bawię.

\- Wcale nie lubię. Dlaczego ludzie wciskają mi, że lubię? - syknęła Ginny, gdy wzrok Flitwicka wylądował na nich. - I wiem, że to nie jest śpiew, okej? Nie było mu dane. Jest stworzony do innych rzeczy.

\- Bo lubisz – parsknęła Luna, dyrygując różdżką swojemu piórnikowi, który nucił cichutko delikatną melodię. - Pierwszy krok, to przyznać, że ma się problem, Ginny.

\- Ale ja się wstydzę – jęknęła, kładąc się na ławce z rezygnowaniem.

\- Lubienia Malfoya, czy charczącego piórnika? - zaśmiał się Colin, rozkładając się na krześle.

\- Obu. To nie jest normalne.

\- No. Piórniki nie powinny wydawać takich odgłosów. Nawet pod zaklęciem – pokiwała głową Luna. Ginny wydęła usta.

\- Mówiłam o Malfoyu. To patologiczne. Może ja powinnam się leczyć? Może jestem masochistą? To trochę jak lubienie oprawcy – powiedziała, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. - Moment. Nie. To _jest_ lubienie oprawcy!

Luna zamyśliła się na chwilę, wsłuchując się w melodię, jaką wyśpiewywał jej piórnik. Colin wrócił do prób wykonania swojego czaru.

\- Nie do końca. Ostatnio jest jakiś łagodniejszy.

\- Łagodny Malfoy? Może jeszcze sympatyczny – parsknęła Ginny, stukając różdżką w swój piórnik. Ten natychmiast zamilkł.

_Przykro mi, ale jesteśmy na nie. _

_\- _Łagodniejszy, nie łagodny. Ostatnio się na tobie nie wyżywa, prawda?

\- Dyskutowałabym.

\- I nawet innym trochę odpuścił. Niektórzy sądzą, że jest chory.

\- Ja słyszałem, że został mu miesiąc życia i próbuje odkupić swoje winy – powiedział Colin, odrywając się od machania różdżką.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z konsternacją.

\- Kto był tak głupi, żeby to wymyślić?

\- Mi powiedziała Amanda – Colin podrapał się po karku. Dziewczyny wydały odgłos zrozumienia.

\- Jej zostanie miesiąc życia, jak nie naprawi mózgu – mruknęła Ginny i ponownie rzuciła zaklęcie. Tym razem poszło jej lepiej. Piórnik zaczął wydawać losowe dźwięki.

\- W każdym razie, coś z nim jest nie tak – skwitowała Luna. Ginny pokiwała głową.

\- Z nim wszystko jest nie tak.

\- I z tobą też – dodał Colin. Ginny spojrzała na niego groźnie. - Musi być, skoro go lubisz – dodał ze śmiechem.

Gryfonka machnęła na przyjaciela różdżką. Po raz pierwszy zaklęcie rozśpiewania jej się udało.

\- _Patrz, co zrobiłaś, jaka głupia byłaś – _zaśpiewał Colin, po czym przytknął dłonie do ust, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Ginny i Luna wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem. Colin zmrużył ze złością oczy i także odwdzięczył się zaklęciem przyjaciółce. Jemu także wyszło. Ginny westchnęła głośno.

\- _Powiedz, powiedz czemu..._

_\- Nie rozumiesz, że to sprawia ból, a to przecież tylko kilka słów..._

\- Proszę, przestańcie – powiedziała przez śmiech Luna. - Dać dwóm Gryfonom różdżki.

\- _Mam już dość, nie mów mi nic, pozwól żyć-_

\- I coście narobili? - westchnął Flitwick, podchodząc do rozśpiewanych przyjaciół.

\- _Wierzyłam w lepszy świat, wierzyłam w przyjaźń z dawnych lat-_

Flitwick pokiwał głową i najpierw odczarował Colina, który odetchnął z ulgą. Sprawy skomplikowały się, gdy przyszła kolej na Ginny.

Zaklęcia nie dało się cofnąć. Gryfonka zaczęła panikować, co wyraziła w przejmującej pieśni o wolności i przeznaczeniu. Dziewczyna nawet nie wiedziała, że tak umie.

Gdy siły profesora zawiodły, ten westchnął ciężko i nakazał podróż do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Colin i Luna zaofiarowali eskortowanie koleżanki i ewentualne zbieranie napiwków, które dziewczyna zarobi swoimi występami po drodze.

Ginny ich wesoły humor skwitowała przyśpiewką o „Małgosi i zdradliwym Jasiu".

\- Ale jakby się zastanowić, to nie jest zły pomysł. Postawimy ją przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, rzucimy kapelusz na ziemię, zarobimy trochę Galeonów i ruszymy w trasę. Potem-

\- _Zamilcz, za-amilcz. Już nie chcę słyszeć ciebie nigdy więcej, krwawi moje serce..._

_\- _I tu zgodzę się z naszą rozśpiewaną koleżanką – powiedziała Luna, śmiejąc się lekko. Colin parsknął.

\- Dbam o naszą przyszłość, koleżanki, a wy tak się odpłacacie? Dlaczego nie podobają się wam moje plany? - przyłożył rękę do serca.

\- _Boo ważne są tylko te dni, których jeszcze nie znaaamy..._

Luna i Colin po raz kolejny wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ginny wyszczerzyła się. Zaczynała być dobra w tej zabawie. Choć nie obraziłaby się za antyzaklęcie. Cudem nikogo nie napotkali w drodze do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Zostały ostatnie schody i będą na miejscu. Ale że Ginny nie wierzyła w cuda, była pewna, że za chwilę coś się stanie.

I naprawdę mogła przewidzieć, że wpadną wprost na Draco Malfoya i Blaise'a Zabiniego. Gryfonka gwałtownie przycisnęła mocno dłonie do ust, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli na nią z zdezorientowaniem.

\- Rozumiem, Weasley, mogło ci zaprzeć dech na nasz widok, ale aż tak? - Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Nie doceniasz naszego splendoru, drogi kolego – odparł Zabini, patrząc na dziewczynę z rozbawieniem.

Ginny zapomniała, że nie powinna się odzywać i odjęła dłonie od ust. Natychmiast wydobyła się z nich melodia.

\- _Tak mnie śmieszy niesłychanie daję słowo, kiedy robisz się współczesnym Casanovą, patrzysz w oczy moje piwne, ręce zbytnio masz aktywne i wyglądasz, jak byś chciał mnie zjeść!_

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a następnie i Luna i Colin i Malfoy i Blaise wybuchnęli śmiechem, który poniósł się daleko korytarzami. Ginny ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Miała ochotę jęknąć: „O Merlinie...", ale bała się otwierać usta.

\- A myślałem, że widziałem już wszystko – zachichotał Blaise. - Chyba wyznam ci miłość, Gingerku.

\- W taki sposób chcesz wyprosić od niej serenadę? - parsknął Malfoy, nawet nie próbując ukryć rozbawienia.

\- Niech błogosławiony będzie dzień, w którym cię poznałem – dodał Colin, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- _Żałuję, że cię znałam, żałuję, że ufałam..._

I kolejna fala radości. Ginny ze złością wyciągnęła różdżkę. Na szczęście, lub nieszczęście, zaklęcie rozśpiewania nie przeszkadzało w rzucaniu czarów. Ginny zdążyła machnąć kilka razy różdżką, nim Luna powstrzymała przyjaciółką. To wystarczyło, by przestała być solistką.

\- _Jeżeli tylko mógłbym cofnąć czas, wrócić do tamtych lat... – _Malfoy wytrzeszczył oczy z przerażeniem. Ginny roześmiała się głośno.

\- _Too meee zwycięstwo, więc cie-erp... _

_\- Znikaj, znikaj, już nie chcę widzieć ciebie nigdy więcej, znikaj jak najprędzej..._

_\- Miłooość ci wszystko wybaaczy... - _dołączył się Colin. Luna zastanawiała się, czy nie było by rozsądnie przerwać koncert, ale była zbyt zajęta śmiechem, by rozważyć to na poważnie.

\- _I co ja robię tu-u-u, co ja tutaj robię? - _Blaise najwyraźniej też nadział się na zaklęcie koleżanki.

\- _Nie tędy droooga, na pewno to wieem... _

_\- Pójdę drogą tą, choćby na kraj świata. Żaden znój czy trud nie przeraża mnie..._

\- A to z czego było? - Luna zmarszczyła brwi. Blaise tylko wzruszył ramionami. Luna powtórzyła jego ruch. - To może jednak pójdziemy do pani Pomfrey? - zaproponowała, przerywając arię ślizgońsko-gryfońską.

_\- Udało prawie się osiągnąć cel. Mówią mi że oszalałam, ja mam to gdzieś... - _odparła śpiewnie Ginny, idąc w górę schodów. Uznała, że im prędzej osiągną drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego, tym mniej szkód będzie.

_\- Nadchodzi kres, niech Weasley drży, na nic błagania, na nic łzy! O, słodka zemsto, w to mi graj. LULI, LULI, LAJ! _\- złowieszczo zaśpiewał Malfoy, idąc za Ginny. Najwyraźniej, choć śpiew wychodził mu niezgorsza, nie podobała mu się ta rola.

_\- Lepiej odejdź, bo dla ciebie brak miejsca, więc gnaj stąd co tchu. Z ciebie nic nie da się zrobić tu! - _Ginny odpowiedziała, rzucając za siebie wyzywające spojrzenie.

_\- Zachęcam do zgody, a będą nagrody, gdy spełni się to, o czym śnię. Choć się prawo obejdzie nie raz: przyjdzie czaaaas! _\- Blaise dopadł do nich z szerokim uśmiechem. Colin poklepał Ginny po ramieniu.

_\- Razem trzymajmy się, przekonasz się, że ty druha we mnie masz..._

_\- On od początku wcieleniem był zła..._

_\- Tej historii bieg, jak melodii ton, nieco gorzki, lecz uczy zmieniać się, popełniwszy błąd. Tak jak każda z dróg w końcu ma swój kres, jak po nocy świt ,jak w piosence rytm, Piękna z Bestią jest...!_

Blaise wytężył całe swoje gardło. Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy posłali mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „przesadziłeś". Ten tylko wyszczerzył się szeroko.

_\- O nie, merci! Cóż to za tupet! Tak bardzo chciałabym inaczej żyć... _

_\- W tej sytuacji romantycznej, co będzie strach się baaaać...! _

Zakończył Colin.

oOo

Ginny leżała na łóżku, gapiąc się w baldachim. Do tej pory próbowała zrozumieć, co się stało. I do tej pory nie mogła.

Nawet napisała do Malfoya, by upewnić się, że to, co zaszło, to rzeczywiście zaszło. Chłopak odpowiedział, że owszem, ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać, gdyż jest to dla niego traumatyczne wspomnienie.

Przy okazji przekazał, że Blaise chce założyć zespół. Z Ginny zgodził się, że jest to pomysł głupi i uwagi niegodny.

**Dlaczego w ogóle byłaś pod tym urokiem?**

Napisał.

_Były Zaklęcia. Różdżki poszły w ruch. No i coś nie wyszło. _

**Coś?**

_Wszystko. _

**Jesteś niepoprawna, Weasley. **

_Trudno zaprzeczyć. _

**Jeszcze trudniej znieść. **

_Nie przesadzajmy, było nawet śmiesznie._

**Nie było.**

_Ładnie śpiewasz._

**Zamilcz. **

_Nie umiesz przyjmować komplementów. _

**Nie umiesz milczeć, gdy trzeba.**

_Lubię ryzyko. _

**Ryzykujesz moim krwawym rewanżem. **

_Tak też bywa. Bez ryzyka nie ma życia._

**Z ryzykiem też go nie będziesz miała. **

_Czyżbyś mi groził, Fretko?_

**Szukam sposobu na zabicie Cię Twoją brawurą. **

_Czyli groźba._

**Czyste rozważania hipotetycznie. **

_I co hipotetycznie proponujesz?_

**Wejdziesz do jaskini lwa?**

_Siedzę w niej na co dzień. Wysil się bardziej. _

**A jaskini pełnej węży?**

_Węże żyją w jaskiniach?_

**Węże żyją wszędzie.**

_Gady wszędzie muszą się wcisnąć. _

**Weasley.**

_Wejdę bez problemu._

**A wyjdziesz?**

_Z większym problemem. Do czego zmierzasz?_

**Mam dla Ciebie wyzwanie. **

_Grasz nieczysto. „Wyzwanie" dla Gryfona to jak czerwona płachta na byka._

**Jestem tego świadom. **

_Mów._

**W sobotę Ravenclaw gra z Hufflepuffem. **

_Prawda._

**Usiądź na trybunach Slytherinu. **

… _chcesz mnie zabić?_

**Hipotetycznie. **

_I co z tego będę miała?_

**Zrezygnuję z upokorzenia Cię przed światem na wieki wieków. **

_Mało oferujesz._

**Oferuję Ci życie. Jestem jak Bawelius Wybawiciel. **

_Nie wiem, kim był Bawelius Wybawiciel, ale zrobię to tylko po to, żeby odebrać Ci radość z zemsty._

**Jesteś niepoprawna. Nie będziesz walczyła o swoje życie? Negocjowała?**

_Och, Malfoy... tyle się znamy, a Ty nadal tak naiwnie wierzysz..._

**Miło było Cię poznać, Weasley.**

_Naprawdę?_

**Nie. **

_Do zobaczenia na meczu._

**Jeśli zostanie jeszcze z Ciebie coś, na co da się patrzeć...**

oOo

_Ze mnie naprawdę nic nie zostanie. Dlaczego ja to robię? Chyba kompletnie oszalałam. I w imię czego? Gdzie moje wartości? Gdzie ideały? Merlinie, stoczyłam się. Stoczyłam i glebę klepię. _

Ginny miała wrażenie, że serce za chwilę wyskoczy z jej piersi i pogna prędko w kierunku trybun Gryffindoru. To nie było jej miejsce.

Rozejrzała się. To, że wylądowała wśród skupiska Ślizgonów, było kompletną pomyłką. Miała wrażenie, że każda twarz jest zwrócona w jej stronę i szczerzy do niej kły.

_Głupi mózg, _pomyślała, naciągając mocniej kapelusz i chowając brodę w zielony szal. Czuła się jak zdrajca, ale jednocześnie nie mogła nie przyznać, że w zielonym jej świetnie. Gdyby jeszcze okulary w dużych czarnych oprawkach nie spadały jej z nosa, to już w ogóle byłoby świetnie.

Pomimo, że było nieziemsko zimno, ją zalewało gorąco.

Starała się iść spokojnie, jednak trudno było zrezygnować z panicznego przedzierania się przez tłum. Próbowała wypatrzeć Malfoya na trybunach. Miała dziwne i niepokojące wrażenie, że chłopak zrobił ją w Hipogryfa i wcale nie przyszedł, zostawiając ją na pastwę gadów.

Jednak nie. Blond włosy Ślizgona mogła dostrzec z daleka. Rozmawiał o czymś żarliwie z Blaise'em.

Ginny nabrała zimnego powietrza w płuca i zaczęła przepychać się do dwóch chłopaków. Tylko czekała, aż ktoś zedrze z niej kapelusz i wrzaśnie „Weasleeey!", a następnie wszyscy wstaną, zaczną jak mantrę powtarzać „nie jest stąd" i otoczą ją, zacieśniając krąg. Potem będzie już tylko ból i cierpienie.

_Może ja rzeczywiście powinnam się leczyć, _westchnęła ciężko.

Mimo ponurych przewidywań, Gryfonka szczęśliwie dotarła do celu.

\- Suńcie się, siadam między wami – oznajmiła beztrosko.

Dwaj Ślizgoni poderwali głowy. Wyglądali na szczerze zdziwionych.

\- Przyszłaś – powiedział wolno Malfoy. Ginny spojrzała na niego z zadowoleniem.

\- No. A co miałam nie przyjść. No posuń się – trąciła jego ramię. Malfoy musiał być zbyt zdumiony, by oponować, bo automatycznie zrobił miejsce dla dziewczyny.

Gryfonka wcisnęła się między dwóch chłopaków.

\- Siemasz, Blaise – rzuciła radośnie. Chłopak roześmiał się.

\- No siema, Ruda, która rudość ukryła.

\- Niebezpiecznie jest być tutaj rudym – wzruszyła ramionami, próbując przybrać wyluzowaną pozę.

\- I zaczynasz podłapywać dobry gust – stwierdził Malfoy, łapiąc za krawędź szmaragdowego szalika. - Pochwalam.

\- No. Ładne to. Skąd wzięłaś?

Ginny westchnęła ciężko.

\- To długa historia, która jest bolesna i w pewnych momentach poniżająca, więc zachowam ją dla siebie.

Gryfonka poruszyła się niespokojnie. Dwaj chłopcy bezwiednie wpatrywali się w jej twarz, a ona zaczynała odczuwać coraz większy dyskomfort.

\- Co?

\- Weź ściągnij te okulary – zachichotał Blaise.

\- Wyglądasz strasznie – potwierdził Malfoy. Ginny żachnęła się.

\- Sami wyglądacie strasznie. Ja dziś jestem olśniewająca – rzekła, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i obejmując rękoma ramiona dwóch Ślizgonów. Blaise nadal tkwił w rozbawieniu, Malfoy zesztywniał.

Jednak Ginny nie byłaby Ginny, gdyby nie zachwiała się i nie poleciała do tyłu, nie mając oparcia.

Malfoy i Blaise automatycznie przytrzymali dziewczynę, ratując ją przed haniebnym upadkiem.

\- Widać, żeś nie stąd – roześmiał się Blaise. Ginny poprawiła okulary na nosie i odchrząknęła.

\- I najlepszym się zdarza – wymamrotała.

\- Byłoby mi nawet ciebie trochę żal, gdyby nie to, że sama się w to wpakowałaś – powiedział Malfoy.

\- Jak to ja? _Ty _mnie w to wpakowałeś! Sama bym w życiu nie wpadła na tak opętańczy pomysł.

\- To ty zgodziłaś się na ten opętańczy pomysł. Trochę rozsądku i grzałabyś ławkę po stronie Gryffindoru.

\- Ej, ej, jestem tu specjalnie dla ciebie, więc powinieneś to docenić, wyrażając swoją dozgonną wdzięczność. Dzięki mnie twoja egzystencja nabrała sensu, przynajmniej na czas tego meczu.

Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- No cóż, Weasley, skoro tak ujmujesz sprawę – Ślizgon wyciągnął ramię i objął mocno Gryfonkę. Ginny natychmiast zesztywniała, otwierając szerzej oczy. W tak zimny, przedostatni weekend listopada miło było mieć kogoś ciepłego do ogrzania, ale niekoniecznie podobał jej się ten „ktoś". - To czuję się zobowiązany do pełnego poświęcenia uwagi twojej osobie. Cieszysz się? - zapytał, nachylając się blisko jej ucha.

Gryfonka poczuła zapach mięty.

Zastanawiała się, jaki chłopak ma w tym cel i czy dobrze się bawi.

\- Ludzie się gapią – powiedziała cicho. Choć nie widziała twarzy chłopaka, mogła poczuć, jak uśmiecha się swoim sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

\- Niech się gapią. A jutro – wymruczał jej do ucha, - cały Hogwart będzie huczał od plotek: Draco Malfoy, bożyszcze tłumów, w towarzystwie tajemniczej dziewczyny, której tożsamości nikt nie zna. Podobno planują wspólnie uciec od społeczeństwa, wzywani przez zew natury, i zamieszkać w dzikiej puszczy, za towarzystwo mając tylko siebie, ogień ich miłości i dzikiego psa, imieniem Frollo.

Ginny roześmiała się.

\- Chciałbyś mieć psa Frolla? - zapytała ze śmiechem i odwróciła głowę. Nie spodziewała się, że twarz Ślizgona będzie tak blisko. Niemal zetknęli się nosami. Natychmiast napotkała jego stalowe spojrzenie. Uśmiechał się lekko. Wstrzymała oddech.

\- Rasenberry właśnie sfaulował Ricksa, a wy nic? Ani krzyku, ani bulwersu? - powiedział głośno Blaise, szturchając Ginny w ramię. Natychmiast obydwoje odsunęli się i wyprostowali w siedzeniach. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy gra się rozpoczęła.

\- Taki faul, to nie faul – powiedziała Ginny, skupiając uwagę na zamieszaniu wokół cierpiącego zawodnika.

\- Tak. Bez krwi to żaden faul – zawtórował Malfoy.

\- Żeby jeszcze miał jakąś kość złamaną – dodała.

\- Delikatni ci Krukoni – westchnął.

Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteście okropni.

\- Ty, Blaise, do niedawna sądziłeś, że Transylwanka to taki taniec, więc milcz, bo się nie znasz – oznajmił Malfoy z wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy.

Ginny spojrzała z rozbawieniem na Blaise'a.

\- Naprawdę? - parsknęła śmiechem. Blaise obruszył się, przybierając obrażoną minę.

\- Mam ciekawsze zainteresowania niż _Quidditch. _

Ginny spojrzała na Malfoya ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- A mówiłeś, że to ja jestem niepoprawna.

\- Bo jesteś. Ale on nie lepszy.

Gryfonka ponownie spojrzała na boisko.

\- Ej, zobacz, robią dubla!

\- Niech robią, nie uda im się – powiedział beznamiętnie Malfoy.

\- A może?

\- Nie.

Przez publiczność przeszedł jęk zawodu.

\- No rzeczywiście nie. O, patrz. Przyłożył mu w nos. Nieźle mu przyłożył. Będzie ślad.

\- Krew została przelana. Może wreszcie zacznie się coś dziać.

\- Nigdy więcej nie idę z wami na mecz – ogłosił Blaise.

\- I nikt cię nie prosi – odparł Malfoy, skupiając wzrok na boisku. Ginny spojrzała na niego, zmarszczyła brwi, wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do oglądania.

Zdecydowanie to był jeden z najciekawiej spędzonych meczy w jej szkolnej karierze.

oOo

Ginny dziarsko zmierzała w stronę starej sali od transmutacji, przyozdobiona w klubowy szalik, którym dumnie oznajmiała, kogo popiera.

Zastanawiała się jeszcze nad koszulką z napisem „Harpie rządzą", ale uznała, że piękno tkwi w subtelności. Poza tym, im mniej Malfoy miał powodów do wyśmiania jej, tym lepiej.

Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, mogłaby uznać, że spotkanie jest przyjacielską sesją Quidditcha. Jednakże Ginny wiedziała, że w rzeczywistości zmierza na wojnę o honor.

I właśnie z takim postanowieniem wmaszerowała do sali. Ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że pomieszczenie jest wypełnione ludźmi. Różne domy, różne barwy. Wypatrzyła Malfoya, który nonszalancko siedział na jednej z ławek, dyskutując z nieznanym jej chłopakiem i dziewczyną.

Gryfonka zawahała się, czy podejść, czy poczekać spokojnie w kącie, aż Ślizgon ją zobaczy i sam się do niej ruszy. Opcja była kusząca, a kąt wydawał się bardzo przytulny. Idealny, by wtopić się w tłum rozbawionych nastolatków.

Jednakże w tym momencie Malfoy zauważył ją i skinął głową w stronę Gryfonki. Dziewczyna z ciężkim westchnięciem ruszyła w jego stronę.

Para, z którą rozmawiał, jak na zawołanie odeszła, zajmując się swoimi sprawami.

_Ciekawe, czy ćwiczą takie akcje w wolnym czasie. _

\- Przybyłam – oznajmiła pozornie beztrosko, usadawiając się obok niego. Z boleścią zauważyła, że jej nogi były w połowie drogi do podłogi. - Gotów na porażkę?

\- Gotów tylko na zwycięstwo, Weasley – odparł, taksując ją spojrzeniem. Nie znosiła tego momentu. Czasem miała wrażenie, że przy każdym spotkaniu z Malfoyem ten na wstępie ocenia jej wygląd, od stóp zaczynając, a na rudym czubku głowy kończąc.

\- Wyraz rozczarowania na twojej twarzy będzie bezcenny – rozejrzała się. - Nie sądziłam, że będzie tyle ludzi.

\- Potajemnie liczyłaś na romantyczny wieczór we dwoje? - zapytał z przekornym uśmiechem. Ginny pokręciła stanowczo głową.

\- Nie. Ale sądziłam, że nie będzie świadków, gdy będę cię mordować. To problematyczne.

\- Skąd w tobie takie przestępcze zapędy, Weasley?

\- Budzą się, gdy ciebie wyczują. To automatyczne.

\- I niebezpieczne.

\- Też. Kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Frey ustawia radio. Niekoniecznie mu to wychodzi, ale możemy mieć złudną nadzieję.

Ginny spojrzała w stronę, którą wskazywał Ślizgon. Niebrzydki chłopak siedział przed sporych rozmiarów radiem i z pełnym skupieniem stukał różdżką raz po raz w obudowę. Jego znajomi, zgromadzeni nad jego ramionami, podrzucali mu mądre rady, które chłopak ostatecznie przyjął wybuchem i posłaniem ich do diabła.

\- Gdyby nie sprowadzili takiego antyku, pewnie już byśmy słuchali transmisji – dodał Malfoy, wykrzywiając się. Ginny skinęła głową. Sama miała w domu podobnego „antyka" i wiedziała, że bez odpowiedniej dozy sprytu, wiedzy i doświadczenia radio nigdy nie odpali.

A tak się składało, że tę dozę Gryfonka posiadała. Zsunęła się z ławki i niespiesznie podeszła do chłopaka, trudzącego się nad radiem.

\- Cześć – rzuciła beztrosko.

\- No zaraz to zrobię – warknął, mocniej uderzywszy różdżką. Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- No i po co ta agresja? - zapytała lekko. Strudzony chłopak spojrzał na nią. Na chwilę zastygł, a następnie westchnął ciężko.

\- Wybacz. Czuję presję.

\- Wiem. Więc przybyłam z wybawieniem – odparła radośnie, usadawiając się na brzegu ławki. - Spróbuj od spodu, a potem postępuj zgodnie z przyszłymi instrukcjami – oznajmiła. Chłopak spojrzał na nią niepewnie, jakby rozważając wygonienie jej i przyjęcie propozycji. Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił radio. Stuknął dwa razy w spód. Urządzenie zaczęło szumieć.

Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

\- Jesteś moim bohaterem – wyszczerzył się.

\- Jeszcze nie. Stację ustawiaj pokrętłem głośności. Nie zadawaj pytań, tylko kręć, bo kręcenia trochę będzie.

Chłopak posłusznie zajął się gałką. Kanały zmieniały się z cichym kliknięciem. Gdy wylądował na odpowiednim, nada słyszeli tylko szum.

\- Prowadź dalej, o wybitna.

\- Dobrze. Pozostał ostatni krok, który wymaga precyzji i doświadczenia. Gotów, by wkroczyć w ostatni krąg mocy?

Pokiwał gorliwie głową.

Ginny przybrała uroczysty wyraz twarzy i z rozmachem uderzyła pięścią w radio. Zaczęły z niego wydobywać się głosy.

Gryfonka wyszczerzyła się.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedziała i z zadowoleniem powróciła do Malfoya, który przyglądał jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- I co narobiłaś?

\- Przyspieszyłam uruchomienie o jakiś rok i pół. Jesteś dumny? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Będę opowiadał o tobie moim wnukom – odparł z cichym parsknięciem.

\- _I już są w powietrzu! Kafla przejmuje Morgan i prze przed siebie. Arrows przystępuje do przejęcia, ale Morgan nic nie może powstrzymać, dociera do lewej obręczy-_

Z radia popłynął głos spikera. Ginny i Malfoy natychmiast wyprostowali się, skupiając całą uwagę na odbiorniku. Podobnie postąpiła reszta zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu.

\- Od początku zwycięsko – powiedziała z zadowoleniem Gryfonka. Malfoy prychnął.

\- Tylko baby marnują wszystkie siły na samym początku.

\- Skoro mają ich nadmiar, to mogą.

\- Cicho.

_\- I Wood broni, Harpie nie mają punktu. Kafel przejmuje Candez, ścigający Zjednoczonych. Candez powrócił do nas po kontuzji i pokazuje, na co go stać!_

Z radia wydobył się przeciągły jęk ogromnej widowni.

\- _Iii Candez ze swoją kontuzją znowu się spotka, bo pałkarz Harpii, Amelia Strein spektakularnie zwala go z miotły. To duża strata dla Zjednoczonych na samym początku meczu. Przerwa na zmianę zawodnika. Zjednoczeni biją rekord czasowy w żądaniu przerwy. _

_\- _Renoma i nic więcej – powiedziała śpiewnie Ginny. Malfoy tylko zacisnął usta.

\- _Wracamy do gry! Zjednoczeni się przejęli. Kafel w rękach Sannediego, Gryffiths próbuje przejąć, zablokowana przez tłuczek Smitha. Sannedy podaje do Marksa, Marks przystępuje do ataku i... mamy pierwszą bramkę tego meczu!_

Część uczniów, zebranych w sali, krzyknęła radośnie. Ginny należała do tej części, która wydała odgłos niezadowolenia. Malfoy spojrzał na nią z satysfakcją.

\- Chyba nie dosłyszałem, co tam mówiłaś o „renomie i nic więcej"?

\- Ślepa kura też czasem trafia na ziarno – odparła, nie patrząc na niego. Ten tylko parsknął.

\- _Jones wygląda na niepocieszoną. Kafel krąży. Griffiths. Arrows. Znowu Griffiths. Podaje do Morgan. Sannedy odbiera. Tłuczek. Kafel po stronie Zjednoczonych. _

\- Punkt! - krzyknęła Ginny, równo z jakimś chłopakiem.

\- _Pudło!_

Dziewczyna przeklęła.

\- Kupię ci ciasteczko na pocieszenie, chcesz? - zaśmiał się Malfoy. Ginny posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- To dopiero początek.

I rzeczywiście, bo w ciągu następnych minut Harpie zdobyły aż trzy bramki. Malfoy milczał, gdy Ginny triumfowała.

Przestała, gdy Zjednoczeni wzięli się w garść i nie tylko zdobyli większą ilość punktów, ale też wyeliminowali z gry najlepszą ścigającą Harpii. Ku boleści Gryfonki, Malfoy nie szczędził komentarzy. Mogłaby przysiąc, że przed meczem chłopak spędził dobre parę godzin na wymyślaniu ich.

Wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc, gdy spiker oznajmił pojawienie się Znicza. Chwilę później ogłosił, że był to fałszywy alarm i że następuje przerwa.

W sali zawrzało, gdy z radia popłynął chwytliwy dżingiel, oznajmiający przerwę. Ginny odetchnęła ciężko. Ktoś otworzył okno, wpuszczając mroźne, wieczorne powietrze.

\- Wygrają – oznajmiła Malfoyowi Ginny. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Słyszysz jak grają i nadal wierzysz?

\- Malfoy, są na prowadzeniu. Grają dobrze, coś się uparł – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Weasley, oczywiście, że dobrze grają, ale bycie przeciwko nim i tobie jednocześnie to sprawa honorowa – powiedział, unosząc kącik ust. Ginny patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.

\- Jak ja cię nie lubię – westchnęła ciężko i zaśmiała się.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- To też sprawa honorowa?

Na chwilę wstrzymała oddech i odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

\- Najwyższa.

Nim zdążyli kontynuować, mecz ponownie się rozpoczął.

Chwilę później Znicz pojawił się naprawdę. Wszyscy uczniowie wstali z miejsc. Niektórzy podskakiwali. Wielu krzyczało.

Gra się zakończyła.

Znicz został złapany.

Fani Harpii wydali dziki odgłos euforii. Ginny roześmiała się radośnie, widząc ponurą twarz Malfoya. Nawet pozwoliła sobie odtańczyć mały taniec zwycięstwa. Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

\- Wy-gra-li-śmy! - zaśpiewała ze śmiechem i podskoczyła. Ktoś nieznajomy, z koszulką z logiem Harpii, przybił jej piątkę. Ktoś inny uścisnął.

Ginny z entuzjazmem dzieliła swoją radość. W pewnym momencie nawet obdarzyła uściskiem Malfoya, ku jego złości i jej jeszcze większej zabawy.

Ostatecznie nawet przegrany Ślizgon nie mógł ignorować dłużej takiej dawki radości i sam się rozchmurzył.

Gdy oświadczył, że już dość dzikusowania, wyciągnął wyszczerzoną Ginny na zewnątrz.

Pusty i cichy korytarz był oszałamiającym kontrastem po wrzącej od wiwatów sali. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, bez większego celu.

Ginny wewnętrznie nadal podskakiwała z radości. Zwyciężyła podwójnie.

\- Ej, Malfoy... - przerwała ciszę. - Wiesz co?

\- Hm?

Wyszczerzyła się.

\- Wygraliśmy – powiedziała śpiewnie. Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

\- No to teraz mnie, Weasley, zaskoczyłaś – odpowiedział. - Choć czekaj. Tak. Ta wygrana jest zaskoczeniem. Miałaś rację. Nawet ślepej kurze-

\- Och, daj spokój! - krzyknęła ze śmiechem. - Wygrały, bo są świetne. Musisz to przyznać. Taki był warunek zakładu, więc...

\- Moment, moment, Weasleyku, ja się z tobą o nic nie zakładałem. Masz za mało doświadczenia, by wciskać mi takie kity – powiedział, zatrzymując się przy jednym z okien. Oparł się o ścianę, patrząc na dziewczynę z czymś w rodzaju rozbawienia.

\- Liczą się dobre chęci i nieustające dążenie do celu – odparła, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś była pod wpływem.

\- Upajam się zwycięstwem – odparła radośnie. Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jesteś niepoprawna.

\- I to lubisz – odparła poruszając brwiami i sama oparła się o ścianę. Odetchnęła. - Było fajnie.

\- Mhm.

Zapadła cisza. Euforia powoli opadała i Ginny wracała do normalności. Stali tak przez chwilę w półmroku i błogiej ciszy. Gryfonka zerknęła na Malfoya. Patrzył się przed siebie z lekko uniesioną głową.

Ginny zastanawiała się, co mu się tłucze pod blond czupryną.

Wyglądał ludzko i dziewczyna najbardziej lubiła te momenty. Malfoy nie będący Malfoyem był całkiem przyzwoity. Z poluzowanym krawatem i bez szkolnej szaty wyglądał jak każdy inny, względnie sympatyczny uczeń. Względnie sympatyczny i względnie mocno przystojny.

Pokręciła głową. _No i, mózgu, właśnie dlatego tak rzadko wychodzimy do ludzi. Bo wtedy zaczynasz dziwnie działać. _

\- Weasley... – zaczął Malfoy. Ginny wzdrygnęła się, wychodząc z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na Ślizgona. Miał zmarszczone brwi i wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

W tym momencie z korytarza obok zaczęły dobiegać podniesione, radosne głosy. Zapewne była to grupa świętujących zwycięstwo.

Rozradowani uczniowie po chwili wyłonili się zza rogu. Ginny zastanawiała się, co takiego złego zrobiła w życiu, że ją ciągle los karze.

Wśród świętujących był nie kto inny, jak Harry Potter.

Westchnęła.

\- Nawet nie próbuj się odezwać – rzuciła w stronę Ślizgona. Malfoy próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Ginny mu przerwała. - Nie próbuj!

I właśnie w tym momencie Harry ich zauważył. Gryfonka z ulgą spostrzegła, że nie ma z nim Rona. Zaczynała wierzyć, że będzie żyć. Chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jego znajomi poszli dalej. Ginny uznała, że to jej jedyna szansa na opanowanie sytuacji – póki Malfoy i Harry nie pamiętali, że powinni ze sobą walczyć.

Ginny pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękaw, odchodząc kawałek dalej. Podziękowała niebiosom, że Malfoy nie podążył za nimi.

\- Świetny mecz, prawda? - powiedziała beztrosko.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Później możemy pogadać o tej taktyce z drugiej połowy, nie?

\- No... tak, można – powiedział Harry ze zmieszaniem. - Ale Ginny... możesz mi powiedzieć-

\- To długa historia, zawierająca wiele zwrotów akcji. Wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Na pewno nie potrzebujesz pomocy? Co on ci robi? - zapytał ciszej.

\- Odbiera chęć do życia – odparła lekko i parsknęła. - Spokojnie, klubowe sprawy. Te pojedynki to nie był dobry pomysł – westchnęła, zastanawiając się, czy jej głos jest wystarczająco zbolały.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Klub? Po nocy w sobotę?

\- Vera bywa paskudny, o czym wszyscy już wiemy. Ale wszystko pod kontrolą – powiedziała. - Nie bądź jak Ron, przynajmniej ty – westchnęła ciężko, gdy chłopak nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Harry zawahał się.

\- Ale będziesz żyć? Nie przegrywasz życia?

\- Ze mną nikt nie wygra, Potter – wyszczerzyła się i obejrzała się w stronę Malfoya, który nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę, patrząc przez okno. - Muszę iść, pogadamy potem, okej?

\- Dobrze, ale jak coś, to krzycz – powiedział, szturchając ją w ramię. Nadal nie wyglądał na w pełni przekonanego, ale Gryfonce tyle wystarczało. Ginny uniosła kciuk w górę. Harry poszedł dalej szybkim krokiem, by dogonić znajomych.

Ginny, wypuszczając oddech, wróciła do Malfoya.

\- Okazałaś asertywność szanowanemu Wybrańcowi i wytłumaczyłaś mu, żeby nie wtrącał nosa w nie swoje sprawy? - zapytał, leniwie przeciągając głoski. Ginny skinęła powoli głową.

\- Asertywnie i stanowczo, bez żadnych skrupułów... powiedziałam, że robimy projekt dla Very – zacisnęła mocno usta.

Malfoy popatrzył na nią przez chwilę i roześmiał się.

oOo

\- Blaise, nie – roześmiała się Ginny.

\- No przykro mi, taki się urodziłem!

\- Nie wierzę – roześmiała się jeszcze mocniej.

\- A dlaczego cała zabawa miałaby być tylko dla was? - prychnął. Gryfonka opanowała śmiech.

\- Ale tak z własnej woli?

\- Nuda mnie nudzi, Gingerku – zachichotał. - Naprawdę sądziłaś, że jesteś tak dobra, żeby trafić zaklęciem mnie, Creeveya i Draco jednocześnie? Ktoś musiał się uchować.

\- Przez chwilę wierzyłam w moją wspaniałość. Jak mogłeś udawać?

\- Lubię śpiewać!

\- Jesteś niepoprawny – zachichotała, rozsiadając się na ławce.

\- O. I zaczynasz nabierać manier Dracona. Słabo, Ginewro Molly Weasley, dwóch takich nie zniosę.

\- Przypominam, że to wszystko było _twoim _wielkim planem.

\- A i prawda – stwierdził, rozciągając się. - A propos... jak wczorajszy mecz?

Ginny zdusiła uśmiech.

\- Harpie wygrały.

Blaise wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tak, to mnie obchodzi najmniej. Pytam o upojny wieczór z Draco.

\- Nie wiem, czy „upojny" to dobre słowo. Raz on przyłożył mi, raz ja jemu... kibicowanie to niebezpieczna sprawa.

\- Weasley.

\- Zabini.

\- Dalej będziesz udawać, że go nie cierpisz? - westchnął ciężko.

Rzeczony Malfoy akurat przechodził w oddali z grupą znajomych. Gryfonka utkwiła w nim spojrzenie.

\- Tylko gdy będzie to sprawa honorowa – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

_Lubię, ale nikomu nie mówcie._


End file.
